Krunior Love
by psiek
Summary: This story takes place during season 4. "6months have gone by since Kris was kicked out of Raintree. When she returns, she realizes that everyone's life has changed including hers. Find out how everyone reacts to her return.
1. Life goes on

Season 4 - I changed it up a little bit

Life goes on... Chapter 1

Junior goes to the barn to go get a special bottle of champagne. As he's in the barn, he's practicing out loud how to propose to his girlfriend Laura Nickels of 6months. Daughter of the senator.

"Laura" as he began talking to himself getting down on one knee holding up a velvet black box in the air with one hand; he stops himself... Closes the box gets up and starts to inhale and exhale. Just the thought of proposing in front of all those people who's in his house made him very nervous. He felt a knott form at his stomach. He decides to sit down on a barrel of hay. "Breathe. Just breathe"

"What am I going to do." There's so many people in there." He took a deep breath.

"Okay, come on Junior you can do this. You love laura. She's a great girl. You want to spend your life with her. She makes you happy." he said as he coaches himself. He stands up about to start again when he hears wildfire go wild in his cell. He didn't think to much of it, started up again.

"Laura-" he started again "You mean the world-" he gets cut off by wildfire's call.

"Wildfire?" - Junior said out loud. He starts to slowly walk towards wildfire's stall.

"Who's there?" he yells.

No answer, no sound. He decided not to pay attention and walks off.

"Where was I. Oh yes. Laura." He starts up again pacing back and forth.

Then all of sudden wildfire starts to bang up against the stall cell and he started making lots of racket. Junior picks up a shovel and starts slowly walking over towards wildfire's stall.

"I said … Who's there?!" he yells. At this time the shovel is up in the air about to hit who evers there. Junior stops dead in his tracks. Drops the shovel and is shocked to see who's standing right in front of his very own two eyes.

"KRIS?!" asked a shocked junior. He closes his eyes and opens them up again. He wasn't dreaming. She was really there, standing in front of him.

Kris was surprised to see Junior standing there with his mouth wide open. She didn't know what to say, or react to him being there. She wasn't expecting anyone to find her.

There's was complete silence.

She looked up at him, "I-I-I came by to see Wildfire. I heard he wasn't doing so well and needed some moral support." explained Kris

"Where have you been?"

"Oh you know around, here and there. Wherever there was a race." said Kris.

"You?"

"I've been here, working with my dad, and a few other projects."

"How's that going?" she asked him

"Better then I thought" replied Junior.

"Its good to see you." Junior said out loud with a cute smile on his face.

Kris smiled back, "You too."

"Where's flame? I couldn't find his stall." she asked him.

"He's about 2 hrs away from here. Gillian sold him when she left. It's a long story."

Kris just nodded her head. She understood what he meant as much as it hurt her to see flame gone.

Junior saw the sadness in her eyes when he told her that. He knew how much flame meant to the both of them but he never dreamt of the day he'd have to tell her that.

"Oh" was all she said.

"So um matt must have been excited to see you." asked Junior trying to change the subject.

"Matt doesn't know I'm here and that's the way I'd like to keep it. I'm only here to see wildfire race then I'm gone."

"But-" junior started saying. Kris cut him off.

"Please junior."

He understood and shook his head.

"Okay."

"Thanks" she smiled at him and took off.

Junior just stood there as he watched Kris leave still in complete shock that he came face to face with the girl he was once in love with.


	2. Back to the party

He snapped back into reality when he heard wildfire.

"Laura, the party" he said as he heads back towards the house.

"Junior there you are." says Laura as she walks up to Junior and takes his hand.

She noticed he walked in empty handed. "Where's the champagne?" she asked him.

"What champagne?" asked a confused Junior.

"The one you went to go get down in the cellar silly." replied a puzzled Laura.

Dani was now looking at Junior with a weird look on her face. "What is wrong with him?" she thought to herself. "Why was he acting nervous and not meeting her eyes when she looked at him? Hmmm she thought. "He was acting rather strange then before he left." She knew why Junior wanted her at the party tonight.

"Oh that, someone must have already drank it. It wasn't there anymore." replied a nervous Junior. His mind was still back at the barn where he ran into Kris.

Laura smiled and nodded her head. He smiled back and put his arm around her waist. His eyes wandered around the room to where his father and senator Nickels was. They both knew that tonight Junior was going to propose to Laura. They continued talking with other guests until Junior tapped his glass.

"This is it" thought both fathers. They just smiled at one another.

"Can I have everyone's attention please. I just wanted to thank everyone for coming out tonight for a little celebration in welcoming Senator Nickels and his daughter Laura." He turned to Laura. She smiled at him. "Laura from the first time I met you, I knew I was the luckiest guy. You are so special to me and these past 6months have been so wonderful. I hope we can have many more. Thank you for coming into my life." Everyone raised their glasses and cheered to it. He tapped her glass with his and smiled at her. "Well, everyone please enjoy and have a great time." said Junior.

Laura and Junior then embraced in a kiss.

Ken Davis and Senator Nickels looked over at Junior who now locked eyes with them. They were both very confused why Junior didn't propose to Laura right there and then. Junior just smiled and broke their stare and looked over at Dani who was looking at him in the same reaction. She just smiled and shrugged her shoulders while raising her glass to him. He gave her a nervous smile and looked away.

Senator Nickels gave Ken Sr. a "what was that all about look." Ken just smiled and shook his head while he continued talking to his guests.


	3. The Ritter's Lost in Thought

At Raintree farms

Matt was sitting down on the front porch thinking about the time he finally found Kris. He had begged her to come home.

"Matt what are you doing here? How did you find me? You know what, it's not even important." said Kris.

"Kris it took me 6months to finally find you. Please come back to Raintree with me."

"I can't. Raintree is no longer my home. Go home. You belong there and I don't."

"Kris, Please just listen to me. Wildfire needs you. Raintree needs you. I need you. Come home with me. You don't understand, my mom turned the farm into a dude ranch and I want to get it back into racing. I need your help in doing so. She wants to retire Wildfire because he's not doing so well. Kris, Wildfire needs his best friend back."

As much as it hurt Kris, she knew she couldn't and wouldn't go back to Raintree.

"Matt, I'm sorry. There's nothing I can do about any of this. Jean and Pablo made it clear that I'm no longer welcomed. Please just go home. You're wasting your time."

Matt knew he couldn't change her mind so he dropped it.

"Just think about it Kris, Please." begged Matt.

"There you are Matt. Matt? Can you please take a group of guest out for a ride? Asked Jean.

Matt snapped back into reality as soon as he heard his mother's voice. He sighed as he got up, put on his cowboy hat and walked towards the barn.

Jean knew how much it hurt her son that she turned the ranch into a dude ranch, but it was for the best. A lot was at stake when Kerry took off with the breeders money, and when Kris was involved in that illegal horse race." She said out loud when matt walked off. She hated thinking about it.

"I'm not going to think about this, not right now. It's done, she's gone now. We've done well without her. It's for the best." she thought to herself.

"Jean, when's dinner?" asked a guest. Jean snapped back out of her thought. Put on a smile and focused her attention back to her guests.

Jesse, Jean's uncle was watching her from afar. He knew that this wasn't what his brother would have wanted her to do with the ranch. He can see the pain in their eyes when Matt and Jean disagreed on the Ranch.

"What am I going to do with these two?" He wondered. He sighed and just walked back towards the guest.


	4. The Davis's

At Danielle Davis Equine Center

Dani was in her office when she heard a knock at the door.

"Come in." she answered

"Hi" said Kris.

"Kris.. Hi what are you doing here?"

"I came by to see wildfire, you know give him some moral support. Heard he wasn't doing so well." she replied.

"How long are you in town for? Who are you staying with?"

"I don't know yet. I'm not staying with anyone. I'm actually staying in my car." replied Kris

"How have you been?" asked Dani still shocked that Kris was standing in front of her. "I'm good thanks, how about you?"

"I'm doing good myself. Well after my dad and junior kicked me out and you saved my life that night, I decided I wanted to turn my life around and start fresh. Do something good for a change." she explained.

They both smiled at each other. "Well Matt-" Dani started but Kris cut her off. "Matt doesn't know I'm here and I want it to stay that way."

"Okay my lips are sealed."

"Thanks." said Kris

"Kris, why don't you stay with me. I have an extra room in my condo that you can use. It's clean, free and it's more comfy then your car."

"Are you sure Dani. I don't want to intrude."

"Let me do this for you Kris. I mean you did same our lives that night."

"Ookay," said Kris. "Just for awhile, then I'm gone. I just want to make sure wildfire is okay."

"That's fine. How every long you need Kris."

"Thanks Dani. "They both smiled at each other.

"Lets go then." they took off.

Meanwhile back at the Davis house

"Junior what were you thinking? Why didn't you propose?" asked a disappointed Ken.

"Dad it just wasn't the right time. Everyone was looking at me and I felt overwhelmed." explained Junior.

"Well you should have thought about that before you had Senator Nickels clear out his busy schedule, not only that but it cost me 10,000.00 for the party Junior."

"I'm sorry dad-" ken cuts him off.

"Just tell me that you haven't changed your mind on asking Laura. She's the best thing for you and -"

"Dad I haven't changed my mind, I will do it when times right." explained junior.

"Okay that's all I needed to hear." ken walks out.

Junior couldn't think about anything except Kris. "6 months had gone by and she still looks as beautiful as she did when she first came into his life. Her beautiful smile, dark brown eyes and gorgeous long shiny hair. What am I thinking? What am I saying." He asked himself. "I'm with Laura. I love Laura. I can't think about Kris. Besides she's still with Matt. She left me for Matt." Junior closed his eyes took a deep breath and walked towards the stall


	5. Wildfire

Dani's Condo

"Dani this place is amazing!" shrieked Kris.

Dani smiled. "I told you. Let me show you around before we take off."

"Okay" said Kris as she followed Dani.

"Here's the kitchen, laundry room, living room w/fireplace, and here's your room. You have your own bathroom. My room is over there. If you look out the window from the living room, you can see the swimming pool." said dani.

"I won't be using the swimming pool" joked Kris.

"That's right," laughed dani. "We have to change that Kris. We need to get you in the water."

They both started laughing and started heading towards the door for the race.

At the horse track

Matt and Pablo started walking wildfire towards the track. Dani and Kris arrived shortly.

"Kris turn around." said Dani

Kris did so.

"Hi Matt, Hi Pablo." yelled Dani. "Looks like today might be wildfire's lucky day." Seeing that wildfire was really worked up brought a smile to Kris's face.

"Hi Dani - said Matt. Pablo smiled and nodded his head at Dani.

"Today might be it" said Matt with a big smile on his face. "Don't know what's got into him but he's really excited. Lets hope he saves it for the race."

"Good luck" says Dani.

Matt and Pablo walked off.

Dani turns to Kris. "Today might be his lucky day thanks to you Kris."

She just smiled. "Today just might be it."

As everyone was headed to their seats, Kris wanted to avoid the Ritters. She walked off to find another place to be out of sight. She runs into Junior and a woman she's never met.

"Kris, hi." says a nervous Junior.

"Kris Furillo?" asked the mystery woman.

Kris smiles and nods her head.

"It's so great to meet you. I've heard so much about you." she exclaimed.

"Kris, this is Laura Nickels." says Junior as he put his arms around Laura's waist.

"Laura this is Kris Furillo."

Kris soon realized that Laura was Junior's girlfriend. The race was about to start and she had to get going.

"How long are you in town for? We should get together." said Laura

Kris was about to answer but gets cut off by Junior who answers for her.

"Kris is only here to see wildfire."

Kris smiles and nods.

Laura's face expression shifts from being happy to to being upset as she realizes that Junior was holding out on some info regarding Kris's stay.

"Maybe next time" stated Laura.

"Yeah, maybe next time. I've got to go. It was nice meeting you." said Kris.

"You too." said Laura.

Laura gets upset and walks off without Junior.

"Laura." shouts Junior

She stops and says, "when did you really last talk to Kris? Was it yesterday, the day before or the day before that?"

"What are you talking about?" asked a confused Junior.

"When did Kris tell you that she was only in town to see Wildfire?"

She walks off when he couldn't answer her on the spot.

"Laura, Laura come back." yells Junior.

He heads back to meet up with everyone else.

The race starts

"and they're off-" says the announcer

"It's a clean start, there goes Paris Nights, Hello Jordin, Georgia and wildfire. Wildfire takes the lead, here comes georgia, and paris night. Wildfire pushes back into the lead."

They continue for a few mins….

"They're boxing him in" shouts Kris. "Get him out of there. Come on wildfire. You can do it."

All of sudden, wildfire hit's the rail tries to get back out into the open but oh no

"Looks like something has happened to wildfire" says the announcer

Wildfire then starts to limp.

Pablo, matt, jean, jesse kris, Dr Noah(a vet doctor) along with danI and junior run off to see wildfire.

Kris was so focused on wildfire that she didn't realize the Ritter's, Pablo and Jesse were shocked, surpised and upset to see her back in town. It wasn't a great time for her to return but she didn't care at that point. Dani thought she was the only one who knew that Kris was back into town but she soon realized that her brother wasn't shocked or surprised like everyone else. "Did Junior know Kris was back in town?" she thought to herself.

They headed over to Dani's Clinic

The Vet(sorry I can't remember his name) who works for Dani at the clinic diagnosised Wildfire's case. He decided the best thing was to put wildfire down. Kris wasn't going to take that as the final dicision so she decided to find Dr Noah Gleason who came with her. Dani soon realized that he was the doctor that she turned down. His theory was to do surgery and watch wildfire slowly recover.

Jean, Pablo, Matt and Jesse agreed on the Surgery to save wildfire.

Kris was very happy to hear that.

Junior had called Laura earlier when wildfire had his accident and she came to his side.

"Laura I'm sorry I didn't tell you the truth about Kris." he started. "It's just that she didn't want

Matt to know that she was back in town."

"Junior, don't you know that I'm one of those girlfriends who won't get jealous. Just be honest with me."

"I know that now, and I promise I will be honest from now on."

"Good," they share a kiss. "lets go see if there's any word on Wildfire."

Meanwhile Matt came up to Kris.

"Kris," Matt began.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was back" she said. "I only came to see wildfire, give him some hope and just take off without anyone knowing."

"Kris, this wasn't the best time for you to show up. If only it was a better timing I know I can change my mom and Pablo's mind about you. I'm just glad you came back though." He said smiling.

"Lets not worry about that right now, I'm worried about wildfire. We can talk about everything else later. Wildfire is the most important thing right now." Kris said.

Matt agreed. He went inside to see if there was any news on wildfire.

Dani and Kris were sitting outside in front of the clinic when Matt came out. "Wildfire's surgery is finished."

They all ran inside.

Dr Noah and the other Dr came out.

"The surgery went well, he's not out of the woods yet but now we just have to watch him recover."

Everyone was happy to hear that. They went out to celebrate.

Kris stayed back w/Dr Noah to watch wildfire.

Dani decided that it wasn't going to work out w/the Vet she hired so he quit and she hired Dr Noah instead.

She called junior and left him a voicemail stating she needed to talk to him, and asked him to come over.

Matt came back to finish his conversation with Kris. She made it clear to him that she was back only for wildfire. She apologized to him and he understood that she didn't have those feelings he had for her. He wanted to change that, he had to change that. He left.


	6. Dani's New RoomMate

It was about 7am when Kris decided to head back to the condo. She had to get some rest before she headed back to see wildfire. She went to her room, got under the covers and crashed.

2 hours later…

Junior went over to Dani's not knowing that Kris was staying with her for awhile. It was fairly early in the morning and he figured she'd still be home. He knocked on the door and no one answered. It was unlocked so he went in. He wanted to see how wildfire was doing and to find out what she wanted to talk to him about.

"Dani," Junior yelled. No answer. "I wonder where she's at. She didn't pick up her phone." he thought to himself.

He went to her room, poked his head in there. No sign of her the thought. He decided to check the guest bedroom since the door was closed.

Junior knocked. "Dani you in there? Dani why didn't you pick up your phone." yelled junior. "Hello?" no answer so he decided just to go in.

Kris was beyond tired since she stayed with wildfire all night. She didn't hear Junior knocking.

Back at Raintree

"Pablo, did you know Kris was back into town?" asked Jean.

"No I had no idea." Pablo replied. "I don't know why she's back. I don't want her around Raintree or Wildfire. She let us all down."

"Or we let her down" said Jean. "I feel the same way. I'm not ready to let her back into raintree."

Matt then walks in.

"Am I intrupting?" he asks.

"No" they both said.

"Matt did you know Kris was back in town?" Jean asked her son.

"No, I was pretty much as surprised as everyone else when we saw her." explained matt to his mom and Pablo. Matt never told his mom that he went looking for Kris when he said he had business to take care of.

"Well I will see you both later. I've got stuff to take care of at Davis Farms." said Pablo. He walked out.

"Mom, it's not a bad thing that Kris is back in town." he said.

Jean got upset at that comment. "I'm not ready to welcome Kris back into Raintree Matt." she stormed off.

Matt just sighed. "That's what you always say mom."

Back at Dani's

Junior opened the door and saw someone under the covers. He figured it was Dani.

"Dani will you get up, you said you needed to talk to me. Why are you sleeping in the guest bedroom anyways?" he asked confused.

Still no answer. He walked closer to her bed.

"Dani I don't have time for this" he said as he walked over to her side of the bed.

All of a sudden the blanket moved and the small petite figure underneath the covers shifted quietly. Her breathing was even and quiet. Junior then realizes that it was Kris who was under the covers and not Dani. Her bangs fell over and covered her eyes.

"Kris?" he said softly. Oh how he missed waking up next to her in the morning. Seeing her beautiful face, watching her sleep. "She looks so peaceful" Junior thought to himself. As he moved her hair out of her face, he saw a smile form on her face. He couldn't help himself too smiling as he watched her sleep. It brought back so many memories of their relationship.

Junior's cell phone rang and he soon realized he was still in Kris's room. He looked at the caller ID and it said Laura. He didn't have time to answer it as he realized at that very moment, he woke up Kris. She smiled as she looked up and saw Junior standing next to her bed looking at her. She thought she was dreaming at first as she rubbed her eyes.

Junior started laughing when she started rubbing her eyes a little more.

"Hi Kris," he said.

"Junior? What are you doing here? Is everything okay? Is it wildfire?" asked a worried Kris.

"No No No, Everything's fine Kris. I was looking for Dani and thought she was in here but I found you asleep instead. I knocked a few times and found the front door unlocked so I came in." he said

"Oh good. You scared me" she smiled and sighed with relief. "Dani had a meeting very early this morning" she told him. "She wasn't here when I got home. I must have forgotten to lock the door when I came in."

"Dani not home when you got home?" he thought to himself. He looked down at his watch and it only read 9:30am. "What time did you get home? he asked. Confused at Kris's statement.


	7. Reassurance

It was about 7am when Kris decided to head back to the condo. She had to get some rest before she headed back to see wildfire. She went to her room, got under the covers and crashed.

2 hours later…

Junior went over to Dani's not knowing that Kris was staying with her for awhile. It was fairly early in the morning and he figured she'd still be home. He knocked on the door and no one answered. It was unlocked so he went in. He wanted to see how wildfire was doing and to find out what she wanted to talk to him about.

"Dani," Junior yelled. No answer. "I wonder where she's at. She didn't pick up her phone." he thought to himself.

He went to her room, poked his head in there. No sign of her the thought. He decided to check the guest bedroom since the door was closed.

Junior knocked. "Dani you in there? Dani why didn't you pick up your phone." yelled junior. "Hello?" no answer so he decided just to go in.

Kris was beyond tired since she stayed with wildfire all night. She didn't hear Junior knocking.

Back at Raintree

"Pablo, did you know Kris was back into town?" asked Jean.

"No I had no idea." Pablo replied. "I don't know why she's back. I don't want her around Raintree or Wildfire. She let us all down."

"Or we let her down" said Jean. "I feel the same way. I'm not ready to let her back into raintree."

Matt then walks in.

"Am I intrupting?" he asks.

"No" they both said.

"Matt did you know Kris was back in town?" Jean asked her son.

"No, I was pretty much as surprised as everyone else when we saw her." explained matt to his mom and Pablo. Matt never told his mom that he went looking for Kris when he said he had business to take care of.

"Well I will see you both later. I've got stuff to take care of at Davis Farms." said Pablo. He walked out.

"Mom, it's not a bad thing that Kris is back in town." he said.

Jean got upset at that comment. "I'm not ready to welcome Kris back into Raintree Matt." she stormed off.

Matt just sighed. "That's what you always say mom."

Back at Dani's

Junior opened the door and saw someone under the covers. He figured it was Dani.

Meanwhile back at Davis Farms

Ken was in his office talking to Senator Nickels on the phone.

"I spoke to Junior the other day" he began, "I reassure you that he truly loves Laura very much. No no, his feelings for her has not changed."

"I'm a very busy man" stated Senator Nickels on the other line.

"I do apologize for taking you away from your busy schedule that evening and not having the proposal." said Ken.

"Yes, I agree, they both make a very beautiful couple. We're gonna just have to give it some time." smiled Ken.

"Talk to you soon" replied Ken. They both hung up.

Back at the Equine center

"Kris, are you here" called Dani. No answer. "Kris?" She decided to walk towards wildfire stall.

"Kris? You in here?"

"I made her go home to get some rest Dani. She was here all night w/wildfire." explained Noah.

"Oh Good morning Noah. Did she say when she was coming back?" asked Dani

"She'll be back in a few hours, she didn't want to go but I told her it was best that she got some rest. I told her I was going to meet w/Jean, Pablo and Matt at noon if she wanted to join but she said she didn't want to upset them anymore then they already were. She will be back a little after 2ish."

"Oh okay." Dani shook her head.

"I wonder what's going on between all of them" thought Noah to himself. " You know Dani, there's so much tension in the air between all of them that it's not good for wildfire's condition. Besides I saw the way Kris and wildfire interact w/one another, he really needs her here if he wants a full recovery." continued Noah.

Dani agreed.

"Well, I'm going to go check on wildfire. Will you call Jean and tell her to meet me here around 12pm?" asked Noah walking away.

Dani nodded, and headed over to her office. She dialed the Ritters.

Junior was still over at Dani's talking to Kris.

Kris looked at her clock. "I got in about 7am this morning" she told Junior while yawning. "I didn't have the heart to leave wildfire but Noah said I had to get some rest. I've missed him so much." she explained.

"I'm so sorry Kris for waking you up. You only got 2 1/2 hrs of sleep." he said apologetically.

"It's okay Junior. I have to get up anyways." she told him.

Junior stood there smiling and shook his head in amazement. "How do you do it Kris?" he asked.

She just gave him one of her smiles that made his heart melt.

There was silence.

Back at Raintree..

"Hi Dani.. 12pm today, no problem. We'll be there. See you then." Matt heard his mother saying as he entered the house.

"Matt, I'm glad you're here. That was Dani, she said that Dr. Noah wants to meet up with us today to discuss wildfire. I will tell Pablo we'll meet him there at noon." said Jean.

"Okay, that's fine." At the same time Matt was excited that he might get to see Kris again. He smiled and walked out.

...

"So Laura huh? She's seems very nice." said Kris trying to make small talk.

Junior nodded and smiled nervously. "Yeah She's great. I really want us three to become good friends Kris."

"So you and Ma--" he started. Kris cut him off.

"Matt and I are just friends, nothing more. I made it clear to him last night. I'm only here for wildfire" she explained.

Junior felt a sigh of relief to hear that. He loved his best friend Matt, but he still didn't like to think of the fact that the two people he loved had a relationship at one point.

"well I've got to get going. Dani needs to talk to me anyways. Please try to go back to sleep and

get some rest." he said. "Wildfire needs your strength to get well he reminded her."

Kris looked up and just smiled at Junior. She remembered how much she loved the fact that Junior always worried about her even though they went together anymore. He knew her too well. He knew that she never worried about herself but always about others.

"She ya Junior."

He waved and left

...

Laura was in her office working away, when she glanced over at a picture of her and Junior sitting on her desk. She smiled as she picked it up and starred at it. She was wondering what he was doing at that very moment. She glanced over at the time and realized it was almost time for her lunch date with Junior. She decided to call him and see where he was at.

Back at the Equine Center

Matt, Jean and Pablo met up with Dr. Noah.

Matt was busy looking around looking for Kris. There was no sign of her anywhere. He return his focus back on Wildfire.

"I examined Wildfire today and the surgery was a success. He will make a full but slow recovery" he began. " He may not be back to the way he use too, but time w/determine that." explained Dr. Noah. "I'm going to suggest that we keep Wildfire here for a few more weeks until further notice."

Just then Kris walked in. She figured that Dr Noah's meeting with Jean, Pablo and Matt was finished.

Jean saw excitement in Matt's eyes when he glanced over and saw Kris.

"Kris," Dr. Noah began catching her off guard. "Just the person I wanted to see."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean-" she started but got cut off by Dr. Noah.

"I'm glad you're here. You should listen to what I have to say."

Jean and Pablo were upset to see Kris there, but continued listening.

She didn't dare catch their eyes when she walked over towards Dr. Noah. She smiled up at Matt who walked over and gave her a quick small hug.

Junior and Laura's Lunch Date

"Hey Baby. How was your day?" asked Junior as he walked up to their table.

"Great now that I get to see you." She smiled and gave him a kiss.

"So what did you do today," she asked him.

They ordered their food, it came 15mins later.

He wasn't sure if he should tell her about him running into Kris at Dani's. He had too. He didn't want to lie to her again.

"I went over to Dani's this morning since she said she had to talk to me." he began. "Instead I

ran into Kris."

"Kris? Kris Furrillo. Kris as in your ex-girlfriend Kris?" she asked a little shocked.

He laughed. "Yes that Kris. Baby Kris and I are just friends." he reassured her.

"What did you guys talk about?" she asked irritated.

"Nothing much, just did a little catching up." He didn't tell her that he ran into her in Dani's guest room.

"She's staying with Dani for awhile," he continued as his mind wander back to when he was watching her sleep. He had a smile on his face.

"Oh" was all she said. She knew she had nothing to worry about. "Kris had her chance with Junior. He loves me." she thought to herself as her frown disappeared when she saw Junior smiling.

"Baby Lets hangout tonight" she asked Junior.

"Tonight, I'm sorry but I can't baby. I have to meet up with Kalvin later to go over some more research for the wind turbine project."

He could tell she was a little upset.

"How about tmw night?" he quickly asked her.

"Okay". She said. They finished up and took off.

Wildfire

I recommend that Kris be involved in Wildfire's recovery." Noah began. "We all know how Wildfire reacts when Kris is around. I believe that this will speed up his recovery and things would go a lot smoother. I've decided to hire Kris as my new assistant."

Kris shot Noah a confused look. He nodded his head and expressed her to go along with it.

"No! Absolutely not! We won't allow it," said Jean shocked. "We don't need Kris's help with Wildfire. We've done okay without her."

Pablo was now lost for words. He knew Jean was beyond upset.

"Mom, Noah is right." Matt began. "No one knows Wildfire better then Kris does. He will recover a lot faster if she's there with him 100 of the time."

Jean knew Matt was right, but she just wasn't ready to let Kris back. She looked at Pablo and he was thinking the same thing.

"Fine!" she yelled. Pablo shook Noah's hand and walked off after Jean.

Matt hugged Kris, excited with the news. "She's going to be around for awhile" he thought to himself as he smiled.

"See you later Kris." He took off.


	8. The Position is yours

Junior and Dani talk

Junior stopped by the Clinic to see Dani since he didn't have a chance to talk to her yet. He found her in her office.

"Nice of you to stop by big bro."

"Hey Dani, I called you earlier and when you didn't you pick up your phone I went by your place. To my surprise I found Kris there. She's staying with you now?" asked a confused Junior.

"I've been in meetings all day. I see you ran into my new room-mate." she smiled. "Yeah, she needed a place to stay and since I had a spare room I offered it to her. It was the least I could do. Kris and I decided to settle our differences and start fresh... we're friends now." she replied.

Junior was still disbelief. "Who would have thought," he laughed. "You and Kris... Friends."

"Yeah who would have thought" said Dani.

"Anyways what's up? What did you want to talk to me about." he asked her as he sat down.

"Oh yeah, I've been meaning to ask you. Why were you acting so strange that night after you came back from the wine cellar? You acted like you saw a ghost or something, and When did you REALLY last see Kris, Junior?" she asked.

He was caught off guard.

"what are you talking about Dani. I was just very nervous that's all. There were so many people looking at me that night and I just felt like it wasn't the right time. God you sound just like dad." he said defending himself.

"Is that really it, Junior?" she asked. "and Kris?"

"Kris," Junior was searching for an answer.

Dani just stared at him. He got even more nervous.

"Okay okay, fine. I will tell you the truth" he said. I ran into Kris that night at the barn when I went to go get the champagne. It threw us both off guard." he explained more into detail.

Dani then realized that was why he was acting all nervous and jumpy.

"I knew it!" she yelled. " I was wondering why you didn't act shocked and surprised like everyone else did that day at the track." she said.

Junior shook his head.

Back at the stalls

"Noah, your new assistant? what are you talking about? Kris asked. "I'm only here to make sure he gets better then I'm taking off."

"I understand that Kris. You do want to be near Wildfire don't you?" He asked.

She stayed quiet. "Yes, she replied."

"It's none of my business what happened between you and them, but you're going to have to be honest with me Kris."

She understood where he was getting at. She explained the whole story to him.

"People make mistakes Kris, and I believe everyone deserves a second chance."

Tears formed in her eyes as she hugged Noah.

"Thank you thank you Noah."

"If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have gotten this job, so now I'm making sure you're near Wildfire. I meant what I said Kris, he will recover sooner with you being near. The Ritters and Pablo already agreed to it."

"We just have to run it by Dani, but she should have no problem with it.

"Lets go celebrate" he said.

"I'll ask Dani if she wants to join us." she said smiling as she went to look for Dani.

Back at Dani's Office

"So what does that mean?" she asked him.

He didn't understand where she was getting at.

"Does Kris know about you and Laura?" she asked.

"Yeah she does. We ran into her at the track before the race. That's why Laura was upset with me." explained Junior.

"Oh". Junior be honest with me... do you still have feelings for Kris?

He looked up at his sister, but before he could answer Kris comes running in.

"Dani guess what" she yelled. "Oh I'm sorry I'm interrupting, I'll come back in a bit" she said as she started walking back towards the door. She didn't notice Dani and Junior were in a deep conversation.

Dani seeing how excited she was yells "Don't you dare walk out that door Kris Furrillo!" They both started laughing.

Junior couldn't help notice how beautiful Kris looked when she turned around heading back towards them. "She's so excited, I wonder why?" he thought to himself.

"Spill" said Dani.

Kris filled them both in with everything.

"So what do you think, can I have the position?" she asked Dani.

"I don't know.. what are your references?" she asked Kris in a straight face.

Both girls started laughing again.

Dani walked over and congratulated Kris. "Of course Kris!" she said.

Kris turned to face Junior who locked eyes with her. He smiled at her.

He walked towards her where they embraced in a hug. "Congrats Kris."

They both felt their hearts flutter which it made it a little awkward.

Dani noticed it too. "Huh she thought to herself."

"We have to celebrate" cried Dani.

"I was going to see if you wanted to come out with Noah and I. He suggested the same thing" she said.

"Sounds good, Junior you in?" Dani asked.

He looked over to Kris and replied "I'm in. I have some stuff to take care of so I'll meet you guys at Bobby's 8pm".

"Great, I'll call Matt."

"Okay, see you." He walked out.

Kris couldn't help smile when Junior said he'd be there.


	9. At Bobby's

Matt's phone rang.

"Hey Dani, what's going on?" he asked. "Tonight, sounds good. See you guys there."

Matt had a few things he had to get done before he met up with them.

Junior goes to meet up with Kalvin. They go over a few things and talks about a few big potential buyers. They brainstorm for a while and calls it a night.

He takes off and heads home to get ready. He walks into the house and sees his dad.

"Where have you been all day Junior?" He asks.

"Been busy with projects dad" he yells as he heads up the stairs.

"We need to talk, can you meet me in the office?"

"I've got somewhere to be dad, can't this wait"

"Junior Please!"

He turns around, sighs and follows his dad.

...

"Kris you look great" said Dani.

Kris wore her hair down, she came out wearing a green halter top w/gem stones in the left corner with a cute short black shirt w/some heels.

"Look at you Dani, you look awesome!"

Dani wore a Pink silky embedded lacy top with some nice slacks and heels. She wore her hair down as well. It was short so it sat on her shoulders.

"We look hot" exclaimed Dani.

Both girls started laughing.

...

Matt got ready and headed out the door.

"See you later mom", as he yelled

"Bye Matt." Jean was sitting at the kitchen table having dinner with Jesse talking about Todd.

Todd will be home in a few days from boarding school. He missed it out here to much and the family missed him.

...

Laura was getting ready to meet a few ppl at Bobbys, since Junior said he was busy tonight. She was bummed but was ready for a night out.

"I wish Junior would come out with us" she thought to herself.

She wore a cute black top w/a blazer, with some nice jeans and heels finishing it off wearing a spiral bun in her hair.

Meanwhile back at the Davis Farms

"So Junior, have you thought any more about the proposal?" Ken asked?

"Dad, when the time is right, I will do it." he answered.

"Senator Nickels and I just want to make sure you still love Laura." Junior cuts off his dad.

"You two talked about us?" he asked shocked.

"Well he just wants to make sure his little girls happy." Ken explained.

Still in disbelief Junior ends the conversation. "Dad I can't think about this right now. I've got to go." He then leaves his dad alone in the office to go get ready. He was ready in bout 15mins.

...

"Kris, I can't make it out tonight. I'm sorry. There's an emergency with a horse that I have to attend too. You guys have fun and I'll see you monday." said Noah.

"Do you need me to come out and help you? I am your new assistant and all" replied Kris.

Noah laughs "No No you guys go have fun. If for some reason I do, you'll be the first person I call." he said.

"Okay Noah, see you monday."

Kris told Dani Noah had an emergency and couldn't make it out.

"You ready," Dani asked?

Kris shook her head. "Lets go." she was excited to see Junior tonight.

At Bobby's

Matt arrived first. He got a table and sat down. He glances over and sees Laura with a group of friends. She smiles and waves at him while in a deep converstation.

Kris and Dani arrive next.

"Look at you two beautiful ladies" matt said. He got up and gave them both a hug.

Kris couldn't help but look around for Junior. They sat down and ordered some drinks. They started talking about wildfire while waiting. They laughed and joking around like old times.

Kris started wondering where Junior was but Dani read her mind.

"Where's Junior?" wondered Dani.

Matt shook his head, "I haven't seen him yet. Laura's here though." Both girls looked around the room for Laura. Matt was right, there she was. Laura locked eyes with them as she smiled and waved.

"I wonder if Junior invited her to hangout tonite" Kris thought to herself a little disappointed. "Why wouldn't he, I mean she is his girlfriend now."

Junior arrives at Bobby's and walks in. The first person he sees was Kris. "Wow she looks beautiful tonight like always" he thought. He couldnt help but smile as he was eager to wrap his arms around her in a hug again. He just stood there for a few mins and watched how her smile lit up the whole room. He continued walking towards them but got stopped by a voice he soon recognized.

"Baby what are you doing here" shrieked his girlfriend Laura now a lil tipsy. She was very excited to see him.

He was stunned to see her. "Damn it" he thought, "I didn't know she was going to be here tonight" he smiled and gave her a hug.

Kris's eyes were wandering around the room still looking for Junior.

"Another round?" asked Matt. Both girls nodded.

"How did you know I was here?" she asked? "I didn't" he quietly responded. She didn't hear him. He couldnt tell her that he was meeting the gang here and not ask her to join them.

"Come come, lets get a drink baby. Everyone's here" she said. "Even Matt, Dani and Kris" as she pointed over in their direction.

Junior didn't know what to do. He didn't want to hurt Laura's feelings. If she ever found out he never intended to invite her tonight she'd be crushed. He decided not to correct Laura and just go along with it. He just hopes Kris doesn't hate him for it. It was killing him not to just run over there and hangout with his friends.

"Laura is my life now" he whispered softly. He walked over and greeted her friends.

At this time, Kris sees Junior from afar.

"Is he not gonna come over?" she wondered. "He said he was going to meet us."

"Look there's Junior" Dani pointed out. They all turned to look. "What is he doing?" they all wondered.

Kris looked away.

"Baby lets go say hello to Matt, Dani and Kris." she said taking his hand as she leads him in their direction.

Junior took a deep breath. "Here it goes."

"Here they come" said Dani.

"Hey guys what's up?" asked Matt.

"Hi everyone, fancy meeting you guys here. What's the occassion?" asked Laura

Dani filled her in. "Congrats" she said turning her attention now to Kris.

"Thanks" replied Kris.

"What about you?" Kris asked.

Laura explained how sweet Junior was for coming out and surprising her tonight when he said he was busy w/work.

Kris, Dani and Matt were very confused at what she was saying.

Kris looked up at Junior and saw right through him. She knew exactly what was going on.

Matt opened his mouth to speak but Kris cut him off- "Yes, wow wasn't he so sweet to surprise Laura DANI?" Kris looked to a confused Dani.

She caught on. Kris loved her new friendship with Dani. It was great that Dani was able to read what Kris was thinking.

"Oh yes, that's my brother" Dani said.

By now Junior just stared at the ground. He knew he hurt Kris. It was a special night for her and he blew it.

Matt just kept his mouth shut very confused.

Bobby came over to say hello. Dani and Laura started talking which left Kris and Junior. Their eyes locked on one another and they didn't say a word. It felt like there was no one else in the club but them. Laura glanced over and saw the way Junior and Kris were looking at eachother.

Dani watched as Laura's face expression changed and she knew why.

"Baby you ready to go? asked Laura

Junior and Kris snapped out of their daze.

"Baby I think we should stay here and join them for awhile." responded Junior.

"But Junior my friends are waiting for me." she said getting irritated.

"Why don't you join them and we'll meet up later?" asked Junior.

By now Laura was getting upset. "Baby can I talk to you alone." she demanded.

"Excuse us". Junior and Laura walked off.

Dani and Kris looked at each other. "Lets dance" said Dani. She grabbed Kris's hand and lead her to the dance floor. She grabbed Matt's hand before it was too late.

They danced, laughed and had a good time.

Meanwhile Junior and Laura were starting to fight.

"Junior what is going on?" she asked.

"Nothing, I just want to hangout with my friends."

"Is it Kris?" she asked. "It is, isn't it?"

Junior was getting frustrated. He just wanted to come out, see Kris and have fun. He just sighed and didn't know what to say.

"Laura you had to much to drink, you don't know what your saying."

Junior, do you still love me?" she asked him now with tears in her eyes.

Kris couldn't help but look over in Junior's direction.

Junior sighed "Of course I do Laura. How could you ask me that?"

"Then come and spend time with me." she said. She didn't want Junior hanging out with Kris.

"Laura, it's a special night for Kris," he began-

She stormed off. "Laura," he yelled. He had to go after her.

Kris watched as Junior ran after Laura.


	10. Late Night Visit

Matt's phone rang.

"Hey Dani, what's going on?" he asked. "Tonight, sounds good. See you guys there."

Matt had a few things he had to get done before he met up with them.

Junior goes to meet up with Kalvin. They go over a few things and talks about a few big potential buyers. They brainstorm for a while and calls it a night.

He takes off and heads home to get ready. He walks into the house and sees his dad.

"Where have you been all day Junior?" He asks.

"Been busy with projects dad" he yells as he heads up the stairs.

"We need to talk, can you meet me in the office?"

"I've got somewhere to be dad, can't this wait"

"Junior Please!"

He turns around, sighs and follows his dad.

...

"Kris you look great" said Dani.

Kris wore her hair down, she came out wearing a green halter top w/gem stones in the left corner with a cute short black shirt w/some heels.

"Look at you Dani, you look awesome!"

Dani wore a Pink silky embedded lacy top with some nice slacks and heels. She wore her hair down as well. It was short so it sat on her shoulders.

"We look hot" exclaimed Dani.

Both girls started laughing.

...

Matt got ready and headed out the door.

"See you later mom", as he yelled

"Bye Matt." Jean was sitting at the kitchen table having dinner with Jesse talking about Todd.

Todd will be home in a few days from boarding school. He missed it out here to much and the family missed him.

...

Laura was getting ready to meet a few ppl at Bobbys, since Junior said he was busy tonight. She was bummed but was ready for a night out.

"I wish Junior would come out with us" she thought to herself.

She wore a cute black top w/a blazer, with some nice jeans and heels finishing it off wearing a spiral bun in her hair.

Meanwhile back at the Davis Farms

"So Junior, have you thought any more about the proposal?" Ken asked?

"Dad, when the time is right, I will do it." he answered.

"Senator Nickels and I just want to make sure you still love Laura." Junior cuts off his dad.

"You two talked about us?" he asked shocked.

"Well he just wants to make sure his little girls happy." Ken explained.

Still in disbelief Junior ends the conversation. "Dad I can't think about this right now. I've got to go." He then leaves his dad alone in the office to go get ready. He was ready in bout 15mins.

...

"Kris, I can't make it out tonight. I'm sorry. There's an emergency with a horse that I have to attend too. You guys have fun and I'll see you Monday." said Noah.

"Do you need me to come out and help you? I am your new assistant and all" replied Kris.

Noah laughs "No No you guys go have fun. If for some reason I do, you'll be the first person I call." he said.

"Okay Noah, see you Monday."

Kris told Dani Noah had an emergency and couldn't make it out.

"You ready," Dani asked?

Kris shook her head. "Lets go." she was excited to see Junior tonight.

At Bobby's

Matt arrived first. He got a table and sat down. He glances over and sees Laura with a group of friends. She smiles and waves at him while in a deep conversation.

Kris and Dani arrive next.

"Look at you two beautiful ladies" matt said. He got up and gave them both a hug.

Kris couldn't help but look around for Junior. They sat down and ordered some drinks. They started talking about wildfire while waiting. They laughed and joking around like old times.

Kris started wondering where Junior was but Dani read her mind.

"Where's Junior?" wondered Dani.

Matt shook his head, "I haven't seen him yet. Laura's here though." Both girls looked around the room for Laura. Matt was right, there she was. Laura locked eyes with them as she smiled and waved.

"I wonder if Junior invited her to hangout tonight" Kris thought to herself a little disappointed. "Why wouldn't he, I mean she is his girlfriend now."

Junior arrives at Bobby's and walks in. The first person he sees was Kris. "Wow she looks beautiful tonight like always" he thought. He couldn't help but smile as he was eager to wrap his arms around her in a hug again. He just stood there for a few mins and watched how her smile lit up the whole room. He continued walking towards them but got stopped by a voice he soon recognized.

"Baby what are you doing here" shrieked his girlfriend Laura now a lil tipsy. She was very excited to see him.

He was stunned to see her. "Damn it" he thought, "I didn't know she was going to be here tonight" he smiled and gave her a hug.

Kris's eyes were wandering around the room still looking for Junior.

"Another round?" asked Matt. Both girls nodded.

"How did you know I was here?" she asked? "I didn't" he quietly responded. She didn't hear him. He couldn't tell her that he was meeting the gang here and not ask her to join them.

"Come come, lets get a drink baby. Everyone's here" she said. "Even Matt, Dani and Kris" as she pointed over in their direction.

Junior didn't know what to do. He didn't want to hurt Laura's feelings. If she ever found out he never intended to invite her tonight she'd be crushed. He decided not to correct Laura and just go along with it. He just hopes Kris doesn't hate him for it. It was killing him not to just run over there and hangout with his friends.

"Laura is my life now" he whispered softly. He walked over and greeted her friends.

At this time, Kris sees Junior from afar.

"Is he not going to come over?" she wondered. "He said he was going to meet us."

"Look there's Junior" Dani pointed out. They all turned to look. "What is he doing?" they all wondered.

Kris looked away.

"Baby lets go say hello to Matt, Dani and Kris." she said taking his hand as she leads him in their direction.

Junior took a deep breath. "Here it goes."

"Here they come" said Dani.

"Hey guys what's up?" asked Matt.

"Hi everyone, fancy meeting you guys here. What's the occasion?" asked Laura

Dani filled her in. "Congrats" she said turning her attention now to Kris.

"Thanks" replied Kris.

"What about you?" Kris asked.

Laura explained how sweet Junior was for coming out and surprising her tonight when he said he was busy w/work.

Kris, Dani and Matt were very confused at what she was saying.

Kris looked up at Junior and saw right through him. She knew exactly what was going on.

Matt opened his mouth to speak but Kris cut him off- "Yes, wow wasn't he so sweet to surprise Laura DANI?" Kris looked to a confused Dani.

She caught on. Kris loved her new friendship with Dani. It was great that Dani was able to read what Kris was thinking.

"Oh yes, that's my brother" Dani said.

By now Junior just stared at the ground. He knew he hurt Kris. It was a special night for her and he blew it.

Matt just kept his mouth shut very confused.

Bobby came over to say hello. Dani and Laura started talking which left Kris and Junior. Their eyes locked on one another and they didn't say a word. It felt like there was no one else in the club but them. Laura glanced over and saw the way Junior and Kris were looking at each other.

Dani watched as Laura's face expression changed and she knew why.

"Baby you ready to go? asked Laura

Junior and Kris snapped out of their daze.

"Baby I think we should stay here and join them for awhile." responded Junior.

"But Junior my friends are waiting for me." she said getting irritated.

"Why don't you join them and we'll meet up later?" asked Junior.

By now Laura was getting upset. "Baby can I talk to you alone." she demanded.

"Excuse us". Junior and Laura walked off.

Dani and Kris looked at each other. "Lets dance" said Dani. She grabbed Kris's hand and lead her to the dance floor. She grabbed Matt's hand before it was too late.

They danced, laughed and had a good time.

Meanwhile Junior and Laura were starting to fight.

"Junior what is going on?" she asked.

"Nothing, I just want to hangout with my friends."

"Is it Kris?" she asked. "It is, isn't it?"

Junior was getting frustrated. He just wanted to come out, see Kris and have fun. He just sighed and didn't know what to say.

"Laura you had to much to drink, you don't know what your saying."

Junior, do you still love me?" she asked him now with tears in her eyes.

Kris couldn't help but look over in Junior's direction.

Junior sighed "Of course I do Laura. How could you ask me that?"

"Then come and spend time with me." she said. She didn't want Junior hanging out with Kris.

"Laura, it's a special night for Kris," he began-

She stormed off. "Laura," he yelled. He had to go after her.

Kris watched as Junior ran after Laura.Dani, Matt and Kris continue to celebrate even after Junior left running after Laura. Dani had a little to much to drink so they decided to call it a night.

"Thanks for coming out Matt" said Kris as she goes in to give him a hug. "You're such a great friend".

"Friend he thought?" Kris saw the sadness in his eyes.

She smiled at him. "I'm sorry Matt." she thought to herself.

"We'll see you Monday at the clinic" said Kris "I've got to get Dani home."

"See you then. Night ladies-drive home safety."

...

Junior followed Laura back to her place. He watched as she got home safety. She wouldn't answer any of her calls so he decided he didn't want to fight anymore with her tonight so he took off from there.

"I need to talk to Kris" he thought out loud." He headed over to Danni's place.

...

"Okay Dani, we're almost there. Come on, there you go" said Kris.

"Kris, I love you." said Dani. Kris just laughs.

"Dani, I love you too."

"I'm so glad you're back. We've missed you"

"We've" said Kris out loud while trying to hold up Dani as well as unlock the door.

"We've is right." said a voice from behind.

Kris turns around and finds Junior smiling at her.

"You scared me." she said. "What are you doing here Junior?"

"We need to talk, can I come in?" asked Junior.

"Junior it's late, I'm tired and I have to get Dani into bed" she explained.

"Kris please." She couldn't resist his charm.

"Okay, come on in. I'll be right out."

...

"Matt thanks for coming out, you're such a great friend" was all he could replay in his head. "Friend? Is that all I am to her? A Friend?" Matt changes and gets into bed. He's still stunned.

"What happened to you Kris? What happened to us?" he thought. "Did your feelings for me really change in 6months?" Matt couldn't sleep as he tossed and turned.

At Laura's

"Do you still even love me Junior?" Laura thought with tears in her eyes as she layed in bed. "what happened to us? she thought. "We've never fought and we always made time for each other. Why did she have to come back into town?" asked an angry Laura "I'm not going to lose you Junior. I love you to much." she drifted to sleep

...

"Kris got Dani into bed and headed to her room to change into her pjs. She wondered what Junior wanted to talk to her about at 3 o'clock in the morning.

"Sorry I took so long. You want something to drink Junior?" asked Kris.

No thanks. "Lets talk" he said.

She sat down next to him indian style.

"Kris I'm sorry about tonight" he began "I know it was a special night for you and I ruined it. I said I was going to be there and brought all this drama with me."

Kris sat there and listened to Junior continue.

"Junior"- she began to say but Junior cut her off.

He explained how Laura wanted to hangout tonight but he said he couldn't because he was busy, then he received her big news and wanted to spend it with her, Dani and Matt. As he walked in, he ran right into Laura and didn't want to hurt her feelings.

Kris understood.

"Junior it's okay, she's you're girlfriend." Kris said with sadness. "I have to accept that she will always come first in your life. We'll always be friends," Kris explained. She watched as Junior frowns. "Im not upset really." I'm glad I got to see you though" she smiled as she playful hits him in the shoulder.

I meant what I said at the door Kris, we've missed you. I'm glad you're back. He smiled at her. She returned the smile, it's good to be back. He leaned in and gave her a hug." There it was again, that feeling they both missed. Junior closed his eyes as he hugged her tighter. She let him.

They broke apart.

"It's been so long since we've talked this late" she said.

He smiled and nodded his head.

"Is everything okay with you and Laura?" she asked.

"Yeah, we'll be fine. She had a little to much to drink, she didn't know what she was saying. I made sure she got home safety, but didn't feel like fighting with her anymore tonight so I came to talk to you. We'll figure it out later" he said.

Kris just nodded.

"So tell me what's been going on these past 6months" she said.

They both got comfy on the couch, and Junior started filling her in on his life. After about 15mins of him talking, he realized she fell asleep. "Kris?" he looked over at her. As he quietly moved without getting up from the couch, he grabbed the tiny blanket that was folded on the other side of her, her body then shifted towards him. She was now in his arms. She rested her head on his shoulder. She looked so beautiful and peaceful that he didn't want to wake her up. He knew that she didn't get enough sleep today. He threw the shaw over her and let her sleep on him. She fully hugged him now not realizing it. He smiled as he drifted to sleep thinking about the good times he had with Kris when they were together. He loved how she fell asleep in his arms and he woke up to her sweet kisses.

The next morning

Dani got up early trying to remember what happened last night. She laughed when she remembered her telling Kris she loved her. She was curious if Kris was up yet.

She walked towards Kris's room and saw that her door was open. "hmm, Kris must have left already." she thought. "Her bed was made."

Dani decided to take something to get rid of her headache. "I drank to much for sure" she thought to herself. She heads over towards the kitchen and freezes dead in her tracks. She thought she was seeing things.

"Omg, is that ?? It can't be." She rubbed her eyes. "How did this happened? How is this possible? What happened last night?" she asked herself. She pinched herself just to make sure she's not dreaming. As soon as she realized it was real, she covered her mouth from screaming and from getting excited. "Yup," she nodded. There lays Kris and Junior asleep on the couch wrapped in each other's arms.

Kris started to wake up and soon realized she was waking up in Junior's arms. A smile forms at her face until she realized it wasn't a dream. She forgot where she was for a minute there until she saw Dani looking at her in disbelief with a smile on her face. Kris looked from Dani to Junior, Junior to Dani.

"Dani, this isn't what you think." Kris tried to explain.

Dani laughs and puts her hand up for Kris to relax.

Junior starts to wake up, and forgets where he was. He looked from Kris to Dani, Dani to Kris. Kris has an embarrassed look on her face after being caught by Dani.

"What happened last night?" she asked them.

"Junior wanted to explain what happened last night at Bobby's" Kris explained. "We must have been very tired from talking last night" said Kris -

"Yeah it was late, we must have just fell asleep not know it." he jumped in.

"Coffee?" asked Dani

"Yes please" responded Junior not catching her eye.

Dani just smiled and shook her head.

"I-I-I-'m gonna go get ready to go see Wildfire. I will see you in a bit Dani." she smiled at them both and walked off.


	11. Not Enough Sleept

Matt got up very early, he didn't get much sleep last night. He walked towards the stalls to get the horses ready for their daily workout. He couldn't stop thinking about Kris like always.

"Morning Matt," said Jean as she walks towards her son.

He smiled up at her. "Hey mom."

"Todd's coming home in a few days," she told her son excitedly.

"That's great, I've missed him. It'll be a good change to have him around again" he said as he smiled. He soon realized how excited Kris was going to be to know Todd was coming home. Todd and Kris shared a great bond.

"How's Wildfire doing?" she asked him.

"So far so good. Kris is going to work w/him for awhile today" he replied.

Matt saw his mother shifted from side to side uncomfortably.

"Mom," he began "It's what's best for Wildfire," he continued.

She cut him off "I-I know Matt." she sighed. "I'm just not ready to let her back at Raintree." She repeated once again, with hurt in her eyes. Jean still loved and cared for Kris, but was still upset by her actions.

He sighed. "I'm going to go see Wildfire a little later, so if you need me that's where I'll be." He walked off leaving his mother lost in thought.

"Okay" she nodded as she smiled. Things have been a little rocky between her and Matt ever since she kicked Kris out of Raintree. "Are we ever going to be okay again" she asked herself with tears forming in her eyes. She wiped them away.

...

Laura laid awake in bed thinking about her fight with Junior. She felt horrible about what happened that it kept her up half the night.

Her phone rang, not bothering to look at the caller ID, hoping that it was Junior she answered quickly.

"Hello?"

"Good morning Princess." the voice responded.

She soon recognized the voice. "Good morning Daddy." she said with a frown.

"How's my darling daughter doing this morning." asked Senator Nickels.

Irritated and upset as she was, she didn't really feel like telling her dad what happened.

"Princess? He asked. "What's wrong?"

Tears starting forming in her eyes once again.

"It's really nothing Dad" she said wiping her tears away. She hated lying to him since they are so close.

"Laura, talk to me honey."

She hesitated. "Junior and I got into a fight last night." she said softly. She continued explaining what happened.

"Well why don't you go talk to him honey. It's sounds like it's all just a misunderstanding." you hear him say.

"You two love each other, don't let a little fight like this stand in the way."

Laura just stayed quiet on the other end. She knew her father was right. She loved him and she knew she over reacted over the situation.

"Call him, have some breakfast and work it out Laura. I've got a meeting in 15mins" he said. "How about the three of us get together for dinner tmw night?"

"I'll let you know daddy" she replied.

"Okay honey, I will talk to you later. Love you."

"I love you to daddy." she hangs up. "He's right, it's just a little fight. I love him and he loves me." she gets ready.

Back at Dani's

Kris jumped in the shower.

"What the heck happened last night?" asked a confused but excited Dani

"What do you mean? Nothing happened between Kris and I last night Dani. We're just two old friends who happened to have falled asleep together. It was harmless." said Junior as he yawned. He was trying his best to convince his sister it was nothing.

She didn't buy it. "Oh come on Junior. I'm not blind. I know what I saw. You two were very cozy there." She said as she stared at him looking for answers. "You never answered my question yesterday. Do you still have feelings for Kris?" she asked again.


	12. Explanations

Matt got up very early, he didn't get much sleep last night. He walked towards the stalls to get the horses ready for their daily workout. He couldn't stop thinking about Kris like always.

"Morning Matt," said Jean as she walks towards her son.

He smiled up at her. "Hey mom."

"Todd's coming home in a few days," she told her son excitedly.

"That's great, I've missed him. It'll be a good change to have him around again" he said as he smiled. He soon realized how excited Kris was going to be to know Todd was coming home. Todd and Kris shared a great bond.

"How's Wildfire doing?" she asked him.

"So far so good. Kris is going to work w/him for awhile today" he replied.

Matt saw his mother shifted from side to side uncomfortably.

"Mom," he began "It's what's best for Wildfire," he continued.

She cut him off "I-I know Matt." she sighed. "I'm just not ready to let her back at Raintree." She repeated once again, with hurt in her eyes. Jean still loved and cared for Kris, but was still upset by her actions.

He sighed. "I'm going to go see Wildfire a little later, so if you need me that's where I'll be." He walked off leaving his mother lost in thought.

"Okay" she nodded as she smiled. Things have been a little rocky between her and Matt ever since she kicked Kris out of Raintree. "Are we ever going to be okay again" she asked herself with tears forming in her eyes. She wiped them away.

...

Laura laid awake in bed thinking about her fight with Junior. She felt horrible about what happened that it kept her up half the night.

Her phone rang, not bothering to look at the caller ID, hoping that it was Junior she answered quickly.

"Hello?"

"Good morning Princess." the voice responded.

She soon recognized the voice. "Good morning Daddy." she said with a frown.

"How's my darling daughter doing this morning." asked Senator Nickels.

Irritated and upset as she was, she didn't really feel like telling her dad what happened.

"Princess? He asked. "What's wrong?"

Tears starting forming in her eyes once again.

"It's really nothing Dad" she said wiping her tears away. She hated lying to him since they are so close.

"Laura, talk to me honey."

…

Kris was now out of the shower. She stood there wiping the fog away from her mirror as she was lost in her own thought. She started thinking about waking up in Junior's arms. Her head on his shoulder, as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Oh how she missed seeing his handsome face in the morning next to hers. She shook her head.

"No no no. What am I thinking. He has a girlfriend. He's moved on. He doesn't love me anymore. I have to accept that." she said to herself with tears in her eyes. She inhaled and exhaled slowly.

"I'm only here for wildfire then I'm gone. It's the best for everyone if it stays that way. Things have changed now." she said. "Wildfire is waiting for me. I've got to get going."

She continued getting ready.

...

"Junior? Do you still have feelings for Kris?" Dani asked once again.

Junior stayed quiet as he searched for the answer to Dani's question. He knew he loved Laura but on the other hand deep down inside his feelings for Kris never really went away. As much as he tried to forget about her and move on he couldn't. He even tried hating her when he found out she and Matt starting dating behind his back but it was just impossible. She always had a special place in his heart even if he tried to deny it. She was the first girl he ever truly loved.

His silence said it all. She watched as he opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat as he searched for words.

"Junior" she began. "If you still love Kris, you should do something about it before it's to late. I see the way you look at her when she walks into a room, or when she's near. Just talk to her. Laura will understand."

He couldn't believe what his sister was saying. Was he hearing this correctly. To think back a few years ago he would have never believed it at all. Dani and Kris never got a long, they pretty much hated each other.

"Laura, understand? You've got to be joking Dani. We got into an argument last night because I wanted to hangout with you guys and she wanted me to hangout with her friends. She then over reacted and said it was because of Kris." he explained. "She thinks my feelings for Kris are back."

"Are they?" asked Dani as she's sitting on the edge of her seat.

Junior ran his hands thru this hair.

"Dani, I can't hurt Laura. She's a great girl, she's been there for me and I do love her." he said.

"Kris and I have been over for years. Yeah, I will admit.. my feelings for Kris have and will always be there but it's to late. How do I even know she still feels the same way? She made it clear to everyone that she came back ONLY for wildfire" he pointed out. "You know what, it doesn't even really matter. I love Laura and she's the one for me." he said without hesitation.

Dani was appalled. She knew her brother was lying to himself.

"So that's it?" asked Dani. "You're just gonna bury those feelings for Kris? Just like that?"

Junior nodded his head. "It's what's best Dani."

"For who?" she yelled forgetting that Kris was home. "Dad, Laura, Matt or for you?"

He threw his head in his hands. "This conversation is over Dani. I can't be thinking about Kris. Just a week ago I was about to propose to Laura, then Kris shows up and now I'm lost and so confused. I have to close that chapter of my life with Kris and start a new one with Laura."

"What?" she thought to herself. "The old Junior would have fought for Kris." She was speechless.

"Okay if that's what you want Junior. I'll drop it, I won't say anything anymore. You know you're making a big mistake."

Junior sat still as he listened to Dani continue.

"YOU still have a chance to be with the one you LOVE but you choose not too. I lost RJ and if I could change all that I would." she had tears flowing down here cheeks. "You don't realize that life's to short. You may never get another chance then it's over."

She smiled at her brother, got up and left to go get ready.

Junior watched as Dani disappeared around the corner. Her words hit him hard as tears formed in his eyes. He knew she was right. His phone startled him as it rang. He looked at the caller ID, closed his eyes, took a deep breath and answered it as he left the condo.

...

Matt walked a few horses back to their stalls as he finished up with a group of guests. He looked around the farm and watched as the other guests interacted with one another. He spots his mom serving lunch as she smiles and waves at him from afar. He waved back and looked away.

"How did this happened? How did we resort to this," as he asked himself.

"Resort to what" he heard from behind.

He turned around and found Uncle Jesse looking at him concerned.

"This, all of it" he said pointing out in the open. We're running a dude ranch uncle Jesse." he shamefully responded.

Jesse knew how much racing meant to Matt and Jean.

"Matt-" he began but got cut off.

"This is not what Henry would have wanted" matt said. "I want to get back into horse racing, but I know how much mom doesn't. I know Kris made a mistake, but how long is mom and Pablo going to keep punishing her" he asked out loud.

"Matt, you know who you are and you know what you want. Yes, this isn't what Henry would have wanted but you're mom she's going through a tough time right now especially now that Kris is back into town. I say you follow your heart and do what you think is best then go from there." replied Jesse.

"Thanks Jesse. I know what I have to do. Hey thanks for the talk but I've got to get going. See you later." Matt then runs off.

...

"Dani, you wanna ride together over to the clinic" Kris yelled as she walked past Dani's room towards the kitchen to grab an apple.

"Sure" responded Dani.

A few mins later Dani walked out. "Let's go." They left.

The car ride was quiet at first. "Kris- Dani-" the girls said at the same time. They looked at each other and just started laughing.

"Dani, I just wanted to clear the air about what you saw this morning." said Kris. "We were just two old friends who stayed up late catching up, and just happed to have fallen asleep together that's all. It was nothing."

Dani smiled. She couldn't get through to Junior so she thought she' d try Kris. "Nothing huh? Didn't look like nothing to me" she said. "You two looked very cozy in each other's arms" Dani pointed out laughing. "Besides the smiles on both your faces were priceless" she now said laughing.

"DANI!" she shrieked as she playfull hits her in the arm. "Seriously, it was harmless. Junior and I are just friends. It's not going to happen again. It was by accident" she reassured her.

"Geez, you sound just like my brother." she said shaking her head.

"Lets just hope Laura never finds out" said Dani. "Now, she is someone who won't be very understanding" Dani said joking around.

Kris shook her head. "Yeah lets not."

...

They arrived at the Equine Center.

Noah was in his office.

"Good morning ladies" he said as he greeted them. "How did it go last night" he asked.

"Better then you think" Dani smirked.

Noah was confused.

Kris nudged her in the side. "It was fun. Dani had a little to much to drink" she said. "We missed you though Noah." she smiled.

He laughed. "Glad you guys had fun. You ready to get started Kris?" he asked. "Wildfire is waiting for us."

Kris was now excited. "Lets go. See you later Dani" Kris yelled as she followed Noah out. She turned around and shot Dani one last look.

Dani stood there rubbing her side making faces at Kris as she watched them turn the corner.


	13. A Week Later

A week's gone by…"Junior" as he heard Kalvin call his name. "Did you hear anything I just said?""Huh? Oh what, I'm sorry Kalvin. I've just got a lot on my mind." responded Junior."Do you want to talk about it?" he asked"It's nothing. Okay, I'm back, where were we?" asked JuniorKalvin started where he left off, but Junior just tuned him out once again."Junior, okay what's up?" Kalvin asked once again.Junior shook his head and sighed. "I've been avoiding Laura and Kris." he responded. Laura and I got into this fight over nothing at Bobby's" he explained. "Well about Kris to be exact." He then explained the whole situation."So let me get this straight" said Kalvin. "you made sure Laura, your girlfriend made it home safely, and then you headed over to see Kris, your Ex-girlfriend to try and explain what happened earlier that night;""Uh huh" said Junior as he shook his head."and then you two just happened to haven fallen asleep together on the couch, where Dani found you two wrapped in each other's arms the next morning?" stated Kalvin."Yes", replied Junior. "Nothing happened between Kris and I. We're just two friends who fell asleep together. It was harmless."Kalvin shakes his head. "I don't know bro, but it sounds like Dani's right. You've got Kris on the brain bad. If you still love her-Junior cuts him off. "Don't you start too Kalvin. I get it enough from Dani.""Look Junior, I'm just saying there's obviously a reason why Kris, your Ex girlfriend was the one who ended up waking up in your arms that morning and not Laura even if it was harmless. Just think about it, you know who you're meant to be with." Kalvin walks away and leaves Junior alone.Pablo wanted to see how Wildfire was going so he stopped by the clinic before heading over to Raintree."Morning Noah" greeted Pablo. "How's he's doing today?Noah walked over and shakes Pablo's hand. "He's doing great. His legs a lot stronger."Pablo starting petting Wildfire. "When do you think we can take him home?" he asksKris had her back towards Pablo by now listening intently as she brushes Wildfire."Wednesday." said NoahKris stayed quiet, as tears formed in her eyes. She knew once Wildfire goes to Raintree she won't get to visit him or be near him anymore. Jean would never allow it."That's great, Jean will be excited to hear that." He said as he runs his hands from the top of wildfire's head towards his mane." Alright, I'll let you get back to work, I'll be back in a few days to pick him up." he said.He shakes Noah's hand and walks off.Noah can see the sadness in Kris's eyes. "Come on Kris, let's get back to work, you'll see him again."She just smiled and nodded.…Laura's on the phone with one of her girlfriends as she thinks about Junior. She told her father a week ago that she was going to call Junior and work it out but she never did."Sarah, it's been a week since Junior and I had a fight and he hasn't even called me yet. Why hasn't he called me!" Laura yelled. "He didn't even make sure I got home safely after I left Bobby's like he normally does.""What? That doesn't sound like Junior. We saw him run out after you that night so we figured you two worked it out. What happened?" asked Sarah.Laura shook her head. She explained the whole situation. "I don't know anymore, my relationship with Junior has been on the rocks ever since Kris came back into town. It's almost like he's a total different person. We haven't spoken for a week... ONE WHOLE WEEK" she said angry. "Normally we don't go a day without checking in with each other.""Laura," Sarah began, "Do you want my advice?" she asked."Of course, you know I do." responded Laura."Well, I honestly think you over reacted that night. He just wanted to hangout with his friends, I mean he did ask you to join them." she pointed out. "So what if his ex-con of a girlfriend is back into town, it doesn't mean anything. You're his girlfriend now not her. Why don't you just call him, it's all just a misunderstanding.""Over reacting?? How can I be over reacting?" she exclaimed. "Yeah, she maybe an ex-con but she was his first love, she may even still be the love of his life. What am I suppose to do? I don't want to lose him." said Laura"Laura, what are you talking about. You don't know that, what makes you so sure he's still in love with her?" Sarah asked."Well, how about from the way he looks at her or when his face lights up when she enters a room." she responded. "He doesn't even look at me that way.""Okay look, it's all in your head. Call him, work it out, you're just jumping into conclusion. Junior loves you and you love him. Stop sitting around acting like daddy's little princess or you may actually lose him. If you ask me, YOU'RE at fault for this one. YOU have to fix it, it's all on you. Go talk to him and call me later, okay?""I can't believe you said that." cried Laura."Well, it's the truth. You need to hear the truth. Being daddy's little princess won't get you very far with your relationship with Junior, but with everything else in life difinately." replied Sarah as she chuckles."I guess you're right. I do love him and I'm not going to lose him. Thanks for the talk, see you later tonight at Bobby's."Laura hangs up. "She's right, I have to fix this one, hopefully Junior will forgive me."…Matt arrives at the Clinic."Hey Dani, how are you?" he asks"Hi Matt. I'm good. How bout you?""Busy this morning? He asked her."Yeah the phone's ringing like crazy" she exclaims."Wildfire's one of our best patients, his story's making headlines and business is booming." shesmiled."That's great" he said.Her phone rings."I'm going to go say hello to Wildfire, I'll see you later" he whispers.She waves as he walks out the door. "See you later."As he walks up to Wildfire's stall, he sees Noah go over medical terminology with Kris. He watches her face light up each time she laughs when she pronounces the terms wrong. He couldn't help but smile."Come on Kris, try it again" he hears Noah say. "You've got them right, you just have to remember to use the correct terms. I don't want to be in the middle of something, and when I ask you, you don't know what I'm talking about.""Okay, okay I got it Noah. I will Practice Practice Practice. I'll even practice in my sleep." she said laughing"Ha ha Kris." Noah said.Kris looks up and sees Matt in the corner. "Oh hey Matt, how long have you've been standing there." She asked him"Just a few minutes." he said "How's Wildfire?""Good" says Noah. "He should be able to go home Wednesday."Noah hands Kris cloth for wildfire."That's great, Raintree misses him. My mom will be excited to have him back." Matt walks over to Wildfire and pets him while he watches Kris wrap up Wildfire's foot with the cloth."Well, we're all finished here. Kris I'll be in my office if you need me." Noah walks off"What's up Matt." smiles Kris"You free for lunch?" he asks her"I have an hour for lunch""Great I know a place that has great and fast service" he said smiling."Lets go then"


	14. It's What's Best

Kris and Matt arrived at Rays.."I haven't been here in forever" she said. Matt smiled at her.They ordered their food."So what's up?" she asked him taking a sip from her water."Well I wanted to talk to you about something important.""Okay, what's that?" Kris asked. She was hoping it wasn't about them."Helping me get Raintree back into horse racing." He replied."What? you can't be serious Matt."She asked him"Kris, Raintree is running a DUDE RANCH, how much more serious can I be?"Kris could see the determination in Matt's eyes. She didn't know what to say, or think."Look Kris, its something I need to do. Henry would want this too."Henry was the first person to believe in her with wildfire. She sat there and thought long and hard. She shook her head. "Matt if this is what you want""It is." He quickly responded. "Please Kris, just think about it.""Okay I'll think about it, but I don't know what good that's going to do. I mean, Jean and Pablo already don't want me anywhere near Wildfire." she replied."Just think about it, leave the rest up to me." said Matt.Their food arrived.Matt also brought up Todd.Kris was beyond excited."I can't wait to see him" she expressed. She couldn't stop smiling. She loved and missed Todd so much! He always kept her company when she was training with Wildfire.They finished up their lunch and headed back towards the clinic.…Ken stopped by to see Dani."Hi dad, what do you want?" she asked irritated."Can't a father stop by to see his only daughter" he said."Yes, a father can but in your case No.""That hurt Dani" he joked. "So have you seen your bother around? I've been calling him all day and he's not returning my phone calls. I need to talk to him about some things" he said as he looked around.Dani hasn't seen Junior since last week at her apartment when she found him and Kris together asleep on the couch. "Not since last week." she said not looking up. "I know he's been busy working with Kalvin on the whole wind turbine project though.""I don't know what's gotten into him lately. I told him that the Wind Turbine project wasn't a good idea and that, that Kalvin guy is probably just a scam artist." responded Ken"Dad, that project means a lot to him. He has a lot of faith in Kalvin, and together they make great business partners. I've met Kalvin, and he's a good guy."Ken looks up, "Does that mean-" he began to say."It's not what you think." she replied as she cuts him off."Okay," responded Ken as he nodded his head.Dani rolled her eyes at her father."You know how your brother is. He can never finish something he starts, always jumping from one thing to another. Take for example, he starts the club, that fails, then he moved on to the rodeo thing and now this. He should be really focusing all his time on his relationship with Laura and Davis Farms, not chasing some silly project.""Focusing all his time on his relationship with Laura and Davis Farms?" repeated Dani in disbelief. "Chasing some silly project? Oh Dad come on, if he didn't ask Laura to marry him that night at the house, then obviously that should tell you something. I know she's Senator Nickel's daughter and all, but -""But nothing Dani." said Ken as he cuts her off. "Laura's the best thing for Junior. He's going to make theright decision and ask him to marry him.""I beg to differ" Dani said out loud in her head as she shrugs her shoulders at her father. She knows that Junior does love Laura, but his love for her wasn't deep as the love he had for Kris.She didn't feel like fighting with her father so she gave up. "What ever you say dad."He smiled at her as he changes the subject. "How about dinner tonight, just us two like old times?"Before Dani could answer, he sees Kris walking in their direction."Well, well, well if it isn't Ms. Furrillo" he calls out.Kris stops dead in her tracks as she recognizes Ken Davis's voice.Dani looked up, she forgot that her father didn't know Kris was back in town and now working at the clinic.Kris walked in. "Hi Mr. Davis" she said.…Pablo was now at Raintree looking for Jean. He walked into the house."Oh hey Pablo" she said as she greeted him. "Coffee?""Sure." Pablo responded. He pulled out a chair and sat down across from Jean."How's Wildfire?" She asked."Good, Noah said we can bring him home Wednesday."Pablo watched how excited Jean was to hear that. Her face lit up the whole room. He couldn't help but stare at her beautiful smile.She was so excited she grabbed his hand. They both locked eyes and shared a moment. She broke the stare and cleared her throat."That's great news." she said"Yeah it'll be good to have him back here again" he quickly responded taking a sip of his coffee."I feel horrible that I haven't gone to see him at the Equine center" she started to say. "It's just that I don't like the idea of Kris being around Wildfire again you know?" she asked him. "I know she's the best medicine for him and that's what's most important right now. As soon as Wildfire comes home, things will be back to normal around here and she can be on her way."Pablo shook his head agreeing to her. "Yeah, lets just hope Wildfire and everyone else around here at Raintree and Davis Farms can adjust to that." He was referring to Matt, Junior, Dani and Noah."Yeah, lets just hope" repeated Jean as she sighs.There was silence as they continued drinking their coffees."I've got some other great news" she said. "Todd's coming home in a few days.""That's great." he smiled. "Does he know what's been happening since he's been gone?""Yes and No."He shook his head as his cellphone rings. "Well thanks for the coffee, but I've got to get over to Davis Farms. ""Okay, thanks for letting me know about Wildfire." said JeanPablo smiles at her and walks out.


	15. A Long OverDue Hello

….Junior and Kalvin were still working on the Wild Turbine Project when he gets a phone call."Hey Matt, what's up?" asked Junior."How's it going? I was checking to see if you're still on tmw night for the game at 7 my house?" Matt said."Yup, I'm there. Pizza and Beer?""Always man, always." replied Matt laughing"Alright man, see you tomorrow."Junior hangs up. He then remembers that Matt doesn't know about him going over to Dani's that night to talk to Kris, and he definitely doesn't know about them falling asleep together on the couch. Junior sighs."I have to talk to Laura, but first I need to see Kris." he said as he smiled to the thought of seeing her.…Back at Danielle Equine Center"Fancy seeing you here Kris" said Ken."Dad- Kris is Noah's new assistant" Dani explained."You don't say. So how long are you in town for?" he asked a little harshly. He was never fond of Kris and Junior's relationship and now that she's back in town he's worried where does that leaves Junior and Laura."Just until Wildfire's all better." she responded. "Then I'm leaving.""Well, you and Wildfire always had that strong connection, I bet he's all better now that you're here." he remarked. "So, who are you staying with anyways?"Kris looked at Dani, not sure if she should mention that she was staying with her for now. "Oh how he would love that bit of information." she thought to herself. Kris opened her mouth ready to answer when-"Kris is staying with me dad" Dani said as she cuts Kris off.Ken was shocked, "Really… I didn't think you two were even friends, what could you really have in common" he responded with a smirk."Yeah well, that all changed the day you and Junior kicked me out Dad." Dani answered back"This is awkward" thought Kris to herself as she stood there listening to Dani and Mr. Davis fight."So Kris, I guess Raintree was fortunate that you took the blame for the illegal horse race. I mean, otherwise they would have been fined and lost a whole lot more then -." Ken starting sayingKris's eyes widen with anger. She knew he was mean, but he didn't have to be so cruel. She was getting upset and Dani could see it."Dad! That's enough" Dani yelled appalled as she cut him off before he could finish his sentence.Kris was now holding back tears. As upset as she was she knew it was her fault that she was kicked out of Raintree but did he really have to rub it in."What? Did I say something wrong Dani?" he asked her confused. "It was a harmless fact."Dani looked at her father, she knew what he was doing. He Didn't like the fact that Kris was back in town."Dani, it's okay" exclaimed Kris. "Well Mr. Davis don't forget that Junior and Gillian were apart of that Illegal horse race too. If Raintree was fortunate that I took the blame, then I'd say you were too. I mean, over all Dani took the blame for Davis Farms right." she snapped back.He just sat there stunned. He knew Kris had a back bone.Dani couldn't help but laugh at the remark. "Well dad, looks like Kris and I have more in common then everyone thinks."Kris smiled at Dani's comment. "Well Mr. Davis it was great chatting with you, but I've got to go. Wildfire needs me.He looked up at her as he just smiled. "You too Ms. Furillo." He said.…Junior left Kalvin's and headed over to the Equine Center to see Kris. As he arrived he sees his father and Dani having a heated argument. He really didn't care at first until he heard Kris's name come up, so he decided to find out what it was about. He hid behind the door and listened."Dad, what was that all about?!" Dani asked upset. "Kris didn't deserve your harshness.""Why didn't you tell me she was back in town, or that she's staying with you, and does Junior know?" he heard his father ask Dani."Why does it matter, it's not like you would have cared. You don't even like Kris." she said. "and yes, he does know. Laura does too matter of fact."Ken was taken off guard. "First Junior defends her and now you? What's gotten into you both?" he asked confused and irritated."I'll admit, at first I didn't like Kris""Liked" there's an under statement he quickly remarked."Okay, fine I despised her. I wouldn't even give her a chance when she was with Junior, but when she was kicked out of Raintree like I was at Davis she saved my life that night. I saw a whole new side of her and I realized I didn't like who I was." she replied back.Junior stood there shocked to hear Dani defend Kris. He was really proud of his sister, she's putting her backbone to work once again.Junior heard enough, he walked off to go find Kris hoping she was still here."Dani, I don't want to fight with you over Kris. I will accept that she's working here at the clinic and that she's your new room-mate, but I will not accept her coming in between Junior and Laura.""Dad you're Unbelievable! she shouted annoyed. "Lets just say, if Junior and Laura are meant to be, then you have nothing to worry about."


	16. A Heart To Heart with Wildfire

…Kris was furious with Mr. Davis. She walked over to Wildfire's stall.She whistles for Wildfire as he pokes his head out. "Hey boy, did you miss me? She asked. "I really need to talk to you." she says as she pets him."You know, I've missed you so much, not a day goes by I don't think about you over the past 6months." she said as tears filled her eyes.He nuzzled her face as she laughed. She started rubbing his nose."I'm so sorry wildfire, about everything. You could have been really hurt in that stupid illegal race. I knew that we could beat Gillian and Junior and I did it for the Ritters. Jean and Pablo haven't forgiven me, and I don't blame them. They don't want me anywhere near you, so how am I suppose to be away from you again?" Kris sighed. "If only Kerry never came into my life everything would have been okay. Everybody warned me, I guess I had to move on since Junior did. I'll admit, my life was a mess then" she said now with tears rolling down her checks. "I was really hard on myself when Kerry took off with the breeders and Raintree's money. How could he do that to me? and poor Junior." she said while shaking her head. "He just wanted to be there for me, but I kept pushing him away. Why did I do that. Why? He loved me so much, why couldn't I see that. My relationship with Matt really hurt him. You should have seen the look on Junior's face when he found out about us. It still haunts me till this day, the pain I caused him. Junior has moved on, and I've lost him for good. I know I have to accept that, but its so hard. He's happy now and I'm happy for him even if we're not together. Matt on the other hand, he wants to pick up where we left off. I've changed in the last 6month. I don't feel the same way he does and I don't want to hurt him either. I have to be honest, there could be nothing more then friendship with Matt. " she said. "I'm not going to lie to you Wildfire, but I really miss Junior. I miss his smile, sense of humor, charm, sensitivity, his heart, and his love. He was always there when I needed him most. Oh yeah can't forget how gorgeous he is too." she said smiling." I started a new friendship with Dani" she told him. It's funny because never in my life, did I even think that could happen. Junior and I joked about it when we were together, but who would have thought seriously. She's been great, I feel like we're really becoming friends if that makes any sense."Wildfire nuzzled her again. "What am I suppose to do without you Wildfire?" she said once again as tears starting rolling down her cheeks. If only you could talk back and tell me what I should do." she said shaking her head. "Oh that's not all wildfire, I ran into Mr. Davis just now in Dani's office, and boy was he surprised to see me. I mean, I knew he was mean and he never really liked me, but he didn't have to be so cruel." I can tell you one thing, his feelings towards me has not changed one bit" she said.…Just then she hears a familiar voice."Who's feelings towards you haven't changed ?" he askedKris wiped away her tears and turned around. "Junior?" she thought. "Hey what are you here?" she asked him.Kris hasn't seen Junior since they were caught asleep together on the couch by Dani, she blushed at the thought of it."Kris, are you okay?" he asked concerned. He can tell she's been crying."Oh yeah I'm fine. You know how I get when I'm around wildfire" she assured him.He laughed. "Yeah I do.""So you didn't answer my question" he said. "Who's feelings towards you haven't changed" he asked again, hoping she wasn't going to say Matt even though he knew it was true.She laughed. "Your dads."Junior knew exactly what she was talking about, but no one knows he was listening so he decided to play dumb."My dad?" he asked. "When did you talk to him?"Kris explained everything."I'm sorry" he said. "I make no excuses for my dad. He gets the A in a-hole."They looked at each other and started laughing."So what's up?" Kris asked him.Junior just wanted to swoop her up in his arms and kiss her passionately but he knew he couldn't."I just wanted to see how you and Wildfire were doing." he said not making eye contact with her.She laughed, "oh okay. He's doing good, Noah says he can go home Wednesday." she said as she starting petting wildfire."Well that's great for the Ritters and Pablo." he said."How are you doing?" he asked."Me, I'm fine. Wildfire's healthy and recovering."Junior knew it was breaking Kris's heart. "Hey why don't we go out tonight. Just the two of us?" he said."Junior I-I don't think Laura would really like that." she began. "Or your dad" she threw in."Kris, we're two friends just hanging out." he responded. "Come on, we can celebrate what would have been your big night a week ago tonight. Does that make any sense?" he asked her confused himself.She threw him a smile that turned out into a confused laugh."and your dad" she asked."you know I don't really care what my dad thinks." he said as he looked at her. "Besides, don't worry about Laura, I haven't even talked to her myself.""What happened Junior?" she askedHe explained what happened."Go talk to her and work it out." she said.. "We can go out some other time. Laura should be your first priority.""Kris, I want to take you out tonight. It's not a date, honestly just two friends going out for drinks. Do you not want to hangout with me is that it?" he asked in his puppy face.Kris laughed. She couldn't resist his puppy face. "He has a girlfriend Kris." she said to herself as her smile faded."Junior I don't-" she began to say"Please Kris, come on let me make it up to you. Besides we haven't really hung out since you got back into town..N I know that you had a rough day and all seeing my dad." he said as he cut her off.Kris smiled. "He's so sweet" she thought. "Okay, as long as you talk to Laura and you guys work it out."His smile faded away when she brought up Laura. I can do the first request, but I don't know about the second request."Junior-" Kris said."Okay, okay. Fine. Are you happy now?" he asked as he laughed."Yes I am. Pick me up at 9?" she asked."You got it" he said.


	17. Lets Talk

Let's Talk…

Junior knew it was time he confronted Laura, so he headed over to her place. He rings the door bell and a few moments later she opens it.

"Hi," he said.

"Junior?" she looked at him shocked.

"We need to talk. Can I come in."

Laura was now worried. "Was he going to break up with me?" she thought to herself.

"Come on in." she said as she moved to the side to let him through.

They sat on the couch.

"Junior- I-I'm sorry about the other night" she began. "I know I over reacted but I was just hurt because I wanted to spend some time with you but I just felt like your friends were more important." she looked at him.

"Laura" he began.

"Junior wait-" she said. "Let me finish"

He nodded.

"I'm sorry I accused you that there was something going on between you and Kris. You haven't given me a reason not to trust you, it's just that I'm just not comfortable with you hanging out with her. I know that she's the first girl you've truly loved and I'm just so afraid I'm going to lose you." Laura said with tears forming in her eyes. I love you and I need you.

Junior sighed. "Laura, there's nothing going on between Kris and I. We're just friends." he said "Kris and I will always be friends, and that's just something you're going to have to learn to accept. She's important to Dani.and Matt as well. I want you to get to know her and you'll learn to love her."

The thought of being friends with Kris and learning to love her made Laura sick to her stomach. She knew that Kris will always be a part of their lives no matter what.

"I want us three to become good friends." he said now smiling at her.

"I do too" she said lying through her teeth.

"I'm sorry baby for everything, really I am. Can you please forgive me?" she asked.

"Yes, you're forgiven" he said.

She leans in for a kiss and he kisses her back. As they're kissing, he's thinking about Kris as he deepens the kiss. A few moments later, he realizes it's Laura he's kissing as she looks into his eyes. He pulls her into a hug as he closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. "Why can't I get Kris out of my head?." he sadly thought to himself.

"Are we okay?" Laura asks him.

"We're okay." he responded

"So are we going to hangout tonight?" she eagerly asked him.

He looked at his watch. "I'm sorry I can't tonight., I have plans with Kris." he said.

Laura looked at him in disbelief. "We just made up today, and you have plans with Kris?" she asked him upset.

"Laura, what did we just talk about. Do you trust me? He asked her. "Do I trust me?"

She sighed. "Okay fine, I trust you, I just don't trust her." she said angrily.

He kissed her on the forehead. "Everything will be okay. You'll see but I'm sorry I've got to go. See you tmw baby."

"Everything will be back to normal once Kris is gone." she said

….

Back at Raintree

Matt was walking out of the barn heading up to the house when a car pulls up. He stop to see who it was.

"Hello Matt." Said a familiar voice when she stepped out.

"Gillian?" he asked shocked.

Matt hasn't seen her since he broke up with her and she dated Junior to get back at him and Kris.

"It's good to see you." she said smiling at him

"You too Gillian, but what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Well, I was in town on a business trip and had a rough day thought I might go out for some drinks. You were the first one that came to mind. I really want to talk to you about some things. What do you say?"

Matt was confused why she was back in town but curious to find out. "Okay, sure why not. I'll meet you there around 9ish." replied Matt.

"See you then."

…

After dinner, Dani headed home. She didn't want to think about the conversations she had with her father today, she just wanted to to get home and relax. She walked through the door as she threw her keys on the kitchen counter.

"Kris, you home?" asked Dani.

"In here Dani. What's up? She asked

Kris was sitting on her bed eating an apple looking through a magazine.

"Watch are you reading" she asked.

"Jockey Modern" Kris pointed out as she flipped to the front cover. "So how was dinner with Mr. Davis?" she asked laughing.

"Uh! I so do not want to talk about that" cried Dani as she threw herself onto Kris's bed.

"That bad huh?" asked Kris laughing. "Hey, I just wanted to really thank you for sticking up for me today with your dad. I mean I know I'm his least favorite person in the world, and seeing me must have been a thrill for him." she pointed out.

"What are you talking about, you stuck up for yourself very nicely." Dani threw in. "That's the Kris Furillo I know."

They both started laughing.

"I'm really glad we're friends Dani, as cheesy as that may sound, but I've never really had any girlfirends you know. It's just nice to come home to someone even if it is just for awhile." Kris said as she looked down to her magazine.

"You're telling me," Dani replied. "Girls only wanted to be my friend because we had money or because they wanted to date my brother. I've never really had girlfriends either."

Both girls smiled.

"So what do you have planned for tonight?" asked Dani.

"Well Junior asked if we could hang out." she responded. "I told him I don't think it's such a good idea, I mean we all know Laura wouldn't be to happy that."

"Oh come on Kris, you guys are friends. Laura can't expect Junior to stop talking to you, just because she's one of those jealous girlfriends. She's got to get over it."

"I know, but I feel like something bad is going to happen but I don't know what." replied Kris.

"Dani, why don't you come out with us?" asked Kris

"I'll think about it." she replied. "If I do go I'll just meet you guys there. I'll let you finish getting ready." says Dani as she walked out of the room.


	18. It's Just Drinks

…

Kris is about finish getting ready as she stops and looks in the mirror. "Maybe this isn't such a good idea. She debates on if she should cancel it or just go. She picks up her cell phone and dials Junior.

"Hey Kris-" answered Junior.

"Hey." she responded back. "Junior-"

"Kris, you are not trying to get out of being seen in public with me tonight are you?" he asked her playfully shocked.

"Junior, you know that's not it."

"Kris turn around" he said.

She turns around and sees him at her bedroom door peeking his head in as he smiles at her.

"Come on, we're going out tonight. I'm not taking no for an answer." he said.

"But Junior-" she tried saying

"No buts, we're just going for drinks, and we'll catch up." he puts his hand out for her to grab.

"uh!! Okay, fine." she finally agreed as she grabbed his hand. They walked out.

…

Matt walked into Bobby's. He looked around and saw no sign of Gillian. He goes and finds an empty table as he waits for her to arrive.

A few minutes later, she makes her way towards him.

"Wow, there's a lot of people here tonight" she said as she reached him and sat down.

"What would you like to drink?" he asked her.

"I'll take a Cranberry vodka." she said as she smiles at him.

"I'll be right back" he said as he heads towards the bar.

Gillian starts looking around the room to see if she spots anyone she knows.

Matt returns with her drink. "So how are you doing?" he asked her.

"Good, just been doing a lot of traveling like usual." she said.

"Still buying in on partnerships?" he asked her.

"You bet I am." she said smiling.

"How about you Matt.?"

"Still working at Raintree with the few horses we have." he responded. "So Gillian, why are you really here?" Matt asked.

"I already told you Matt. I'm on a business trip and I just wanted to see you." she responded. "Can't two old friends catch up?" she asked.

"It's just odd. 6months go by, you come back into town and want to have drinks with me. Why not Junior?" he asked. "From what I remember, you two were dating the last time I saw you."

"Yeah, so were you and Kris. How is she doing anyways? Oh that's right, your mom kicked her out of Raintree because of the race." she said. She was upset with Kris for taking Matt away from her. She looked up at him and could tell Matt was getting a little irritated. "Matt- I'm sorry" she said. "I didn't mean to upset you. I just wanted to know…Why Kris? Why not me? We had something special, and you broke my heart." she said with tears in her eyes.

"Gillian" Matt began to say. He was dreading the break-up conversation. He hated hurting her because she was special to him. "I guess it's time we had this conversation." he thought to himself. "Yes, what we had was special, it was real and meaningful. I never wanted or intended on hurting you Gillian, believe me. It was just that with Kris, I knew that I was in love with her from when I first met her, and I know that Junior felt the same way. The difference between Junior and I, was that he chased Kris and he never gave up until he got her. As much as it hurt to see them together, I backed off and that was when I met you. I was falling for you and at the same time my feelings for Kris never went away, and as soon as she showed slight interest in me, I had hope." he explained as he sighed.

"You had hope?" She asked him hurt. It was like he took a knife and shoved it into her heart. "We were dating at the time, and you were waiting for another woman to give you hope?" she asked upset. "Your best friend's ex girlfriend to be exact?"

He knew Gillian was right, and as wrong as it sounds, it's true. He was ashamed but he couldn't deny his love for Kris.

"I am sorry that I hurt you Gillian, I am, and I know that I can't change what happened between us, but it's the truth." he said.

"Have you heard from her?" she asked him.

"I have, she's working at Danielle's Davis Equine Center as Dr. Noah's new Assistant. She's basically only here to help wildfire get better." he said.

"Danielle Davis Equine Center, you mean as in Dani?" she asked.

"Yeah" he shook his head. "Dani opened up her own Veterinary clinic after what had happened with the whole Illegal race." he responded.

"That's great for her" she said.

...

Laura decided to join her friends for drinks tonight . She was so excited that her and Junior made up. She was on cloud nine.

"First rounds on me" she yelled to her friends. Everyone cheered.

She filled her friends in on how Junior came by and everyone was excited that they made up. Drinks kept coming, the girls kept dancing. It was great.

Bobby was mingling and his eyes caught Laura. He didn't know Laura was Junior's girlfriend so he made his way over to their table.

"Hi ladies, you enjoying yourself tonight?" he asked them.

They all answered him by cheering and dancing along with the music. He walked over to Laura.

"Hi, I'm Bobby." he said as he introduced himself to her.

"Laura Nickels" she said as she shook his hand.

"Well, Laura Nickels how about a drink on me." he asked her.

She hesitated at first. "No, no thanks." she said as she smiled at him.

"Come on, one drink. There's no harm in that." he said "Unless your boyfriend's going to get mad." he said with a smile.

"Yes he probably will get mad." she replied.

"I don't see him here, and we're just talking. "It's just a drink he said."

"He wasn't here because he's hanging out with his ex-girlfriend" she thought out loud in her head.

She was already tipsy before he even came over to their table. She didn't want to think about Junior and Kris so she decided to enjoy herself.

"Okay fine" she said.

"Alright, now this parties rockin!"

One drink turned out to be 5 more.

She smiled at him as he gazed into her eyes. Laura never really liked the bad boy type but for some reason she was feeling him tonight. "Hmm, maybe it was the drinks?" she thought to herself.

"How about a dance?" he asked her as he pulled her out onto the dance floor.


	19. New Friendships

….

Junior and Kris just arrived. They walk into Bobby's and looked for an empty table.

"So what would you like to drink?" He asked her.

"Club soda with Lemon." she replied.

She sits down as she waits for Junior to come back with drinks. A few minutes later, he returned as he hands her her drink.

"Thanks" she replied.

"What's up?" asked Junior

She smiled at him while playing with her straw. She shook her head. "Nothing, just enjoying my last few days here." she replied sadly.

"What do you mean, your last few days here. You just got here." Junior asked shocked.

"Well it seems like I over did my welcome here. I mean with Jean and Pablo."

"Sooooo where to next?" asked Junior disappointed.

"Well, to where ever there's a race. I just want to get back to basics to ride, eat and sleep." she said.

"Alone?" he asked her curiously.

"Uhm, well, riding no, eating maybe, sleeping definitely." she said.

"I don't think you want to leave" he pointed out.

"You know me to well" she said as she starting swirling her straw. She looked up and caught his eye. They just sat there in silence.

"What am I suppose to do Junior?" she asked.

"I don't know." he said looking down.

"What's wrong?" she asked him concerned.

"How do you know something's wrong."

She gave him "the don't lie to me look"

"Maybe we just know each other to well. Okay well uhm, I'm sick of existing under my dad's wing"

"Okay so move on."

"Like you?" he asked smartly

"There's no place for me here." she explained

"Maybe there is, you just haven't looked hard enough."

"Well how hard are you looking?" she asked him

"It's different for me." said Junior now as he tried explaining.

"Its it? Because you just said that you wanted freedom."

Junior sighed. "I left home to start the club and then it went back. I left to go ride in the rodeo and then it went back. If I left again-"

"No risk no reward" replied Kris as she cut him off.

"What reward are you looking for?" he asked her.

She stayed quiet for a few mins. "I want to feel like I'm home" she replied.

"How does that feel?" he asked her.

"Loved."

"I want that too." he responded

"You have a home," she relied.

"I have a place where I live."

Kris smiled at Junior. She knew that he and Dani just like her never got the love they deserved from their parents. They sat there for a few minutes in silence listening to music.

"So how's the wind turbine project going?" she asked him.

"Great. Kalvin and I have been working really hard on it. We're putting together a very important presentation next week at the house. There's going to be a lot of potential buyers we have to win over." he said.

"That's awesome. You guys will do great." she said. She could see the excitement in his eyes as he talks about it.

"I really want you there Kris. Say you'll come and support Kalvin and I?"

"Junior I don't know. I was planning on leaving in a few days." she responded.

"Please Kris, it'll really mean a lot to me to have you there." he begged.

"Junior-" she said as she looks into his eyes. She knew it would mean a lot to him and he's always been there for her.

"Okay." she said. "I'll be there."

"Thank you."

"So have you told Dani?"

"No, I haven't. She's been so great that I'm really going to miss her."

"I still can't believe you guys are friends" he said shaking his head.

"You're telling me." she said as they both started laughing.

...

Dani decide to go meet up with Kris and Junior for drinks. As she walked into Bobby's it was packed. She looked around the room to see if she can spot either of them. After a few minutes, she sees them on the right in the corner as she makes her way over. As she's walking over, she glances to the left and sees a drunken Laura with her friends. She continues walking forward and spots Matt. "Matt?" she thought. She couldn't see who he was with since there were so many people everywhere, she decided to head over to say hello. As she got closer, she realizes it was Gillian. "Gillian Parrsons… What is she doing here?" Dani thought to herself? Matt and Gillian looked like they were having a heated conversation so Dani just headed over to where Kris and Junior were. As she gets to the table, Kris and Junior spot her.

"Hey Dani" they both said in unison.

"What's up?" asked Kris,

"Hey" she responded as she sat down. "What is going on tonight? It's like it's a full moon or something" she said.

"Huh?" said Junior. "Either we've had to much to drink" he said as he pointed from Kris to himself… or you've lost your mind Dani" he said laughing.

Dani rolled her eyes at her brother.

"Did you guys know that Matt and Gillian are here together?" she asked them. "I didn't know she was even in town." she said as she looked over towards their table.

Kris and Junior were now searching for them too.

Just then, the five of them locked eyes on each other as they smiled and waved.

"Great," whispered Kris. "This night just got very interesting." she said.

"Wonderful" said Gillian. "This night can't get any better then this.

"Lets go say hello, unless you're not comfortable." he asked her.

"No no, lets go. It's been too long.

…

"Here they come" said danI.

"Hey guys, guess who stopped by" he said as he turned to Gillian.

There was a slight of awkwardness as all eyes were on her.

They all said their hellos.

"Join us" Junior said.

"So Gillian, what brings you to town" asked DanI. She had no trouble making conversations.

"Business." she replied. "I can ask Kris the same question" she said now turning her attention to her.

"Wildfire." she responded.

"So, how long have you guys been here?" asked Junior.

"Couple of hours" said Matt.

Gillian couldn't help but watch as the guys kept their attention on Kris. "How does she do it." she said out loud in her head.

"So danI, congrats on the Equine Center." said Gillian. "and Kris on your position."

"Thanks," both guys replied.

"So what do you say, we put the past behind us?" asked Junior while looking at everyone at the table. "We could just focus on the now and move forward with friendships." he added.

Everyone listened as he spoke.

"Yeah, it's been 6months now and I have to say everyone's changed or grown ." added Kris.

They shook their heads.

"What the heck, if Kris and I can do it" joked DanI "then why not."

They all laughed.

"Well that goes for Junior and I too," said Matt as they looked at the girls.

"Now that leaves us 3 ladies, can we put the past in the past and start fresh?" Gillian asked Kris and DanI.

They looked at one another.

"Yes, I say we can" replied Kris.

"Okay," said DanI

"Alright, lets toast to that. To New Beginnings" they said all together.

They talked for a little bit longer and just caught up on life. They joked, laughed and really had fun. Kris was getting tired and she was ready to go. She had to get up early to go see Wildfire. Junior looked at the time and looked over to Kris who was now yawning.

"You ready to go Kris?" he asked her.

She smiled at him. "I am. I've got to get up early."

"Alright, lets go. DanI-" he said.

"I'll see you at the house."

They said their good byes and took off.

Matt was a little hurt to see Junior and Kris walk off together.


	20. Bright and Early

…

The next morning, Kris had arrived at the Clinic bright and early. She was eager to see Wildfire. She walked over towards the stalls and starting whistling.

"There you are Wildfire" she said as she walked over and kissed him

"How did you sleep last night?" she asked smiling. "Are you ready for your workout today?"

She walked Wildfire out so he can stretch his legs.

"Morning Kris" she heard Noah say.

"Morning Noah. How's it going? She asked.

"No complaints. So how's Wildfire doing this morning?" he asked as he walked over to check the dressing on is leg.

"He looks good." she said.

She worked with him for a good couple of hours before she headed back towards the stalls.

"Good boy, Wildfire. You did such a great job today. The Ritter's and Pablo are going to be so excited to have you back." she said sadly.

Wildfire could tell it was hurting her, so he just nuzzled her as she smiled at him. "I'll see you later."

…

"Ugh", complained Laura as she woke up. She had a big hangover and was paying for it this morning. She woke up to the sun peaking through her blinds. "oh god it's too bright and too early, if I ever drink this much again someone shoot me" she cried out loud. She couldn't really remember what happened last night especially how she got home. She got up and walked towards the kitchen to get some coffee. She had to be at work in about 2 hours so she took her time getting ready.

Her phone rings, hoping it was Junior she answered .

"Good morning beautiful." She heard.

Her face pouted as she looked at the number and didn't recognize it.

"Who is this?" she asked

"It's Bobby." he said.

"Bobby, what do you what?" she asked annoyed not really wanting to talk now that it wasn't Junior.

"Don't tell me you forgot what happened last night already?" he asked.

"What are you talking about. All I remember was drinking with my friends, drinking and dancing with you - and?"

"And?" he repeated.

Laura was trying to remember what else. She closed her eyes while she was racking her brains. All of a sudden her memories of last night flooded back. She remembered saying 1st round was on her, then she a few more Sarah bought, Bobby bought her a few drinks, and next thing she knows she was on the dance floor with him as he held her tightly, the way Junior does. She rested her head on his shoulder and she looked up at him, as he leaned in for a kiss. She remembered not refusing the kiss but being intrigued by it. They continued making out for awhile. She snapped back into reality as she heard his voice again.

"No No No, she shouted as she shook her head repeatedly as she screamed now with a bigger headache.

"I knew you wouldn't forget. So how about breakfast?" he asked.

She got upset that he was still on the other line. "NO! I have a boyfriend, I told you." she shouted.

"Well, last night you didn't" he responded smartly.

"Well last night I had way to much to drink, I was feeling great, enjoying myself until you came along and messed that all up!! What was I thinking! Ugh! Lose my number! Don't call me again!" she screamed into the phone and then hung up.

She stood there freaking out. " I think I'm going to be sick." she said. "What am I going to do, if Junior ever finds out" she started saying "He'll never forgive me." she sighed as she closed her eyes starting hyperventilated. "What am I going to do?" she thought. "I love Junior, I can't lose him, he can NEVER find out!" she said out loud as she grabbed her phone.

…

"Morning mom," said Matt as he came downstairs. She was going through the mail at the table.

"Hi honey. You're up bright and early" she said as she looked at the clock.

"I had a late interesting night last night." he replied.

She smiled and shook her head.

Jesse then walks through the door.

"Good morning Jean" he said. "Morning Matt" he said as he tapped him with a rolled up newspaper nudging him.

"Mom, can we talk" asked Matt. He got the hint from Jesse.

"Sure, it sounds serious. What's going on?" she asked worried.

"Well I've been doing a lot of thinking," he said. "I really want to get Raintree back into racing."

Jean sighed. "Matt not this conversation again. You already know where I stand with that."

"Jean, just listen to Matt. Give him a chance to talk."

"Fine." she said

"Mom horse racing is in our blood. It's what Raintree is all about, look around here, it's not what it use to be. If Henry was still here he'd be disappointed in us. We could have it be like old times with Us, and Pablo, Todd coming home, Jesse now being here and-"

"Don't say it Matt."

"Fine I won't but you know that I'm right. Why won't you give it a chance? Why can't you just let go of the past. She made a mistake, how long are you going to punish her?" he asked frustrated.

"It's just not a good idea Matt." she said, "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too mom, but this is something I'm have to do. With our without your help." he said as he got up and walked out the door.

"Jean-" Jesse began.

"Don't- she replied.

He nodded his head grabbed his coffee and headed out the door.

…

Junior had to get to a meeting he had with Kalvin to go over the presentation. He came down the stairs excited to get to work but that all changed when he runs into his dad.

"Oh boy" he said as he continued coming down.

"Junior there you are. You're up bright and early." said Ken "You have time for Breakfast? We should sit and talk." he said

"No can do dad. I'm actually running late for a meeting. See you later." he yelled as he grabbed an apple on his way out the door. He examines the apple.. "Kris" he thought as he smiled.

He arrived at the clinic 15mins later to find Kris sitting in Wildfire's stall reading a book.

"Hey" he said as he walked over to the open door.

"Hey right back at you" she replied as she looked up and smiled at him.

"Brought you something" he said.

She watched as he tossed her an apple.

Her smile widen. "Thanks" she said as she took a bite of it.

"So what's up?" he asked.

"I'm eating hay and wildfire's reading" she said as she looked up at him to see his reaction.

"ahhhhhh"- he said as he pointed at her.

He remembered exactly when she said that to him the first time, he and Matt threw a house party while Jean and Pablo were gone. "Brings back old memories" he said as he laughed.

"So where you off too." she asked.

"Wind Turbine Meeting with Kalvin in 15mins." he said

"Sounds fun" she said sarcastically. "Hey how about lunch? She asked him. "Are you free, because if not we can do it some-"

"No lunch is good." he said as he cut her off before letting her finish her sentence.

She laughed. "Okay, I'll see you then."

"Sounds good."

…

"Hello" answered Sarah in a groggy voice.

"Sarah, wake up!" she heard Laura yell

"Laura can you not yell, my head is about to explode. The suns to bright and it's way to early for all this commotion. What's wrong?"

"I have something very very important to tell you. I really don't know how to say it-" she exclaimed.

"Calm down, what happened." she said as she yawned.

"Sarah, I-I kissed someone other then Junior last night!" she said now ashamed.

"YOU WHAT?!" screamed Sarah as she sat up. "What?! When? How? OMG!"

"Sarah what am I going to do? Junior would never forgive me. I've been accusing him of cheating on me with Kris when I know he's faithful to our relationship. I messed up big time." she said as she sighed. "I had way to much to drink, then that stupid Bobby guy came over."

"You and Bobby. Oh god Laura, he's so not your type. He's the bad boy, club owner- who gets people into trouble with gambling."

"Sarah, that's not the point. What am I going to do? I love Junior, I can't lose him." she exclaimed

"Alright, alright. Did you like it?"

"Like what?" she asked confused.

"Did you like the feeling of kissing another guy that's not Junior. You say you love him, do you really?"

"No I don't like kissing other guys than Junior. I was very excited that we made up, but I guess I was missing the excitement from other guys too. Bobby was a big mistake. I told him to lose my number and never call me again. I love Junior. "

"Oh Laura, what are we going to do with you." Sarah added as she hits her head. "You and Junior are perfect for each other."

"I know Junior is my future and he's the man I want to marry someday."

"Okay, I'm glad we established that. NOW, Junior CAN NEVER FIND OUT about YOU and BOBBY, because then It would be the end of YOU and JUNIO.R" said Sarah.

"I know. I made a big mistake and it will never happen again." said Laura.


	21. Still Hope

Dani walked towards the storage room and finds Noah stocking all the items."Isn't our intern suppose to do that? She asked."Yes, but he decided that he likes paying jobs and quit, so here I am." replies Noah."Oh boy." she said. "Well, while you do that, I'll do the inventory." she said. "How's Wildfire?""He's doing good. Pablo is picking him up tomorrow.""How's Kris handling that?" she asked."Pretty well. I know it's hurting her, I mean Jean and Pablo haven't forgiven her yet."

Dani sighs. "I don't know if they ever will." she added.Just then Kris walks in."Hey you two." she said smiling. "Need any help?""YES!" they both replied."So Kris," began Noah. "I know that when you took this job it was temporary because of Wildfire. What do you say about taking the job permanently?" he asked.Kris looked down, not wanting to meet both their eye contacts. "Well, um I haven't told you this yet Dani, but I planning on taking off after this week."They both looked at her in shock."KRIS! Why?" She asked."Well, Wildfire is doing great, and he'll be strong enough without me when he goes back to Raintree. There's no place for me here." she told them. "Besides, I over did my welcome here with Jean and Pablo.""So that's it?" asked Dani. "You're just going to leave town again because they don't want you here." she exclaimed."Kris, everyone deserves a second chance like I told you before. I mean they accepted that you hold the key to Wildfire's recovery and so far it's a success. You were the one who believed in me, and look at the diagnosis I gave them. He's still alive running and kicking" he pointed out."No offense Dani." he said"None taken" she responded."Seriously Kris, don't let them run you out of town. You still have people who love and want you here." she said."I don't know, I think it's best that I just go." she explained."Just think about it" said Noah and Dani in unison."Okay" she nodded.…"I'm going to stay here for a couple of more days." Gillian said on the phone."Why?" she repeated."That's not important. I've just got some other business I want to take care of before I leave." Gillian hangs up as she sits on her bed thinking about last night. "I can't believe we had a reunion last night" she thought to herself. "It was very awkward at first but overall if we could put our differences from the past in the past that would be a good start for us all." she said out loud. She then remembers coming out of the rest room seeing this one couple making out on the dance.'That use to be Matt and I" she sadly thought. "I miss him, wonder if he ever thinks about me?" she said with tears in her eyes. She then remembers that there was something about that woman that caught her eye. "Why does she look so familiar, she thought. I know who the guy was. I can't believe she's with that creep" said Gillian as she tried so hard to remember. "Huh, it'll come to me sooner or later."…Junior and Kalvin are working away getting ready for their big presentation. They put the finishing touches for the day."Junior do you know what this mean?" asked Kalvin"I know, if our presentation goes well, sooner or later it's going to go international." he quickly responded."Lets just hope that we can win over our potential buyers. There's going to be a lot of high end top reporters there.""It's exciting but nerve racking at the same time." said Junior. "We have to celebrate once this is all finished.""Count me in!" responded Kalvin.Junior looked at his watch. "Well, I've got to go meet Kris for lunch. I will see you soon.""Alright man."…As Kris was waiting for Junior to arrive, she was lost in thought thinking about Matt's crazy idea about turning Raintree back into horse racing. "What is he thinking? Jean would never allow her back at Raintree. How is that going to work? Where would they get the horses?" All these questions she didn't know what to say or do.Junior arrives a few minutes later seeing that Kris had something on her mind. "Hey" he said."Hi" she responded as she smiled at him."You been here long?" he asked."Just a few minutes." she said.They ordered their food."So how was your meeting?" she asked."It was good, we got a lot done. Just a few more days left to add the finishing touches too." he replied."That's awesome. You guys will do great. I can't wait to see it.""So that means you're coming right?" he asked eagerly."Of course, wouldn't miss it.""So what were you thinking about just now before I came in." he asked her concerned."Well, you don't mind if I add something else to your plate do you?" she asked him."Bring it" he replied."I'm worried about Matt." she said"The whole point about breaking up with someone is that you get to stop worrying about them" he said a little hurt."Well I guess I'm not really wired that way" said Kris"Okay, tell me.""Matt is desperate to get back into horse racing." she said as she sighed"Yeah, no kidding the guy runs a dude ranch.""Yet, he has his heart set on a Wildfire come back which I think is a big mistake.""Well what can I do?" asked Junior"Help me find him a thoroughbred- it doesn't have to be a champion but he needs a horse with heart that he can hang his hopes on." said Kris"Like a younger Wildfire you mean?" he askedKris's face lit up. She was so excited! "JUNIOR you're a genius!" she shouted as she reached across the table, grabbed his shoulders and pulled him in for three small kisses which then lead to a real kiss.She realized what she had done so she pulled away quickly. She cleared her throat. "You're a genius!! Thank you Junior." she said.Junior was still in shock. "No problem, that's what I'm here for." he quickly answered as he gave her the biggest smile.Their food arrived.Junior could see how excited Kris was. "We'll call and get all his info later" he said as his lips tingle from their kiss."Okay" she replied. As she looked at him, she thought to herself "Junior, you're amazing" as she smiled at him.


	22. Wildfire's Going Home

...

Jean was planning a surprise party for Todd. She was going to go pick him up Friday morning. She sat down at the kitchen table and started making a list of things to buy. "It's already Wednesday, ugh 2 days to pull this all together." she said. She started writing down names of all the guest including Kris. As she realized that, she sat there and thought long and hard. "It would mean a lot to Todd if Kris was there with everyone else." she thought. "No" she said as she was in the middle of crossing her name off. "But then he would be so disappointed." she said out loud. She then circled Kris's name. "I don't know." she thought "Ugh damn it!" she exclaimed. "Why Kris, why did you have to do it." she asked sadly.

She then moved on to the next category. Decorations: Well, hmm, the kids can set up and decorate for the party while Jesse and I get the food and drinks ready before the guests show up." she said. "okay, that's it." Just then she remembered Wildfire was coming home today. That brought a smile to her face.

…

Kris went over to Wildfire's stall. She had exactly 1 hour with him before Pablo came to get him. She whistled for him as he poked his head out. "Hi boy" she said as she walked up to him. "I'm going to miss you very much. I don't know when I'll get to see you again" she said as tears started rolling down her cheeks.

Junior knew that Wildfire was leaving for Raintree today, so he decide to stop by and see if Kris wanted some company. He froze as he heard Kris talking to Wildfire. He hated interrupting them during those moments.

"You're going to do just fine without me around but don't you dare forget me." she said laughing as she petted him. "We've been through a lot together and I'm sorry that I won't be around. I made a big mistake that jeopardized that for us." she said. "If I could take it all back I would, but I can't, so it's best if I just leave. Just remember I love you very very much." she stood there as she looked him in the eye. "I'm going to say my good bye now. I don't want to be here and watch you leave when Pablo arrives." she said. "I don't know what I'm going to do without you Wildfire." Kris said as tears rolled down her cheeks.

He then nuzzled her and she stood there smiling at him.

"I thought you and Wildfire could use some cheering up and some company " he said to her as she turned around. He had a bag of carrots for wildfire.

"Junior-" she said wiping away her tears, surprised that he was there. She shook her head at him as he motioned for her to come in for a hug. She laughed and rolled her eyes at him as she accepted the hug.

They both closed their eyes and sighed quietly as her tears slowly glided down her cheeks. He hated seeing her so sad. As they broke apart, Kris took the bag of carrots and handed one to Junior. He laughed and took it as he fed Wildfire.

She turned to look at him. 'Thank you Junior" she said as she smiled at him. "You always know how to cheer me up."

"You're welcome" he said as he returned the smile. "I'm just full of good deeds.. remember?" he replied.

She just laughed at his comment as she playfully hit him on the shoulder.

"Kris will you be okay?" he asked her sympathetically. "I know this is really hard on you to be away from your best friend."

"Junior I'll be fine, don't worry about me. I've done it for the last 6months, and as long as I know he's okay everything will fine." she said.

" Kris," Junior began as he took her hands in his "Jean and Pablo will come around, you'll see."

She just smiled at him as she sighed. "I hope you're right."

...

Matt walked into the house and ran into Jean.

"Matt" she called out as he started walking up the stairs.

He sighed as he headed towards the kitchen to where she was.

"Yeah mom" he replied.

"Todd is coming home on Friday. I' was thinking that it would be great if we planned him a surprise welcome back party. You know, to show him that everyone missed him." she said.

"Yeah, that sounds good mom."

"Do you think you kids can help me set up and decorate while I go pick him up?" she asked.

"Yeah, we could do that." he responded

"Well if you could pass along the message to Dani, Junior and -" she said as she paused.

"Kris?" he quickly asked?

She hesitated.

"Mom, you know how much Todd would want Kris here and she would feel the same way." he said as he looked over at her.

She shook her head. "I know, I know. "Okay. If you could pass the message along to Kris too, would be great." she replied.

"No problem Mom," he said as he smiled. "This is great, I can slowly work Kris back into Raintree" he said in his head. "Well, add Gillian to the list too." he said.

"Wait- when did Gillian get back into town?" she asked him.

" A few days ago. We all worked it out amongst each other, and decided that we would put the past in the past." He said as he watched her raise her eye brows in shock. "It's all for the best, and we all agreed." he added. Well, I'll see you later mom." he shouted as he walked away.

"Okay thanks Matt."

...

Pablo arrived at the Equine center and walked over to find Noah in his office.

He knocks. "Hi Noah." he said

"Hey Pablo, come in."

"So how's he doing?"

"Good, his recovery is on the road to success. The only restriction I have is to basically take it easy on his foot. Do not apply to much pressure or over do it. He hasn't done any jumping or galloping yet, so just continue walking him around. We didn't want to push him just in case his body weight might fracture it all over again." responded Noah.

"Okay, for how long?"

"I'd say for a few more weeks. He's all ready to go so if you have any questions, you know where to reach me. I will be out there in a couple of weeks to check up on him. Until then, remember, not to much pressure."

"Okay, thanks Noah for everything. I will keep a close eye on him." Pablo replied.

"Okay, I'll give you a call before I head on out there."

Pablo nodded as he shook Noah's hand.

"Tell everyone thank you from Raintree and myself." he said before he walked out.


	23. Setting Up

…

Matt grabs his phone and calls Junior, Dani, Kris and Gillian. He asks them to meet him for lunch because he has something to talk to them about. He grabs a table as he waits for the others.

"Hey Junior," he said as Junior walked in and sits down. They do their handshake.

"What's up man?" asks Junior.

They talk about Raintree and the Wind turbine project and how its going.

A few minutes later, Dani and Kris show up.

"Hey guys" said the girls as they sat down.

"So what's up Matt?" asked Dani.

They talked while they waited for Gillian to arrive.

"So how's Wildfire adjusting to being back?" Kris asked Matt.

"Good, Pablo is taking it slow with him. He's just doing regular walks, no galloping or running. Making sure they're not applying to much pressure on his foot.

"That's good, everyone must be happy to have him back." Dani added.

"Yeah, the guests love it. They haven't seem him in so long. It's like he's a star."

They all smile and laugh.

"I'm sorry I'm late. So, what's this all about?" Gillian asked as she took off her coat and sat down.

"Okay, we'll Todd is coming home this Friday and we've decided to throw him a surprise welcome home party. Something quiet and small." he said

"That's cool." said Junior. "It's going to be good to have the little rugrat home."

"I can't wait, I've missed him so much." added Kris.

"So, my mom asked me to pass along the invitation to everyone." he said especially looking at Kris as she looked picked at her food.

"Everyone?" she repeated. Everyone was now looking at Matt.

"Yes, everyone Kris. Even you." he said

"Matt are you sure?" she asked stunned. "Jean and Pablo don't even want me in town and now I'm invited over to Raintree?" she asked in shock.

"Well Kris, you and Todd are really close" stated Junior.

"and we all know Todd would want you there." said Matt. "I think he'd be very upset if he didn't see you. Oh by the way, Junior don't forget to pass the message on to Laura too."

"Oh trust me, she'll be there. We all know Laura loves parties." said Dani.

Junior just nodded his head.

"Wait. Who's Laura? Asked Gillian confused.

"Junior's girlfriend" responded Matt.

"Oh, why wasn't she there at Bobby's that night??" asked Gillian.

"Oh that's because Kris and I made plans to hangout and catch up on things." Junior said as he looked to Kris.

"So, I was hoping you guys could help me set up while she goes and picks him up." Matt said changing the subject.

"Count me in" responded Dani happily

"Me too" said Gillian.

"I'm in too." said Junior

"Kris will be there." Dani said as she responded for her.

"Ugh I don't think it's a good idea." Kris tried saying.

"Kris, it's for Todd" said Junior. "Come on, you know he'd be so disappointed if you didn't show up."

"Matt you're sure it's okay with your mom?" she asked for confirmation.

"Yes Kris, I'm positive. The words came out of her own mouth." he said.

Kris hesitated. "Okay, just for Todd I'll be there."

"Alright" said Matt.

Junior clapped his hands together. It's a party!"

"Will meet up at my house around 2pm, party starts at 5pm. Gives us 3 hours to set up." said Matt.

…

As they parted ways after lunch Junior calls Laura to tell her about the surprise party. Remember, Junior still doesn't know that Laura and Bobby made out most of the night at the club. Laura and Junior are still a couple even if they don't really hang out.

"Hey Laura" he said as she answered his call.

"Hey Baby." she said feeling a little guilty saying it.

"How's it going?" he asked her.

"Good, just sitting here having lunch with Sarah." she responded

"Oh okay, I won't keep you long." he said "I just wanted to tell you that the Ritter's are throwing Todd a surprise welcome home party this Friday. Wanted to see if you'd like to come with me?" he asked her.

"Uh, well I don't really know him, but uh yeah sure I'd love to go." she said.

"Is Something wrong?" he asked her.

"No, what do you mean?" she quickly asked him. She was looking at Sarah with her eyes widen.

"What is he saying" whispered Sarah.

"Well normally when it comes to parties you never let me finish my sentence before you cut me off" he said laughing.

"Oh, yeah well." she said as she fake laughed. She felt a rush of guilt come over her. She closed her eyes and continued. "Oh you know, I've just got a big case coming up." she said as she lied to him.

She covered the phone while Junior was still talking and filled Sarah in.

Sarah just shrugged her shoulders and shook her head.

"Oh really. Well good luck." she heard him say. She sighed as she closed her eyes.

"Well, I'll pick you up around 2pm." he said.

"Wait, why so early?" she asked him.

"Oh we're going to help them set up?" he responded

"Uhm, I'm going to be busy by then. Can I just meet you when the party starts?" she asked.

Junior thought it was odd that she was acting so strangely. She loved everything about parties. "Yeah that's fine. I guess I will talk to you later then." he said.

"Okay, I love you baby" she said before they hung up.

…

"Kris, what's wrong?" asked Dani as they were driving home. "You're awfully quiet."

Kris sighed. "It's just weird thinking about going back to Raintree."

"You heard Matt, he said she invited you too."

" I know Dani, but you know she only did it because it would mean a lot to Todd."

"Well at least she did." replied Dani. "That's something right?"

"Yeah, I guess so. It just seems so wrong to want to go back to a place you're not welcomed any longer. You know.?"

"Kris, don't think to much about it okay. We'll go help them set up, enjoy the party and when you're ready to go home we'll leave. Sound like a plan or what?"

"Yeah, that sounds like a plan."

"So what do you think of this whole new starting over friendship thing with Gillian?" Kris asked?

"I don't know, I mean we all couldn't stand each other at one point, maybe this should be our fresh start" said Dani.

"Yeah that's true. It's just funny though, who would have thought we'd all be friends." replied Kris.

They looked at each other and started laughing.

"Do you think she's back for Matt or is it really for business like she said?" asked Dani.

Kris sighed. "I don't know. I guess we'll find out sooner or later. Does that bother you Dani."

She looked at Kris shocked. "Of course not! Why would that bother me? Matt and I have been over way before you first got into town." replied Dani.

"Okay, I'm just saying, if so you should do something about it." said Kris.

"Oh you mean like with you and Junior?" Dani. .. asked with a big smirk.

"I already told you, Junior and I are just friends. Besides he's with Laura and she makes him happy. I'm happy for him." Kris replied.

…

"Sarah I feel so guilty. How am I suppose to look Junior in the eye? I don't think I can go to this party." she said.

"Laura don't be insane. If you don't go then he's going to suspect something." replied Sarah. "Hello, everyone knows you're like the queen of parties. You love them." she pointed out. 'Who cares if you made out with another man. It's not like you slept with him, besides, he doesn't have to ever know, what could go wrong?" asked Sarah.

'You're right, he never has to find out! I wonder who's going to be there." she thought smiling.

…

Everyone was now at Raintree. They all said their hellos.

"Where's Laura" asked Dani.

"She said she's busy, but she'll meet us later tonight for the party." he replied

Kris nervously glanced around to see if there were any sign of Jean or Pablo.

They waited for instructions from Matt before they started decorating.

"So, what's the plan Matt?" asked Kris.

"Well, we've got balloons, streamers, banners, confetti for the decorations, so anyone can jump at that. Junior and I will set up the tables and someone can set up the food and drinks table" he said.

"Alright, lets do this." they said.

"Come on Junior, lets go get the tables."

"I've got the balloons" said Dani.

"Okay, then I've got the streamers" said Gillian.

"Alright then, that leaves me with the food and drinks." said Kris.

They parted ways and got to work.

Kris grabbed a table cover and placed it over one of the tables the guys brought in. She put out the cheese and crackers, fruits, veggies, chips and salsa platters. She then grabbed wine glasses and glasses as she put them on the table next. She went back into the kitchen to grab the punch bowl. She couldn't help but think about Wildfire. Oh how she just wanted to go out and see him but she knew she couldn't. She didn't want to get caught by Pablo or Jean and be put into a more uncomfortable position so she got back to work.

"Need some help?" asked Junior as he came up from behind her. He startled her as she almost dropped the punch bowl.

"I'm sorry Kris," he said as they both caught it in time.

"Junior, you scared me." she exclaimed. I was so lost in thought I didn't notice you come in." she replied.

"You guys are all done? Where's Matt?" she asked.

"Oh, Dani... had him hang up the banners for her." he responded.

Kris kept looking over her shoulder, and thinking about Wildfire at the same time.

"What can I do?" he asked her.

"Kris? Hello?" he said

"I'm sorry, what?" she said now giving him her full attention.

"Are you expecting someone?" he joked. "Why do you keep looking over- " as he turned that direction. "Oh I gotcha" he said as he nodded his head. "Don't worry, I don't think they're back yet" he reassured her.

"I just feel weird being back here that's all. It's going to be so awkward tonight facing Jean and Pablo together. Ugh!" she said.

She handed him the punch bowl. As he took it from her, he started pouring in the punch. Kris then added some ice as she stirred the punch. Junior then grabbed the slice lemons that Kris sliced up and threw them into the bowl.

He can tell she was really nervous. "Kris everything will be okay, you'll see. Will you please stop worrying." he said as he grabbed her by the shoulders. He then pulled her in for a quick hug, as they pulled apart he still had her by the shoulders.

She sighed. "You're right. I know I know." she said as she smiled at him. "It's all for Todd. I need to get a hold of myself." she said as she laughed and rubbed her face.

Just then Matt walked in. He cleared his throat. "Hey guys."

They turned to face him. "Hey Matt, they both said. "How's it coming along?" asked Kris

"It looks good ." he replied feeling a little bothered by walking in on them together.

"Great" she said as she smiled at him. She grabbed the napkins and headed out into the living room, while

Junior grabbed the punch bowl and followed behind her.

Matt's eyes followed them. "What is going on here. Is there something going on between them he thought? No, can't be. Junior has Laura." he thought to himself as joined them.

"Alright, we did it. Perfect timing." Matt said as he looked at his watch. "they should be here in about 30mins."


	24. Welcome Home

…

The door bell rang, as Matt went to see who it was. "Hey Mr. Davis" he said. "Come on in."

"Ken said hello to everyone as he was shocked to see Kris there. "We meet again Ms. Furrillo." he said as he smiled at her.

"Hi Mr. Davis." she replied as she walked off.

Ken then spots Junior and makes his way over towards him. "Junior, where's Laura?" he asked as he reached him.

"She'll be here in a little bit. She's going to meet me here." he said.

"Does she know Kris is here?" he asked his son.

"No dad, she doesn't. Besides she knows Kris and I are friends. She has and will have to accept it." Junior said. "Enjoy yourself dad." he walked away.

Pablo was the next to arrive. He greeted everyone and spots Kris in the corner talking to Dani and Gillian.

"What is she doing here?" he thought very surprised to see her. "Did Jean invite her? She would have said something to me." he thought. He was determined to find out as soon as Kris was alone. He didn't want to make a scene.

Jesse and Noah were next to show up. Noah never met Todd, but he was invited so he took the offer. They both said their hellos and headed over towards the others.

Laura was outside the front door as she took a deep breath. "Okay, Junior and I are going to enjoy ourselves tonight. He never has to know what I did." she said. She walked in said her hellos and started looking for Junior. As soon as she spots him, she stood there admiring him from a far. "Awww, look at him" she thought. "He's so handsome and so loving. I'm such a lucky girl" she said with a smile. She then started making her way towards him. As she got closer, her smile fades away. She soon realizes that he's talking to Kris. From where she's standing, she can see them enjoying each others company laughing and talking. Laura gets a little jealous and upset as she sees Kris playfully hit Junior in the arm, and he pretends it hurts.

Ken spots Laura and makes his way towards her.

"Hi Laura," he said happy to see her.

"Hi Ken" she said as she looked over in Junior and Kris's direction.

"How's your father?" he asked.

"He's good, I haven't talked to him in a few weeks." she replied.

"How are you and Junior?" he asked concerned.

"What do you mean?" she asked him curiously and a little caught off guard.

"Oh, well it's just that I haven't seen the two of you around the house together lately."

Phew, she thought to herself. "We've both been busy, that's all. That will change soon I promise." she said as she smiled at him. "Will you excuse me?" she said. "I'm going to go say hello to Junior."

He nodded as she walked away.

"God why is she all over him, touching his shoulder, laughing, smiling, joking around. "Who does she think she is! Junior's my boyfriend." she said furiously. She put on a smile. "Hi baby!" she said as she reached Junior and Kris. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she pulled him in for a kiss in front of Kris. Junior was caught off guard and notice that Kris looked away. He quickly pulled apart from Laura.

"Hey Laura, I didn't see you come in." said Junior

"Hi Kris" she said snobbishly.

"Hey." Kris replied.

"Baby, I've missed you all day. " said Laura.

"Um, well, I'll leave you two alone." Said Kris.

"Kris you don't have too g-" he started saying

"Baby we never get to see each other anymore" Laura started saying trying to get rid of Kris.

"It's okay, really have fun." Kris said as she walked off.

Laura watched as Junior's eyes were glued to Kris as she walked away. She rolled her eyes irritated.

"Okay everyone, they're here." exclaimed Matt. He walked over and turned off the lights. Few minutes later

Jean and Todd walked in and everyone yelled "Surprise."

He was over the top excited seeing everyone there. He ran over and hugged Matt and Pablo, he then started looking around the room for Kris.

"Kris, Kris" he yelled as he ran over and embraced her in a hug. "I've got so much to tell you!" he yelled excitedly.

"Todd" she yelled back. "I've missed you so much buddy. You don't even know how much. Let me look at you." she then grabbed him and hugged him again. She had tears rolling down her cheeks, it was like old times again.

Jean got teary-eyed as well after seeing that. She knew exactly what they were feeling.

"Kris had tears in her eyes. "I'm just so happy to see you." she said

He just smiled at her as she ran her fingers threw his hair. "Go say hi to everyone else. We'll catch up later okay."

"You promise," he asked.

"I promise." she said.

Todd ran over towards Junior and Dani and everyone else. He then started filling them in on school and his friends and so forth. He told jokes he heard which made everyone laugh.

...

"Hey" Matt said when he reached her.

"Hi." she said.

"You having fun?" he asked.

"Yeah, as long as I don't make eye contact with your mom and Pablo I will be." she said.

"It's good to have Todd back." he said.

"Yeah it is. I've missed him so much." she said as she looked over to where he was. He was waving to her as she waved back.

"I've been meaning to talk to you. Have you made up your mind about helping me with Raintree yet?" he asked.

She sighed. Lets talk about it next week." she said. "I juts need a little more time to think it over." she said.

"Okay," he said. "We'll I'm going to go catch up with Todd. You want to join me?" he asked.

Todd was still surrounded by his mom, Pablo and Jesse. "No, I'll see him later." she said as she smiled and walked away.

Matt sighed as she walked away. As he turned, he caught eyes with DanI as she smiled and waved in his direction. He returned the smile and wave as he motioned he'd be over in a little bit.

…

Gillian picked up a glass of wine and starting sipping on it. She looked around the room for Matt. She sees Junior talking to someone she didn't know. "I've seen her before. Hmm, but where?" she thought to herself as she kept her eyes on the mystery girl. "Why does she look so familiar?" she said taking another sip of her wine. She shrugged her shoulders and walked towards Dani. Gillian didn't know why, but there was something about her that she couldn't figure out. "Who is she?" She reached Dani.

"You enjoying yourself Gillian?" asked Dani.

"Yeah, it's great being back seeing everyone." she replied.

"Have you seen Kris?" asked Dani.

"No, the last time I saw her she was with Junior, but that was probably half hour ago." she said

"Okay thanks." She knew that Kris was uncomfortable being here so she wanted to check to see if she was okay.

…

Jean walked over towards Pablo. "You enjoying yourself?" she asked him sipping on a glass of wine.

"Yeah, I am. Todd looks very happy to be back" he responded. "It'll be nice to have him around again."

Jean just smiled at him.

"What's Kris doing here?" he asked her.

"I had Matt invite her." she replied.

"Why?" he asked confused.

"For Todd. He would have been so disappointed if she wasn't there."

Pablo nodded his head. "Did she say how long she was staying?" he asked her. "Now that Wildfire is back at Raintree I don't see why she's still here."

"I don't know to be honest. I've haven't talked to her ever since she's gotten back and I don't ask Matt nor does he say." said Jean.

They were both now looking over at Kris.

…

"Baby, I feel like I haven't seen you in forever" exclaimed Laura once again.

"Well that's because it's been awhile. We've both been so busy with work." he replied not really paying attention to her.

"And the fact that you're spending all your time with her!" she said under her breath.

"What was that?" he asked

"Oh nothing, let's go get a drink. So how's the project going" she asked him

"Where did she go?" he thought to himself.

"Junior! Did you hear anything I just said?" she asked annoyed.

"I'm sorry what?" he responded.

"How about we spend sometime together. Let's do lunch at the country club? What do you say. I want to know how the project is going?" she asked again.

"Lunch, uh huh sounds good." he said. "Come on, I'll introduce you to Todd.

Laura folded her arms across her chest and glared at Junior before she move to follow him. "Why is he acting like this."

…

Kris was trying her best to avoid Jean and Pablo, since she didn't want to run into them while she was there at the party. She always occupied her self with someone to play it safe. Noah came over to say hello, as they picked up on their last conversation about Kris taking the job permanently. "Oh, I don't know Noah" Kris started saying. "Kris, just think about it. It would be really good for you." he responded.

Just then Pablo walks over.

"Excuse me" he said as he looked from Noah to Kris, Kris to Noah.

"Hi Pablo" said Noah.

Kris was shocked to see him there in front of her.

"You and I need to talk." he said to Kris.

"Uh, Uhm" Kris began to say as she looked from Noah to Pablo.

"We're actually in the middle of something" Noah said but was cut off by Pablo.

"It won't take long"

Kris looked to Noah, "It's okay." she said as she moved over to the corner with him. Noah stayed a few feet behind her looking away.

"What's the point of you being here."

"I came for Wildfire, you know that." She said in defense

"And you're still here."

"Well I was planning on leaving but Todd came up"

"Do you need money?" he asked her in a stern voice.

"No" she said shocked

"Pablo come on now-" Noah began saying

"This has nothing to do with you Doctor" said Pablo

"Actually it does, you're talking to my assistant"- Noah said looking at Kris.

Pablo shakes his head and walks away.

Kris closed her eyes. "I knew this was going to happened" she said as tears formed in her eyes. She needed air.

…

Jean was now talking to Todd. "Are you having fun honey?" she asked him

"Yes, I am. It's great to be back mom. I can't wait to catch up with Matt, Kris and Wildfire." he exclaimed.

She saw the excitement in his face. "Maybe you should take it easy, unpack, relax and catch up with your dear old mom." she said as she kissed him.

"I will mom" he said as he smiled up at her.

"It's good to have you back little man." said Matt as he walked up to Todd and his mom.

She smiled at him.

"The family's back together" Todd began saying. "Me, you, mom, Pablo, Kris and of course Wildfire." he added. "We're just missing Henry" he said sadly.

Matt and Jean looked at each other. She shook her head and he looked away. "I know honey, we all miss him. You can get to know your uncle Jesse." she said.

"Hey buddy lets go get something to eat." Matt said.

"Okay," said Todd as he nodded his head.

Jean smiled as she watched as her boys walked away. "My family's home." she said.


	25. That's Her

…

"Hey Dani, who's that girl talking to Junior?" Gillian asked as she stood next to her.

"What girl?" Dani replied as she looked over to where her brother was.

"Oh that's Laura Nickels," she said. "Junior's girlfriend. I didn't even know she was here. Why do you ask?"

"No reason, it's just that she looks familiar, like I know her from somewhere." said Gillian

"Well, she's Senator Nickel's daughter if that any help."

"Senator Nickel's daughter. No. Is she local?"

"Yeah, she's been here ever since she and Junior started dating." explained Dani still looking over at them.

As soon as Laura spotted her she smiled and waved, motioning for her to come over.

Dani nodded her head. "Come on, I'll introduce you to her."

…

Ken now had some alone time with Jean. He handed her a glass of wine. "Thank you. Glad you could make it." said Jean

"Of course, I wouldn't miss it, besides we're family." he said as he smiled at her. "Good to see Todd home. You seem a lot happier." he added.

"Yeah, it's good to have both my boys home." she said. "Things are going to be different now, changes are going to be made. So how's Junior and Dani doing? She asked him. I haven't seen them around here lately."

"Well Junior is occupied with that whole Wind Turbine Project which doesn't leave him much time with his girlfriend Laura. Dani is pretty much busy with her Equine Center, and she took in Kris as a new room-mate." he said disappointed.

"Really?" Jean asked in shock. "I had no idea that Dani and Kris were even friends. You know that Gillian's back into town." she stated.

"I see that." he responded. "Seems like once you leave you always come back."

"I guess things did change in 6months. Now is it a good or bad thing?" she asked.

Pablo couldn't help but glance over and sees Ken and Jean engage in a conversation. He walked around and mingled with others to keep his mind off of Jean.

"So how's wildfire doing?" he asked her. "Are you planning on getting him back into racing?"

"So far so good. Noah doesn't want us pushing Wildfire to hard so Pablo's been taking his time. I just don't know Ken. I don't think I want to put Wildfire through that again." said Jean.

He nodded his head. "That's probably for the best." he said. "I see Kris is here" he pointed out "Does that mean-" he began saying but gets cut off.

"Yes and no." she started saying. "Yes she is here and it's only because of Todd. It means a lot to him to see her. It was a difficult choice but I did it for Todd. No she's not back at Raintree." she replied.

"I see." he said as he nodded.

…

"Hey Laura" Dani said as she and Gillian walked over towards them.

"Hi Dani " she said as she hugged her.

"I want to introduce you to someone." Dani said. "Gillian Parsons this is Laura Nickels. Laura Nickels meet Gillian Parsons."

They both said hello and the three of them started talking.

Junior was still looking for Kris and Dani could tell.

"I'm going to go get a drink, and find Matt. You guys get to know each other." he said as he walked away.

Dani shook her head as she watched her brother make his way across the room.

Gillian and Laura were discussing what they did for a living, and what their families did and where they're from. "We should all hangout and get to know one another." said Gillian.

"I would like that" responded Laura as she smiled.

Dani then joined the conversation. "Yeah, that sounds good. We should all go out for drinks and listen to music at Bobby's. I'll invite Kris" she said now focusing back on the two girls.

"Bobby's?" Laura asked in shock. "We can't, I mean I uh can't. Maybe some other time." she said looking around the room not catching their eyes.

Gillian was curious why Laura got all jumpy at the sound of mentioning Bobby's club. "I thought the club was where everyone goes now a days?" Gillian asked confused.

"Yeah it is. They have live music and a bar. What else can you ask for." replied Dani

"We should really do it." said Gillian. "It'll be fun., all of us girls together."

Laura was now panicking. She didn't want to go back there and see Bobby nor wanted them to know her secret. "I said maybe next time! Can you just leave it alone! I don't have time to go to Bobby's to hang out with you guys!" she shouted.

Both guys were in shock. They just stood there with their mouths open not understanding what just happened. "Laura, are you alright?" asked Dani "It was just a suggestion, that's all." she said.

Gillian and Dani looked at her in shock.

"I know" replied Laura as she smoothed out the bottom of her shirt, not making eye contact with them. "I'm just going to be busy that's all." she said as she cleared her throat.

Gillian couldn't help but wonder why she was acting so stra- OMG.. That's her! She was the one who was making out with Bobby on the dance floor!" she screamed in her head while watching Laura squirm. "I have to tell Dani …"Yeah, maybe next time then. If your busy, your busy." she said as she just smiled at Laura

"Well, if you'll excuse me I'm going to go find Junior. It was nice meeting you Gillian." she said. "I'll see you later Dani " she said as she walked off in a rush.

"You too Laura."

"What was that all about?" asked Dani appalled. "I've never seen her snap over going out for drinks. She's normally such a people person, over friendly if you ask me, but man" she said as she kept talking.

"Dani " Gillian started saying once Laura was out of sight.

"Being a lawyer has her going completely insane. Doesn't make any sense why she acted like that." said Dani still shocked by what just happened. "Did she and Junior get into a fight?"

"Dani! Will you listen to me!" Gillian tried saying again. "I remember exactly where I've see her" she said almost shouting.

"Where?" She asked now giving Gillian her full attention.

"At Bobby's that one night." exclaimed Gillian. "I saw Bobby, but he didn't see me. He was there making out with some girl." she started explaining. "But then I was trying to figure out who she was and I couldn't until now. It was Laura! She was that girl that night Dani!"

"Junior's Laura?" asked Dani. "Laura Nickels? It can't be. She claims she's so in love with Junior and she's Senator Nickel's daughter. She's got class Gillian." I highly doubt it was her., it could have been anyone with that creep that night. The club was dark and it was late, maybe-"

"Dani she maybe in love with Junior, but people make mistakes. Just because she's the senators daughter or that she has class doesn't have anything to do with it. I'm positive it was Laura. Just now when you mentioned drinks at Bobby's she got all melodramatic on us over just drinks. You said normally she's a people person and over friendly. Right?" Gillian asked once again.

"Yeah, but-"

"But nothing Dani" Gillian responded.

"We didn't even see them that night" she tried saying.

"Well, we 5 didn't see each other right away either that night." Gillian replied. "I'm telling you Dani… It was Laura that night."

"I don't know Gillian, I mean Laura and Bobby?"

"Think about it. I know what my eyes saw that night especially now that physically seen her. It was Laura." said Gillian.

"Dani's eyes were now focused on Laura. "Could it be? Ugh how am I going to tell Junior?" she said

…

Kris slipped out of the house and walked over to Wildfire's stall. She didn't care if she got caught anymore since she just had a harsh conversation with Pablo. She whistled for him as he poked his head out of the window. "Hi boy" she said as she walked over to him and sat down on the little bench outside the window. "I had to see you. I mean I was already here and I had my one on one with Pablo just now which I was avoiding by the way." she said. "It didn't go very well, looks like I'm actually leaving sooner then I thought Wildfire. How is to be home?" she asked. "Must be nice huh?" she said laughing.

Just then she heard foot steps. "Kris there you are." said Junior "What are you doing out here anyways." he said.

"I could ask you the same thing Junior." she replied. "Well, if you must know, she said smiling at him I wanted to say hello to Wildfire."

"Well, if you must know I wanted to see Wildfire too." he said.

She just laughed. "Right."

"Okay, I wanted to see how you were doing, and I knew you'd probably be out here with Wildfire" does that sound about right? He jokingly asked her. "Besides, it was boring inside anyways." he added. "Can I join you?" he asked.

She smiled at him. "If you're quiet" she joked.

He smiled at her as he sat down.

"So, where's Laura?" she asked him.

"Inside talking to Dani and meeting Gillian." he replied.

"You enjoying yourself?" he asked her.

"Yeah. I was trying to avoid Pablo and Jean, but that didn't happened."

"I'm sorry, you want to talk about it?" he asked

"Not really." she said as she looked up into the sky.

"So what are we looking at" he whispered.

She looked over at him and then back up at the sky "whatever we see" she whispered back as she playfully elbowed him in his side.

They both laughed. "Junior-" "Kris-" they both started saying as they locked eyes. Their lips started moving slowly towards each other.

"JUNIOR" they heard Laura call as they jumped apart.

"Ugh" thought Junior. "Why does this always happen to us" he thought thinking about the times when Kris was dating Kerry. Their moments always got interrupted or ruined. He looked at Kris and knew she was thinking the same thing.

"It's getting late, we better get going" she said.

He sighed as he closed his eyes. They both got up and she said good night to Wildfire. They walked towards the house.

…

Laura was getting very irritated looking for Junior as she stood outside by the front door. "Where is he?" she asked angry. "Where is Kris?" she asked even more furious now realizing that there was no sign of either one of them earlier in the house. Few minutes later, she heard footsteps coming up the path. As she looked up she saw Junior and Kris talking and laughing as they made their way back towards the house.

"Ugh!" she yelled as she got into her car and left.

"Has anyone seen Laura?" asked Junior

"No, she must have taken off already." said Matt as he shrugged

"She was here awhile ago when you disappeared." added Dani

"Well she was upset over something because she snapped at us" said Gillian.

"Just great," Junior thought. "Just great."

"Good Night Todd" said Kris as she gave him one last hug. "I'll see you around buddy. I'm glad you're home" she said as she winked at him.

"I am too. I can't wait hear what's been going on around here without me." he said.

They all just stood there and laughed. They all said their "Good Nights" and took off.


	26. The Late Night Talks

...

Laura dialed Sarah after she left the Ritter's but got her voice mail. "Sarah, call me back as soon as you get this message." she said upset. She then decided to just head over and see if she was home. She knocked on the door for 5minutes and there was no answer. "Where are you?" she thought.

Just then her phone rang.

"Sarah, where are you?" Laura asked.

"Hey, I'm over at Bobby's having a few drinks. Where are you? Aren't you suppose to be at the party with Junior?" she asked confused.

"Yeah, but I left, long story."

"Why what happened now?"

"I need to talk to you." she responded.

"Well come down here and we'll talk over drinks." Sarah replied.

She stayed quiet for a few minutes. "Ugh, I don't want to go over to Bobby's. Can't you just meet me here at your house." asked Laura.

"What I can't really hear you" yelled Sarah. The music in the background was too loud.

"I said I don't want to go over-." she tried again but got cut off.

"Laura, I can't hear you. Just come!!" she heard Sarah yell before she hung up.

"But Sarah-" Laura yelled. "ugh!"

...

Matt and Gillian were sitting at the front porch after everyone else had taken off. I haven't seen you all night" she said.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I've been catching up with Todd. It's so great to have him home." he replied now smiling. "Did you enjoy yourself?" he asked her.

"I did. It was an eventful night." she said laughing. "It's nice to see your family all together, and oh yeah Dani introduced me to Laura. Let me tell you, she's interesting. Junior's got his hands full with that one." she said laughing. Gillian didn't tell Matt about the whole Laura and Bobby thing.

Matt couldn't help but laugh at her comment. "Yeah I have to agree, since her father's the senator and all she's pretty well known."

"So how are things here at Raintree?" she asked him.

"Pretty much the same. I just really miss things the way they were before everything got so messed up." he said looking down.

"Before or after the whole Kris thing?" She asked now looking at him.

He sighed. "Gillian, I just don't know." he replied. "I'm sorry."

She just nodded as she looked up into the sky.

"Hey, what do you say we grab some dinner sometime this week." he asked her.

"I would really like that." she said now smiling at him. "Well, I better get going, I'll call you later." she said.

...

Dani was sitting on her bed. She couldn't shake the feeling that Laura and Bobby were together that night. "She loves my brother, she wouldn't do that to him? Would she? She asked out loud shaking her head. Could it really be true? Would Junior even believe me and Gillian?" she thought. "Ugh! I need to tell him the truth. He needs to decide what he wants to do. She grabs her cell phone and calls Junior. She gets his voice mail. "Hey Junior, it's me. Call me back or stop by the clinic once you get this message. There's something really really important I need to talk to you about." she said. She then hung up her phone and headed towards the kitchen for a glass of water. She finds Kris sitting outside on the balcony.

Kris was looking up at the stars wrapped in a blanket just thinking.

"Couldn't sleep?" Dani asked her as she sat down.

"No. You?"

Dani shook her head. "Where were you tonight? I hardly saw you all night."

"Lets just say, I needed some air after my one on one with Pablo." Kris replied.

"Oh that bad huh?"

She nodded her head. "Looked like you and Gillian were getting along nicely."

"Yeah, well we had an interesting talk, and I introduced her to Laura."

"How'd that go?" asked Kris.

"Lets just say, we saw the side of: Laura Nickels -Daughter of Senator Nickels Laura. Am I making any sense?" asked Dani

Kris gave her this funny look. "Uh? Okay." she said now laughing.

"It was just that she wasn't the nice-over friendly people person we normally see. You know? She was acting so strange." replied Dani

"Oh you mean you saw the "I hate Kris Furrillo side" of Laura." said Kris as both girls started laughing.

"So what were you thinking about before I came out? Looked like you were lost in thought."

Kris sighed. "I just can't stop thinking about Wildfire, Raintree and-"

"Junior?" Dani said.

Kris didn't say anything.

"I'm just asking you as a friend Are you still in love with my brother?" she asked.

'No, t-that's not it-"Kris tried explaining.

"Because if you are, you just need to figure out your priorities.. but you better do it fast." she said.

…

Laura arrived at Bobby's, now looking for Sarah. As she spots her at the bar she makes her way over.

"Hey!" Sarah yelled as she threw her arms around her friend. "Glad you're here. Come come lets get you a drink."

Laura sat down and took off her jacket.

"Okay, tell me what happened." exclaimed Sarah as she took a shot.

"Ugh I'm so furious at Junior." she said as she took one of her own.

"Why what happened now?"

"Well, I show up to the Ritter's and who do I see him talking to? Kris! That's right! He was talking to Kris."

"Another round please" said Sarah

"So what, they were just talking they are friends.

"Friends??" she said. "Yeah right. She kept flirting with him, playfully touching and hitting his arm. They were laughing and joking around enjoying each others company. It was so annoying." she said as she took another shot. "When I make my way up to them, I kissed him right in front of her which made him uncomfortable! Him! Can you believe that?! But then she left us two alone, but he acted like I wasn't there. His eyes were glued to her." yelled Laura as she took another shot. "Then throughout the night we hardly talked, he wasn't even paying attention to me, and each time I looked at him he kept looking over at Kris and oh yeah I met some girl name Gillian who's a friend of Dani's.

Laura was now even more heated then before she arrived. "Another one please" she said as she motioned at the bartender.

"Oh to top that off, I snapped at the both of them." She then explained what happened.

"Well well well, if it isn't the beautiful Ms. Nickels." she heard a voice say as he made their way to their table with a few drinks.

"Go away Bobby." Laura said as she shoots down another shot.

"What's wrong?" he asked her as he sat down next to her.

She ignored him as she took the drink from him.

"So what did your boyfriend do now?" he asked her with a smirk.

"You're bothering me." she shot back not looking at him.

They continued talking, arguing and drinking throughout the night.

…

Todd woke up early as he walked out towards the barn looking for Matt. He spotted him in Wildfire's stall.

"Hey, you're up early" Matt said as soon as he sees him.

"I couldn't sleep so I came out here. "Hi Wildfire" he said as he petted him. "So did you have fun last night at the party?" Matt asked him

"Yeah it was fun seeing everyone again. I'm glad I came home, now I can help around the farm more and maybe you can teach me to ride again?" he asked eagerly.

Matt started laughing. "slow down, slow down little man. You'll ride again."

"Is Kris coming over today?" he asked

"No, Kris works at Dani's clinic now." he said explaining everything.

He knew how much Todd missed being around Kris and Wildfire. "Don't worry, that will change soon. I will do whatever I can to see if she'll come back." he said.

Todd smiled to that. "Okay." he said as he nodded his head.

"You want to help me work in the stalls today?" Matt asked him. "We could grab lunch later at Ray's?"

Todd shook his head and followed Matt.

…

Laura woke up to the sun shinning in her eyes. "Ugh" she said as she slowly opened her eyes. She tried to sit up, but couldn't because she had Bobby's arm around her waist. "OMG" she thought as she covered her mouth from yelling but flinched from her hangover. Once again, she had way to much to drink. She slowly moved his arm to his side as she quietly jumped out of his bed. She tip-toed across the room, grabbed her clothes and purse off the floor and left his apartment. "Omg what have I done." she yelled at herself. "This is worst then before! What am I going to do."


	27. Say You'll Be There

Kalvin and Junior have been working on the Project for about 3hours today. They finally finish it within minutes.

"Today's the day." said Junior. "We've come a long way to put this Wild Turbine Presentation together."

"Alright Junior, that's a wrap! We're all finished."

"Good Job buddy" he said as he clapped and rubbed his hands together. Here's the plan. First we'll finish setting up everything at the house. Secondly we will part ways, go get ready and thirdly I will meet you back at my house an few hours before show time to go over any last details. Okay?" asked Junior.

Kalvin nodded his head. "Sounds good."

30mins later, the guys parted ways. Junior has been calling Laura ever since Saturday but she hasn't returned any of his phone calls. He hasn't spoken to her since last Friday night at Todd's Welcome home Party. She got upset with him and took off, he still doesn't know why either. He was going to call her Friday after he left Raintree but it was already to late, so he tried everyday up until now but no word from her. He closed his eyes and sighed. "This is just great." he said. "One other thing to worry about." He tried her one last time still no answer so he decided to leave her a message. "Hey Laura, I haven't heard from you for a few days, and you're not returning any of my phone calls. I hope you're doing good. Anyways, Kalvin and I have our Wind Turbine Presentation tonight. I'd love it if you came tonight. Please be there or call me and let me know if you aren't coming" he said as he hung up.

Junior had a few errands to run before heading to his house. He pulled up to the Equine center to find Kris.

Kris hasn't given Noah or Dani an answer yet about accepting the position permantly so until then Noah had asked her to help him out. She was in the lounge room studying her flash cards, charts and reading a book when Junior walked in.

"Hey, there you are" he said as he walked over and sat down across from her.

"Hi. What's up?" she asked looking at him.

"Remember when you promised me you would go support me for the Wild Turbine Presentation?" he asked her.

"Yes, I remember." she said smiling as she glanced from him to her flash cards.

"Well, just wanted to remind you it's tonight." he said excitedly.

"Tonight, wow already?" she asked. "That's great, are you getting excited?" she said.

"Yes I am. Kalvin and I just wrapped up adding the finishing touches."

"That's great. Have you talked to Laura?"

"L-Laura? What does Laura have to do with this?" he asked shaking his head.

"Well obviously she's upset over something and I have a pretty good idea that it involves me." she pointed out.

"Ok-ay" said Junior really confused.

"You should spend your big important night with her. Make sure she's the one by your side." Kris said sadly as she gets up and walks over to grab another book.

"Kris I want you there on my "big and important night." You promised me you'd go." he said as he walked over and stood next to her.

"I know, but Junior-" she began saying.

"No buts, besides you owe me. Please Kris. It would mean a lot to me if you were there."

"Junior-" she said looking him in the eye. "I don't think it's a good idea that I go. Laura is already upset with you, and I don't want to be the cause of your fights." she said sympathetically.

"Don't worry about Laura. I left her a message on her voicemail asking her to be there or to give me a call if she didn't want to go. So, we'll see what she chooses. It's up to her, I'm not going to make her go if she doesn't want too." he said irritated. "But as for you on the other hand I'm not leaving you a choice anymore." he said with a smile on his face. "I'll see you at my house around 7pm." he got up and head for the door. "See you at 7pm, like you promised" he shouted.

"Ugh! But junior-" Kris shouted back but it was to late he was gone.

…

Laura was sitting on her bed when she listened to Junior's voicemail. "Be there or call me and let me know you're not coming" she heard. She hung up her phone and hugged her pillow tightly. "It's a special night for him" she thought. "It would me a lot to him if I went, but on the other hand I'm still mad at him" she said. She closed her eyes, "If he only knew what I did, he would hate me for the rest of my life. That would break Junior and I. I can't believe I was so stupid. I can't tell him, he would never forgive me. I love him way to much. He never has to know, just like the first time with Bobby. Ugh!" Laura screamed. "Everything was perfect before Kris came into town. Damn it. And now he wants to talk after, what about I wonder? Is he going to break up with me? No, No, No. He loves me. I better fix this or I might lose him forever." she said out loud. She got up and walked over to her closet, to find something to wear. She was so excited for Junior and Calvin since they worked so hard day and night to get this presentation ready. "Just remember, Junior never has to know."

She looked at the clock.

"Okay, I have two hours to get ready" she said.

She stood in front of the mirror holding out different outfits to wear as she tosses the ones she doesn't like on her bed or the floor.

Just then her phone rang.

"Hi princess-"

"Hi daddy" she replied. She filled him in on the details. "Daddy, I can't really talk right now. I've got to finish getting ready or I'm going to be late for Junior's big night. I'll ask him about the dinner tonight and I'll let you know tomorrow. I love you too."

She finishes getting ready.

…

"Okay, I'll see you then" said Noah as he hung up the phone. He walked out to go find Kris.

"Hey Noah, I'm going to take off unless you need me for something" she said as she poked her head into his office.

"Hey Kris, actually I do" he said

"Oh okay, what's up?" she asked.

"Well there's a pregnant horse that could be going into labor anytime now. You remember how difficult it was for you and Belladona?" he asked.

"Yeah, how could I forget. J-Junior was there to help me that day. I couldn't have done it without him." she replied.

"Exactly, and I think this may be the case as well. The owners though, want me to be there so I told them that we will get there as soon as we could." he said.

Kris shook her head. "Okay" she said sadly.

"I'm sorry to break any of your plans but this is really important Kris. If I could have it any other-"

"Noah I totally understand." Kris felt horrible, she didn't want to break her promise to Junior but it was something she had to do. She really wanted to be there for him especially since she knew how important tonight was for him. "Noah, I need to make a quick phone call. I'll meet you at the truck in 15mins" she said.

"That's fine," he said. I have to get a few things ready anyways."

She took a deep breath. "I'm so sorry Junior" she said out loud and dialed his number.

"Thank god it's his voice mail." she thought. "I can't stand to hear the disappointment in his voice. "Junior hey it's Kris. I just wanted to let you know that I won't be make it there tonight. An emergency had come up and Noah really needs my assistance. I'm so sorry Junior, if there was any other way you know I would do it in a heart beat. I wish I could be there for you on your special night. I'll be thinking about you and wishing I was there. Please don't be upset and if you can't understand this it's okay too. Please know that I'm truly sorry from the bottom of my heart. You and Kalvin will do great."

Dani happened to be walking by looking for Kris. It was about that time they took for the night so she wanted to see if she was ready to go home.

"Hey Kris, there you are. You ready to go?" asked Dani acting as if she didn't know.

"Hey Dani, there's actually a change in plans so you can head home first."

"Why what happened?" she asked.

"Noah needs my assistance's tonight with a pregnant horse. He thinks it's similar to what Beladona went through so he'll need the assistance for sure. So I'll ask him to drop me off after we get back into town." Kris said.

Dani could see the disappointment on Kris's face. She knew that no matter how much her brother and Kris denied it, they still loved each other.

"Kris look- I don't have anything planned for tonight, so why don't I help Noah and you go be there for my brother. It'll mean a lot to him to have you there." she said.

"H-How?" Kris began saying.

"I heard everything" Dani replied.

Kris started shaking her head. "You know what, thanks anyways Dani but It's to late, I already left Junior that message. I could always be there for the next one." she said

"Kris, you and I both know that tonight is a very important night for him, and if you aren't there you're going to end up regretting it" she said.

"I know Dani, but Laura will be there for him, so I don't-" she tried saying but got cut off.

"Kris listen to me. Laura is not you, no one will ever be you. He wants just you there, you and I both know that he could care less if Laura's there or not. So Kris go be there for him. I'm not going to let you regret this." Dani said as she walked away. I'll see you at the house later tonight." she yelled

Kris just stood there shocked at what Dani just said. "Could she be right?" Kris thought. She smiled and headed home to get ready.

…

"Everything's going to be perfect" he said as he looked at his watch. "I missed a call?" he asked himself. "It could be Laura." he thought so he decided to check it. His heart just drops, when he listens to the whole msg from Kris.

He shakes his head. "Why is it that everything else in this world is so more important to you then I am Kris?" he asked upset while he snaps his phone shut. "You broke your promise. Things haven't changed at all. I was just kidding myself. I can't think about this right now, I've got other things more important to worry about."

Kalvin walks in. "You okay Junior?" he asks.

"Yeah I'm great" he replied. "Lets go set up this baby."

…

Noah was wondering what was taking so long. "Hey Dani" what are you doing here so late" he asked as she walked towards the truck.

"Change of plans Noah. "I'm going to go assist you tonight. Kris has something else as important to take care of." she said.

"Alright, lets get going. Do we have everything you would need?" she asked him

"You sound like Kris already." he said.

They both laughed. "I have everything."

…

Kris leaves the clinic and heads home to get changed. She didn't bother calling Junior, she thought she'd just surprise him. "I have exactly 45mins she said."

…

Laura arrives at the Davis's. She sees Junior and walks over to him. "Hey Laura, I'm glad you're here." He said as they both embraced in a hug. There's a little bit of awkwardness from both halves. Laura felt a little uneasy at first, but melted in his arms once they were around her. Junior on the other hand couldn't get Kris out of his mind.

She smiled at him, "I'm sorry about everything." She said.

"Let's enjoy tonight." he said. "We'll talk about everything else later okay?" he asked.

She smiled and nodded at him. "Okay." She grabbed his hand and they walked towards Kalvin.

People were starting to slowly show up for the presentation. They have their tape recorders ready, note pads and pens/pencils ready.

"Kalvin you ready?" Junior asks him as he turns towards him.

"You bet" he responded as he patted him in the back.

"Alright then, take it away" says Junior as he walks over to stand next to Laura. She smiled at him. "What was I thinking, I love him" she said in her head as she looked up at him.

"Welcome everybody, thank you for coming" he began. "Wild turbines have been around for a very long time, Pursians used them 13 hundred years ago. When I unlock just one turbine it could do this.." He then hit's the buttonn.

Just as Kalvin hits the switch, Kris walked through the door not knowing that it was the one Junior and Laura were standing a few feet away from. The machine all of a sudden started sparking as everyone takes cover. Junior doesn't realize that he grabbed Kris and shielded her with this body and not Laura. Everyone comes back up, and Junior realizes he's face to face with Kris. They gaze into each other's eyes, unaware of everyone else. Laura notices it and is beyond upset.

"Kris?" he asks shocked that she's even there. He didn't even check to see if Laura was okay at that moment. They just stood there frozen in each other's arms smiling at one another. A few seconds later, Kris glances over and sees a furious Laura. She then wiggles out of Junior's grip, who at first was hesitant to let her go.

"Ugh thanks, she said as she straighten herself out."

He just stood there still looking at her.

Laura clears her throat, she motions she's upset. She walks up to him and grabs his arm while she glares at Kris.

"Oh, uh Laura, are you okay" he asked..

"Yeah, I'm fine." she replied irritated.

Kris walked away so they can have time to themselves. She stood on the side out of the way.

He turned back to Kalvin who is now in the middle of adjusting the machine.

Junior steps forward and started talking about the Wind Turbine Project. He included a little of his life and perspective into his speech, and how excited he was when he met Kalvin and etc. The whole time he and Kris were starring at each other while Laura's behind him smiling away not realizing it at first.

Laura soon sees the way Junior and Kris look at each other and it hurts her, so she looks away.

Kalvin, starts up again with the presentation. He begins with hitting the switch once more. "Imagine what a little air can do to a gauge like that" he said as he blows into it. All of a sudden within seconds, they have a light show. They get applauses as they realized they won over the crowd and the presentation was a big success.

As Kris clapped at the end of the presentation, Junior could sees how excited and proud she was of him.


	28. The Confrontation

…

The After Party

Laura stood there for a few minutes lost in thought while clapping along with everyone else after the presentation.. As she looked over to Junior, she felt a rush of guilt come over her. "How could I have done this Junior? The man I love. How could I have slept with Bobby? H-how did we end up at his place? When did Sarah leave that night?." she asked herself as she closed her eyes. "Why did this have to happened? Why did I go down there to Bobby's that night? Damn it Sarah! "Ugh why didn't I walk away when Bobby walked over?" All these questions were running through her head and as horrible as she felt, she couldn't change what had happened. She snapped out of it as soon as she heard Junior's voice.

"Everyone please enjoy the rest of the evening. Kalvin and I would love to answer any questions you have for us. "

A few minutes later Laura goes to look for him. "Where did he go?" She then spots him near the pool talking to Kris. "Ugh! Why?! Nothing going on? Just friends? Why are you spending time talking to her, when I should be the one you're talking too. I am your girlfriend Junior." She thought angry.

"There you are" Junior said as he finds Kris.

"Junior, I'm so proud of you. You finally found something you love and you're so good at it!" she said with excitement.

"You thought it was the real deal huh" he asked smiling.

"Not just me, everyone here thought it was the real deal" she said playfully pushing him as they both laughed

She couldn't help but be so thrilled for him and Kalivn. "It's going to be like the next hybrid car" she exclaimed.

He looked into her eyes, "Kris I'm so glad you're here. I got your message and-" she cut him off.

"Junior, I made you a promise" she said. "After all, I couldn't disappoint you." She said as she winked at him.

"You're amazing Kris, you know that?" he asked her. "I don't need the Wind Turbine Solar Power Machine to light up the sky, all I need is to have you smile at me." He said sincerely as he smiled at her.

Kris blushed as she shook her head at him.

Laura was upset that they were sharing a moment. "That's it!" She walked over to them. "Junior, there you are" she said as she grabbed his arm. "I've been looking for you everywhere. Uh, Hi Kris fancy seeing you here" she said.

Kris and Junior broke their eye contact.

"Hi Laura." Kris said as she smiled at her.

"I invited Kris" said Junior. "I wanted her here for Kalvin and I" he pointed out.

Kris could tell Laura was unhappy that she was there. It was a little awkward.

Kalvin comes over to them. "Sorry to interrupt guys" he said "but Junior I need your assistance. Red Alert-Potential buyers would like to interview us."

"Alright, lets go then." he said sming. "I'll be back in a bit, you girls should talk and get to know one another" Junior said as he walked off with Kalvin in the other direction.

"So," started Laura now eying Kris very closely. "Are you enjoying my boyfriends company?" she asked taking a sip of her champagne.

"Your boyfriend's company?" Kris repeated confused. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Lets cut to the chase" said Laura as she cut in. "Why are you really here anyways? Why are you trying to come in between Junior and I?" she asked with a snobbish-irritated tone. "Let me guess, you're here trying to win back his love right?" she chuckles.

Kris knew Laura didn't like her but now she was pushing it. She was blown away by all these accusations. "Laura you've got it all wrong. Junior and I are just friends, and I'm only here just here to show him and Kalvin my support" Kris started saying.

"I'm not stupid Kris- I see the way you two look at each other. Just earlier tonight when there was that electrical spark thing with that machine, who does Junior throw his body over to protect" she asked raising her voice. "Sure hell wasn't me" she said as she finished off her glass of champagne still staring at Kris.

Kris didn't know how to respond to that.

People were now starting to walk over towards Kalvin and Junior as they were giving interviews and answering questions.

Laura turned her attention back to Kris. "I really wanted to us to be friends Kris" Laura said trying to convince Kris and herself.. "But ever since you got back into town things between Junior and I have been rocky."

"Junior and I already told you over and over that there's NOTHING going on between us. We're just friends. I don't know how many more times we have to tell you this." Kris said frustrated now talking through her hands. "It's all in your head" said Kris.

Laura just looked at her. "Then why don't you just leave. Why are you still in town? Everything was fine until you came back."

"I'm here for Wildfire and only for Wildfire. Once I see he's all better, I'm gone so don't worry." Kris said.

Laura wasn't buying it. "Wildfire's already back at Raintree, there's really no need for you here, why don't you understand that?"

"I do! Like I said, I'm planning on leaving. Things just keep coming up, like Todd's party and now Junior and Kalvin's presentation." she said defending herself. Kris was now getting angry. She was over the whole conversation. "Look Laura" Kris said in a stern tone "it's Junior and Calvin's big night so lets not ruin it for them tonight. I don't know what to say anymore to you except that this conversation is over." She then started to walk away. She had her back towards the deeper end of the pool.

"Where do you think you're going?" Laura asked upset. "We're not finished yet!" She said as she blocked Kris's way.

People where now glancing back and forth between the guys, Kris and Laura.

"Move out of my way Laura." Kris said calmly. "People are starting to stare." she pointed out as she gave everyone a nod and just smiled.

Laura didn't budge. "I don't care, we're going to finish this conversation now." she replied.

Kris was appalled. She wasn't going to put up with Laura or her accusations any longer so she decided to beat Laura at her own game. "Oh by the way, one more thing before I go" Kris said. "Unlike you, I don't have to fight for Junior's love."

Laura opened her eyes wide and her mouth dropped open in shock. That last comment blew her over the top, and Kris knew it too. All of a sudden she sees and hears Laura scream and shriek like a little upset girl.

Kris shook her head in disbelief as she steps to the side to walk away, but then Laura grabs a hold of her shoulders. "I c-can't believe you said that you EX-CON!" she now shouted.

Kris was now furious. She had anger in her eyes and Laura could see it too. "Let go Laura!," Kris demanded. She didn't want to make a big commotion, but was still stunned at what just came out of Laura's mouth. If this was a few years ago, Laura wouldn't have had a chance to say all those things to her. Kris would have punched her like she did Dani. She wasn't going to embarrass Junior like his crazy girlfriend, so she decided to be the bigger person in this.

Laura glared at her. "Make me" she bellowed.

Kris pushed Laura off of her as they struggled for a few minutes moving back and forth towards the pool. Laura then pushed backwards and Kris started pushing forwards away from the pool. They both struggled for awhile until they lost their balance.

"Laura NO!!" screamed Kris


	29. Come Back To Me

…

Noah was examing Califlower as Dani was handing him his tools. She tried to hold her down but it was difficult.

"Alright almost, almost. I can feel the huffs."

"Noah, come on, she's not waiting to stay down."

"Alright, I've got it." he said as they stood up.

"That's it?" she asked.

"That's it." he responded.

"Now what do we do?"

"We wait until she gives birth."

"I've never done anything like this before" she said moving her hair out of her face.

"Thanks for helping me out tonight Dani."

"No problem Noah." she said. "So, how's the clinic working out for you?" she asked him while they were waiting.

"Great" he responded. "Kris is an amazing assistant, the office is a wonderful place to be and besides, the boss is pretty cool." he said smiling at her.

They both started laughing.

"So I take it, Kris had big plans tonight?" he asked as he kept his eyes on Califlower

"Yeah, Junior asked her to be there for their big presentation tonight" she responded.

"and Laura?"

"She'll be there too." she said as she raised her eyebrows. "I Can't wait to hear all about that one" she now said with sarcasm.

"I thought they were just friends?" he said confused.

"Long story short, he's dating Laura, but Kris and Junior have a past, present and future together. They just wont admit it, but Laura knows it." does that make any sense?" she asked laughing.

"Yeah, I think I understand." he said nodding.

"It's the Davis Family Curse" she added.

Just then Califlower started making racket in her stall.

"I think it's time" Noah said as they both got up and walked over towards the stalls.

….

"LAURA NOOOOO!" cried Kris again as they both fell into the water.

They were pulling and pushing on each other. Laura thinks Kris was fighting back, when really Kris is trying to stay above the water.

"No you're wrong Kris! Junior's already mine and you can't have him. You lost your chance with him. I won't lose him to you!" Laura yelled.

Everyone was intrigued with the project that they didn't notice the girls in the pool. They kept pushing and pulling for a good 10mins.

"Laura.. I can't-" Kris tried yelling, but she was pushed underwater. "Laura-" Kris tried again- "Please help m--" she tried once again. She was now getting very tired from all the struggling and intake of the water she swallowed. She started panicking even more which really didn't help her. Kris tried to get away from Laura but couldn't. "Laura let go of m--" she desperately screamed.

Laura had to beat Kris. She just had too. She had no problem with swimming so she had the upper had in this situation. She had no idea that Kris couldn't swim. "Junior's mine, do you hear me Kris! Did you hear me!" she yelled as she pushed Kris under water again.

Kris was now scared for her life since only Dani, Matt and Junior knew she couldn't swim. "Laura get off m--" She tried yelling. She was now gasping for air. "Junior!" she thought. She had to try one last time… "J-U-N-I-O-RRRRRRRRRRR was all Kris could yell before water filled up her lungs and she went under. Laura was still pushing and shoving not really paying attention.

Junior stopped dead in his tracks -mid sentence when he thought he heard Kris's voice calling his name. He looked up as his eyes searched for Kris.

Laura was getting tired and cold. She figured since Kris had stopped fighting back it was pointless so she turned around and started swimming towards the side of the pool leaving Kris there. She hadn't realized that Kris wasn't moving.

"What's all the commotion?" People were now curious.

"Kris?" he thought as Junior's eyes still searched for her. Junior now looked over to where he left Laura and Kris. He didn't see either of them. "What?!" he thought shaking his head as he looked around. He then spots Laura from the corner of his eye as she pulled herself up out of the pool soaking wet, now walking away.

"Look!" someone shouted as they pointed to something still in the pool. Junior's eyes darted towards the direction that was pointed at." "What is it?" he heard someone else ask.

Junior was now more confused then ever. "Why is she soaked, and where's Kris?" he said out loud as he darted towards Laura. He cut her off as she was about to enter the house. "Why are you all wet and where's Kris?" he said now panicking as he grabs a hold of her elbows.

"Why is it that you always ask about her before me Junior? WHY?! I'M YOUR GIRLFRIEND NOT HER!" she yelled with tears filling her eyes.

"LAURA WHERE'S-" Junior started saying again.

"Ugh! We fell into-" she yelled as she cuts him off.

Before she could finish her sentence, he was half way towards the pool.

"JUNIOR! JUNIOR!WHERE ARE YOU GOING?! Hphz!" she yelled after he ran off.

His heart just sank when he saw Kris's body lying motionless in the water. "KRIS! OH GOD!! KRIS!! HELP!! SOMEONE CALL 911!" He yelled as he dove into the pool.

Just then reporters started running towards the pool, as flashes from their cameras started going off. They spotted Laura as hey headed towards her.

Just then one of the maids brought out towels and handed one to Laura as she wrapped herself up. "Get out of my way" she yelled as Reporters bombarded her. "Ms. Nickels can you tell us what happened here? Who's the girl in the pool? "What was the cause of the pool incident? "Ms. Nickels… " Questions were coming out no-stop as they're flashing pictures of her. She pushed them out of the way as she walks towards the pool.

By then Kalvin and a few other people from Davis Ranch ran got the hit as they ran up to the reporters. They stopped them from going any further near the pool and demanded them to leave. When they didn't listen they had to push them out the door. "This is not good" stated Kalvin as he shook his head.

A few seconds later Junior pulled Kris up.

Kalvin came rushing back over to help him pull her out of the water onto the cement. "The paramedic's are on their way Junior." he said.

"KRIS!! NO NO NO… KRIS WAKE UP!! PLEASE OPEN YOUR EYES!" he yelled.

People were now standing around them watching helplessly.

Laura just stood with her mouth open and her eyes on Junior and Kris.

"Kalvin help me start chest compressions" he shouted. Junior tilts her head back and gives her the 1st breath… then the 2nd "KRIS OPEN YOUR EYES! PLEASE OPEN YOUR EYES. YOU'RE GOING TO BE OKAY, DO YOU HEAR ME!!" he shouted as he started crying. "OH GOD, KRIS… BABY.. BABY PLEASE PLEASE OPEN YOUR EYES. YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME, I NEED YOU…DO YOU HEAR ME. I LOVE YOU KRIS, COME ON BABY PLEASE OPEN YOUR EYES!" he said as he tapped by sides of her cheeks.

Laura knew that Junior never stopped loving Kris, but to actually hear him confess his love for her felt like someone took a knife and jabbed it a million times into her heart. Tears filled her eyes as she watched Junior try to save the love of his life's life.

"1-one thousand, 2- one thousand, 3- one thousand" as we heard Kalvin count.

Junior gives her the 1st breath again and then the 2nd all over again.

They repeat this cycle about 3 more times before Kalvin speaks. "Junior-" he began as he continued giving Kris compressions.

Junior cuts him off. "She doesn't know how to swim Kalvin!" he yelled. " Oh god how long do you think she was under water for… before we found her?" he asked as tears rolled down his cheeks onto hers. "If anything happens to her, I can't forgive myself" he said.

"Junior it's not your fault. Kris is a very strong woman, she won't give up without a fight, you'll see." Kalvin looks over to Laura and sees her eyes glued to Kris. "What happened to you two tonight" he thought shaking his head while looking from Laura to Kris, Kris to Laura.

"She c-can't swim?" repeated Laura shocked "She c-can't swim." she said now with tears in her eyes. Laura then thought back to when Kris tried saying something to her but she wouldn't listen. "OMG what have I done?" she thought. "What have I done."

5mins go by which felt like an eternity, they're still at it. "KRIS, PLEASE BABY COME BACK TO ME!" said Junior. "I LOVE YOU! PLEASE BE OKAY!! I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT YOU!" he yelled over and over.

"Oh god, please be okay Kris" said Laura as she was now crying. "Please be okay."

…

Gillian was sitting on her bed thinking about Matt when her phone rang.

"Hello" she answered quickly.

"Hi Gillian" said Matt. "Did I catch you at a bad time?" he asked her.

"No, not at all. I was just sitting here going over some business paperwork" she lied. She was thinking about him but couldn't tell him that.

"Oh okay, good. I was thinking maybe you and I could go out for drinks tonight at Bobby's? It's still kind of early." he said.

"I have a better idea" she responded. "Why don't you come over and we could watch a movie or something?" she asked eagerly.

"A movie? Hmmm, I don't really have much to do anyways tonight" he thought to himself. "Sure that sounds good. I'll see you in a bit." he said as he hung up.

Gillian smiled as she jumped off her bed. She went to freshen up while she waited for him to arrive.


	30. I'm On My Way

…

Within minutes the paramedics arrived as they rushed over to where the trio- were. Kalvin tried to pull Junior up so the paramedics can tend to Kris, but he couldn't bare to move.

"Sir, you have to move so we can save her life." said one of the paramedics.

Junior nodded, as he got up. The paramedics continued CPR as they put her on a gurney and wheeled her out towards the ambulance.

"I'm going too" said Junior as one of the male paramedics was about to close the Ambulance's door

as he looked back at Kalvin.

"I've got it under control here, just go be with her. She needs you." said Kalvin.

He nodded. "Lets go"

…

"That was an amazing experience Noah" Dani said as she watched the new mommy and baby interact with one another. "Look how happy they are" she said smiling. "Now I know exactly how Junior and Kris feels.

Noah shook his head. "Yes, it is an amazing experience. I get to do it almost every day, being a doctor that is." he said laughing. "I'll be right back, I'm going to touch base with the owners and we can be on our way."

"Okay," she said still looking at the pair.

Her cell phone rang.

"Hello, this is Dani" he heard her say.

"Dani, it's Kalvin." he replied

"Kalvin? Is everything all right?" she asked confused why he would be calling her.

Kalvin knew that Junior was in complete shock, and that he probably hasn't called her or anyone else to let them know what had happened.

"There's been a terrible Accident" he blurted out.

"What do you mean a terrible A-Accident? She quickly responded. "Is it J-Juni--?" she exclaimed.

"No, Junior's fine. It's K-Kris- somehow she drowned in your pool tonight" he said as he heard her shriek.

"Junior jumped in to save her and when he pulled her out we both started CPR. The paramedics arrived shortly, and now they are on their way to the hospital. I figured I'd call you because Junior's a mess." he said.

Dani was now holding her stomach like she couldn't breathe. "Oh god," she screamed now crying. "K-Kris?" She felt like she was going to pass out as she sat down on a barrel of hay. "I-Is she okay?" she asked.

"We d-don't know. She didn't regain consciousness. I'm on my way there now." replied Kalvin.

"Oh Kris!" she cried. "I'm on my way." She dialed Matt as she ran to find Noah.

…

Junior couldn't keep his eyes off of Kris while he sat there in silence with tears rolling down his face. He watched as the paramedics tried to revive her. "Come on Kris! Baby you have to fight, please come back to me.." he said to himself.

They arrived at the hospital within 10mins as they rushed her through the ER doors into a room. He ran behind them, but got stopped by a nurse as he placed his hands on the door as it closes behind them. "Kris, you have to be okay" he yelled to himself . "You just have to be."

"Sir, Sir I'm sorry but you can't go in there. The Doctor's will do their best they can to save your girlfriend's life." she said.

Junior just stood there frozen. He wasn't paying attention to the nurse as he kept his eyes glued to the door.

"Sir why don't you sit down, you're in shock. Can you tell me what happened tonight?" she asked as she put her hand on his shoulder.

Junior had a blank stare on his face, as he tuned the nurse out.

Sir, "Can you tell me your name? SIR!" she asked him.

"J-Junior Davis" he replied as he snapped back into reality.

"Okay Junior, can you tell me what happened tonight with-?" she asked him.

"No" he said as he shook his head. "I-I don't know." he replied as he cut her off.

Just then Kalvin walked in and headed over to Junior.

"Any news yet?" he asked him.

"Sir, were you at the scene of the accident" the nurse asked as she turned toward Kalvin.

Kalvin then nodded. "Yes"

"Can you tell me what happened tonight with your friends?" she asked. "Can you tell me the young woman's name?"

"Her name's Kris Furillo." replied Kalvin. He then explained everything he knew.

"Okay," she said. She got up and went to get some paperwork.

Kalvin walked over towards Junior as he put his hand on Junior's shoulder. "I called Dani and she's on her way now."

"I c-cant loose her Kalvin. I just can't. I love her way to much!! She's my everything. I don't know what I would do if-" he cried. W-We don't even know how long she was underwater for. What if there's c-compli-" he tried saying but couldn't as he closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Junior, Kris will pull through this" he said trying to comfort him. "You'll see, she'll come back to you."

…

Matt walked up to Gillian's hotel room as his phone rang.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Matt it's Dani!" she yelled crying hysterically.

"Dani slow down what's wro-" he asked

"Listen to me" she blurted out cutting him off. "Kris has been in a terrible accident. Junior is there with her now at the hospital and I don't know the details but I'm on my way there."

"KRIS WHAT?!" he yelled just as Gillian opened the door. She was confused what was going on.

"Alright, Gillian and I are on our way" he said to her.

"Okay I'll see you there." she replied

"Matt what is going on?" she asked nervously.

"We have to go" he said as he turned and started walking away, Gillian came running up behind him. "Kris has been in a terrible accident. We don't know the details." he said. "Junior is there with her now and Dani's on her way."

"Oh my goodness," shrieked Gillian. "I hope she's okay." she said as she put a hand on his shoulder.

…

"She has to be okay" Dani said as she sat nervously in the car.

"She's strong, she'll pull through this." Noah responded trying to comfort her.

Matt and Gillian arrived as they rushed over to the ER entrance.

"There he is." said Gillian as they make their way over.

Matt hugged Junior. "What happened?" he asked.

Just then Dani came running in as she headed straight into Junior's arms crying. Matt walked over and they embraced in a group hug. "Junior W-What happened?" she asked.

"I-I don't know." he said as tears streamed down his face.

"What do you mean you don't know" asked Matt upset.

"I left Kris and Laura so they can get to know one another and because Kalvin and I were doing interviews. All of a sudden in mid sentence, I heard Kris scream my name.

Noah walked in, as he made his way over to them. "Any news yet on what's going on?" asked Noah.

Junior shook his head no. "I looked around everywhere and couldn't find Kris or Laura. Then from the corner of my eye, I see Laura pull herself out of the water. I run over to her and ask her where Kris was and she finally blurted out that they fell into the water." he said as all eyes were on him. "I ran towards the pool as I see Kris's m-motionless body. I jumped in to the water, pulled her out and then Kalvin and I started CPR right away."

Matt walked over and sat down as Gillian followed closely behind him. She took his hands into hers and smiled at him. He returned the smile.

"WHY, WHY HAVEN'T WE HEARD ANYTHING YET" Junior yelled as he hits the wall.

Dani walked over to him, grabbed him as he sobs onto her shoulder. "How could this have happened." she said crying.

"I-I don't know. We don't even know how long she was underwater for." Junior exclaimed.

Matt sat there as he kept his eyes on Junior. He has never seen Junior break down in his life, not even when he found out his mother left him when he was at a very young age. He then stood up and walked around impatiently. "We both love Kris" he sighed as he shook his head, "but who does she love in return?" he closed his eyes as he continued pacing.

"Oh Matt," thought Gillian, as her eyes were now locked on him. "If Kris survives," she said out loud in her head, "it's going to break your heart once again. Junior and Kris belong together, why can't you see and understand that?" she asked sadly to herself as she watched him pace back and forth. "I still love you, will you ever let me back in?" she said as she closed her eyes.

Kalvin couldn't help wonder what really happened between Kris and Laura. He knew it had to have something to do with Junior. "Did Laura find out that Junior was in love with Kris? Is this the cause of that or was this really an accident Did Laura really try to drown Kris?" he asked himself while he watched Junior stand there with his eyes still glued to the door.

Noah couldn't just sit there. The waiting was getting to him too, so he got up and walked over to see if there was any news yet. The nurse told him that the Doctor will come as soon as everything is situated. Noah then came back and explained what the nurse had told him.

Dani couldn't help but glance from Junior to Matt, Matt to Junior. Then she glanced from Gillian to Noah, then from Noah to Kalvin. She watched as 2 of them stood up, 3 of them sat down and 1 paced back and forth while they waited for answers. "Where's Laura?" she wondered. "Was this really an accident or did Laura do it on purpose?" she asked. "No, no that's crazy. No one would be that cruel. We'll just have to wait and see." She then closed her eyes as tears streamed down her face. She got up and made her way over to her brother as he embraced her in a hug. "The most important thing is," she whispered to him "that we're all here together to support Kris." she said. "She'll come back to us."

He closed his eyes and took a deep sigh.


	31. It Was An Accident

…

Meanwhile the doctor's are tending to Kris left and right.

"What's the case?" Dr. Smith asked.

"18 year old Female identified as Kris Furillo, found by who appears to be her boyfriend Kenneth Davis Jr. He pulled her out of the his pool and started CPR compressions right away. No say on how she ended up in the pool tonight but we do know that she can't swim. CPR went on for about 20-25mins or so before the paramedics arrived." explained a nurse who was going over Kris's paperwork.

"Kenneth Davis Jr. as in Davis Farms?"

"Yes doctor. His family's well known around town."

"Alright then, lets save his girlfriends life." replied Dr Smith

…

"Junior, where's Laura?" asked Dani confused why she wasn't there.

"I-I don't kn-" he started saying, but looked up as he saw her walking towards them with Sarah at her side.

She was a mess and everyone could tell that she was crying. She didn't even change from when she fell into the water.

No one said anything as they reached them.

"How is she?" Laura asked sincerely not looking at Junior.

"We D-Don't know yet. No one's come out to talk to us." replied Dani.

Junior couldn't look at Laura, he wasn't sure how he was suppose to act or feel towards her. He cleared his throat. "Laura please tell me that you had nothing to do with Kris being in the pool tonight." he asked now looking at her.

She took a deep breath and stayed quiet as she stood there still not meeting his eyes.

"Laura" say something please anything" Dani begged as all eyes were now on her.

"What happened tonight Laura!" Junior asked as he raised his voice.

She closed her eyes as tears rolled down her cheeks. She took a deep breath. "Where do I begin." she asked

ashamed.

"From the beginning" said Matt.

"Well it all started as soon as you left with Kalvin to go do your interviews. I was upset to begin with that you even invited her since I didn't trust her around you." she began.

"They're just friends" stated Matt.

Junior and everyone else there tonight knew that deep down inside Matt was trying very hard to convince himself that. He then glanced back over to Laura.

"I was the one who started accusing Kris of trying to come in between us and also trying to win back your heart. I then asked her why she was even still here when Wildfire was already back at Raintree."

Everyone had their eyes glued to Laura as she explained what had happened.

"She then said that she would leave once she knew Wildfire was all better. I knew that I was making her angry, but to my surprise she stayed very calm. That made me more angry because she was trying to be the bigger person. Before she walked off, she said that "unlike me she didn't have to win your love and that's when I lost it." She said.

Matt's mouth dropped open. "You're lying" said Matt irritated.

Junior could see the pain in Matt's eyes as Laura kept talking.

"Why would I lose it, if she didn't say it Matt?" said Laura as she looked over at him. Believe what you want, but those words came out of her mouth. I wouldn't lie about something like that."

"Well she probably said it just to say it since she knew it would push your buttons." he said defending Kris's actions.

"Oh Matt, you're so naïve. Open your eyes."

"That's besides the point, anyways go on" said Kalvin. "We need to get to the bottom of this."

"I-I grabbed her shoulders and wouldn't move out of her way. She pushed me off and we struggled for a while moving back and forth and then we fell into the pool." Laura explained now in tears. We then pushed and shoved each other under water trying to out beat the other."

"Why Laura, why would you do something like that?" asked Junior in disbelief

"I know, and I'm sorry Junior. I wasn't thinking.. I-I don't know what came over me. It was an accident I swear." she tried explaining.

…

"Doctor Smith I know that hypothermia is protective to her organs but how much longer do you think we can go on like this?" asked Doctor Kemp who was assisting.

"I've seen people last up to four hours. We can't give up just yet." he exclaimed.

"But-"

"Her body temp is at 86 degrees, she is not dead until she is warm and dead. We need to warm her up to 98.6 degrees and start her heart."

"Yes Sir" said Doctor Kemp as she continued with compressions.

"Lets do it. Let's move people. Gastriclovauge with warm fluids." yelled Dr. Smith.

…

"WHAT?! YOU'RE THE REASON WHY SHE'S IN THERE FIGHTING FOR HER LIFE?!" yelled Dani as she darted towards Laura with anger in her eyes. "SHE CAN'T SWIM!"

Junior and Matt rushed towards Dani as they held her back. "Dani, Dani calm down. Let her finish" said Matt.

Kalvin, Gillian, Noah and Sarah stood there as they watched everything that was happening.

"I'm sorry! It was an accident. I T-Thought she was fighting back, I had no idea she couldn't swim. Please Junior, you have to believe me." she said as she looked into this eyes. "If I could take it all back I would, I never meant to hurt Kris or any of you. It was all an accident I swear, please forgive me. I love you Junior." she cried. Sarah was now comforting her.

"You've got to be kidding me! This is all insane!" shouted Dani "You're telling us that this all happened because you were afraid of losing Junior and that you love him! So what, you wanted her out of the picture for good so you can live a happy life with Junior?" Dani shouted

"No, that's not it. I was upset that she said those things, and Yes. I'll admit I wasn't really paying attention to what I was doing. We were both fighting trying to prove that we were right and it got carried away." she explained.

"She wasn't fighting with you, she was fighting to stay above water." yelled an angry Dani

"Like I said earlier Dani, I had no idea she couldn't swim. It was all an accident. Why can't you understand that?" she cried.

"Because Laura, Kris is fighting for her life in there and the doctor's might be to late." yelled Matt as he cut in.

"Look, there's no need to be gain up on Laura here" shouted Sarah as she backed Laura up.

"Sarah, it's okay." said Laura as she put her hand on her arm.

"No it's not okay. I'm not going to stand here and have them interrogate you with 20/20 questions or accuse you of trying to drown her. You're Junior's girlfriend and everyone should be understanding you're point of view. Laura does love Junior with all her heart" she said defending her best friend.

"I know everyone is upset with me, but I swear to you that it was all an accident. Junior you have to believe me. I love you." Laura said once again.

Junior closed his eyes. "That's enough!" he yelled. Kris is lying in there fighting for her life and we're out here yelling at each other pointing fingers. This is not the time nor the place to be having this conversation. We need to pray that Kris pulls through." he exclaimed.

"I agree with Junior" said Noah. "We should all-" he began

"Junior why aren't you defending Laura!" Sarah asked upset. "She's still your girlfriend and you're letting your family and friends treat her like she did it all on purpose. She loves you, and she's apologized over and over. What is wrong with you." she asked appalled as she cut Noah off.

"What's wrong with Junior?" repeated Dani stunned. "You mean what's wrong with you two." she shouted. This whole conversation is unbelievable., I think you two have completely lost your minds. You claim you love my brother Laura, but you don't even know what the meaning of love is. You should have thought about that before you cheated on my brother with that scum bag Bobby now shouldn't you!" screamed Dani. "There's no way in hell Junior's going to forgive a kniving bitch like you so save it!!" shouted Dani as she charged towards Laura again.

Everyone opened their eyes wide as they stood there shocked and silent.

"Whoa, whoa Dani." said Matt and Junior as they held her back.

"What are you talking about Dani" Junior asked blown away.

Laura shrieked as her eyes opened wide. She covered her mouth in horror as she looked over to Sarah who's mouth was dropped wide open.

"Why don't you ask the girl who claims she loves you Junior." responded Dani.

Everyone now looked from Dani to Laura, Laura to Dani

Junior turned to Laura. "Is what Dani's saying true?" he asked.

Gillian was the only other one who knew the truth since she was the one who told Dani

"Okay, come on guys, let's give them some privacy" said Noah as he urged them to walk with him.

Dani closed her eyes as she felt horrible that she just blurted it like that, but her brother needed to know the truth.

Junior's eyes never left Laura. "Laura is it true" asked Junior once again. "Say something, anything."

She closed her eyes. "I went to Bobby's with some friends that night we made up after our fight. Y-You told me that you had plans with Kris and I was feeling sad and lonely. I had a little to much to drink, and then Bobby came over and introduced himself and one thing lead to another-"

"Did you sleep with him?" he asked

"How could you ask me that?" she asked appalled. "Do you not trust me?" she questioned him.

"It has nothing to do with trust, but the fact that you said you had to much to drink, now tell me the truth Laura. "DID YOU SLEEP WITH HIM OR NOT?" Junior asked again demanding to know.

The guilt was eating Laura alive. She had to tell him the truth since it was already out. "There was no turning back. I have to come clean." She sighed. "If I tell him the truth, maybe he can forgive me and we can get past this." she thought to herself optimistically. She closed her eyes as she sighed. "Yes, she nodded." ashamed in herself as tears flowed down her cheeks. "I'm so sorry Junior. Please baby forgive me, we can work through this. I love you."

Junior didn't know what to say or do as he stood there in shock. "How could you" he asked.

"What about you and Kris." she shouted back.

"Kris and I never slept together, like you and Bobby." he responded. "You know what that's not even important right now. What's important is that (1) I now know the truth and (2) I need to concentrate only on Kris. She's fighting for her life in there and this isn't the time or place to be having this conversation." he exclaimed as he tried to walk away.

"But you've kissed her?" Laura said as she accused him. She then grabs his arm as she stops him from walking away. "I'm your girlfriend Junior, but why is it that I always come 2nd in your life. How do you think I felt when I heard you confess your dying love for Kris?!" she cried in tears.

"I can't have this conversation with you right now Laura. God I can't even look at you!" he said as he moved his arm from her grip.

"Junior- please she begged."

Moments later, the doors finally opened as they looked up to see the Doctor walk out.


	32. All We Can Do Now Is Wait

...

"Mr. Davis" he called out.

"I'm Mr. Davis," said Junior as he walked over and shook the Doctor's hand. "You can call me Junior"

Everyone was now on their feet.

"Junior, I'm Dr. Michael Smith" he said as he shook Junior's hand. "How is she?" he asked.

"It doesn't look good." said the doctor as he shook his head. "Her temp is only at 86 and there's still no heart beat. We're hoping when she warms up-"

"Oh god" shrieked Dani as she held her stomach

"No!No!No! There must be something, anything you could do to save her!" he exclaimed as he cuts him off. "Oh god, this is not happening." He yelled as he ran his heads through his hair.

"Mr. Davis, there is nothing you can do now but wait." Doctor Smith then looked around at all the eyes that were now on him. "You all should maybe ugh, prepare yourself." he said as he took a deep sigh.

"Prepare ourselves! Prepare ourselves! How could we prepare ourselves! No!" yelled Dani in tears.

"I'm sorry, but it doesn't look good." repeated Dr. Smith.

"Isn't there anything else you could do?!" yelled Matt.

"We're doing everything we can. I have to go, every moment is very critical. I will be back as soon as I have other news." he said as he turned and walked away.

"Thank you Doctor" said Noah as he shook his head. Noah was the only one right now that was holding it together.

"She's going to survive this. She's going to survive this." said Junior over and over as he hugged Dani.

Gillian walked over and embraced Matt in a hug as she comforted him. "She has to pull through. She just has too." said Matt as tears streamed down his cheeks.

...

"What's the prognosis?" asked Dr Smith as he returned. The monitor was making its No pulse No heart rate sound.

"No change except her temp went up to 89" replied Dr. Kemp.

One of the nurses then handed him a gauge. "Okay I'm in. Start the warm fluids" he stated.

"Hold CPR" said Dr. Moore as he watched the monitor for movement.

"Anything" asked Dr Smith as he looked to Dr. Moore

"Heart is still. No movement and no fluid relation." Replied Dr Moore.

"Still Nothing?" asked Dr Smith

"Nothing." He replied.

"Restarting CPR" said Dr Kemp.

Dr Smith took then over CPR for now.

"It's been over an hour. We have to prepare for the possibility." Began Dr. Kemp

"She's young, she's healthy, her temps going up and it will continue going up. Her heart will start again and that's the only possibility I'm prepared for." replied Dr Smith.

"What about another Epi?" asked Dr Smith

"We've been pushing epi for an hour and half. We're up to 3 liters. Her temps going down. It's at 86 again."

"WHAT?! It was just at 89" he yelled.

"Still no pulse Doctor."

"What's her temp now Dr Kemp?"

"98"

"So she's' warm?" he stated worried

"Yes."

"and dead" said Dr. Smith as he looked around the room hopeless with his eyes closed.

Everyone stayed quiet as they looked down at her body there on the table.

Within seconds the machine beeped normally as everyone gained back hope.

…

…

Junior was taking the news very hard. "Prepare myself to say goodbye!" he asked angry "No, No, I'm not doing this." He said as he turned around and walked out."

"Junior? Junior" said Dani as she looked up at her brother.

All eyes were now on Junior as he headed towards the door.

"She's going to survive this, she's going to survive this, she's going to survive this." said Dani as she turned back around toward the hospital doors.

"Junior" said Laura as she tried to follow him but got stopped by Kalvin. "What are you doing, get out of my way" she demanded. "He needs me."

"No, he doesn't. What he needs is to be alone right now. Give him some time to think." said Kalvin "I think you've said enough for now."

Laura had tears in her eyes as Sarah walked over and hugged her.

"I agree with Kalvin" said Noah. "Give him some time. I know it's hard on everyone, but people have different ways with coping."

Matt's eyes where on the door that Junior just walked out of. He knew that everyone was taking this hard but he never realized that Junior would leave at a time like this. "Where is he going?" asked Matt.

Gillian walked over and sat next to him. She smiled and put an arm on his. "She'll pull through Matt." He then locked eyes with her as he gave her a nod.

Dani then thought back to Junior. She was now scared on what he would do as she remembered back to when he and Kris just broke up. They found his car in the river, but he was no where to be found. Everyone thought that he tried to kill himself. "No, I have to go after him, he needs me." she thought as she got up and walked out the door.

…

"B-fib" replied Dr. Kemp as everyone looked straight to the monitor.

"Shock her 300" exclaimed Dr Smith.

"Charge! ... Clear!" the machine then went back to showing no movement as everyone once again lost all hope.

"You can not give up, you understand me. Do you know how much time, effort, energy, resources and drugs. You can not give up. I'm turning the pacer up to max." shouted Dr Kemp.

"If there was any-" Dr Smith started saying.

"She's been on bypass for almost an hour." responded Dr Kemp as she pulled out her stethoscope to listen for heart beat. "We have to try one last time."

"Alright, one more round" agreed everyone as they got to work.

…

Junior walked outside as he needed some fresh air to think. "Ahhhhhh" he yelled as he grabbed a garbage can, shooked and beat the living day lights out of it! "NO! I won't give up on you Kris. I won't prepare myself to say good bye! God, if you're listening" he screamed looking up at the sky. "Please bring her back to me!! I love her, I can't loose her again." he said as he got down on his knees sobbing. "Why is this happening!" he asked as he sat down and leaned up against the beat up garbage can with his knees up

Dani was now looking around for Junior. She finally spotted him near a bench leaning on what appears to be a beaten up garbage can. She sighed as she slowly approached him, but he kept his eyes on the ground. "Junior," she said as she got down on her knees as she placed her hands on his knees. "Kris needs us, so we have to be strong and we have to have faith that she will pull through this. I know you love her so you owe it to Kris to be there for her." she said as she now took Junior's face in her hands. "She loves you, I know she does. She will come back to you. She'll pull through this." Dani said as tears rolled down her cheeks. She could see how much it was killing him.

Junior nodded as tears still continued to glide down his cheeks. "Thank you for being such an amazing sister Dani, I love you." he whispered in her ears as he hugged her tightly.

"I love you big bro." she whispered back as tears streamed down her face. "Come on, lets go back inside." she said as got to her feet and helped him up. They walked back inside.

…

Everyone stood there with their eyes on Kris, as the monitor was still making it's No Pulse/No Heart Rate noise.

"Come on, Come on." said Dr. Kemp quietly.

All of a sudden the monitor started Beeping as Kris's heart rate and pulse started rapidly going on up.

"Sinusprady" shouted Dr. Kemp as she looked over to the monitor. "Do we have a heart beat?"

Dr Moore walked over and pulled out his stethoscope as he looked for a heart beat. "We got it." he exclaimed.

Everyone sighed with relief and smiled as their eyes were glued to the monitor.

Dr Kemp took out the gauge tube since she was breathing on her own. "We don't know her brain functions yet, but we will find out once she's awake."

Dr Smith then left the room to go give Kris's family and friends the good news.


	33. Some Kind Of Miracle

…

As Junior and Dani walked in, the hospital doors opened and the doctor walked out. "Mr. Davis" he said as he walked towards him.

Everyone got up to their feet.

"Please tell me it's g-good news?" begged Junior

"Yes, I've got some good and bad news." he said. "The good news is that we finally have Ms. Furillo stabilized. She gave us quite a scare there when she went into hypothermia shock. Her body temp went down and her heart stopped, but we wouldn't and couldn't give up. It's a true miracle that she's hung on for so long, but she's here. She must really love you." Dr Smith stated with a smile as he put an arm on his shoulder

Junior put his hand up to his heart almost falling back as he smiled to the great news. "You don't even know." said Junior in his head. "I love her more then life it's self."

Matt was upset and uneasy to hear that Dr. Smith believed that Kris hung on for Junior or that she loved him. "Well, she's a strong woman with lots of family and friends who love and care for her." said Matt looking at Dr. Smith

"She's very lucky." said Dr Smith.

Everyone took a deep breath and sighed with relief including Laura.

"The bad news is that she was down for a very long time, we d-don't know her brain functions yet." he sadly said. "She hasn't woken up yet and when she does she will be very weak."

"What does that mean?" asked Dani

"Well it means that when she wakes up, we have to get her to talk. If she remembers who everyone is or where she is or anything about her life then everything should be fine, but if- she doesn't remember, and her speech is impaired then that's not good news. We will be keeping her here for a few days for observation." said Dr Smith

"When can we expect her to wake up?" asked Noah.

"Well, it depends all on Kris. When she's ready she'll slowly wake up. Just be patient." he responded. "Mr. Davis, will you be here wi -" Dr Smith began asking.

"Yes I will be," replied Junior. "I'll be here with her all the way." he said cutting him off.

"We will all be here." added Matt.

"Can we see her Doctor Smith?" asked Junior.

"Yes you can as soon as the nurses bring her up to her room. She will be on the 4th floor but I'm not sure what room. You can check in with the nurse and she'll direct you. Please no excitement for Kris, and try to limit how many people are the room with her at all times."

They all nodded and agreed.

"Thank you so much to you Dr. Smith and to all your collages." Junior said as he shook his hand.

Dr. Smith shook hands with everyone else before he left. Once he was out of sight, they all hugged one another.

"What a relief" said Kalvin.

"Yes, we're not out of the woods yet, but we'll just have to wait and see how she is when she wakes up." said Noah.

"Junior-" Laura began saying as she walked over to him.

"Laura, not now." he said to her. "I need some time but I know what I have to do." he said out loud in his head.

She nodded as tears rolled down her cheeks. "I understand. I will take care of all Kris's hospital bills" she said.

Junior then looked up and made eye contact with her.

"When you're ready to talk to me, you know where to find me. Junior, I am really sorry about all this and I am so sorry that I hurt you." she said as she turned around and walked towards Sarah.

Junior watched as Laura and Sarah headed towards the exit.

"You ready to see Kris?" Dani asked as she made her way over to Junior with a smile.

"As ready as I'll ever be." he said returning the smile.

Dani started walking away when she noticed he wasn't behind her. "You coming?" she asked as she turned around to face him.

Junior needed a moment to take in what all just happened within the last couple of hours. "She's going to be okay. She came back to me." he said quietly as he took in a deep breath. He smiled up at Dani as he made his way over to where the others were.

…

As they made their way up, they head over to the nurse's station.

"She's in room 215, second door on the right." she said. "I'm sorry to say this to you all after what has happened tonight, but visiting hours are over. I can only give you 20mins and then I'd have to ask you to leave."

"What-" Matt said upset

"But-" Dani then tried.

"Rules are rules, and like I said Ms. Furillo needs her rest. Who here is Mr. Davis?" she asked.

"I'm Mr. Davis" Junior replied. "You can call me Junior." he said

"Okay Junior, the doctor informed me that you will be staying here overnight with Ms. Furillo." she said.

"Yes, I am." he confirmed not trying to look over at Matt.

"Why is he staying?" asked a disappointed Matt "I can stay-" he tried saying .

"I'm sorry but I think it's best that her boyfriend stays and cares for her." the nurse replied cutting him off.

"He's not her-" Matt tried saying

"Lets not fight about this right now." said Noah "We should take the time we have right now to see if she'll wake up and see us."

"I agree with Noah Matt." said Gillian. "We can all come back first thing tomorrow and spend more time with her."

"Fine!" replied Matt as he walked off heading towards Kris's room.

Dani was the first one to go in to see Kris. As she walked in she had tears streaming down her face. She sat down next to Kris as she grabbed her hand. "You've made it this far, please be okay." she said.

Matt was the next to go in. He walked in, as he sat next to her. His tears slowly glided down his cheeks. "Oh Kris" he said as he took her hands into his. "I don't know what I would have done without you. I'm glad that you're going to be okay." he said as he looked down at her."

Gillian went in next, then Noah and then Kalvin.

The nurse came back to tell them it was time for them to leave.

"Matt, you can come back tomorrow first thing tomorrow" reassured Gillian and Dani as they knew he was hesitant about leaving.

He nodded. "We'll see you tomorrow" said Dani as she walked over and gave Junior a hug. "Take care of her" she whispered as she kissed him on the cheek. "We'll be back tomorrow."

"I will" Junior said as he whispered back.

Matt walked over and hugged Junior, as everyone else waved good bye.

…

Junior watched as everyone headed towards the elevator. Once out of sight, he turned around and walked towards Kris's room. He walked in and stood right next to her, as he placed a kiss on her forehead and sat down. He took her hand into his, and kissed the back or it and he doesn't let go. He took a deep breath and sighed, as tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Mr Davis, I brought you some blankets and pillows. That arm chair over there turns into a bed. I have to worn you that it's not the most comfortable thing." said the nurse.

"Thank you, it'll do. I don't think I'll be able to sleep anyways." he responded.

"Well, if you need anything, just let me know. Good night" she said as she left.

Junior turned his attention back to Kris. "Oh Kris," he began. "I don't know what I would have done if I ever lost you. You don't even know how important you are to me. I know that we've been over for years but I don't feel that way. You have never left my heart and my heart will always belong to you." He said as he took her hand and put it against his cheek. I thought that Laura could help me forget about you, but it's impossible. When I see you, I just want to hold you in my arms and never let you go. I want to fall asleep with you every night and wake up to you every morning. I want to share my life, hopes and dreams with you." he said. As he sat there watching her sleep, he smiled as he started to reminisces about the past. They were together, happy and very in love. He pictured her walking towards her trailer, as he called her name she turned around and smiled at him when he waved. He remembered walking over to the tree log at Raintree, where she was resting on before he arrived.; asking her to join him and his family for dinner for the first time. He remembered when she was washing down wildfire as he snuck up behind her, grabbed her by the waist , spun her around and they embraced in a kiss; as she tells him horse racing TV was on site. He then remembered when he told her for the first time that he was falling in love with her, and he wasn't going to give up getting to know her. He remembered how special it was for the both of them when they finally made love for the first time. He also remembered the day he helped her move all those hay stacks that were set in front of the barn that needed to go into the barn. He smiled at the thought of them getting carried away and making love that night. That was the night, their baby Flame was created, son of Wildfire. He remembered how much it meant to the both of them being there together when Flame was born. "I know now what I have to do," he said as he closed his eyes and sighed as he fell asleep.

…

Matt was dropping Gillian off back at her place as the car ride was silent.

Gillian turned to face Matt as he drove. "I know you're upset Matt, that Junior was mistaken as Kris's boyfriend but you can't blame him. There was no other way, they would have never given us information on Kris since we're not her family." said Gillian.

"I know Gillian, I'm not upset." he replied as he lied. "I was just worried about Kris like everyone else."

"and about Kris coming back for Junior" she asked

Matt took that like a punch to the stomach. It hurt to hear it but part of him knew that it was the truth, even as much as he didn't want to hear it. "Lets not talk about that." he said as he sighed. "Kris is going to be okay, she's hung on for this long, she'll pull through to the end."

"You're right, I'm sorry Matt. I just knew it bothered you." she said.

"Thanks Gillian, but I'm fine. Sorry about our movie night. How bout a rein check?" he asked as they arrived at the hotel.

"Sounds good" she said as she gave him a hug.

"Thanks for being so great tonight Gillian." he said as he gave her a peck on the forehead.

"See ya" she said as she got out of the car. "Night" she waved.

…

Kris was slowly waking up but her eyes were still closed. She tried opening her mouth to say something but nothing came out. "owww eh-" she said. She was very groggy.

Junior slowly woke up and his eyes automatically was set on Kris as he stood up next to her. "Kris did you say something? Did you just speak?" he asked her as he put his hands on her face.

"Owww- oooo" she said again.

"Okay Kris, baby I can't understand you. You have to try again. Baby try again, try again for me. Okay. Try again" he said as he stared at her.

"Owww-ooo" she started again still with her eyes closed.

"W-What? I can't- Please" he said as he shook his head. "Please-" he said as he closed his eyes. He took a deep sigh as tears glided down his cheeks. "Your brain works Kris, all you have to do is form a word. Please-" he begged her.

"Oooouch" she said as she slowly started opening her eyes.

Junior then just started laughing and crying at the same time. "Oh Kris!" he yelled in joy. "Hi" he said still holding her face in his hands. He then hit the call button for the nurse.

The nurse then came in as they took her vitals. Dr Smith will be up in a bit to examine Ms Furillo." she said to Junior who couldn't help from smiling.

…

Dr Smith arrived at about 3:45am. Once he was all finished, Junior followed him out.

"Everything looks good. Her breathing is normal and her brain and lung functions also show normal activity which is good news. She will need plenty of rest for a full recovery. She's going to be very groggy because of all the medicine and she might not remember where she is at first" he said "so just be ready to comfort her. She's one lucky girl." he said shaking his head. "She was down for quite some time but there seems to be no complications."

Junior sighed with relief. "Will she be okay after she wakes up?" he asked him worried.

"Yes, she will be fine, don't worry."

"Thank you Dr Smith." Junior said as he shook his hand.

"I will be back sometime tomorrow after lunch to check on her, in the meantime try to get some rest yourself" he said.

"It's a miracle." Junior said as he starred at her from the door.


	34. It Has Always Been You

Matt couldn't sleep as he tossed and turned. He looked at the clock and it read 4:50am. He started thinking about Kris. "Did she wake up yet? How is she doing? Is she experiencing any difficulities?" he wondered as he closed his eyes. "I'm sorry but I think it's best that her boyfriend stays and cares for her." said the nurse as he replayed in his head over and over. "He's not her boyfriend" he said as he sighed. "What is going on with you Junior?" he wondered. "Could it be that your feelings for Kris are coming back or maybe it's just that they never left?" he asked out loud. "Ugh!"

…

Junior couldn't help from smiling even if it means till his face hurts. He was beyond ecstatic. Kris was going to be okay. "Thank you god." he said as he walked back into her room. He kissed her on the forehead as he moved a piece of hair from her eyes. He couldn't and didn't want to sleep, so he stepped out to go grab a cup of coffee from the vending machine down the hall.

As he left, Kris was slowly waking up again. She started moving around in bed, blinking her eyes a few times to fully wake herself up. Now that her eyes were fully opened, she could have sworn Junior was just there looking at her. "Was I dreaming?" she thought. She then looked around the room and realized where she was as she started panicking not seeing him or anyone.

Just then Junior walked in. "Hi sleeping beauty." he said with a smile on his face as he sees Kris awake. She turned to him, with tears streaming down her face. "Kris, what's wrong?" he yelled as he walked over to comfort her. He couldn't tell she was crying at first because the room was very dim and she had her back towards him.

She threw her arms around his neck as she cried. "J-Junior I-I didn't see you or anyone. I-I thought-" she tried explaining.

"Shhhhhhhh" he whispered as he now held her tightly in his arms. "I'm not going anywhere, I'll always be here for you Kris." he said with tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Please hold me" she whispered as he stroked her hair. She closed her eyes as tears kept falling.

He nodded with a smile.

She moved over so he can get into bed with her. She rested her head on his shoulder, as their heads touched.

He wrapped his arm around her so tightly that she felt so protected. He kissed her head as she buried her face into his chest sobbing uncontrollable. "Shhhhh Kris, you're okay now. I promise."

After awhile, she thought he had fallen asleep. She laid there admiring how handsome and wonderful he was. "Oh Junior, I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't saved me. I've never stopped loving you, but I know that it's to late for us." she said as tears glided down her cheeks. She gently kissed him as she took her fingers and slowly ran it across his lips, just then he opened his eyes and smiled at her.

"What are you doing?" he asked her.

"Remembering this." she said as she smiled back at him.

"I'm still here" he said.

"You better be" she replied as she laughed.

He leaned down and kissed her so passionately that her heart monitor went wild.

The nurse came running in to check up on her. "Are you alri-?" She started saying as they pulled apart.

"Now don't make me separate you two." she said shaking her finger at them laughing when she realized Junior was in bed with her. "You can't have to much excitement." she said as she stood by the door.

"Okay" she said. They were so embarrassed but couldn't help laughing either when she walked out.

Junior turned to face Kris. "Kris, you're not to late, you could never be to late." he said as he looked into her eyes with a big smile.

She blushed as she realizing that Junior heard everything she said. She put her hand on his chest as she smiled back at him. "Thank you for saving my life Junior."

"Your welcome" he replied. "You owe me" he said laughing.

"I'm serious." she responded.

They locked eyes as he raised his eye brows at her.

She laughed as she pulled him in for another sweet but gentle kiss.

Junior wanted to talk to her about something important but knew it wasn't the best time. She was still weak and need some rest. "Tomorrow, first thing" he said in his head.

After awhile, Junior and Kris finally fell asleep together wrapped in each other's arms.

…

Dani woke up the next morning thinking about Kris It was about 8:15am. "Is she awake yet? Were there any complications? How is she doing? She wondered as she got up and got dressed. She was now on her way to go see Kris at the hospital. As she got off the elevator she made her way over to Kris's room. She knocked but there was no answer, so she went in. As she walked in, her mouth dropped open as she saw Junior and Kris together asleep wrapped in each other's arms. She couldn't help but smile as she walked over and tapped Junior. "Junior, get up" she said as she poked at him.

"Huh?" replied Junior as he slowly started opening his eyes. He looked over and saw Kris next to him as he smiled. He then looked over and saw Dani. "He Dani" he said as he started to stretch.

"So how is she?" she asked him. Kris was slowly waking up now.

"Why don't you ask her yourself" he said as he smiled at her.

"Oh Kris!" she yelled as she hugged her.

"Dani! Both girls started crying. "I was so afraid of-" Dani started

"I know, I was too" said Kris.

"I'll leave you two alone so you can catch up." he said as he kissed Kris on the lips before he got up and left.

Dani couldn't help but smile as she her brother kissed Kris. "So how are you?" she asked

"Tired and sore but I'm glad to be alive that's for sure." she said with a smile.

"I've missed you roomie." she said as she hugged her again. "So you and my brother huh?" she asked as she motioned towards the door he just walked out of.

Kris smiled. "I've missed you too. I-I don't know to be honest. I mean, I'm so happy that he's here with me and I've missed him so much, but it feels so wrong." she replied looking at her hands

"Are things going to be different now with you and Junior?" Dani asked eagerly

"Dani, he has a Girlfriend? Things can't be different."

"Not for long" responded Dani

"What do you mean?" Kris asked confused.

"Laura cheated on Junior with scum bag Bobby."

"Really, cheated as in how?" Kris asked.

"They were caught making out on the dance floor by Gillian and-"

"She slept with him too" said Junior as he stood by the door looking at Kris.

"Both Kris and Dani's mouth dropped opened. "What?!" exclaimed Dani

"Yeah, she told me last night." he explained. "Kris-" he began saying as he walked over towards her.

…

Matt came down stairs as he got ready to go see Kris.

"Good morning Matt" said Jean.

"Morning mom" he replied as he sat down.

"You want some breakfast honey?"

"No thanks, I'm on my way to the hospital."

Jean looked at her son now worried.

"I'm fine mom" he said. "It's K-Kris" he went on.

Jean sat there shocked. "Oh no, is I-Is she okay?" she asked not realizing she let her guard down in front of Matt.

Matt was surprise. He wasn't expecting his mom to react like that, but was glad she did. He filled her in on what had happened. "I can't believe Laura would do such a thing." she said shaking her head.

"Yeah, she claims it was an accident though."

Jean just sat there still thinking about Kris. "Give her my best Matt" she said.

Matt knew that meant. "Okay mom, I will" he said as he got up to leave. "I'll see you later."

Jean sat there as she watched Matt walk out. "Poor Kris." she sadly thought.

…

"Kris" Junior began saying again but was intrupted by the nurse who came in with some breakfast for Kris.

"Good Morning, How are you doing today?" she asked her.

Kris looked over to Junior and back to the nurse. "I'm doing good thanks." she said as she smiled.

Dani looked over at the clock. "Well, I will let you eat. I've got to get over to the clinic. You get your rest, because we miss you there and I miss you at home roomie." she said as she smiled and walked over to give Kris a hug.

"I will, I can't wait to get back either." she said. "I'll see you soon."

Dani walked over and gave her brother a hug.

"Lets see what's under here." he said as he lifted open the food container. "Pancakes, eggs, toast , and some mango topped off with orange juice." he said as Kris looked over at him.

Kris just smiled as Junior buttered and syrup'd her pancakes. She reached over for her fork but he beat her to it.

"What do you think you're doing young lady?" he asked.

"Junior I can do it mys-" she said but was cut off by a kiss. She smiled at him.

He then fed her some breakfast.

"Hmmm." she said. "Lets try some mango" she winked. She took the fork from his hands and picked up the mango. She put a piece in her mouth and motioned for him to share it with her.

He smiled at her as he gladly accepted the proposition. Their lips once again met.

"That's some good mango" he said as he raised his eye brows at her.

"Yes it is." she replied smiling.

"Junior, what happened last night?" she asked after breakfast. "I mean, all I remember was Laura and I fell in the water and I was slowly slipping." she said crying. "I was s-so scared. I-I tried telling Laura I couldn't swim but she wouldn't listen. It was like her mind was somewhere else. I was getting so tired and helpless, trying to stay above water but then that's when I saw your face and knew I had to call your name. I knew that you'd save me like you always do." she said as she covered her face. "What happened?" she asked once again now looking over at Junior.

He walked over and got back in bed with her. "Do you really want to talk about this now?" he asked her.

"You're still very weak and you-" he tried saying.

"Please Junior. I have to know. I take full responsibility on my actions. It was just that she said some horrible things and she accused me of trying to win back your love and at first I told myself I was going to be the bigger person and not ruin your big night but then she kept pushing me. I made a comment back and that's when she lost it and we ended up in the water."

"What did you say?" he asked smiling even though he already knew.

"I'm ashamed of even saying it to you" she said.

"Why?" he asked hurt.

"Because it ruined yours and Kalvin's big night" responded Kris as she avoided eye contact with him.

"Kris," he said as he turned her to face him in bed. "All I care about is that your safe and sound, and that I get to see your beautiful face and smile." he said as he moved hair out of her face and behind her ears. "All I care about is that you're here next to me, and that's all that matters." he said.

Kris had tears in her eyes once again as she hugged him. "Thank you for being such a sweet and amazing guy." she kissed him once. "Thank you for saving my life over and over again" she kissed him twice "and thank you for always being there for me when I need you most." she said as she kissed him once more but this time a little bit longer. "Junior" she said as they pulled apart locking eyes. "I love you! I love you with all my heart and soul. I love you with every ounce of my body. I've always loved you." she said crying.

"You are the one I want to wake up too every morning and fall asleep next to every night."

Junior was shocked. This was the first time in his life that Kris has ever said she loved him. "I love you too Kris! I've wanted to tell you for so long but couldn't. I've never stopped loving you. I thought that Laura could help me forget about you but it was impossible. When I thought I was going to lose you, I went crazy. You are the love of my life and I want to spend every moment, day and night with you!" he said as he pulled her in for a long passionate kiss.

The monitor once again went wild as the nurse came running in. This time they didn't separate, they didn't care. They were happy and in love. "Do I have to separate you two?" she asked once again.

They finally broke apart. "We're sorry" they said laughing.

"I can get use to these thank you's " he said smiling and nodding his head as he pulled her in for another kiss. "So are you going to tell me what you said?" he asked her again.

She covered her face with her hands. "I said, unlike you I didn't have to fight for your love and that's when she totally lost it." she said ashamed.

Junior smiled as he moved her hands away from her face and held them in his as he kissed them. "Laura explained to all of us what happened and she basically took full responsibility in everything that went on between you two. She knew that she pushed your buttons and we were all surprised including her that you stayed very calm." he said. "Remember the Dani incident?" he asked her laughing.

"Don't remind me." she said laughing "But like I told you I didn't want to embarrass you guys." she replied.

"She also said that she's going to take care of all your medical bills and that she's sorry about everything that's happened. She did say that the main reason any of it did happen was because she was afraid of losing me. She explained that she didn't know what she was thinking. Kris if you want to press charges I understand."

Kris closed her eyes as she took a deep breath. "I'm not going to press charges. It was an accident. She didn't know I couldn't swim and honestly as much as she doesn't like me or even if she hates me I don't think that she tried to kill me. Junior, I can understand her not wanting to lose you. I think you should go and talk to her and work things out." she said.

"There's nothing to work out between Laura and I. I can't forgive her for sleeping with Bobby, god I can't even look at her." he said closing his eyes. "Lets just forget about Laura and concentrate on us and on you getting better" he said raising his eye brows as he pulled her in closer for another kiss.

"Junior what about Matt?" she asked him seriously as they pulled apart. "It's going to hurt him."

He closed his eyes and sighed. "I know it will, but Kris we love each other. I can't be away from you any longer.

"I know, and I love you too. It'll just be for awhile, I promise. Just until we're ready to tell everyone." She replied. "Please Junior" she begged.

"Okay, just for you." said Junior.

"Thank you, thank you." she said as she pulled him in for another kiss.

Just then there was a knock at the door.


	35. A Note From MeEh To ALL Of You! :0

**Hey everyone it's Phearywinkle… aka PSIEK … I just wanted to take the time to thank each and everyone of you who's reading my KruniorLove Fan Fic. You guys are sOoOoOoOo awesome!! Thank you for reading and sticking with me!! You all are the best!! I love reading each and everyone of your feed backs because you guys are the ones who keep writing!! I haven't updated for a little over a week because my mom just had surgery and I had to take care of her. The hospital didn't have internet access so I couldn't upload. I had a lot of time to think and write so …. I'm back with lots more!! I love KRUNIOR… They sOoOoOoOoOoOo are meant to be together… SOoOoOoOo keep reading and enjoy the Journey. Thanks again for reading!! **

**LoVe.**

**Phearywinkle :0) **


	36. Front Page News

…

"Kris! You're up!" Matt said happily as he made his way over to Kris and embraced her in a hug. She was happy to see him too as she hugged him back.

"Hi Matt." she said.

"Hey man" Junior said as he got up from the chair he jumped into before Matt walked in. They did their guy handshake

"How are you feeling?" Matt asked her as he turned his attention back to her.

"I'm feeling good. Tired and sore but good." she replied. "Junior's been so great keeping me company." she said as they both turned to look at him.

"It's my pleasure. Nothing to it, when you're such a good patient." he said as he smiled at them. He winked at her once Matt turned back around.

She couldn't help but smile.

"You gave us quite a scare." Matt said.

"I know, I'm thankful to be alive. I still want to meet all the doctor's who helped save me." she said.

"I don't know what I would have done if I lost you."

Junior just stood there quiet. He felt a little uncomfortable since he knew Matt still had strong feelings for Kris. He knew how Kris felt about him, so he wasn't worried that she would hurt him again. "Well, I'll leave you two alone to catch up. I'm going to go down to the cafeteria. Can I get you both anything?" he asked.

"No thanks, I'm fine." Matt replied as he turned to face Junior.

Kris knew that it bothered Junior that Matt still had those feelings for her. "Uhm, Junior why don't you see if you could get some more mango?" Kris asked smiling as she winked at him to lighten up his mood.

"Your wish is my command." Junior replied as he had the biggest smile on his face. "I'll be back in a bit."

"So when do you get to leave?"

"I actually don't know yet. The doctor should be back to check in with me a little after lunch." she said.

"I'm so glad your okay Kris." Matt said as he smiled at her.

"How are things at Raintree" she asked

"Things are still the same. My mom still has us running a dude ranch. I mean it's great that Wildfire's back since the guests love seeing him. He misses you though."

"I know, I miss him too."

"So Kris, you never gave me your answer about helping me yet with turning Raintree back into racing." he said.

"I know, I know. I will give you my answer once I'm out of the hospital. Being in here will give me a lot of time to think." she said laughing.

"Yeah, I bet. Oh my mom sends her best for you to get well soon. I told her what happened and surprisingly she was worried about you. I know she's still upset but deep down inside she still cares about you."

Kris was happy to hear that Jean was worried about her. "Tell her I said thank you. I just wish things were back to normal for all of us. You know?"

"Yeah I know, it will Kris. If things go the way I planned with your help, Raintree will be back up and running and everything will be back to normal." he said as he squeezed her hand. "You just wait and see."

Kris just smiled at Matt.

…

"Good Morning Noah" said Dani as she walked into her office.

"Morning Dani. Any news on Kris?" he asked

"She's doing great. I just got back from seeing her. Dr says there's no complications. She just needs to continue getting plenty of rest and then she'll be back to normal. I think she'll be out of there in a few days."

"That's great. It'll be nice to see her around the office soon." he replied as he picked up the newspaper. "Oh boy" he said

"Yeah it will be. What is it now?" she asked looking at him worried.

Noah then flipped the newspaper around as he showed it to her.

Her mouth dropped open as she saw a picture of Laura and Kris on the front page of today's paper.

"LAURA NICKELS, DAUGHTER OF SENATOR NICKELS WAS FOUND AT THE SCENE OF A POSSIBLE DROWNING ACCIDENT AT DAVIS FARMS INVOLVING BODY IDENTIFIED AS KRIS FURILLO. NO WORD YET IF SHE SURVIVED. KENNETH DAVIS JR PULLED THE VICTIM OUT AS HE AND KALVIN HANDLY BEGAN CPR UNTIL PARAMEDICS ARRIVED. WHEN QUESTIONED, LAURA NICKELS HAD NO COMMENT" "That's just great." she said as she continued reading it. "When you think things couldn't get any worst."

…

Laura's door bell rang. She was hoping it was Junior so she ran towards the door.

"Hi honey" Senator Nickels said as he gave her a hug.

"Hi daddy" she frowned as she responded.

"You want to explain how this happened?" he asked as he handed her the paper as he followed her in.

"Explain wha-?" she was in the middle of asking until she saw the paper. "Oh my god" she cried as she read out loud. "LAURA NICKELS, DAUGHTER OF SENATOR NICKELS WAS FOUND AT THE SCENE OF A POSSIBLE DROWNING ACCIDENT AT DAVIS FARMS INVOLVING BODY IDENTIFIED AS KRIS FURILLO. NO WORD YET IF SHE SURVIVED. KENNETH DAVIS JR PULLED THE VICTIM OUT AS HE AND KALVIN HANDLY BEGAN CPR UNTIL PARAMEDICS ARRIVED. WHEN QUESTIONED, LAURA NICKELS HAD NO COMMENT"

"What happened?" he asked her worried. "Laura we should be thankful that it only hit the paper." he exclaimed.

Laura sat down as she started crying. "It was an accident daddy. I didn't mean for any of it to happened."

"Laura, honey tell me what happened so I could help you fix it." he said

She nodded. "Kris Furillo is Junior's Ex-Girlfriend. The love of his life." she said "Last night was Junior and Kalvin's big important presentation. I was upset that Junior invited Kris and when Junior and Kalvin went to do interviews, Junior told us to get to know one another."

"Wait I'm confused. Junior loves you? What do you mean, love of his life?"

Laura sighed. "Let me explain and then it will all come together." she said.

He nodded his head.

"When Junior left us alone to talk, things got a little out of hand. It was my fault, I was the one who accused her of trying to steal Junior from me. I was the one who got in her way and put my hands on her shoulder. I was the one who wouldn't get out of her way when she calmly asked me too. Kris then pushed me off of her as we struggled pushing and pulling back and forth thats when we fell into the water. Once we were in the water, I kept pushing her under until she gasp for air" she said still crying. "She tried telling me that she couldn't swim but I wouldn't listen I had to beat her daddy, I just had too. We kept at it for awhile and then I got tired and cold so I swam away to pull myself out of the pool. Junior caught up to me before I entered the house, asking me why I was wet and where Kris was. I didn't know she couldn't swim daddy, I swear. I then got upset that he even cared about Kris."

Senator Nickels held his daughter in his arms. "Is she alright?" he asked her.

"She's okay, but when I left the hospital last night, she hadn't woken up yet. The doctors are worried that since she was down for so long she may have brain damage."

"Why isn't Junior here comforting you?" he asked her.

"Because he's with the love of his life daddy. As he was doing CPR, he confessed his love for her to fight and not leave him" she cried. "I know that Junior loves me, or loved me but he never stopped loving Kris and last night proved it. I don't think he'll ever forgive me daddy not after this, god he couldn't even look at me last night. You should have seen the anger in his eyes, it was like I disgusted him. Junior and I are pretty much over." she said with tears streaming down her cheeks. Laura never told her dad that she slept with another man. He would be so disappointed if he knew the truth.

"WHAT?!" exclaimed Senator Nickels. "You're his girlfriend. He better get his act together if he knows what's good for him" yelled Senator.

"Daddy, I'm not anymore. He loves Kris with every ounce of his heart and soul. This is not his fault" she tried saying.

"Wait till Ken Davis hears about this! He's going to get a ear full too." he yelled. "No one hurts my daughter and gets away with it. Maybe that Kris girl wanted to frame you, sue you even since you're the senator's daughter." he said going off.

"Daddy, listen to me. I told you that it was me who started everything. Kris was just defending herself against me. I don't know what I was thinking going after her like that. I take full responsibility in what happened last night."

"You love him and you don't want to lose him. That's normal honey."

"I told Junior that I will take care of all the medical expenses."

"Okay, that sounds reasonable."

"Reasonable daddy?! What are you saying, she could have died last night and it would have been all my fault. I don't know how I could live with myself if she didn't make it out alive" she said crying.

"It's okay, you'll get through this." he said hugging her as he let her cry. "Junior loves you, he'll forgive you."

...

Gillian decided to stop by and see how Kris was doing. As she walked through the lobby making her way towards the elevator she spots Kalvin. "Kalvin right?" she asked as he noticed her.

"Yes, Hi Gillian right?" he replied.

They both laughed as they shook hands.

"You here to see Kris too." he asked her.

"Yeah, hope everything went well. Have you heard anything?" she asked Kalvin.

"No, I haven't talked to Junior yet.

They got off the elevator and went towards Kris's room. Kalvin knocked as they went in.

They all said there hellos and hugged.

"How are you feeling?" Gillian asked her.

"I'm doing good, tired and sore but good." she said for the 3rd time.

"You gave us quite a scare" said Kalvin.

She shook her head. "I know, I'm thankful to be alive. "Hey Kalvin, thanks for your help in saving my life. I heard that you and Junior started CPR right away until the medics came. I'm also so sorry that we ruined your big night." she said as she gave him another hug. "You guys are the greatest." she said as she smiled.

"Don't worry about it. I'm just glad you're here and okay." he said. "Where's Junior? Didn't he stay the night with you?" he asked

"He went down to the cafeteria" replied Matt. "He gave us time to catch up." he said as he turned back to Kris.

As much as it hurt Gillian, she could see how excited Matt was to be around Kris.

"So Kris, when do you get to check out?" she asked.

"I'm not sure yet to be honest. The doctor is going to stop by after lunch to check on me." she replied.

They all just started talking about life and stuff as 15mins go by...

"Well, I better get going" said Matt as he looked at the clock. "Duty calls" he said laughing. "I'll see you soon" he said as he got up and gave her another hug. "I'm so glad you're okay Kris, now get some rest so you can go home sooner. Tell Junior I'll catch up with him later."

She smiled at him. "I will, don't you worry."

"I better get going too." Kalvin then said. "I've got to get working on the project since Junior's going to be busy for awhile." he said smiling. "Our potential buyers are really interested, and they want us to promote our presentation all over the world. I haven't told Junior yet, but he'll be so excited. I'll see you soon Kris."

Kris was a little sadden by the news. "All over the world?" she thought to herself. "Ugh, thanks for coming guys." She said as she waved.

...

Junior was walking back from the cafeteria as he headed towards the elevator. He couldn't help but smile as he looked down at the mango's he was holding. As he got off the elevator, his phone rang. As he reached for it he looked to see who it was. "What does he want?" he asked. "Hello" he answered.

"Junior you have some explaining to do. Did you see the paper?" Ken yelled into the phone.

"No, I haven't. Why what's so-" he tried saying.

"Just get the paper now!" he yelled.

Junior walked over to the nurse's station and asked if anyone had a newspaper he could look at.

"I know there's one around here somewhere" said one of the nurses. A few minutes later she came back with one. 'Here you go." she said as she handed it to him.

"Thank you" he said as he walked away towards the waiting area. He flipped the newspaper around and his eyes opened wide. "Oh god" he said into the phone.

"Oh god is right. Would you like to tell me what happened last night." he exclaimed. "And why didn't anyone call me?!" he snapped.

Junior took a deep breath. He filled his father in on everything that happened.

"That doesn't sound like Laura." he said as Junior finished.

"Dad what are you talking about. Laura even admitted it herself. She took full responsibility in her actions last night."

"She loves you, that's why she acted like that. Why was Kris even there in the first place?" he asked upset.

"Because I invited her. I wanted her there." he replied.

"Why on heaven's earth would you do that Junior. You know that having the ex and the new girlfriend there is suicide. What happened to you even asking Laura to marry you?"

"Laura and I are over. This maybe hard for you to believe and accept, but I still and will always love Kris. She's the love of my life, and I don't care what you or anyone else has to say. I'm not going to let her go this time."

"Junior you've got to be insane. We've had this conversation already. Laura is the right girl for you, when are you going to wake up and realize that? Senator Nickels is going to fly through the roof once he hears you broke his daughters heart."

"Not that it's any of your business or his business dad, but I didn't break Laura's heart. Kris never came in between Laura and I ever, but Laura could never get over the fact that Kris and I are were just friends. She did it to herself. She just made it easier for me to realize that no one could ever replace Kris in my heart. She's the one I want to spend the rest of my life with not Laura."

"Junior what are you talking about." he asked confused. "For all we know, Kris could have faked her own drowning?" he said.

"How could you say that. Kris almost died last night because of Laura. She has such a good and beautiful heart that she won't even press charges against Laura. Why don't you go ask Laura about her and Bobby from the club.

Ken stayed quiet. "That's not true, she would never do something like that to you with Bobby or any guy. Laura's got class, she comes from a good background. I just think it's all a misunderstanding. You guys should just ta-" he tried saying.

"Yeah she may have class and come from a good, wealthy background, but when there's alochol involved that all goes down the drain. Look dad, Laura and I are over. I love Kris, and we're going to be together, end of discussion." he said. "I'll talk to you later. Kris is waiting for me."

"Junior- wait, don't you dare hang up. Junior-" Ken said before he heard the dial tone. "What has gotten in that son of mine." he though. "Could it be true, Laura and Bobby?"

...

"How are you doing?" Kris asked Gillian now that they were alone.

"I'm doing good." she replied.

"Tell me something Gillian," began Kris.

"What's that Kris?" she replied.

"I know that you didn't come back for business. You came back for Matt didn't you?" Kris asked.

Gillian looked at Kris squared in the eyes. "Is it that noticeable?"

"It's just that I see the way you look at him. I know you still care for him."

"Well what about you and Junior?" Gillian replied.

"Did you really come back for Junior?" she asked.

"To be honest, at first I came back really only for Wildfire, but then I realized that I was still very much in love with Junior. I couldn't act on it since he had a girlfriend., so I left it alone."

"and now?" asked Gillian.

"and now" said Kris smiling "I don't want to spend my life without him." she said beaming.

"Can I ask you something?" asked Gillian.

Kris nodded her head.

I know that we're going to put the past behind us and start fresh, but I just want to know something and I promise I won't ever ask again. "Why did you and Matt happened?" she asked sadden.

Kris took a deep breath. "I'm sorry about that Gillian, I truly am. I've wanted to tell you for so long. I guess Matt and I happened because I knew that Junior and I couldn't. I wasn't using Matt if that's what you're thinking. Matt and I clicked since I first arrived, and I knew we couldn't make it work because I worked for Ms. Ritter, so Junior and I hung out and started dating. Junior knew what he wanted, and he kept pushing to get to know me. I knew I was in love with Junior but I kept pushing him away and I started working with Matt more and you were gone most of the time, I guess our old feelings sparked. My short relationship with Matt really hurt a lot of people and I regret that. I do, I didn't want to hurt any of you three I swear. I love Junior with all my heart and he's the only guy for me. I just hope that Matt will understand that once Junior and I tell him. Does that answer your question? You forgive me?"

"Yes and Yes." she said as they hugged.

"I'm still very much in love with Matt, but I know that he's still in love with you. I know that I can't make him forget about you but I love him and I want us to make it work." Gillian never told Kris about her sleeping with Kerry to get her in the breeders cup. She didn't want to bring it up. "All I know is that my life's incomplete without him."

"I know how you feel, because I feel the same exact way about Junior. It will happen Gillian. He will come around. I know that when you and Matt were together, he was very happy. Don't give up okay." replied Kris.

"I knew from beginning that you and Junior are soul mates. You two belong together and no one can replace either one of you in your own hearts. You two deserve to be happy so I say go for it. Let the world know that you're in love." said Gillian with a smile.

"I just hope that Matt realizes it and accepts it." said Kris smiling.

"I'm glad we had this talk Gillian. It was long over due and now we can put the past in the past and start a new beginning."

"I agree Kris." said Gillian.

There was a knock at the door.

…

Junior pokes his head in the door, as he sees a big smile on Kris's face. "Can I come in?" he asked both girls.

"Hi baby" said Kris as she smiled at him.

He looked over and was surprised she said that in front of Gillian.

"Uhm, Kris-" he began saying looking over at Gillian.

"Awwww" said Gillian as she clapped her hands together.

"She knows." Kris replied.

"Oh well in that case" said Junior as he walked over and kissed Kris. "How are you Gillian?" asked Junior when he and Kris pulled apart.

"I'm pretty good. How about you." she asked.

"On cloud nine" he said as he looked over to Kris who was blushing.

"Alright, I will leave you two alone. I've got some business to attend too. I'm glad you're doing great Kris and I will see you soon" she said as she got up and hugged her. "Bye Junior."

"What was that all about" asked Junior confused. "I thought you didn't want anyone to know yet?" he asked.

Kris smiled at him as she pulled him in for a kiss. "I love you Junior Davis." she said as she touched his lips.

"I love you too Kris Furillo." he replied. "I've got your mangos you asked for." he said as he winked at her.

"I can see that." she laughed. "What took you so long?" she asked as she grabbed one and shared it with him.

"My dad called." he said. "Looks like you and Laura made front page news." he said as he pulled out the newspaper he borrowed.

She took the paper from his hand as she read it. "Oh boy" she replied.

"I explained everything that happened last night, and I told him that Laura and I are over. You and I are just beginning." he said with a smile that she couldn't resist.

"But Junior-" she tried saying but he cut her off with a long kiss.

"No buts Kris. I'm not losing you again you hear me." he said.

She looked up at him and smiled as she nodded. "Loud and clear."

"Like I've told you before, I don't care what my dad or anyone thinks. You're all that matters to me."

They share a sweet kiss.

"So, what are we going to do about this whole mess?" she asked him pointing to the paper. "Wait till Senator Nickels sees or hears about it."

He sighed. "I don't know, and I don't care about him or anyone. We will fix it. I promise you." he said as he grabbed a mango and shook his eye brows at her.

"Junior, you need to talk to Laura and clear things up. I don't want to be the cause of your break up." said Kris. "I won't come in between you too."

He sighed. "Okay, I will as soon as your out of here. Until then we're just focusing on you getting better."

She laughed as she met him half way to a passionate kiss. "We're getting good at this" she said. "We're not making my monitor beep anymore."

Junior nodded his head. "Yes, we are" he said as they kept kissing.


	37. Welcome Home Kris

"Matt Ritter, where are you?" exclaimed Dani as he answered his phone.

Just then there was a knock at the door as she kept scolding him.

"Dani Davis, I told you I'd be there." he responded laughing

"Everyone will be here in like an hour, and I needed your help in setting up, you're already 15mins late." she replied hitting him in the arm

"I'm sorry, but I got here as fast as I could" he said still laughing rubbing his arm. "So what would you like me to do?"

"How about hanging up the banner." she said as she handed it to him.

"Can I say someone's not having a good day?" he said looking at her.

"I'm sorry, it's just that I'm a little on edge about the whole situation with Kris and Laura." she said as she went over and grabbed the newspaper and handed it to him.

Matt put the banner down as he read it. "Oh boy," he responded looking over at Dani.

"Oh boy is right." she said. "Wait till my dad and Senator Nickels finds out. All hells going to break loose."

Matt shook his head. "What's Junior going to do? Has he even seen the paper?" he said throwing the newspaper down on the table.

"I don't know." she said hanging the balloons up.

"So, Laura and Bobby huh?" he asked picking up the banner again, referring to when Dani spilled the big news.

"Yeah, I know. I felt horrible for blurting it out that night, but she wasn't being honest with him. I've known for awhile, and I've waited for her to tell him the truth but I knew she wasn't going to do it. That's why I just exploded that night." she said shaking her head.

"It's not your fault. You were just looking out for Junior."

"So, what is it about "Bobby" that you girls love so much? He's just bad news."

"I don't know, I was young and naïve when I got mixed up with him. I actually have Kris to thank for helping me out one night when things got bad between us."

"What happened?" he asked.

"Oh Bobby and I got into an argument, and he got a little violent and I told him to get off me and I screamed. Kris came over and she pretty much beat the living day lights out of him and threw him on his car choking him." Dani said. "Then I thanked Kris and told her that we're still not friends." Dani laughed. "I never even gave her a chance, but look at us now though" she said laughing. "I love her like a sister."

Matt looked over at Dani. "You've changed and grown up a lot" he said smiling.

"Yeah, I think we all have. Leaving Davis Farms was the best thing for me. Hey I even learned how to be independent." she said laughing

"Who would have guessed, our very own Dani Davis little Miss princess, who got whatever she wanted, daddy spoiled her rotten would turn into a young beautiful woman who's now independent and has a mind of her own." he said laughing.

Dani's mouth dropped open. " I-I can't believe you said that. " she said laughing as she grabbed a pillow off the sofa and started hitting him with it. "Little Miss princess." she hit him once. "who got whatever I wanted" she hit him twice, "spoiled rotten." she hit him a third time.

"Aye, aye Dani" he said still laughing blocking her hits. He then grabbed the pillow as he tossed it back on the couch. He grabbed her by the wrists, pulled her closer and started tickling her.

They both fell on to the couch laughing. "Okay, okay Matt, you win" she said as he was semi hovered on top of her.

"We haven't laughed and hung out like this in so long" she said playfully hitting him trying to get up.

"I know" he said as he nodded still laughing. Just then, he felt a rush of flashbacks of their relationship. He remembered how Dani did love him at one point. He missed her smile, and her laugh and how much fun they had together, not to mention their love for horse racing. They laughed as they froze just starring at each other. He then leaned in and just kissed her with passion.

She was caught off guard, but she kissed him back with force. Once she realized what she was doing, she pulled back and just stared at him as he stared at her, both in shock.

"I-I'm sorry Dani, I-I don't know what just came over me." he said as they both sat up.

"Matt it's okay. I-I don't know what came over me either." she said. "Come on," she said as she playfully hit him smiling "Lets get to work, we've got 30mins left."

She got up and headed towards the kitchen to grab the burgers and hot dogs. She then walked out on the balcony leaving Matt there thinking. She couldn't help but smile as she was lost in thought. "Did we just really kiss?" she asked herself biting her bottom lip.

Matt just sat there dazed and confused. "What just happened here?" he asked himself shaking his head. "Did she feel it too?" he wondered. He couldn't help but smile as he thought back to it. It's been so long since he's kissed anyone.

Dani walked back in as Matt got up off the couch. "So where should I set up the tables?" he asked her.

"Outside on the balcony." she said pointing in that direction as she walked back towards the kitchen.

Before he moved the table, he grabbed the confetti that was sitting on it and threw it at her, which made her shriek and laugh. She grabbed some herself and threw it at him, which then lead to him grabbing her hand.

They stood there frozen breathing hard from laughing as Matt pulled her closer to him. He held her tightly against his body, and she put her arms around his neck. Their hearts were beating so fast from the nervousness. He leaned down and pressed his lips against hers, and she didn't refuse. It felt like old times, when they were together and happy.

They pulled apart and just smiled at one another. "D-Dani, what does this mean?" Matt began saying still smiling down at her.

Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Matt, let's talk about this after the party." she said as she kissed his nose.

"Okay," he nodded as they kissed one last time before she went to get the door.

He didn't know why, but it was a good feeling.

…

"You ready to go?" Junior asked Kris as he came back from checking out with the nurses. He then put out his hand for her to grab.

"You bet I am." she replied as she took his hand. "Let's go" she said as she smiled.

Junior and Kris walked hand and hand towards his car.

"What's wrong Kris, why so quiet?" he asked her after awhile of driving.

"It's nothing really, I just miss wildfire." she said sadly.

"Baby don't worry, you'll see him again." he said as he smiled at her. He then grabbed her hand and kissed it.

They pulled up to the condo within minutes. Junior opened the front door for her.

As she walked in her mouth dropped open.

"WELCOME HOME!" yelled Dani, Matt, Gillian, and Kalvin as they made their way towards her.

Kris was so surprised and shocked to see everyone there. She looked around and had a big smile on her face as she saw a big "Welcome home" banner hung up in the living room, with balloons and streamers everywhere.

"Awww, you guys are the greatest" she said as she hugged and thanked everyone.

Junior couldn't keep his eyes off Kris. He saw how her face lit up when she saw everyone there. He couldn't help but smile as she looked over towards him. "God she's so beautiful" he thought. He then took her stuff and put it in her room.

Matt came over and handed her a drink. "How's it to be home?" he asked her.

"Great! You don't even know." she replied. "I can't wait to get back to my life." she said smiling.

"You didn't bring Todd?" Kris asked him.

Matt couldn't keep his eyes off Dani who was laughing at something Kalvin said. "God, she's beautiful." he thought to himself.

"Matt? Matt? Hello?" she said laughing trying to get his attention. Her eyes then glanced to what he was looking at.

Kalvin and Gillian were in a conversation out on the balcony, but she couldn't help herself from thinking about Matt. Her eyes searched the room for him as she sees him talking to Kris over in the corner. She thought that Matt would be excited to have some alone time with Kris, but as she tuned Kalvin out, her eyes glanced to where Matt's were. "Why was he not giving her his full attention?" she thought. "and why does he keep looking at Dani? Huh?" she thought to herself. She turned her attention back to Kalvin who was smiling at her.

"Oh, I'm sorry Kris. What were you saying." he said now giving her his full attention.

She laughed as she noticed he couldn't keep his eyes off Dani "No Todd?" she repeated.

"No, I left so fast, didn't even get a chance to tell Todd about everything that's happened. He misses you though." he said.

"I miss him too." she replied

"Lets eat guys." Dani said as she lead them out towards the balcony.

Matt and Kris followed her out.

Kalvin was grilling some burgers and hot dogs.

"Hmmm smells good out here." said Matt

Gillian grabbed the plates as she passed them around, glancing between Matt and Dani who just happened to have locked eyes. "Here you go Matt" she said as they broke eye contact.

"Thanks Gillian." he replied as he took it from her hands. "So how's business?" he asked her trying to make conversation.

"Oh you know, good. I'm going to be leaving in a few days, on a business trip but I'll be back at the end of the week." she replied.

"That's great" he replied smiling at her.

Kris couldn't help but smile as she looked around at these people she loved. "Where's Junior?" she thought not seeing him. She went back inside heading down the hallway, not paying any attention as she turned the corner.

At the same time, Junior was leaving her room, heading down the hallway as he turned the corner. She walked right into Junior's arms as he startled her.

"Looking for me beautiful?" he asked her as he had his hands around her waist, with them standing face to face.

"Junior, you scared me." she said as she looked into his eyes. "I was looking for you" she replied. "I wanted to give you this" she said as she pulled him in for a long passionate kiss. "Thank you for being so wonderful" she said as they embraced in a hug. When they broke apart they just stared into each others eyes. "I'm starving, let's go" she said as she lead him by the hand.

"Now?" be cried.

"Yes, lets go. We don't want the others to suspect something." she replied.

He nodded as they walked out towards the balcony and joined the others.

"What's up Buddy" said Junior as he, Matt and Kalvin did their guy handshake. The guys had beers and the girls drank champange as they talked, laughed and shared stories.

It was getting late and everyone was parting ways.

"You want some help cleaning up?" asked Gillian, looking at Dani.

"No, its okay. We'll just make Junior do it." replied Dani

"Ha Ha Dani" he said smirking at her.

"No, really we could stay and help" responded Matt as he started picking up cups looking for the trash.

"No, seriously that's okay" said Dani "We'll just leave it tonight and clean up tomorrow. It's saturday, we'll be home all day long. You guys go, get some rest." she said grabbing it from Matt's hands. "Thanks for helping me set up." she said as she gave him a hug.

"You're welcome" said Matt "Anytime." Just then, as they're standing there in an embrace, they both felt a little spark once again.

"How about lunch tomorrow?" he asked. "So we can talk."

"That sounds perfect" she responded, since they both knew tonight was impossible.

Gillian stood there as she watched Matt and Dani bond with a little sadness. "What's going on? Why can't they keep their eyes off each other" she thought to herself.

"So Gillian, how about lunch with me tomorrow?" asked Kalvin seeing her a little down.

Gillian was caught off guard. "With me?" she asked

"Yes with you" said Kalvin with a smile. "What do you say, we could get to know one another?" he asked.

"That sounds lovely" she responded in her british accent.

Junior turned to Kris. "Well it seems like everyone here but us has a lunch date. What do you say, join me for lunch?" he asked her.

"That sounds like a plan" she replied with a smile.

Once everyone was gone, Kris went to grab a bag to clean up.

"What do you think you're doing?" asked Dani

"Cleaning up" she replied.

"No, just leave it, we'll do it tomorrow." she said.

"So tell me Dani, what was that between you and Matt that I saw?" she asked eagerly.

Dani sighed as she sat down.

Kris walked over and sat down next to her.

"Come on, give me the details."

"Well, I-I don't know to be honest. He asked me the same thing. See, we were setting up for your welcome home party this afternoon and we were laughing, joking, you know playing around… then one thing led to the next we kissed." Dani replied as she covered her face with her hands.

"Shut up!" exclaimed Kris excitedly "Dani that's great." she said as she hugged her.

"But I don't know if he's doing it out of spite, because he still has feelings for you and he suspects something's going on between you and Junior or"

"Or maybe he's actually following his heart." Kris replied cutting her off. "Matt doesn't suspect anything, because Junior and I haven't made it obvious. The only other person who knows is Gillian, since we talked about it." she replied. "Oh no, Gillian!" Kris thought to herself.

"Well, we will find out tomorrow at lunch. Matt and I are going to talk. All my feelings I had for him, that I thought was locked away and gone, just came back tonight." she said smiling. "I don't know Kris!" said Dani as she grabbed a pillow and covered her face.

"Go get some rest, talk to Matt and figure it out. Maybe the love of your life is right in front of your eyes."

Kris said as she pushed into Dani's shoulder with hers.

They both stood up and embraced into a hug. "I'm so glad you're home roomie."

"Me too." replied Kris. She then started to clean up a little more once Dani turned the corner.

"Oh no you don't" said Junior coming around the hallway as he grabbed it out of her hands.

…

Gillian unlocked her door as she went in. She sighed and threw her keys on the table. Tears came down her face as she thought back to when she first got back into town. "Matt doesn't love me anymore. Why am I trying so hard?" She thought to herself. She then thought back to tonight. She couldn't help but wonder if there was something going on between Dani and Matt. "I thought he was in love with Kris?" she said sadly.

"But I don't understand though" she said out loud"why was it that when Matt and Kris were talking, he couldn't keep his eye off of Dani? Is it possible that he's moved on from Kris to Dani? Oh I don't know." she said. "I can't think about this right now. I need a bubble bath to relieve my headache." she said as she headed towards her bathroom.

…

Junior put down the bag as he came up behind Kris and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Do you know how much I missed you today?" he asked her.

Kris turned around and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Not as much as I missed you" she said as they both leaned in for a kiss.

"Come on, lets go to bed." he said as he shook his eye brows at her.

He lead her down the hall towards her room. As they reached her room, he opened the door for her to go in.

When she walked in her mouth dropped open. There were rose pedals everywhere she looked, from the doorway to the bed. Candles were lit and there was a vase filled with red roses sitting on her dresser. Tears streamed down her face as she turned around and jumped into his arms. "J-Junior it's beautiful. Thank you thank you." she said as she kissed him a few times on the lips until they kissed passionately. They headed towards the bed as he laid her down. He kissed her forehead, down to her nose, down to her lips, down her chin and down to her neck.

"I love you Kris" he said still kissing her.

"I love you Junior" she responded still kissing him as she took off his sweater, belt and pants.

He then removed her shirt and jeans as they ended up making passionate love.

Kris laid there with Junior's arms around her waist, feeling so protected. She turned around and faced him as she kissed his nose, to his lips, to his chin, down his neck, as she nuzzled his ear. She made her way back to his lips where they continued kissing passionately. "I love you so much Junior Davis" she said with tears rolling down her cheeks.

Junior smiled as he wiped away the tears in her eyes. "Kris, I love you more than life its self." he responded as he leaned in and kissed her softly at first, but then turned into a passionate one that had them gasping for air. Once again that lead them to making love once more.


	38. Unbelievable

"LAURA NICKELS, DAUGHTER OF SENATOR NICKELS WAS FOUND AT THE SCENE OF A POSSIBLE DROWNING ACCIDENT AT DAVIS FARMS INVOLVING BODY IDENTIFIED AS KRIS FURILLO. NO WORD YET IF SHE SURVIVED." read Ken Davis over breakfast. "Good think Kris came to her senses" remarked Ken still staring at the paper. "Pressing charges against Laura Nickels would have been-" began thinking.

Just then his phone rang.

"Speak of the devil" he said before answering the call. "Senator Good Morning to you" Ken said as he picked up.

"Did you read the paper yesterday?!" asked the Senator upset, getting right down to business.

"I sure did." he said closing his eyes.

"Then why aren't we doing something about this Davis. It's all that Kris Furillo girls fault!" he exclaimed.

"Where is that son of yours? What's he got that's more important then my poor Laura crying her eyes out? She thinks that they're over and he won't forgive her because of the accident. We need to get them back together and have them work this out. Is there something going on that I should know of Ken?" he asked.

"You have no idea" Ken though to himself. He then thought back to his conversation with Junior yesterday, while the Senator went on. "Kris is my heart, she's the one I want to spend the rest of my life with not Laura. I never loved Laura the way I love Kris. She almost died last night because of Laura. She has such a good and beautiful heart that she won't even press charges. Why don't you go ask Laura about her and Bobby from the club. Look dad, Laura and I are over. I love Kris, and we're going to be together, end of discussion."

"Ken! are you there. What if Furillo's doing all this to frame Laura-If she even slightly thinks about pressing charges-" he rambled on fumed.

"Now, now Senator. Let's not jump to conclusions. I highly doubt she'd press charges, besides I know that Junior loves Laura, there's nothing going on between him and Kris. She was his ex-girlfriend at one point, but that was a very long time ago. I know my son, he's an honest man.." Ken responded even though none of it was true, except for the fact that Junior's an honest man. "They need to talk and work it out themselves, and if for some reason it doesn't work out, we will step in. Every relationships have their ups and downs."

"I knew you'd agree." Senator replied.

"Junior is going to be hate me, but Laura is the best for him. He'll just have to get over the whole Bobby and Laura incident." he thought to himself.

"How about dinner Davis? We'll all get together, invite Dani too. It'll be like a little in-laws get together." He chuckles now more at ease.

"Alright, that sounds good. Talk to you soon Senator."

"How am I going to make this work?" he thought to himself.

…

Matt woke up as he got dressed. He then referred back to his and Dani's kiss. "Did she feel it too?" he asked himself looking in the mirror. "I'm so confused," he said out loud. "What does that mean?" he said to himself as he shook his head. He headed downstairs and walked straight out the front door.

"Morning Pablo" Matt said as he walked towards the stalls.

"How's it going Matt." he responded.

"How's Wildfire doing?"

"Better. Noah says we can get a jockey to ride him for exercises." Pablo responded. "So, I heard about Kris." he said. "How is she doing?" he asked concerned.

"She's doing good. They released her from the hospital yesterday. She'll make a full recovery." he responded not surprised that Pablo asked since Kris was like a daughter to him. He did disown her though because of the illegal horse race. "Now all she has to worry about is fixing this whole mess with Ken Davis, and the Nickels."

Pablo was scared for Kris. He was the one she normally turned too when she had a problem with people like them. "Well, she's a strong girl, she'll get through it." he thought to himself. He just nodded playing it off that he doesn't care.

"So this jockey" Matt started saying.

"I know what you're going to say Matt, and it can't happen." replied Pablo cutting him off.

"Why not. Kris is the best thing for Wildfire, and I think that they both can help cure each other to heal faster." he responded. "You know I'm right." said Matt.

"Jean would never agree to it." said Pablo shaking his head.

"Let me talk to mom about it, as long as it's okay with you." said Matt

Pablo sighed. "Well, it would be good for Wildfire, and I do agree with you, but -"

"Great, I'll talk to mom. See you later." Matt said as he walked away.

Pablo watched Matt walk away excitedly. "Matt, her heart belongs to Junior. I hope you realize that soon."

he said as he walked wildfire towards the stalls.

…

Dani woke up the next morning still thinking about her kiss with Matt. "What was that all about?" she wondered. "What does that mean for us? Was it out of spite, revenge or was it because he wanted to kiss me? Ugh! Maybe I'm just over analyzing this" she thought. She shrugged it off as she walked down the hallway, turned the corner and made her way to the kitchen. She decided not to go into the clinic today since she needed a day off to relax. She then put on a pot of coffee as she grabbed the newspaper.

Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Who could that be?" she thought as she headed towards it.

...

Junior laid there in bed smiling as he watched Kris sleep peacefully. "How did I get so lucky?" he asked himself as he moved her hair out of her face behind her ears. He then started kissing her shoulder up to her neck, up her chin to her lips.

She started slowly waking up as she kissed him back. "Good morning" she said smiling as she brushed his lips with her fingers.

"Good morning Cinderella." he said as he kissed her on the forehead. "Last night was-" he began saying.

"Amazing" she said as she finished his sentence with a soft kiss.

"ugh huh ." he said nodding

She started laughing. She looked at the time and it read 9:45am. "Junior, we have to get up now."

"Why he asked." still kissing her

"Because" she said still kissing him back. "I've got to help Dani clean up, and there's breakfast." she said starting to get up

"Well, Dani can wait, and who really eats breakfast anyways?" he said laughing as he pulled her back on top of him. "Besides, we've got all day." he responded as he started kissing her again.

"Junior-" she said smiling looking down at him trying to get of his embrace.

"humphz,.. Okay, okay" he said as he let her go.

She got up, wrapped herself in her sheets as she pulled him up with her. They stood there in an embrace as they smiled. "is it possible to be this happy?" she asked now looking at him.

"With you, always." he responded as he kissed her forehead.

She then kissed him one last time as she made her way to the bathroom to shower.

Just then his phone rang as he walked over to grab it. He looked at the Caller ID …Dad. "Ugh, what does he want this early?" he said as he ignored it. A few minutes later, his phone rang again. "What does he want?" he asked thinking it was his dad again. This time it read Laura. "Laura," he thought. "I told her I'd call her. "Well I better get this over with." he said as he sighed. "Hello," he said as he answered.

...

"Good morning honey" Ken said as he kissed Dani on the forehead.

"Morning dad. What are you doing here?" she asked him.

"What? Can't a father stop by to see his daughter." he asked with a smirk. "I like what you did with the place." he said as he looked around.

"It's early dad, what do you want?" she asked as she headed back towards the kitchen.

"Have you seen your brother? I called him and he never picked up."

"and you assumed I would know?" she asked him irritated.

"Well by the looks of this place, I assume Kris is home." he said as he hit one of the balloons. "So, that means Junior must be around here somewhere.

Dani knew it bothered her father that Kris and Junior were together. "Well, they're probably still sleeping." she replied with a smirk on her face.

"as in together?" he asked upset. "Junior and Laura haven't even broken up yet."

"We'll they will be, besides what do you expect dad. Junior and Kris love each other. Why can't you understand that?" she asked not looking at him.

He sat down shaking his head in disbelief. "Did you see yesterday's paper?" he asked her upset as he saw the corner of it sticking out on the table.

She rolled her eyes as she nodded. "I saw it. I'm guessing Senator Nickels wasn't to happy about it?" she replied.

"You got that right. He called me livid this morning. He's upset that Junior's not with Laura "his girlfriend" trying to solve this whole mess." he said. "Dani, Kris isn't the right girl for your brother." he started saying. "But Laura-"

"But Laura is??" she asked annoyed. "Why don't you go talk to Bobby and find out what miss perfect did with him."

"Why do the two of you keep saying that?" he asked annoyed. "People make mistakes and deserves second chances." he started saying. "By the way, the senator wants us all to go to dinner so Junior and Laura could talk and put this whole thing behind them."

"Unbelievable dad. Even for you that's low. Laura sleeps with another man, you say people make mistakes, so basically Junior's just suppose to throw his feelings for Kris the love of his life away and marry someone he doesn't love?" she asked appalled.

"Well Junior was in love with Laura before Kris came back, that means something."

…

"Junior" Laura started saying as he picked up the phone. "It's good to hear your voice" she said as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Laura, I told you that when I'm ready to talk to you I'd ca-" he tried saying.

"I-I know that you're still upset with me" she said cutting him off. "but we need to talk. Please Junior, meet me for lunch?" she begged

Junior had lunch plans with Kris, which he didn't want to break. "I can't do lunch" he responded irritated.

"What about dinner?" she asked. "Please Junior, we really need…." her voice trailed on.

Junior tuned Laura out, as he watched Kris come out of the bathroom showered. "God she looked beautiful even in pajamas" he thought to himself as he smiled at her. She was wearing a black tank top and pinkish-orange pj botoms. Her bangs were pinned at the front of her head as it was pulled back into a ponytail. He walked over and put his arms around her waist, forgetting that he was still on the phone.

"Junior, please we need to talk and work this out." stated Laura.

He still wasn't paying attention to her.

Kris smiled at him through her dresser mirror, as she turned around and put one of her arms around his neck. She took her other arm and touched his bare chest which gave him goose bumps, making his arm hairs stick up. She stood there dazed as she was admiring how sexy he looked just in sweat pants. She loved it when he walked around with out his shirt on since he had a really nice body. "I'll meet you in the kitchen,." she whispered as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Junior, are you still there?" asked Laura who was now waiting for him to respond.

He watched Kris leave the room. As she closed the door, she heard him say "Ugh, let me figure out my plans and I'll call you later."

Kris walked down the hallway towards the kitchen smiling away, until she heard a familiar voice.

"Good morning Ms. Furillo" Ken said as he saw Kris trying to leave without him seeing her.

"Oh hi. Good morning Mr. Davis" she replied caught off guard. "Morning Dani." she said.

"Morning Kris." Dani replied.

"It's good to see you. How are you doing?" He asked her as he picked up the newspaper and showed it to her, Implying that he new all about it.

"This is just great" she thought to herself. "Oh, Uhm, I'm doing better" she said. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt, I'll just go." she said as she started walking away.

"No, stay" Dani said. "You have every right to be here. It's your place too."

"No really it's okay Dani" she tried saying.

"Kris, stay lets talk." he said as he locked eyes with her.

Kris turned around and walked back over. She poured herself a glass of juice as she sat down next to Dani but across from Mr. Davis

"So, I was just telling Dani, that I received a call from Senator Nickels this morning very upset because my son wasn't with his girlfriend last night." he started saying by getting to the point.

Dani rolled her eyes.

Kris stayed quiet as she listened to him continue.

"I guess Laura suspect something's going on between you and Junior?" he questioned even though he knew the answer.

"Well Mr. Davis, Junior was with me last night. If you recalled what happened, I almost died because of his "so-called" girlfriend" Kris replied as she shot back at him.

"Well, I know that everything that happened last night was an accident Kris, and the reporters are like always blowing it out of proportion. You know, since Laura is the daughter of the senator and all. It was a very noble thing that Junior saved you, and stayed with you all night to make sure you're okay; but I hope that you agree that it's best that you don't come in between their relationship" he said as he eyed her. "It's time that Junior returns to Laura and work this out with her."

"Dad!" yelled Dani in disbelief. "You've got to be kid-."

"Come in beween Junior and Laura?" Kris asked dumb founded as she cut Dani off. "Mr. Davis you're unbelievable!!" exclaimed Kris livid. "First of all, I almost died last night, second of all, I never even once considered pressing charges against Laura, who by the way cheated on Junior, and third of all, I don't think that the reporters are blowing the story out of proportion because it's all the truth, and lastly you're sitting here accusing me of being this horrible person I'm not. I know that you never liked me since I first came into town, but why can't you just give me a chance? Is it that hard to be happy for your son just once?" Kris asked frustrated.

Ken sat there as he starred at Kris. "Kris, I think you're a good person at heart, and I know that you and Junior love each other, but you two come from completely different worlds." he began saying. "Laura and Junior, they just belong. You have to understand that they were very happy before you came back into town. I hope you understand" said Ken as he folded his arms across his chest.

Dani knew that Kris had a back bone and could stand on her own two feet. "Dad, you have no right medaling in Junior's love life. Kris is right, how could you sit there and accuse her of trying to come in between them when it was Junior's choice. Laura cheated on Junior with another guy, what don't you understand about that? Besides, Laura is not-" she exclaimed

"My girlfriend anymore." replied Junior as he headed over towards them. He heard the whole conversation and he had it.

"Oh, why look it's my son." Replied Ken as he made eye contact with him.

"What do you want dad? This nonsense has to stop" he said very irritated as he walked over towards Kris who handed him a cup of coffee. He kissed her cheek as he thanked her.

"Nonsense?!" repeated Ken "That's absorbed. What's nonsense is that you're here playing house with Kris and not fixing this whole mess with Laura. Get your head on straight Junior! Laura, she loves you and you love-"

"Kris" he responded as he cut his dad off.

"Damit Junior!" he said heated

Junior was getting frustrated as he sighed! "like I told you yesterday dad, Laura and I are over. I don't love her, Kris is the love of my life." he said as he turned to her.

Ken ignored Junior's statement. "Look, Senator Nickels would like the three of us to have dinner with him and Laura tonight so we can try to fix this whole mess." he said as he threw the newspaper glancing at Kris.

Kris had it. She hated feeling like the outsider. "You know what, this conversation is between you and your family Mr. Davis" she said as she started getting up with her juice in her hand. "I'm tired of hearing you accuse me of coming in between Junior and Laura when I haven't even done anything wrong. So I'm just going to go. Dani, I will help you clean up once our rude guest leaves." She added.

Dani chuckled at the thought of seeing her father's face appalled by what Kris just said. "Kris really, you don't have to leave." she said. "We should make breakfast, besides my father should be the one to leave." she said irritated that her father was being obnoxious.

"You know for once, Kris is right. This is just between our family, so Kris if you don't mind-" he said as he smirked.

Junior knew how much Kris hated when he fought with his family over her. He grabbed her hand as she started walking away. "Kris you are apart of my family now." he said sincerely.

Ken rolled his eyes at Junior as he sighed.

Kris was beyond upset! "God Mr. Davis, you are such an arrogant, arrogant- No I won't go there" she said in her head as she looked over at him who had a big smirk on his face. She then turned her attention back to Junior who looked at her with love in his eyes. She smiled at him. "I love you Junior, nothing will ever change that." she said as she kissed him on the cheek. "Talk to him, work it out. You know where to find me." she said as she winked at him.

He smiled at her. "God I love you." he said as he hugged her.

Once Kris was out of sight, Ken got down to business. "Junior, we're having dinner with the Nickels tonight. Do you hear me? Junior" he said fumed. "I really think you should join us Dani." he added.

Junior was pist. "God! You are such an arrogant, obnoxious -"

Ken sat there as he starred at his son with his eye brows raised and eyes opened wide as he continued listening to his son rant.

"You know what I'm not even going to waist my time." Junior said as he stopped himself.

"Dad, we're not five anymore, you can't tell us what we can or can't do." Dani said outraged that her father was giving them orders. "I moved out for a reason, and I'm not going to sit here and listen to you bash on Kris and give me orders. See yourself out dad" she said angry as she got up and walked away.

"Dani's right dad. We're adults now, and if or when I decide to talk to Laura, that's mine and her business. Not yours or Senator Nickels. So stop trying to run my life."

"Well then act like adults" yelled Ken. "What has gotten into you two? Kris has really made an affect on you both." he said outraged. First off she moves in with Dani and secondly you're in love with her all over again. When are you going to grow up Junior!" he exclaimed.

"God!" Junior snapped as he hit the kitchen table. "When are you going to realize that Kris and I are in love. You got in our way once and I'm not going to let you or anyone ruin it for us this time. Why can't you just be happy for me for once in my life. You know what, I can't talk to you. This conversation is over, if you can't understand that, then dad that's your problem. This is the last time I'm going to say it to you. Laura Nickels and I are OVER!! I'm warning you dad, stop trying to fix things between Laura and I. It can't be fixed so keep pushing and you will lose your only son for good." stated Junior as he left his father standing there appalled.

Ken stood up appalled. "Junior, get back here!" he shouted. "We're not finished here young man!" he shouted. "Junior!" Ken stood there shaking his head in disbelief. A few minutes later he slammed the door as he left.


	39. Lunch Dates

Kalvin waved as he saw Gillian making her way towards him. "God she's beautiful" he thought as he watched her walk over. He stood up as he pulled her chair out for her and handed her a single red rose.

"Why thank you, it's beautiful" she said smiling as she smelt the rose. "You're so sweet." she said

"So how's your day going so far?" he asked her.

"So far, so good." she responded. "Just had some business to take care of as usual. How about you?" she asked

"Good, just been busy working on the Wind Turbine Project."

They order their food.

"Oh yeah how's that coming along?"

"It's a work in process. I haven't told Junior about going World Wide yet. I know he'll be excited, but I just haven't had the time to talk to him since Kris's accident and all."

"Yeah, that's understandable." she said nodding her head.

They're food arrived as they talked and ate.

"So tell me Gillian, if you don't mind me asking?" he said. "How do you all know each other?" he asked.

Gillian was hesitate at first to answer. "Well, it's very complicated" she replied.

"I can do complicated" he responded as she smiled at him.

"Okay, let me give you the crash course." she said laughing. "Matt and Dani dated but broke up when Matt met Kris. Kris knew that nothing could happened between her and Matt because she was working for Raintree, so that ended there. Kris and Junior then started dating, which hurt Matt at first but he eventually accepted it. Kris and Junior pretty much fell in love, but broke up over something that happened. She then started secretly dating her agent Kerry who just happened to be my ex boyfriend, which we both had no idea at the time we met. Matt and I met at the party that Dani and Junior threw in my honor. Matt and I danced the night away. Kerry then got into some trouble, and ran off with Kris's winnings from the breeders which also included Raintree's money. Matt and I started dating and moved in together. I was away on business trips and he and Kris got close. Soon, Matt and I broke up because his feelings for Kris resurfaced which then led to them dating. Eventually Junior found out and that's when all hell broke loose. Dani was upset that Matt and I dated, and she was upset that Kris hurt her brother when she dated Matt. Junior and I soon started dating to get back at Kris and Matt but that didn't go well. Kris got kicked out of Raintree, I left because there was nothing left for me here, and Dani left Davis farms. So basically we all dated each other. It sounds horrible, but we all met one night at Bobby's and decided to put the past in the past." she said. "So that's how we all met each other. Complicated enough for you?" she asked him laughing.

"Wow, that's some history you all shared." he responded.

"Well, tell me how did you and Junior meet?" she asked poking at her salad.

"I met Junior at this country club. I worked here as a valet and I just happened to have gotten his car for him that day. To be honest with you, I really didn't like the guy." Kalvin said chuckling.

"Why was that?" she asked him curious.

"Oh, because he stole my high school prom date from me." he said laughing. "He couldn't remember doing so, but I guess when it all came back to him he then felt bad and found my information from the club. Later that day he showed up at my door step. I was surprised to see him, but I let him in. He apologized and asked me what I was working on at the time, and it happened to be the Wind Turbine Project. He quickly was amazed and very interested that he went back to his dad to try to get him to invest in it. That fell through, but Junior still had confident that it would make big so he took money out of his own savings and we invested in a partnership. Now look at us, we're going world wide" he said eagerly.

She smiled at him as she could see the excitement in his eyes. "Congrats to the both of you." she said.

They talked a little bit longer, laughing and sharing stories.

Gillian picked up the rose as she smelt it once again. "Hmphz, you know… Kalvin is actually a really nice and sweet guy." she thought to herself as she listened to him talk.

...

Matt swung by the condo to pick up Dani for their lunch date as she ran downstairs. "So where are we going today?" she asked him as she got into the car.

"I was thinking we could have lunch at Rays?" he asked her.

"That sounds good." she replied.

As they arrived, they sat down and looked at the menu. After a few minutes later, they ordered their food.

"So how's your day?" she asked him as the waitress grabbed their menus.

They both stayed silent for a few minutes neither of them having the courage to bring up what happened last night.

"Dani" "Matt" they both said in unison. As they locked eyes, they started laughing. "I can't seem to stop thinking about our kiss yesterday." he said now smiling at her.

"Matt, I can't either. It was an amazing kiss." she added.

"Yes, it sure was" he replied. "So, uhm Dani what does that mean for us?" he asked now looking down at his hands.

"I-I don't know Matt, you tell me." she responded. "Do you really want to go down that path again, or are you doing this out of revenge?"

"Well if it is, what side are you on?" he asked her.

"Matt, I-I can't have my heart broken again, and I know you feel the same way. If this is all fun and games, I won't do it to myself, Kris or Junior." she responding.

Matt looked up at Dani. "You're an amazing woman, you know that Dani." he said smiling at her. "You've changed a lot since you've moved out on your own."

"Well, RJ was a wake up call for me. I'm tired of wasting my life making everyone else miserable especially myself, and I'm ready to move forward with my life. The question is, are you ready to fully let Kris go?" she asked him now locking eyes with him.

He stayed silent as he thought about her question. "Well, I know that Kris never really loved me like she loved Junior, and I know that we can't be anything more then friends. I guess I was just kidding myself thinking she came back for me." he responded.

"Matt, Junior and Kris love each other, and I know that it hurts, but it's something you're going to have to accept." she said.

"Dani, when we kissed yesterday, all I could think about was our old relationship. How much fun we had laughing, joking, hanging out, and of course or passion for horse racing, and most of all how much we actually loved each other at one point. When Kris and I talked yesterday, you were all I could think about" he said as he lifted her chin up so he can look into her eyes.

She once again blushed.

He then leaned in for a kiss, which of course she didn't refuse.

"Matt, what about Gillian?" she asked him after they pulled apart.

"What about Gillian?" he asked confused.

"I know she still has feelings for you, and you're the reason why she came back into town."

"Dani don't be silly. Gillian and I are just friends. You're the one I want." he said as his lips met hers.

"I don't think she feels the same way. I see the way she looks at you." she replied.

"Matt, we can't hurt Gillian. We all just became friends again. Maybe you should-" she started saying.

"Talk to her?" he asked.

Dani nodded.

"Okay, I will talk to her." he responded. "So does this mean what I think it means?" he asked her.

She smiled. "Matt is this something you really want? I don't want to be the girl you're with to get over the girl you love." she said sadly.

"Dani, after spending time together yesterday, laughing joking, having fun, and having all those flashbacks of me and you, I've realized that the person I want to be with has always been right in front of my eyes. I just didn't look hard enough because I was stuck in the past. I'm ready to move forward with you in my life. I'm sorry that I hurt you in the past, but this time it's going to be different. I promise" he said sincerely as he took her hands into his own. "Will you please give me another chance?" he begged.

"Oh Matt, I thought after RJ's accident, I could never open up my heart again, but you've always had a special place there." she said crying.

"So, is that a yes? Could we give it another shot?" he asked her eagerly.

She pulled him in for a kiss. "Yes, definitely." she said smiling.

Just then their food arrived.

…

Kris and Junior had decided to ordered in for lunch. As he was ordering their food, she decided to finish cleaning up since they didn't get a chance to last night or this morning. She started picking up paper plates and cups as she was lost at thought. "Kris, I know that you and Junior love each other, but you two come from completely different worlds." he began saying. "Laura and Junior, they just belong. You have to understand that they were very happy before you came back into town. I hope you understand" she remembered Ken Davis saying that this morning, as she got teary-eyed.

Junior came back out as he picked up the garbage bag. He walked over and nudged it towards Kris to empty her hands. "Kris?" he said. "Kris."

She snapped out of it, as Junior started grabbing the stuff out of her hands.

"Baby, what's on your mind?" he asked concerned.

"I-It's nothing," she said as she wiped away her tears, now continuing on cleaning up.

He put down the bag. "Kris, please don't lie to me. Talk to me. There's something that's bothering you. Now what is it?" he asked. He then walked over to her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

She sighed. "Junior, maybe your dad's right." she said. "We're both from completely different worlds, and you and Laura do belong together, and that's exactly what everyone wants for you two." she started saying

"Kris, my dad is wrong! I don't care where we're from as long as we're together, that's all that matters. Do you really think I care if that's what everyone wants for me? I love you and I won't let him or anyone come in between us." he said .

"That's just it Junior. Our relationship is upsetting everyone!! she exclaimed.

"Where is this coming from? Is it Matt?" he asked a little appalled.

"Matt? No, we haven't even told him about us yet, but still it's your dad, Senator Nickels, and Laura." she said.

"Kris, listen to me." he said as they walked over to the couch and sat down. "I love you and only you. I've told you this before, I don't care what my dad or anyone says or thinks about us. You are the only one person I want to spend the rest of my life with." he said as he pulled her in for a hug. "Kris, I know that my dad is really hard on you and that's just the way he is. I'm not making excuses or excusing his behavior believe me, but I told him this morning that if he keeps pushing it, he's going to lose me and I know that's something he doesn't want." he said as he put his arms around her shoulder.

She closed her eyes and sighed as she rested her head on his shoulder. "Junior, I honestly don't think that he's going to change his feelings towards me. I just hate seeing you fight with him, because I know I'm the cause of it." she said sadly. "Family is very important. I don't have a family that I can count on anymore and I don't want you to lose that." she said.

"You have me, and I promise you that I'm never going anywhere." he said as he lifted her chin.

"I love you Junior." she said as she pulled him in for a kiss.

"Laura and I are over. I've never loved her the way I love you. My heart has always belonged to you even when we weren't together." he said looking into her eyes.

"My heart has always belonged to you." she replied. "I-I guess I was just scared, and that's why I kept pushing you away."

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I've learned that if something is to good to be true then it probably is." she replied.

"What about now?"

"Well, I'm ready to believe." she said smiling which made him smile. "I love you Junior Davis. I love you so much." she said as their lips met in a passionate kiss.

A few minutes later, their food arrived.

"Junior, was that Laura who called earlier this morning?" Kris asked as they sat down to have lunch.

"Yeah, she wanted for us to talk. I told her I'd have to check my plans first, which is you by the way." he said smiling as he winked at her.

She playfully hit his arm. "You guys should talk, work it out and do whatever you have to do so we can all put this mess behind us once and for all." she said. "So call her, and get it over with now instead of having it drag on."

"I guess you're right" he replied. "I'll call her later" he said as he picked up some mango and shook his eye brows at her.

She laughed as she met him half way into a kiss. "So I take it mango's are your new favorite fruit." she asked laughing.

"You got that right." he said as he started kissing her neck working back up to her lips where he then leaned in for another kiss.

When they broke apart, he kissed her forehead as she smiled at him.

.


	40. It's Over

"Hello?" answered Laura.

"Laura, it's Junior." he said.

"Junior- So how about dinner? she asked him hoping he wouldn't decline.

"That's fine" he responded. "I will meet you tonight, 7:30 at the country club." said Junior.

"Okay, I will see you tonight" she said as she hung up.

…

Dani and Matt we're driving back to her condo as they held hands.

"So, we're going to give this a try?" asked Matt.

"Yes, we are" responded Dani smiling

Matt then kissed her hand.

"You should really talk to Gillian. I don't want her to find out from someone else" said Dani

"Don't worry, I will. Everything will be fine you'll see.

He gets out as he opens the door for her. "I've got to get back to Raintree so I will see you tonight?" he asked her as she got out.

"I really need to talk to Kris tonight about a few things tonight." replied Dani "How about tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow sounds good. I'll call you tonight" he said smiling as he leaned in for a kiss.

She waved goodbye as she started walking away.

…

There was a knock at the door as Laura answered it.

"Okay, what is so important to you got me racing over here" asked Sarah as she hugged her friend.

"I-I called Junior this morning to see if we could talk." Laura began saying.

"Uh-huh, go on"

"He couldn't do lunch, but he just called me back and said he could do dinner."

"Oh my god, that's great" exclaimed Sarah. "Maybe now you two could put this whole mess behind you and –"

"I know!" she yelled excited. "I really hope he can forgive me and we could work on our relationship. I'm even willing to try couples therapy as long as he forgives me Sarah." she replied.

"What does your dad think?" asked Sarah

"He was upset that Junior wasn't here with me. He blamed Kris, for everything and it wasn't even her fault."

"Well tonight, when you guys talk, explain that everything was an accident and let him know that it was all out of love. What time are you suppose to meet him?" She yelled.

"At 7:30. Sarah, I wished it was that easy. You know I messed up big time with Junior.

God, why did I sleep with Bobby! You know, I didn't even tell my dad about him, if he ever found out he'd be so disappointed. I just hope Junior will understand and give me a second chance." she said sadly.

Sarah hated seeing her friend in so much pain. "I'm sorry honey. I wish I could do something to fix this whole mess, but it will all work out. Just stay positive. I'm wishing you all the best tonight. You better call me as soon as you get home and tell me everything." She said as she looked at the clock. "Well, I better get going."

Laura sighed. "Thanks for coming over. I will call you hopefully with good news."

The girls hugged. "I love you" they both said in unison.

…

"Thank you for having lunch with me Gillian" Kalvin said as he stood up and pulled her chair out.

She got up. "I had a really nice time." she said as she smiled at him.

"We should do it again real soon, if you don't mind joining me that is." said Kalvin as he locked eyes with her.

"That sounds lovely. I'm going to be out of town for a week, but once I return, I will call you and we could set something up." replied Gillian.

"That sounds like a plan." he said as he gave her a hug. Her limo pulls up. "Thank you for lunch" she said as she waved good bye.

…

"Kris? Are you home?" asked Dani as she running came in excitedly.

"I'm out here Dani" replied Kris. She was sitting out on the balcony over- looking the swimming pool.

"Hey" she said as she sat down. "Where's Junior?"

"He's getting ready to go to dinner with Laura." She replied.

"What?" Dani asked confused. "Did something happened between you two I should know about?" she asked concerned.

Kris laughed. "No, no. Junior and I are fine. Him and Laura, they need to talk, you know.

Resolve any unfinished business they have, as well as come up with an idea to solve this whole mess." Said Kris.

"Oh I see. Well then that's perfect" responded Dani.

"What are you talking about?" Kris asked confused. "I have some very important things to talk to you about" said Dani "We will have a girls night in, just you and me. It's been a long time since it's just been the two of us.

"You know you are so right Dani. It's been a while since we've had some time to ourselves."

Junior stood by the door as he sees Kris and Dani talking on the balcony. "My two favorite girls in the world" he said to himself as he chuckled. He loved how they've become so close, almost like sisters. "Hey ladies" he said as he approached them.

They turned around and smiled at him.

"So I take it, dad convinced you once again to join them for dinner?" she asked looking at him.

"No, it's just Laura and I. I told dad to stop pushing or I'm going to walk out of his life for good." He responded

Kris looked away towards the quiet calm pool.

"What are you two up too?" he asked looking from Dani to Kris.

"We're going to stay in tonight and catch up." Responded Dani. "Seems like you're always hogging Kris now a days." she said with a smirk. "Good luck tonight big brother." she said as she as she playfully punched him on the shoulder, before going inside.

Junior then walked over and stood in front of Kris.

"You look quite handsome" she said as Junior pulled her up out of the chair.

He smiled at her as he pulled her in for a kiss. "I wish I didn't have to go tonight." He said as he held her in his arms. "I would rather stay in with you and have you all to myself." he said laughing at what Dani said a few minutes ago.

Kris smiled "You need to go. Juniorrrr, I don't want to be the cause of your break up Do whatever you need to fix it." she responded. "It's time we moved on with our life. Will I see you later tonight or are you going home?" she asked him.

"You will most definitely see me tonight" he replied as he kissed her on the forehead.

She smiled. "Go" she said as she pushed him towards the front door. "Junior, wait" she yelled.

As he turned around, she pulled him in for a passionate kiss. "I love you." she said

He felt a little light headed as he smiled. "I love you too." he responded.

…

Later throughout the evening, Matt grabbed his phone as he dialed Gillian's number. As it rang, he walked Wildfire back to the stalls when he started thinking about something Dani said earlier today. "Matt, what about Gillian? … I know she still has feelings for you, and you're the reason why she came back into town….I don't think she feels the same way. I see the way she looks at you … Matt, we can't hurt Gillian.

We all just became friends again."

"Hello?" answered Gillian.

"Ugh oh hi Gillian" replied Matt as he snapped back into reality.

"Hi Matt," she replied as her face formed into a smile. "What's going on?" she asked him.

"Oh I was wondering if we could talk, maybe get together tonight." he said as he started walking back towards the house.

"Sure. What do you have in mind?" she asked eagerly.

"Meet me at Bobby's about 9pm for drinks."

"Okay, I will see you then." She said as she hung up.

"Let's just hope Dani's wrong." He said shaking his head. "Otherwise I've got a problem on my hands."

He walked up to the house to get cleaned up and get changed.

…

"How was lunch with Matt?" asked Kris as she took a sip of her iced water.

"Oh, you know. It was good." she replied with a big grin on her face.

"Just good?" asked Kris now laughing.

"Okay, it was amazing Kris. Matt and I have decided to give our relationship another try."

She exclaimed now on the edge of her seat.

"Oh, Dani that's great!" yelled Kris as she got up and hugged her. "I'm so happy for you" she said still hugging Dani.

"Thanks Kris. I'm so excited."

"Tell me everything, what happened." Kris asked eagerly.

Dani smiled as she took a sip of her champagne. "Well, it all started with Matt asking me what our kiss meant that day we were setting up for your welcome home party. I told him that he needed to tell me, because I wasn't sure if he really wanted to go down that path again."

"Uh-huh." Replied Kris.

"I told him that if it was just for fun and games then I can't do it to myself, you or Junior. I explained to him that I don't want to get my heart broken again and I knew that he didn't want to either. He then told me that I've changed a lot for the better of course" she said laughing. "I then told him that RJ was a wake up call for me and that I was tired of wasting my life making others miserable. I then asked him if he was ready to fully let you go." Dani said as she looked Kris in the eye. "He told me that he knew you and Junior loved each other and that you never really loved him the way you loved Junior. He also said that he was kidding himself thinking that you came back for him. I then told him no matter how much it hurts, he's going to have to accept that you and Junior love each other."

"You told him that Dani?" Kris asked now on the edge of her seat.

"Don't worry Kris, I think Matt finally understands that there could be no you and him.

He told me that he looks at me in a different light. I think we could actually have a future together." She said smiling.

"Oh Dani, that's great. I wasn't sure how Junior and I were going to tell Matt about us.

You've made it a lot easier."

She laughed. "You and my brother are soul mates Kris, no one could ever come in between you two. It just took you guys long enough to realize it."

"Dani, I am really sorry that I hurt you, Matt and especially Junior. It all happened so fast, I was really at a low point in my life when Kerry took off with the breeders and Raintree's money. Matt and I should have never happened. My heart always belonged to Junior." Kris said as she explained herself.

"The past is the past, and all of us had made mistakes Kris. The past 6months we've all really done a lot of growing up and I'm so glad you came back." She said as the girls hugged.

…

Junior and Laura were sitting down as they looked over their menu.

"Thanks for meeting me tonight" said Laura as she made eye contact with Junior.

"Yeah, well it was long overdue. We have a few things to discuss and work out." He responded coldly.

Laura put her menu down as she nodded. "Junior, let me" she began. "First of all, I will clear everything up with the reporters, I started the mess and I will clean it up. Second of all, you have to believe me when I say that all of this was an accident." I never meant to hurt Kris like that. I swear to you that I never knew she didn't know how to swim." she begged.

"Laura, it wasn't the fact that you didn't know that Kris couldn't swim, it was the fact that you didn't trust me when I said there was nothing going on between Kris and I. I explained that to you over and over but you wouldn't listen. I still don't understand what got into you that night, going after her like that. She almost died that night."

"I know, and I'm sorry Junior. I was afraid of losing you and I lost it. I saw the chemistry and the love you both had for each other and it hurt me. Our life was perfect until she came back into town. I saw less and less of you, and then we started fighting, and then you got distant. I couldn't shake the feeling that something was going on."

"Laura you were over analyzing it. Nothing happened between Kris and I except our friendship got stronger, but I'm not going to lie to you. I'm going to lay everything on the table right now and this is coming from my heart. It might hurt you to hear it, but I have to say it."

Laura knew what he was going to say. "Okay, that's all I'm asking for." She said with sadness in her eyes.

They ordered their food.

…

"Hi Gillian." Said Matt as he got up and gave her a hug.

"Hi Matt." She replied with a smile on her face. "What's going on?" she asked as they sat down.

They ordered their drinks.

"Well, there's just a few things we need to talk about." He said as he picked up some peanuts and threw them into his mouth.

"Okay, what's that?" she asked eagerly hoping it was good news.

"Well, I don't know how to say this." He said a little nervous.

She smiled as she waited for him to talk. "Matt, what is it. You can tell me whatever it is." She responded now a little nervous.

"Okay, here it goes." He said. "See Dani and I had lunch today, and we've decided to get back together and give our relationship another chance." He said.

Gillian froze, not knowing to do or say. She felt like she got the wind knocked out of her.

"I-I beg your pardon. Did you just say that you and Dani are back together now?" she asked.

"Yes." he said as he took a sip of beer.

"Wait, I'm confused. And Kris?" she asked confused.

"Well, I'm letting her go. It's going to take so time getting use to it, but I guess I finally realized that Kris loves Junior and that she'll never love me the way she loves him. I have to accept that and I realized that my feelings for Dani never truly went away. We both found that out the day we set up for Kris's welcome home party. I know now that she's the one I want to be with." He said smiling not knowing that he just crushed Gillian into a million pieces.

Gillian wanted to just get up and run and not look back into the eyes of the man she loved tell her he loves another woman. "C-Congrats to the two of you" she said as she was finally able to get out of her mouth.

…

Junior took a deep breath. "That day that we met on the side of the road almost never happened. See, I went out looking for Kris because she got kicked out of Raintree. I was worried about her and I didn't want her to leave, but then I saw your car broken down. I wasn't going to stop to help you at all but, I knew I had too. It was late and it wasn't safe for a woman to be out by herself, so that's why I stopped. I also needed to get over Kris and I thought that getting to know you would help me, and it did for awhile." He said.

"Until she came back into town?" she asked.

"Right. The night that she came into town, was the night that I went down to the cellar to go get that bottle of champagne. I heard something coming from wildfire's stall and didn't know what it was at first, so, I went to go check it out. As I held a shovel above my head to hit who or whatever it was I found Kris in there. She was just as surprised as I was, but from that night on, I knew that I never stopped loving her."

Laura had tears in her eyes.

"Kris and I were over way before she came back into town, but our friendship got stronger. I didn't know at first that my feelings for her that I locked away resurfaced, but It wasn't fair to you to get hurt so I never acted on it. So, instead I kept them hidden until that day of the accident. I realized then and there while she was hanging on for dear life that I loved her with ever ounce of my body, and that's she's the love of my life. I'm really sorry Laura, I never meant to hurt you like this, but I do want you to know that throughout our whole relationship I was faithful to you.

"But Junior, I love you. I know that I made mistakes and I wish I could take them back but I can't. Please Junior, don't push me away, give me another chance" Laura begged.

"Laura it's not fair to you or to me that we stay in a relationship when only one of us tries, I'm sorry." He said sincerely. "Kris's accident was a wakeup call for me. I can't live my life without her in it, and I know she feels the same way. You will find another man who will love you with all his heart and you will be the love of his life. I'm just not that man for you."

"But Junior, please don't do this." She begged. "We could move out of town, away from Kris and our families and just be together. Have things go back to the way they were before Kris and Bobby came into our lives." She cried.

"Laura, I can't forget what you did with Bobby. You said you love me, but you slept with another man. I know that it was a mistake, but it happened. We can't change that, so the best thing for us is to part ways.

Laura was now crying. "Junior, I won't let you do this. We belong together, we love each other." She yelled.

"Laura," he said in a calm voice. "Kris is the only one I want to be with. She's the only one person I want to spend the rest of my life with. I'm sorry." There can't be us, we're over and done. You will find someone better that comes along.

She took one last look at him. She knew that it was over and there was no changing his mind. "He loves her and only her." she thought in her head as she got up. She ran out of there and didn't look back as she left Junior sitting there alone.

…

"So, you and Matt huh?" she said still shocked.

"I know, who would have thought. I seriously still can't believe that this is happening."

Kris couldn't help think about Gillian. "Poor Gillian. This is going to kill her." She thought to herself, but she couldn't be happier for Dani. She knew that Dani and Matt belong together.

"I'm so happy to see you happy Dani." Said Kris. "You and Matt both deserve it. Life is too short."

"I am too, and you're right. I'm confident that Matt and I will have a future together, and I'm confident that I can make Matt forget about you!" she said shaking her eye brows laughing hard.

Kris then playfully hit Dani with a pillow off the couch as she joined in the laughing.

"Hey Kris, I'm sorry that my dad is so obnoxious." Said Dani

"You know, I told Junior that I'm afraid your dad's right. I mean, Junior and Laura just belong. Everyone expects them to be together."

"Kris no!" exclaimed Dani. "You know that Junior doesn't care what my dad or anyone else thinks."

"I know, and that's just it Dani. I don't want him to fight with your dad over it. Family is important, take it from someone who lacks that in their life." She said looking down at her hands.

"But we're family now. Me, You and Junior, and don't forget about the Ritters and Pablo. I know that they're still upset with you, but they still very much love you." Dani said. "They'll come around, trust me."

"Thanks Dani, you made me feel so much better." Kris said as she smiled.

…

Junior watched as Senator Nickels and his father made their way over. He sees her talk to father who is now upset. Ken walked over towards Junior.

"Laura is the smart choice." Ken said.

"I don't want to talk about it dad." He said as he started walking away.

"Just one second Mr." Senator Nickels said as he put a finger on Junior's chest trying to stop him from leaving.

"I'm sorry" said Junior as he moved past him and left.

"No, no sorry is not good enough son" he exclaimed trying to walk after Junior.

Ken put his hands on Senator Nickels shoulder trying to calm him down.

"SORRY IS NOT GOOD ENOUGH SON!" he yelled louder now.

He got out of Ken's grip as he stormed off.

…

"I'm happy for you both." She said. "Like I told you, I came back into town just for business and I'm taking off in a couple of days. My work here is done." She said sadly. "I-I'm really glad that I got to see you, and make up with everyone else.

"You're leaving? For how long?" asked Matt shocked.

"For good." She replied. "I have other business I have to attend too, besides coming back was temporary."

"Oh I see. Well business was always a major part of your life?" he said.

She nodded. "Yeah."

"So you didn't come back for me right?" Matt asked just to be sure.

"Wow, someone thinks very highly of them self." She said jokingly as they both laughed.

"Ha Ha Gillian." Matt said.

"No" she replied as tears rolled down her cheeks. "I'm going to miss you, and I'm glad that we got to hang out and see each other." She said. "Well, thanks for the drinks. I'm really tired, and I had a long day. I don't know if I'll see you before I take off so Good bye Matt Ritter" she said as she hugged and kissed him passionately. They pulled apart as she walked out of the club without looking back.

Matt stood there shocked. He now knew that Dani was right about Gillian's feelings for him this whole time. "Good Bye Gillian" he said as he watched her walk off. "I'm so sorry." He said as he sighed. "I never meant to hurt you again" he said out loud as he watched her walk away. He then sat down and finished his beer. He felt horrible, but Dani was his future now.

…

"It's over, it's all over Sarah." Laura cried as Sarah picked up.

"Honey, slow down, tell me what happened" she said

"He told me that he loved Kris and only Kris and that it wasn't fair to the both of us to be in a loveless relationship especially if only one person is trying. What am I going to do?" she yelled. "I love him, and he doesn't love me anymore. How am I suppose to live without him?" she asked.

"You'll get through this. I know its hard but you will honey. I'm so sorry Laura, I wish I could make it all better for you."

"I've made up my mind Sarah," said Laura as she calmed down a little.

"And that would be?" she asked worried.

"I'm leaving town for good. There's nothing here for me any longer" she said now bawling.

"Laura No." Just because Junior-"

"Sarah. It's just something I have to do." said Laura.

"If that's something you have to do- I guess I'll have to understand. I'll miss you." replied

Sarah as she started crying.

"I'll miss you too Sarah."

"I love you" they both said in unison.


	41. Flame

"Night" said Dani as she walked down the hallway and disappeared around the corner.

"See you in the morning" yelled Kris walking to the sink with glasses in her hands.

Just then Junior walked in. "Hey baby" he said as he smiled at her.

"Hey" Kris said as she finished rinsing the glasses. "You're back already?"

He nodded his head.

"Dani went to bed already?" he asked surprised.

"Yeah, she pretty much finished the whole bottle" replied Kris laughing as she showed it to him.

"That's Dani" he responded shaking his head with a smirk. "So, you coming to bed?" he asked as he walked over and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Yeah, in a bit. I'm going to finish up here then, I'll follow you in."

"Okay," he said as he kissed her on the cheek.

Junior headed down the hall as he reached Kris's room. He changed into sweat pants and he pulled off his shirt. He put his wallet, keys and phone on top of the dresser then jumped into bed.

Kris came in about 10mins later.

Junior's face formed a smile as she turned to him. He then motioned for her to get into bed.

She was already in her pjs so she crawled in bed next to him.

He pulled her in close as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"So how did it go tonight?" she asked.

"It's over, it's finally over. We can move on with our lives now." he said as he kissed her forehead.

Kris smiled to the news. "So, is Laura-" she began.

"She's going to clear everything up. She said that since she started the whole mess, she'd fix it."

Kris nodded. "I've got a few things to talk to you about." she said as she paused not knowing where to begin.

"Okay, what's that?" asked Junior

"Well, you know, Matt still doesn't know were together." she said

"Wait, you didn't tell him?" Junior asked.

"When was I going to do that?" Kris asked as she sat up.

"The first chance you got." Responded Junior knowing that was impossible.

Kris gave him a "you've got to be joking look."

"Okay, first chance either one of us gets. He probably won't be too happy hearing it from us but the worst thing we could do to Matt is hide it from him. He needs to hear it from us. Speaking from experience" said Junior.

"Well, it's going to be a little easier then we thought" she added.

"How do you mean?" Junior asked confused.

"Well, tonight, Dani told me that she and Matt are a couple again."

"Wait, what? When did this happen?" he asked shocked.

"Well they somehow kissed that day they were setting up for the party, and realized that they still have strong feelings for one another they didn't even think existed anymore." explained Kris excited.

"Huh, well that's great from them. Who would have thought, Matt and Dani back together." replied Junior. "We should still tell Matt about us though." he added.

Kris knew Junior was right as she nodded her head.

"And the other thing?" asked Junior as she got quiet. He knew that her mind always got the best of her.

She smiled as she looked over at him. "You won't mind if I added something else to your plate?" she asked.

"Bring it on" Junior responded laughing.

"I'm worried about Matt though." She said not knowing how he would react to that.

"The whole point of breaking up with someone is that you get to stop worrying about them." He said with a smirk.

"I care about him, but not in that relationship way." she replied as she playfully hit his arm.

"Okay, tell me." He said as he took her hands into his.

"Matt's desperate to get back into horse racing."

"Yeah, no kidding. The guy runs a dude ranch." Junior added.

"He has his heart set on yet another Wildfire comeback which I think is a big mistake." Continued Kris as she got up and paced around the room.

"Well, what can I do to help?" asked Junior sincerely.

"Help me find a thorough bread, it doesn't have to be a champion, but he needs a horse with heart that he can hang his hopes on." She said now looking over at Junior.

"Like a younger wildfire you mean?" Junior asked with a smile on his face as he raised his eye brows.

Kris knew exactly what he meant. "You're a genius Junior! That's why I love you." She exclaimed as she jumped into bed and pulled him in for a kiss.

Junior smiled as he saw Kris's eyes light up in excitement. "Like I always say baby, I'm full of good deeds. You just have to ask" he added with a big smile.

"I love you." she said she kissed him "I can't wait to tell Matt" she said excitedly as she tried to get out of bed. How was she supposed to sleep now? "Flame" she thought happily to herself.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked her with a smirk as he pulled her back onto the bed. "I love you too." He replied as he leaned down and kissed her passionately. He then pulled the covers over them which made her laugh.

"Juniorrrrr-" she shrieked from his kisses. She then kissed him back eagerly.

…

Dani was up and ready to start her day. She couldn't help but smile as she thought of Matt. She walked towards the kitchen to put on a pot of coffee but saw that it was already brewed. "Kris must be up already" she thought to herself as she grabbed a cup from the cupboard.

Just then Junior walked out still groggy, stretching and yawning. "Morning" he said as he headed towards her pulling his t-shirt over his head.

"Hey" she said surprised to see him. "When did you get in?" she asked as she poured him a cup.

"Oh, late last night." he said rubbing his eyes.

"Where's Kris?" asked Dani.

"Oh she already left for the clinic."

"Why so early?" Dani asked looking over at the time.

"Oh well, we were already up early this morning, so she decided to get an early start." He responded. They were making phone calls looking to find Flame's where a bouts.

"So, how did it go last night?" she asked interested.

"Laura and I are finally over now." he said looking making eye contact with Dani. "Kris and I can finally start our future together." He said smiling as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Does dad know? She asked

"He and Senator Nickels showed up at the very end when Laura ran off." He said as he looked down at his cup.

"You're kidding me?" she asked with her eyes widen.

He shook his head. "He was pretty upset, that dad had to hold him back as I walked off" responded Junior.

Dani stood there as she shook her head in disbelief. She took a sip of her coffee. "Wow." she said as she looked over at the clock. "Shoot, I've got to go." She said as she grabbed her notebook and binder with her coffee still in her hand. "See you later" she yelled as she ran out the front door."

"Later Dani" she heard him yell back as the front door slams closed.

…

Kris stopped by Raintree before she headed towards the clinic. She was excited to tell him the good news.

Matt had taken a few of the guest out riding, as she waited for him to return. She spots him a few minutes later as he galloped towards the stalls with a big smirk on his face as he kept looking over his shoulders.

"You're right about one thing" she said as Matt approached her. "Racing is in your blood."

"Kris? What are you doing here?" Matt asked surprised to see her.

"I think I might have found the perfect horse to help you, and he just might be better then wildfire." She replied.

"But we're" he tried responding.

"FLAME" she said as she cut him off. "I know where he is. Let's bring him home."

Matt couldn't help but smile to the great news.

They hopped into the truck as they headed out on their mission.

"Sparrow's Nest Ranch, I can't believe I've never heard of these guys." said Matt

"I think they're a new operation. They bought Flame three months ago from the farm Gillian sold him too." she added.

"I'm surprised Gillian didn't tell us that." he said looking over at Kris.

"You know what the first owner said when Junior and I called?" she asked smiling.

"What" he asked interested in knowing.

"Flame was too temper mental, didn't want to be trained." They both started laughing.

"Father like son huh?" he replied with a smile on his face. "So, you've decided you want to help me?" he asked

"Yes," she said. "It's that look on your face, I know it. I've had it. When you feel like everything inside you is dying."

"Alright, Alright" he responded laughing. "I get it. You don't have to spell it out for me."

"It's just a lousy way to feel Matt, and. I want to help" she replied. "Not having your friendship has been the hardest thing since I've been back."

"So is this conversation we're starting to become friends again. Put the past behind us?" he asked.

"Yes," She replied. "Matt, there's something I have to tell you" she said as she turned to him.

…

Junior was now at Davis Farms working on some stuff for his father while he was out of town. For some reason, he couldn't really concentrate. "Time for a break" he said as he closed the office binders and stood up as he stretched. He wandered around the office as he picked up a statue of a horse. As he put it down, he walked over to the cabinet to his left and pulled out a photo album of Flame. He flipped through the pictures from when Flame was little to a picture of him, Kris and Flame. He smiled as he closed the album.

…

As Kris was about to tell him, they arrived at their destination. "This is it, up there" said Kris as she pointed to it. You getting excited?" she asked with a smile on her face forgetting all about what she wanted to tell him.

"Not yet. If this ranch has been successful in training Flame, I don't know if the owner's going to want to see him" he responded nervous. "At least not at a price I could afford."

"Matt, are you sure this is the right place?" Kris asked confused as she looked around from in the car.

"That's what the sign says" Matt responded as they continue to drive up.

They pulled up as they got out. The place was left pretty much abandoned. "Why are the horses wandering around?" he asked confused. "They haven't been washed in weeks" he said a little upset.

"Wow, they look skinny." she pointed out.

"Way skinny" he added "Look at the barb-wire over there, they could get caught up in that." he said.

"Come on," she said as she pulled his arm. "We have to find Flame."

They made their way towards the barn afraid what to expect inside after seeing what was out there. As they walked in, they were speechless as their eyes widen in horror.

"Oh my god! Have they ever heard of mucking?" Kris asked Matt.

"Look at the feed!" exclaimed Matt. "It's all moldy, no wonder they're all malnourished." He said in disbelief.

"There he is" said Kris as she walked over towards Flame with a smile on her face.

Matt was too distracted with everything else. "Are you sure?" he asked as he walked over to her.

"Yup, look at him, he's all grown up." she said as they both started petting him. "Hi boy. Oh gosh, he needs a bath, not to mention a few decent meals."

"His formation is perfect" said Matt surprised. "I knew there was more to Wildfire than heart" he said as they both smiled.

Just then the owner walked in. "There's no work for you here, I let the hands go last week" said the owner as he approached them.

"We just want to buy this horse, are you the owner?" Matt asked as he shook his hand.

The owner went into a whole speel about divorce, assets, alimony, child support and his ex-wife leaving this dump to him" and etc. He then told Matt and Kris that the only offer he's looking for is selling all 12 horses. Not just one. Matt explained he didn't have the capital to buy all 12. The owner wouldn't listen as he told them to leave. Matt and Kris were appalled as they explained to him that the horses were in bad shape and that he won't get that kind of money for the condition that they were in. Both Matt and the owner had a few words as tempers rised.

Kris knew that it wasn't doing them any good to upset the man so she pulled Matt by the arm as they walked out.

"You just want to walk away like this?" he asked her confused and upset.

"No, there's something off about him Matt. We'll get Flame, just another way, now come on. Let's go." she whispered as they walked out.

…

"Matt, where are you?" asked Jean as he answered his phone.

"I'm running a few errands mom." He responded

"We have to talk about what you did. You put our clients in danger, when you left them out on their own like that. If somebody had gotten hurt, we'd be liable."

"I-I know, what I did was unacceptable" he responded.

"I know, I can't do this anymore mom." He said as he sighed.

"What are you talking about?" she asked him.

"I want Raintree to be something it feels like, it will never be again. So maybe if I can, I should try and create that on my own."

"Where would you do that?" she asked sincerely.

"I-I don't know, I haven't gotten that far yet" he replied.

…

Matt arrived at the clinic as Dani walked over to him. He pulled her in for a sweet kiss. "Kris told me what happened, and I'm so sorry Matt. There has to be something we could do." She said as they walked over towards the lobby, Noah and Kris walked out.

"The horses are so neglected, the owner doesn't even care what happens to them. We should just go over there in the middle of the night and load-" Matt began saying with Dani at his side.

"We can't do that Matt. You'd lose every chance you'd get in getting them." Kris responded right away.

"I could call my friend at the AASPCA." Said Noah trying to help.

"What is that going to do?" asked a frustrated Matt.

"Well if the conditions are as bad as you say, they can seize the horses." He replied.

"Then you could adopt Flame" added Dani happily.

"How long is that going to take?" he asked.

"A day may be. No guarantees"

"Call him Noah" Kris said they all smiled with hope.

She grabbed her cell phone and dialed Junior as she filled him in.

"Right, that's amazing baby. Sounds like my girls kicking some butt. All you have to do now is wait?" He asked with a smile.

"Yeah, but waiting is the hardest part" she said frustrated. "I feel so useless Junior" she said sadly.

"I know baby, but once they go over there and see the conditions they're in, they have to give Flame to Matt." he said trying to make her feel better. "I'll be there as soon as I can okay? I love you." He said as they hung up.

Everyone got back to work as they waited to hear back from the AASPCA. Kris came out to check on Matt, since Dani was handling business with some clients. Kris knew that Matt had some business of his own to take care of, so she told him that she'd call him if she heard anything. He then explained to her that he was at the end of his ropes with Raintree, and was thinking about leaving. "Lets' pace" she said as she grabbed him by the arm. She knew he was getting anxious and frustrated as he waited, so pacing it was. They talked about what his plans were if he did leave and so forth.

Noah finally came back out and gave them some bad news. He explained that since the horses weren't in bad enough shape there was nothing they could do. He also explained that there would be another inspection in 30days. "I'm sorry" he said.

"You've got to be kidding me. They won't last in 30 days" said Matt appalled.

"So, there's nothing we could do?" asked Kris getting upset.

"The guy must have done some upgrades before Kevin went out there. I'm sorry guys." He said.

"So, that's it?"

"These horses are being abused, and you're telling us there's nothing we could do?" asked Kris upset.

"I'm sorry Kris, but there's a system that we have to follow." Noah responded.

"When did you care so much about the system?"

"Since I worked my butt off to be a part of it" he replied.

"To bad." She said as she turned around and walked towards Matt. "I'm ready to fight." She said as she went into the office.

Matt followed her.

…

Matt, Dani and Kris were now sitting in Dani's office trying to come up with a plan.

"Okay ladies and gents" said Junior as he walked in dressed in a suit carrying a brief case. He plopped it down on Dani's desk. "We're going to work" he said as he opened the briefcase full of cash.

"What did you do, find the combination to dad's safe?" asked Dani sarcastically.

Kris and Matt raised their eye brows at the money.

"No, I sold the Porsche" replied Junior as he stood there watching for their reactions.

Of course everyone was shocked, and speechless as they all looked at Junior.

"Oh, you guys are so guilable" he said laughing.

Everyone then exhaled and relaxed a little bit.

"I'm not going to make that mistake again. I just dipped into my rainy day fund" he said.

"Junior-I'm not a charity"

"You think I care about you?" he asked with sarcasm. "I just care about the horse" he said as he looked over at Kris with a smile. "The truth is, there's not that much as it looks anyways. We just have enough to make an offer on Flame."

"But the owner wants to see all 12" added Kris.

"People usually have a way of changing their mind when they see hard core cash" said Dani.

Junior shook his head.

"I-I like it" said Matt.

Noah took what Kris said to heart, so he comes back in and gives them an idea. "If the owner gives you a hard time, ask him if the horses have been checked for the trip-toe-posterial virus." He then explained that he went out there himself and agreed with them.

They looked at him shocked and confused.

Noah then explained that he made it all up, as they all laughed and smiled.

"Well, what are we standing around here for?" asked Junior.

"Lets' do it replied Kris" as they all headed out the door.

Kris stopped Junior once Dani, Matt and Noah walked out. She pulled him in and just kissed him so passionately. "Did I tell you how much I love you?" she asked as she smiled up at him.

"Yes, you did" he responded. "But I wouldn't mind hearing it again" he said with a smirk.

"I love you, love you, love you" she said as she kissed him again excited that they're going to see Flame once again.

"I love you too" he said smiling as he saw the excitement in her eyes. "Shall we go" he asked taking her hand and leading her out.

"Lets' go!"

…

Jean and Pablo took a walk as they talked about Wildfire. Pablo reassured her that Wildfire will be fine.

"How are you? How are things at Davis Farms?" asked Jean

"No complaints, good pay, lots of responsibility. I miss the old times though" Replied Pablo

"I miss the old times too" said Jean. I miss watching Matt grow up, and rebelling against me. Part of me knows that I can't go back to the way things were.

"You have to let him find his own way" replied Pablo. "You okay with his decision about Raintree and leaving?" asked Pablo.

"I don't know. I guess maybe I am" she responded as they both smiled at one another.

…

Matt and Dani were already in the truck waiting for them. On the way there, they talked about old times and how much fun they had, laughing and joking.

"They key to this whole transaction is staying cool, especially you man" said Junior, as he smacked him on the arm. "I know how you get when things don't go smoothly."

"How do I get?" Matt asked laughing

"Sirely" Junior replied. He then explained what everyone's job was.

"Matt" said Kris as he looked at her through the rear view mirror. She held Junior's hand in hers. There's something we have to tell you" she said now looking from Matt, to Junior, to Dani then back to Matt.

He nodded as he kept his eyes on Kris and Junior. "Okay" he said.

"Junior and I are back together" she said nervously, since this was the first time she was telling him. She looked over at Junior and realized he was feeling the same way as he gave her hand a little squeeze.

Junior's eyes met Matt's.

Matt knew that it was coming, and surprisingly it didn't bother him as much as he thought. "That's great" he said with a smile. "I'm happy for you both". He looked over at Dani, who was smiling at him. She grabbed his hand as they held hands. Matt then raised it high enough for Kris and Junior to see. "We've got some news of our own" he responded. "We're back together as well." he laughed.

"So we're cool man?" Junior asked as he put his hand out for Matt to grab.

"We're cool man!" Matt responded.

Kris and Dani were relieved.

"Just like old times baby!" Junior yelled with a chuckle.

"Not-ah! This is better then old times" shrieked Dani. "Kris and I use to hate each other." She exclaimed as everyone started laughing.

By the time they arrived, it was getting dark.

Kris yawned. "I'm so tired, I can't wait to get flame and get home." Said Kris as she rested her head on Junior's shoulder.

"Hey, hey look. There's a fire, he's burning his ranch" exclaimed Matt as they pulled up closer.

"Flame" Kris yelled as everyone jumped out of the truck and ran towards the barn.

Junior told Dani to find a place to put all the horses, as he, Matt and Kris ran in to get them out safetly.

As they ran in and out with horses, they had to cover their noses and mouths from breathing in the fire.

"Flame" yelled Kris over and over.

"Hurry, it's getting worst" yelled Dani as she grabbed the horses from Junior.

"Junior, Kris we don't have much time." Matt yelled as he went in. "We have to go"

"Dani, call 911" Junior shouted as he ran back in.

"JUNNNIIIOOOORRR" Kris yelled as she grabbed another horse, covering herself from not inhaling the smoke.

Matt inhaled a lot of smoke which caught up with him after awhile. As he handed Junior the horses he got down on one knee and started coughing badly.

"Where's Flame?" Kris asked Matt.

"I-I couldn't find him" coughed Matt.

Kris then ran back into the burning building.

"KRIS! KRIS" yelled Matt still coughing badly.

"FLAME, FLAME!" yelled Kris as she continued to look for him, ducking the falling of barn structures. There was smoke everywhere as she coughed still unable to find him.

"Where's Kris?!"exclaimed Junior as he came up to Matt.

Matt pointed towards the barn.

Junior's eyes open in horror as he ran into the burning building after her. "KRIS! KRIS!" Junior yelled.

Kris continued yelling for Flame, this time he responded as he got scared and tried to get out but couldn't. Kris kept coughing and still dodging the wood. She spotted Flame as she made her way over.

Junior comes barging in, still yelling for Kris and dodging the falling burning woods himself.

Kris tries to open Flames stall but it won't budge. She pushed and pulled it as Flame continued to get wild.

"KRIS! KRIS! KRIS!!" Junior yelled looking for her.

Kris then dodged a falling piece of wood which missed her by a few inches. It sends her falling down backwards.

"JUNNNNNIOOOOOORRRR!!" she yelled as she got up not paying attention to a falling piece of wood right above her.

Junior spotted her as she yelled his name. "LOOK OUT KRIS" he yelled as he saw the burning piece of wood about to drop. He ran over towards her, tackled her which landed her now on top of him.

"Junior, we have to save Flame."

"Baby, we have to get out of here!" yelled Junior as he grabbed Kris by the arms.

"Junior, please we have to get Flame!" she yelled again as they got onto their feet. She slipped backwards as he grabbed her, threw her over his shoulder.

"Junior we have to get Flame, we got to get Flame!" she yelled again.

"It's all coming down!" he yelled back as they ran out.

Flame was still stuck in his stall going wild.

"Look out, look out" she yelled as he put her down and they ran away from the barn.

Kris started coughing.

"Where's Matt?!" asked Dani worried as she ran towards them.

"He's not out here with you?" asked Junior.

"No, he ran in there after you guys!" she yelled, now worried.

Kris and Junior ran back towards the burning barn. The fire then got out of control and blew smoke out through the cracks of the wood. They knew they couldn't go in, but they tried too anyways, which then the smoke sent them flying backwards.

"Matt" yelled Junior. "Matt!"

Dani gasp as she covered her face with her hands.

Just then within minutes, Matt comes crashing through the barn riding Flame as everyone ran up to him to make sure he was okay. Matt jumped off Flame as Dani ran into his arms and kissed him. He held her in his arms and Junior held Kris in his. They all then hugged one another smiling with relief.

...

"Well if it all goes well, it'll be nice to have Flame back." Said Junior as he pulled Kris onto his lap.

"You were going to leave Flame in the fire" said Kris

"I knew Matt was going to save him" he said with a smile.

"No you didn't" responded Kris

"If I had to choose you or Flame, I'd choose you like I would every time baby." He said sincerely.

"Well, if you're going to say it like that" she said with a smile.

"I am." He responded as he pulled her in for a kiss.

Kris starred into Junior's eyes as they pulled apart. "Thank you for saving my life" she said smiling down at him. She then wrapped one of her arms around his neck as she pulled him in for another sweet kiss.

Just then Matt and Dani walked over towards them hand in hand.

"Well?" Junior and Kris asked in unison

"I get to keep all 12" said Matt as he smiled from them to Dani.

Junior and Kris got up as Junior and Matt did their guy handshake.

"The dirty dozen" replied Junior as they all smiled at one another.

Matt walked over towards Dani then pulled her in for a long passionate kiss.

"You ready to go?" asked Junior putting his hand out for Kris to grab wanting to give them their privacy.

Kris smiled up at Junior as she took his hand. "Lets'" she replied as they walked past them as they headed for the car.


	42. The Dirty Dozen

"Matt, what's going on?" Jean asked her son really confused.

"You may be right about Wildfire, but you can't argue about Flame." He said smiling as he walked Flame over towards her.

"This is Flame?" she asked shocked petting a fully grown up beautiful horse.

"Yup, and 11 other rescued thorough breads I adopted from the AASPCA." He replied smiling.

"I know what you're thinking mom, and No I don't know what they can do yet, but the best thing is that they're all mine. Raintree is back in the racing business." He said proudly as he walked off.

...

Dani walked into the stalls looking for Matt. She wanted to stop by and say hello before she headed over to the clinic. She spotted him as she puts the coffees down.

"Good Morning." She said as she walked up from behind and covered his eyes.

"Good Morning to you too" he said smiling as he turned around and pulled her in for a passionate kiss. "You're just the person I wanted to see." He said looking down at her.

"Really, well I'm glad I'm here then" she replied as she pulled him in for another kiss. "I brought you some coffee"

"You did?" he responded. "Thank you, and thanks again for helping me last night." He said as he pulled her in for a hug.

"You're very welcome. I'm glad that none of you guys got hurt." She replied. "How are the dirty dozen coming along?" she asked as they both took a sip of their coffee.

"Good. Noah and Kris will be here in a little bit to examine the horses." He replied.

"That's great. God, look how beautiful Flame is." She said as she started petting him. How could anyone be so cruel to try and hurt them?" Dani said shaking her head.

"I know, but they'll be safe here." He replied smiling.

"Yes, they will." She said agreeing. "Well, I better get to the clinic." She said.

"Now?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around her waist and started kissing her.

Dani laughed. "Yes, I'm already late for a meeting, and you have an appt with Noah. How about dinner tonight?" she asked in between kisses.

"Sounds great." He replied. "Pick you up at 7." He said as they both started walking out of the barn together.

"See you then." She said giving him one last kiss before she headed towards her car.

…

"Matt knows that we're coming right?" Noah asked Kris as they pulled up to Raintree.

"Yes he does. I told him this time yesterday." She answered.

"Well what do we have here?" asked Noah as he and Kris got out of the truck. "12 rescued thorough breads all under weight, all traumatized, all needs to be vaccinated." He said.

Just then Matt came running out. "Sorry I'm a little late. Had something things I had to take care of." he said as he waved as Dani drove by. "I'm going to get the horses ready."

Kris looked over at Noah as he saw the excitement in her eyes.

"Go! Go have fun, just be careful" he said as motioned for her to jump in there.

She yelled for joy as she couldn't help but smile. She and Matt were now getting the horses ready so Noah could take a look at them. They knew it was going to be a challenge to get them rounded up since they all went in different directions, but after an hour or so they were under control.

Kris came up to Noah out of breath.

"Wow! That was quite a performance." He said as they both chuckled.

"I haven't felt like that is such a long, long time," she responded excitedly.

"You were a different person out there Kris. I could see the excitement, your passion. Maybe this is where you should be" he said as they looked around Raintree Farms.

"Someday, I'll be back." She said. "I just haven't figured out how yet."

They had an appointment at Davis Farms first to take a look at some of the horses there.

"Tamarac is looking pretty good" said Noah as he hands Kris a filled blood vile. "We need to run a blood panel just to make sure." He said.

"Excuse me Ms. Furrillo, Mr. Davis would like to see you when you're finished." Said one of Davis's Staff.

"Uh, okay" she said a little nervous not really wanting to meet with Mr. Davis Sr. "Noah, you should come too, they are one of our biggest clients" she said as she turned to him.

"I have faith in you, besides he asked for you. Good Luck" he said as he patted her arm.

"Thanks Noah" she whispered under her breath. Kris took a sigh as she walked out of the barn. Mr. Davis," she called out looking for him.

"Over here" yelled Junior as he stepped out from around the truck.

"Mr. Davis? Oh give me a break. "She said laughing as she pulled him in for a kiss.

"Well I got you out of work didn't I?" he asked playfully laughing as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Yeah well," she said smiling. "But I only have 30mins for lunch." She replied as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Well I happened to know a very nice treat for two" he said as he took her by the hand.

"Lets' go," she said as they walked off.

"Junior…" Kris said surprised at what she saw as they stopped. "You didn't!" she said as she playfully hit his arm. "Junior?" she said again.

"A picnic for two" he responded as they sat down. "Let's see what we have here."

She sat down with a smile on her face as she watched him reach for stuff in the basket.

"So how are the Dirty Dozen coming along?" Junior asked Kris as they ate lunch.

"So far so good." She replied. "It's going to take a lot of time, and hard work to train them all. But in the end it'll be all worth it." She said with excitement.

"That's great. I know you guys can do it! We did a good thing rescuing all those horses." he said.

"Yes, it's a great thing. They're safe now and they have a great place to live."

"Well, last but not least. I have some dessert." He said smiling, changing the subject.

"Dessert? I have no room for it." She said as she put her hand on her stuffed belly as she laughed. "But I do have room for some other dessert" she said as she pushed him backwards, getting on top of him while she kissed him. She slowly then started unbuttoning his shirt.

Junior smiled. "You wanna" he asked as they started making out. He kissed her on the lips down her chin, down her neck as he nuzzled her ear.

"Yes, but not here." She replied still kissing him back.

"The condo, now?" he asked eagerly smiling.

"Junior- I have to get back to work and you have to go meet up with Kalvin." She replied as she puts a hand on his chest.

"Work can wait and Kalvin can definitely wait." He said with a smirk on his face as he pulled her in for another kiss.

"Junior-" she said once again. "How about dinner and –" she started saying in between kisses.

"Dessert afterwards?" he replied shaking his eye brows at her with a smile she couldn't resist.

"Uh-huh," she responded still kissing him eagerly. "We should go before we get carried away." She said now looking around realizing they're still at Davis Farms.

"Now?" he complained.

"Come on," she said as she pulled him up, now running ahead of her.

"Hmphz!" he exclaimed as he took off after her. He finally caught up with her as he picked her up from behind.

She started laughing as she turned around and threw her arms around his neck as they continued kissing. "I love you" she said as they made it back towards the stalls.

"I love you too. See you later babe." He said as he kissed her on the forehead.

…

"I found a new practice rider to help me train Flame and the others." Matt said smiling as he walked into the kitchen."

"I thought you had someone." Jean replied.

"I found someone even better. She's an amazing rider, won a few big races, and she knows how we do things around here." He responded.

"Kris?" Jean asked.

"Yes." He said

"I know she's made-" he began saying.

"Matt, its' okay. If you think Kris is the one for the job, then it's okay with me." Jean said cutting him off as she touched his arm. "Good luck" she said smiling.

"Really mom?" he asked excited.

"Yes, and you're right. Kris has shown me that she's done a lot of growing up, so we'll see how things go. Okay?" She said smiling.

"Okay Mom. That's all I'm asking for." Matt said as he hugged and kissed her on the cheek. "Come on, we're practicing now, you could watch." He said as he grabbed her by the hand.

As they walked out towards the track Pablo grabbed his stop watch as he and Jean took their place. Kris was on Flame as Matt jumped on his horse. "Let's trot first." Matt said as he and Kris started off at a slow pace.

Kris nodded. Just then she could feel Flame's energy and passion. She knew that he wanted to show her what he could do as he started taking off. "Come on Flame! Lets' show them what we could do." She said in her head. Kris turned to face Matt who couldn't stop smiling as well. She then glanced up towards Jean and Pablo, as she saw excitement in their eyes. Flame then took off at full speed as they finished their round.

Pablo clocked Kris at her speed as he and Jean locked eyes. They smiled at one another and walked towards Kris and Matt.

Kris jumped off of Flame and jumped into Matt's arms.

"He did it!" she exclaimed.

"We did it!" he shouted in excitement.

"Flame looked amazing!" shrieked Jean as she reached them.

"Last time I saw anything like that was with Wildfire. Congratulations." Pablo said making slight eye contact with Kris.

"I hope that means, you'll let me help?" Kris asked.

"You're not going anywhere" responded Matt.

Jean and Pablo just smiled at them as they walked off.

"So, practice tomorrow?" she asked still excited.

"6am" he responded.

"Matt, I have a good feeling about this" she said as they laughed and smiled while walking off.

…

"Hey Dani" said Kris as she walked into her office.

"Hey." She replied. "What's up? How did it go today?" she asked.

"Very tiring but it felt so good." She laughed as she responded. "Surprisingly, Jean's actually okay with me helping Matt out with the Dirty Dozen." She said excitedly.

"That's great." Dani replied. "Didn't we all tell you, that she and Pablo would come around?"

"Pablo hasn't yet" Kris said sadly as she sighed. "Hey, Is Noah here?"

"No, he took off for the night." She replied.

"So, were you the reason why Matt was late today?" Kris asked playfully.

Dani blushed. "Yes," she responded as she threw a paperclip at Kris.

Kris picked up the paperclip and threw it back at Dani as both girls started laughing even more.

"So what are you and my brother doing tonight?" Dani asked.

"I don't know yet. Most likely dinner and a movie. How about you and Matt?" she replied.

"He's picking me up at 7 for dinner." She replied.

"Well we should go. It's already 6pm, and we all know how long it takes you to get ready." Kris said joking around.

"Ha ha." She said as she playfully hits Kris in the arm. "Let's go." Said Dani as she looped arms with Kris.

…

"Bye Mom, see you later Todd" yelled Matt as he walked past the kitchen.

"You're not joining us for dinner?" Jean asked as she walked out of the kitchen towards the front door.

"Not tonight. I've got some plans" he said smiling.

"Wow! You look quite handsome tonight. So when do I get to meet her?" she asked with a smile.

"Mom!" he exclaimed laughing. He was wearing a light blue long sleeve dressy shirt tucked in khaki pants with a black pea coat on top, finished off with nice black dressy shoes.

"What? Is it wrong of me to ask my son about whom this mystery girl he is dating?" she asked in her defense.

Matt laughed and shook his head as his mother stood there prying into his love life. "You've met and you love her." He replied.

Jean raised one eye brow as she thought of who it could be. "Kr-?" she started saying.

"No mom, it's not Kris." He said. "Kris and Junior are back together again."

"And you're okay with that honey?" she asked worried.

"If you really have to know MOM," he said with a smile. "Yes, I'm fine with it now. I've realized that Kris and Junior love each other. She never loved me like she loves Junior and I know that now. Nothing will ever change that for them." he said as he shook his head.

"Well I'm glad honey. It's for the best. So this mystery girl" she started saying again.

It's Dani Mom."

"Dani, Really? When –"

"It just happened a few days ago. We both realized that our feelings that we once had for each other never really left and we've decided to give our relationship another chance." He said. "I know now that she's the one I want to spend my life with.

"That's great honey. I'm happy for you both. I'm glad you finally found someone who could love you as much as you love her" she said as she hugged her son. "I love you Matt. Please be careful."

"I love you too mom. Just in case you have forgotten mom, I'm not a little boy anymore. I can take care of myself" he said with a smirk.

"I know, I guess I'm just a worry wart." She responded. "Have fun."

"Don't wait up. See you later" he said as he ran towards the truck.

…

"Dani, are you ready?" Kris yelled from the hallway. "Matt should be here any minute.

"Just about" she replied.

Kris walked over to the kitchen as she was making dinner for her and Junior.

The door bell rang.

"If that's Matt, tell him I'll be right out." Dani yelled from her room.

Kris laughed as she shook her head. "Coming" she yelled as she opened the door.

"Hey Baby!" Junior said as he held out red roses for her.

"Awww Junior?!" she said as she pulled him in for a kiss. "You're so sweet. Thank you. They're beautiful." She said as she walked towards the kitchen.

"Something smells good in here." He said as he followed her towards the kitchen.

"That would be my surprise for you. Dinner for 2" She said.

He walked over towards the dinning room and it was beautifully set. "Aww, baby you didn't have to go through all this trouble. We could have skipped dinner and gone straight to the dessert" he joked as he walked back over and wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned down and kissed her.

Kris smiled as she shook her head at him. "You're always doing something sweet for me. Now it's my turn" she said as she stood on her tippy toes and kissed him on the lips.

Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Hmphz!" he said as he pulled Kris in for a hug. "Are we going to have time to ourselves?" he asked annoyed as they were forehead to forehead.

"That's probably Matt. He's picking Dani up for dinner" she said. "Well have the place to ourselves." She whispered in his ear as she kissed his cheek.

Junior smiled as he walked over and opened the door.

"Hey man" said Matt as he and Junior did their guy handshake.

"You look very handsome Matt." Kris said as she walked over and gave him a hello hug.

"Thanks. Is Dani ready?" he asked.

"Just about" replied Kris as she walked towards the kitchen.

"So how are the Dirty Dozen coming along?" Junior asked as they sat down on the couch. "Feels like I haven't seen you since we rescued those horses man."

"I know, they're a piece of work. Ask Kris" he replied. "They need so much attention that they take up most of our times." He said laughing. "But it's going good."

"How about you? How's the wind turbine project coming along?"

"It's going good. Kalvin and I have a few more big presentations coming up."

"Hi matt" said Dani as she walked out.

"Dani, you look beautiful" Matt said as he looked at her.

"You look quite handsome yourself" she replied as he pulled her in for a kiss.

"You do look beautiful little sister." Junior said as she said hello to him.

"You ready to go?" he asked Dani.

"Lets' go." She replied. "You two have fun." She said as Matt helped her with her jacket.

"Oh we will" Junior said with a smirk as he shook his eye brows at Kris.

She shook her head and laughed at him. "See you later."

"See you later man" said Matt as he and Junior did their guy handshake.

They said their good bye and parted ways.

"Dinner's ready" Kris said as she came out with different courses of food.

"Now where were we?" Junior asked as he picked her up and carried her towards the bedroom.

"Junior!" Kris shrieked laughing. "Dinner's going to get cold."

"Dinner can wait! Dessert comes first" he said. "Besides that's why we have a microwave." He replied shaking his eye brows at her.

Kris couldn't resist Junior's sexy charm as she eagerly kissed him back. "Dinner can wait" she now repeated after him.

"I thought you'd see it my way baby" he said as he closed the bedroom door with his foot as she giggled.


	43. Companions

…

"Okay wildfire, almost finished" said Kris as she keeps him focus while Noah tends to him.

"All right, he's all set. Nothing to it, no need for stitches" said Noah. "Just daily wash, shouldn't leave any scars. "

"Great thank you" said Jean.

"Did he jump out of the pasture again?" Noah asked

"Yes, third time this week. I don't even know how he got the cut in the first place" she said. "I looked out the window and there he was just grazing around.

"He has plenty to eat in there, so we don't understand why he's not happy there" added Matt.

"Huh. Have you tried a companion horse? Sometimes that's all they really need" said Noah.

"We've tried all the horses here. Nothing seems to help. I'm just worried that he might hurt himself for real next time" replied Jean.

"Well, it's not a safe to have Wildfire running around loose like that" explained Noah. "Until you find him a companion horse, I recommend that you keep him in a stall and just taking him for walks."

"I don't have time for that" replied Matt.

"I could help find him the right horse that will keep his attention, and keep him in the pasture" said Kris slightly looking at Jean.

"You're going to help Matt train 12 horses and find a companion for Wildfire?" asked a shocked Jean.

"I'll do anything to help" said Kris now turning her attention to Jean.

"Well, that would be great then." She said with a smile.

Kris smiled at Matt who smiled at his mom.

Kris and Noah walked off.

…

"Hi honey" said Ken as he stopped by the clinic. "How are things going here?" he asked his daughter.

"What do you want?" she asked harshly.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing." He replied.

"I'm fine dad, just really busy."

"Dani" he said as he took her hand in his" she then looked up.

"How are you?" he asked once again.

"Dad, where is this all coming from?" she asked confused.

"It's just that I'm alone and I've been a lone for a very long time. I just don't want you to end up like me." He said sincerely looking into her eyes.

"Dad, it's not too late for you. You still have time to find someone." She said. "Besides, I won't end up like you because I have someone special in my life." She said smiling.

Ken raised his eye brows. "You do?" he asked shocked. "When do I get to meet him?" he asked excitedly.

"Dad." She exclaimed.

"Well I just want to make sure he's good enough for you" Ken responded.

"He is and I will determine that myself" she said.

"Oh come on, tell your dear old dad who he is." He said prying into her life.

"If you must know dad, it's Matt. We're back together again." She said. "And we're both very happy" she added.

"Matt Ritter?" he asked. "Well, I'm happy for you both" he smiled.

"He's a fine young man. Oh by the way, have you seen your brother around?" he asked.

"I can't believe he called off his wedding. Laura was the best thing for him-"he began saying.

"You really need to get over it. Junior didn't love Laura. He loves-" Dani stops herself. "Look dad, if there's nothing else you need I've got a lot of things to do."

"If you see your brother, please tell him to stop by the house."

"Fine" she said as she disappeared into her office.

…

"Hey" Kris said as she approached a busy Pablo at Davis Farms. "So I'm trying to find a friend for Wildfire from keeping him from jumping out of the pastures." She began.

"So I take it, you're really back at Raintree" said Pablo.

"I guess. Okay yes, I am. I'm doing whatever I can to help them. It's just really working out for me right now." She said

"And things are really different this time?" he asked now making eye contact with her.

"Yes." She replied as she smiled. "Wildfire is stuck in his stall until I find a companion for him."

"Well that's not good." He said. "Why is he acting like that?" Pablo asked Kris not looking at her.

"I don't know. We can't figure it out." She replied. "You don't happen to have a mere I can try him with?" she asked.

"Betty Lou might work" replied Pablo "But you have to ask Junior. She's his horse."

"Thank you" responded Kris as she left to go find Junior.

…

Kris sees Junior walking towards her so she ran and jumped into his arms, as she pulled him in for a kiss.

"Last night was" he began saying

"Amazing" she replied in between kisses.

"Uh-huh" he nodded still smiling as their lips never parted.

She slowly gets down as he pulls her in for a hug. "What's so important?" he asked as he moved a piece of her bangs behind her ears.

"I need to find a companion horse for Wildfire since he keeps jumping out of the pasture. None of the other horses at Raintree seem to hold his attention" she began. "So Pablo recommended Betty Lou but told me to ask you first since she is your horse" Kris said as she looked up at Junior.

He smiled down at her. "Companion huh?" he said shaking his eye brows at her. "I'm lucky I have mine" he said as he pulled her in for a passionate kiss."

"Awww, you're so sweet." she said as she pulled him in for another kiss.

"As for Betty Lou, of course you can take her." He replied as he put his arm around her.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you" she said as she kissed him each time she said it.

"I'll go back to Raintree with you baby" he said as he and Kris started making their way back.

Kris smiled as she and Junior walked hand in hand with Betty Lou by their side.

"Betty Lou meet Wildfire" she said smiling as Junior opened the gate for her. "Your job is to flirt and convince him not to jump out of the pasture" she said as she put them together.

Kris walked back out towards Junior as they made sure nothing would go wrong.

"Why don't we show them how it's done" remarked Junior as he pulled Kris in for a kiss.

"Junior-" she said laughing as she looked up at him.

"What?" he responded with a smirk as he shrugged his shoulders. Junior then wrapped his arms around her as they watched the horses"

"Thank you for helping me babe" she said as she kissed his cheek.

"You're welcome." he replied.

…

"Hey Dani is that horse Tupper still out in back?" asked Kris as she walked into the clinic.

"Yeah, its' dead beat owner abandoned him without paying the bill. Can you believe that?" asked an irritated Dani. "I wish they would have told us that before we stitched him up."

"Do you mind if I try him with Wildfire. He needs a friend that's more interesting than its' average horse" responded Kris.

"Dani? Earth to Dani" said Kris as she moved her hands back in forth in front of Dani's face.

"What's going on? You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. It's just that my dad stopped by earlier and you know how that goes." She chuckled.

"I'm sorry. Hey so how did dinner go with Matt?" Kris asked interested.

"It was great. We went to dinner, had a few drinks and we kissed underneath the stars" shrieked Dani. "Gosh I feel like a little girl again."

Both girls started laughing.

"Well I better go try Tupper. I'll see you later" she said as she left.

…

"Hey Jean" said Pablo as he entered the house. "I'm here to pick up Betty Lou."

"Oh we could have taken her back. Why don't you grab yourself a cup of coffee."

He walked over to the cupboard and pulled out a mug. He poured himself some coffee as she walked over and poured some milk into his cup.

"Sorry Betty Lou couldn't keep his attention" said Pablo as he walked over and sat down.

"Its' okay, a horse named Tupper is doing the job." She replied. "Kris is really doing her job, she's been so helpful" she added.

"You okay with her being back?" asked Pablo.

Yes and No" she said. "Kris has shown me that she's grown up a lot since the match race, and at the same time, I'm trying to let Matt make his own decisions." She replied. "It's great having her back but part of me doesn't want to fully let her in yet. You know?" she asked as they locked eyes.

"Yeah, that seems hard." He said.

"You know, I'm sorry we should have gotten Betty Lou back to you sooner but it's been so busy around here."

"It's okay Jean." Pablo cleared his throat. "Well, I better get her back to Davis. See you later" he said as he walked out the door.

…

"Hi Dani" said Matt as he walked over and planted a sweet passionate kiss on her lips.

"Hi to you too." She said as she smiled at him. "What's up?" she asked clearing her desk.

"You ready to go?" he asked her.

She nodded her head yes. They walked out hand in hand as she locked up.

They arrived at the condo 15mins later. "The food should arrive soon" she said. "I ordered enough just in case Kris and Junior join us for dinner." She added.

"You're so thoughtful" he said as he pulled her in for a kiss. He kissed her lips down to her chin, then over to her neck.

"So, when do you think Kris and Junior will get here?" he asked.

"I don't know" she replied in between kisses.

"Well then" he said as he swooped her up in his arms.

"Matt!" she exclaimed as she giggled. He then leaned down and kissed her which she accepted eagerly. They then made their way to her room as he closed the door with his foot. He laid her on the bed as she started unbuttoning his shirt. They continued making out as he pulled her blouse over her head. One thing led to another, they made passionate love.

…

"Wildfire, why do you keep jumping out?" Kris asked him playfully. She then sighed as she started thinking. "Oh Wildfire, what am I suppose to do? I hate coming in between Junior and his dad. I mean, Mr. Davis doesn't even know that Junior and I are back together. Will he ever be okay with it once he finds out?" Kris asked sadly as she started petting wildfire.

Just then Wildfire jumped out and runs off.

"Wildfire" she yelled after him but he was gone. Kris then started running on foot.

"Wildfire?" Junior said out loud as he sees him running. Junior was on his way over to Raintree to pick up Kris. "What?" he mouthed as he shook his head.

A few minutes later, he sees Kris running in the same direction Wildfire just came.

"Kris?" he said as she reached him.

"Wildfire is heading towards the highway" she replied.

"Baby get in" he said.

She jumped in as they took off.

"Babe I don't see him" she said worried. "Excuse me sir, have you seen a horse?" she asked a man who was working on his car.

"Just past me going 90. Just jumped a 6 foot barb-wire fence." Said the man as he pointed the direction Wildfire took off.

"Thank you" they replied in unison.

Junior and Kris continued down the highway.

"I'm so glad you're here Junior" she said as she kissed him.

He then shook his eye brows at her with a smile.

"There he is" she said pointing.

Junior then stepped on it as they continued chasing wildfire for another 10mins or so.

They come to a stop as Kris jumped out. She sees him running in her direction. "Wildfire whoa, whoa" she yelled as she put her hand out for him to stop. She then started petting him as she smiled and sighed shaking her head.

Junior then jumped out of the car and made his way over to them. "You've got some touch Furillo" he said as smiled at her.

She then pulled Junior in for a long passionate kiss.

"Close your eyes Wildfire" he joked with a smirk.

"I'll meet you back at Raintree and then we'll go home." She said as he helped her up. "I love you."

"I love you too." He replied as she leaned down for one last kiss before taking off.

…

Just then the door bell rang.

"I'll get it" Matt said as he leaned in and kissed Dani. He quickly got dressed and made his way to the door.

"Hey Matt" Junior and Kris said in unison as he opened the door.

"Hey guys" he replied a little red. He paid the delivery guy as he followed Kris and Junior in.

"Hey guys" Dani said as she walked out from her room in her pjs. "You guys hungry?" she asked.

"Starved" said Junior as Kris nodded her head.

"Good. I ordered enough food for all of us to have dinner together." She said as she made her way to the kitchen.

Kris was right behind her smiling as she poked her. "You and Matt huh?" she said as her eyes widen. Dani just nodded her head as both girls hugged. "I'm so happy for you two" Kris said as she grabbed the food and followed Dani towards the dining room.

The guys then made their way over as they sat down. As they ate dinner, they shared how their day went from.

"You know, we should do this more often guys" said Dani as she looked at each and every one of them.

"Yeah, I agree. It's been awhile since we've all gotten together" added Kris smiling.

"Girls!" said the guys in unison as they started laughing.

Kris and Junior went to change as Dani and Matt chose the movie. They all then made their way over to the couch and got cozy.

Junior looked from Kris who smiled at him to Dani and then to Matt. He couldn't help but smile to himself as he realized that he was surrounded by the people he loved most. He leaned down and kissed Kris on the forehead. "This is perfect. Just like old times" he whispered in Kris's ears.

She nodded as she agreed. He hugged her tighter as she kissed his cheek.


	44. Petition

"You ready to ride Wildfire?" Matt asked Kris as they walked out towards the track.

"You bet" she replied as she ran over to Wildfire.

"Was this Kris's idea?" asked Pablo upset as he jumped out of his truck now walking with Matt.

"Well Flame needs compition, and who else better then his dad giving it to him." replied Matt.

Pablo shook his head as he headed over to Jean.

"Okay we're going to start off easily. ¾ of a mile. We'll see what he can do." she said as they took off around the track. Just then ¾ of the track Flame cut of Wildfire as he took off in full speed.

"Yes!" exclaimed Matt.

"Father like son" said Jean as she smiled.

"This isn't want Wildfire wants" said Pablo.

"Pablo, what are you talking about. Wildfire keeps jumping out of the pasture. This is what he wants, you and I, along with everyone else here knows that racing is in his blood." said Matt.

"This is Kris's agenda. This is what she wants and I'm not going to let him be a part of this" he said upset as he jumped into his truck and took off.

"That went well" said Kris irritated as Matt approached her.

"You were right about Wildfire. So what if Pablo didn't go for it. Did you see Flame go?" he asked her excitedly.

"I'm really trying here Matt, why can't Pablo just cut me some slack. It's like, god he hasn't let go of the past yet." she yelled frustrated. "Is he ever going to forgive me" she asked as she sighed.

Just then Matt's phone rang.

"Entry forms?" he asked with a smile. "Yes, fax it to the office, thank you" he said as he hung up.

"He's in!" exclaimed Kris very excited!

"Yup, Flame's in the Madden Race" he replied. "We did it!" he said as they both went in for a hug. "Now, all we need is a jockey" he added.

…

"Pablo" said Jean as they took a stroll. "I think you were a little harsh with Kris" she said.

"I just don't think it's a good idea letting Kris back into Raintree, that's all." he replied now looking around.

"Pablo, she's just helping out with the dirty dozen and wildfire. I didn't welcome her back into Raintree. She and Matt both know where I'm coming from." Jean replied. "She has changed a lot ever since she got back, why can't you see that?" she asked him.

"I've worked with a lot of girls like Kris and they just go back to their old ways." he responded.

"Pablo, this is Kris we're talking about. Yeah she's made some mistakes in the past, but I don't think-"

"I guess it's just that I have a lot of other stuff on my mind" he said.

Jean smiled and shook her head as she understood what he was referring too. "Davis's offer" she stated.

"Yeah, business partner is a big step" he said looking at her.

"Well, you deserve it" she said smiling.

"It's a big decision" he replied as they locked eyes.

…

"So you and Matt" said Junior as he walked into Dani's office.

"Hi to you too" she said laughing as she looked up at her brother. "Yeah, we've decided to give it another chance" she replied.

"How's that going?" he asked her as he sat down.

"Better then ever" she said with a big smile on her face. "We've all done a lot of growing up and it shows" she added. "So, how are you and Kris?

"We're doing great. I love her more and more each and every day" he said.

"God, you have it bad!" exclaimed Dani as she started laughing.

"What? No I don't" he replied. "I just love her so much."

"So are you ever going to go home." she asked laughing.

"What? You tired of seeing me already?" he playfully asked.

Just then they heard a voice coming from outside her office. "This is emergency, I need someone to check him out." said a man.

Dani got up as she recognized the voice. "You've come to the right place" she replied before her collage could answer. "Hello Mr. Fielding"

Junior was right behind her.

"Well, this is awkward isn't it. I didn't mean to end up on your door step today. I was on my way to the tracks and had a mishap. One of my thorough breads was kicked from behind and now he has this nasty gash on his hind legs." he explained. "I need someone to take a look at him right away." he added.

"And you will. I will have one of our on-call vets take a lot at him right away. I would hope Mr. Fielding that you wouldn't allow our previous interactions color your judgment" she said.

"Well it appears that I have no other choice in the matter so your clinic's going to have to do." he replied.

"Mr. Fielding, meet my brother Junior Davis." she said.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Fielding" replied Junior.

"Like wise Mr. Davis"

"I assure you that your horse will receive excellent care here at the Equine Center. Dr Keehler will take good care of him. You have my word." she said.

"Thank you" he replied as he started walking out.

"I'll see you later" said Junior as he hugged Dani "Good Luck"

"He's a member of the racing board. God, I knew this day would come. Make sure he gets everything and anything he needs. He's VIP status." she said excitedly to one of her collages.

"This is top priority" she added.

…

Matt and Kris continued practicing with Flame as she rode him.

"Did you see that? Did you see that?" she asked excitedly jumping off Flame. He listened to all my signals.

Matt was beyond excited too.

"I haven't been that excited since wildfire." she said smiling.

"I know, that little gallop was the fastest he's ever done yet. We're still looking for a jockey" he said looking at Kris.

"I know, I know but my jockey license. There's only one person who should be riding them into victory. I will get my jockey license back Matt. I have too" she said with determination. "I'm going to be riding Flame in the Dupont Stakes."

She and Matt both smiled.

"Yes you are" he said as he pulled her in for a hug. "I'm proud of you, that was awesome!"

"Thanks! I can't wait to tell Junior and Dani" she said out loud as they walked towards the stalls.

"They'll be very supportive." he replied smiling. "Mom, and Pablo on the other hand.. you're gonna have to work on them."

She shook her head.

…

"Dani, will you please take a look at this?" Kris begged.

"What is it?" asked Dani" now reading the paperwork.

"It's my petition for appeal to have the racing board release my suspension and reinstate my jockey license." Kris explained.

"Are you serious about this?" Dani asked.

"I'll do whatever it takes to ride Flame in that race." Kris replied.

"Kris, as far as the racing board goes, what we did was unsanitary in their eyes and I don't really know how much my signatures going to help." Dani honestly responded. "Look, if you really want to make an impression to the racing panel, you have to get certain people on board for your cause. Make them see that you're not the same person you were back then."

"Certain people, meaning Jean and Pablo" she asked.

"Yes, I mean they were the main people you hurt most and you need their support. That would help you more then anything." responded Dani.

…

Junior walked into the farm office as he sees two boxes labeled "Junior and Laura's things."

"Sorry," said Ken. "I had asked them to get rid of those a few days ago."

Ken picked up a picture of Junior and Laura as he handed it to Junior. "Beautiful couple" he said.

Junior took it from Ken's hand and shook his head. "It's over Dad, let it go" he said as he threw the picture into one of the boxes. "It was over a long time ago, I should have just listened to my heart then it wouldn't have dragged on for so long." he said. "You know what, it doesn't even matter."

"Are you serious about this whole wind turbine project Junior?" Ken asked his son.

"Yes Dad. We are."

"Alright then, you and Kalvin need to step it up to the next level" Ken began. "I have just the contact to help you do that.

Junior smiled as he got excited.

"Lenox Paul, he said he'd be happy to meet with you guys." added Ken.

"That's awesome" replied Junior.

"He's going to squeeze you in tomorrow, as a personal favor for me. So make sure you guys are there."

"Tomorrow won't work. Kalvin's out of town and I don't have a wing man" he said. "Unless you want to dad?" he asked now looking at him.

"It would be my honor" Ken replied.

Thanks dad" said Junior as he hugged him.

"I can't wait to tell him and Kris" Junior thought to himself as he walked out. "Hey baby" he said as he picked up his phone.

"I've got some exciting news" she said as she smiled.

"I've got some of my own." he replied.

"How about we meet for lunch?" she asked.

"Sounds good, I'll swing by Raintree in a little bit."

"See you then" she said as they hung up.

…

Kris took a deep breath as she walked up to Jean who was in the kitchen.

Jean flashed Kris a nervous smile as she approached her.

"I'm here to ask for your support" said Kris as she handed her clipboard over to Jean. Jean motioned for her to sit down as she read over the papers.

"You're going for your jockey license? I didn't know you wanted to get back into racing" she replied shocked. "Does this have anything to do with Pablo?" she asked.

"No" Kris answered right away. "He made it clear that he doesn't want me riding or being anywhere near wildfire. I respect you both with your plan on retiring wildfire.

"Well if you think it helps" she said as she looked over at Kris.

"I just hope that Pablo will be as supportive as you are Jean."

"If you want, I-I can talk to Pablo." added Jean

"No, and thanks for the offer, but I need to be the one to ask him."

"Kris I know that we haven't been that close, but I still care about you. I'm just wondering what brought all this back. Do you really want to get that life back, hanging on race after race?

"Don't you miss that?" she asked as they locked eyes. "You were the one who told me that once racing is in your blood, it stays there forever."

Jean signed the petition. "I wish you luck" she said worried.

…

"Danielle this clinic of yours is quite impressive" said Mr Fielding. "What you're doing here is amazing. I didn't know that it was your clinic that helped save Wildfire earlier in the season."

"Well thank you Mr. Fielding. Dr. Gleason deserves all the credit on that one." she replied.

"Well good work like that deserves a good rewarding" he added. "In fact me putting in a good word to the racing board would help you get your Jockey Licenses back."

"Why thank you Mr. Fielding" said Dani as she beamed excitedly once he was out of sight.

She grabbed her phone and called Matt right away.

…

"Pablo, I need to talk to you about something" Kris said as she headed over to Davis Farms.

"Please hear me out first before you give me your answer" she added.

"You want me to sign your petition for you to get your jockey license back" he answered for her."

"What? How did you-" she began saying.

"Jean just called me, told me that she signed your petition and wants me to do the same." he replied irritated

Kris was a little upset that Jean did what she asked her not to do.

"Why didn't you come to me yourself? Do you think that having Jean talk to me would make me sign it?" he asked harshly.

"No, I told Jean not to do it. I explained to her that I wanted to do it myself. I don't understand why she would when I asked her not too" Kris explained.

"Pablo, I know that we haven't been close and I let you and Jean down" she began "but you have to believe me when I say that I take full responsibility in everything that happened. I've learned from my mistakes and I'm sorry that I let you both down" she said with sadness in her eyes.

Pablo looked at Kris. "I know you won't understand this, but I'm sorry I can't sign it."

"Fine, I'll do it without you" she replied as she walked away hurt. She was frustrated and upset as tears streamed down her face. She soon started crying uncontrollably, and as soon as she was out of sight, she stopped at a near by fence to catch her breath. She then grabbed her stomach as she felt like she got the wind knocked out of her.

Junior was just coming out of the office when he spotted Kris from a distance. He smiled as he jogged towards her. "Hey baby" he said as he put a gentle hand on her shoulder. "You didn't have to come here, I told you I'd swing-" he started saying but stopped mid sentence as he saw her crying. "Baby what's wrong?" he asked as he started wiping her tears.

"J-Junior" she said as she threw her arms around him now crying uncontrollably.

"Shhh, shhh. Kris, talk to me." he said worried as he comforted her.

She buried her face in his chest as she tried to talk. "Pablo-wont-forgive-Jean-called-I-told-her-not-jockey-license" was all she said.

"Lets take a walk" he said as he held her face in his hands wiping away her tears.

Kris nodded as Junior wrapped his arm around her.

"So you want to tell me what's got you so upset?" Junior asked as he and Kris paused on the trials.

She took in a deep sigh. "Well today Matt and I were training Flame and we did such an amazing job. His time was absolute great and when I was up there, I realized what I've been missing and that I could never escape it. I determined that I want to go back for my jockey's license again." she said as tears glided down her cheeks. "I miss everything about it and I told Matt that I will do whatever it takes to ride flame in the DuPont Stakes. I went to Jean and asked her to sign my petition, she did but questioned if this was what I really wanted. She asked if I wanted her to talk to Pablo, you know hopefully change his mind but I told her no that I had to do it myself."

Junior stayed quiet as he listened.

"I went over to Davis to find Pablo, but he already knew why I was there before I even got a chance to talk to him."

"How?" Junior asked.

"Jean called him and told him that she signed my petition and that she wanted him to as well."

"Oh," said Junior. "I take it he didn't sign it by the looks of you being upset." added Junior.

"Yes. He didn't really give me a chance. He was actually upset that I didn't go to him myself and had Jean do it. I explained everything to him but he said that I wouldn't understand why but he can't sign it" said Kris as tears continued coming.

"Baby, I know it's hard but you're just going to have to do it without Pablo."

"I know, that's what I told him before I walked off." Kris locked eyes with Junior. "Is he ever going to cut me some slack? I think I've proved to everyone that I've changed." she added sadly.

Junior sighed. "You have Kris, trust me. We've all changed, but it's just taking Pablo longer to realize it. You and I, and everyone else knows that Pablo was like a father to you. Just give him some time, he'll come around. I promise" said Junior as he sympathetically smiled at her.

Kris sighed herself. "I know" replied Kris sadly. "Thank you for being so sweet Junior" she said as she pulled him in for a hug. She rested her head on his shoulder as tears continued gliding down her cheeks. "I love you" she said softly as she pulled him in for a kiss.

"I love you. Do you have an appointment set up?" he asked her once they pulled apart.

"I do, it's tomorrow morning." she said nervously.

"I have a meeting with Paul Lenox tomorrow regarding the Wind Turbine Project" he said shaking his head.

"Junior, it's okay. You go to your meeting tomorrow and you blow him out of the water" she said smiling as she held the collars of his shirt.

"I'm sorry, I could be there with you tomorrow" he said as he kissed her forehead "It's just that Kalvin is out of town and-"

She leaned in and kissed him. "Junior, it's okay" she repeated once again as they pulled apart.

He smiled down at her. "I love you" he said as they stood there in an embrace for a few more minutes.

She smiled. "I love you too. I've got to get back to helping Matt with Flame." she said looking up at him.

"Alright, lets go" he said as she took his hand.

…


	45. Decision

Junior turned on his side to hug Kris, but soon realized that she was gone. He opened his eyes and once his eyes focused, he read the clock. "1:47. He got up and knocked on the bathroom door but no answer, so he made his way out towards the living room. "Huh" he thought. "We'd she go at this hour?" He then noticed that the outside door was left ajar as he made his way over. "There you are. Can't sleep?" he asked her.

"You scared me" she replied as she placed her hand on her heart.

"I'm sorry, what are you doing out here?" he whispered as he kissed her forehead, then took the chair next to her. "Kris, it's almost 2am."

"I know, it's just that I kept tossing and turning and every time I tried closing my eyes" she said shaking her head.

"Kris, has anyone ever told you, that you worry to much?" he asked playfully.

She smiled over at him. "Haha," she responded playfully smacking his arm. "Why don't you go to bed, I'll be in, in a few." she said looking up at the sky.

"Nope," he said shaking his head. "If I leave you here to think you'll never make it to bed." he said as he stood up and picked her up.

"Junnnnioooorrrrr" she said giggling but trying to stay quiet.

"I know a way to relax you" he said shaking his eye brows at her.

She laughed as they met half way in a passionate kiss. They were quiet as they kissed all the way back to the room. She locked and closed the door still in his arm. They made it over to the bed still kissing as he laid her down. They smiled at each other as they said their "I love you's" She then pulled him in for a long sweet, romantic weak in the knees kiss. One thing led to another, they made passionate love.

"Please stop worrying about tomorrow and get some sleep." he whispered in her ear as he wrapped his arms tightly around her waste.

"Okay" she responded as she closed her eyes.

…

"Wake up sleepy head" said Junior as he kissed her softly.

"Hmmmm" she said smiling as she looked up at Junior. "Last night was" she started saying in between kisses.

"amazing" he said as he finished her sentence in between kisses.

"Uh-huh" she nodded as she smiled. She then caressed his lips with her fingers as she leaned in and kissed him softly.

"It's time to get up" he said as he moved a piece of her hair from her face.

"Nooooo" she said as she buried her face into his soft bare chest. She then started kissing his chest moving up his neck, to his chin-"

"What are you doing to me?" he playfully asked as he eagerly leaned in and kissed her.

They made out for a few more minutes as they both got out of bed and got dressed.

…

Kris took a deep breath as she walked into the building. As she made it to the room she runs into Dani.

"Dani? What are you doing here?" Kris asked.

She sighed. "I was trying to get in and out of before you got here." she replied.

"Let me guess, you're here to appeal for your racing license too." Kris asked.

"Yeah, that's why I'm here." she said as she walked away. "But for you" she said as she turned around now facing Kris.

"Wait what?" Kris asked confused.

"I have a connection with one of the board members and I asked him to put in a good word for you." she replied smiling.

"Dani why did you do that? You should have used it to help yourself?" responded Kris.

"To be honest Kris, I-I don't know if I want to get back into horse racing. I'm just not sure if racing was the best or the worst thing that's happened to me." she replied. "And I did it because I know how important it is to you."

"Dani,-" Kris said shaking her head.

She put her hand up to stop Kris from arguing with her over the decision she just made. "When you go in there, please don't blow your chances like I did." she said smiling.

"Ms. Furrillo," said one of the board members.

…

"I lost my jockey license because I participated in an illegal horse race, and I know that horse racing is all about protecting horses. I also know that I put one at risk when I took part in that, which I regret and I take full responsibility for my actions. I've learned my lesson and by that I hope you all see how much time, effort, and love I put into the Equine center, and working over at Raintree farms." Kris said as she sat in front of the Racing Board Panel. All eyes were on her.

"Raintree, isn't that part owner of the horse that you stole to participate in the race?" asked Mr. Fielding.

"Yes, Wildfire which is Flame's Dad."

"I also see that there's a letter here stating that you were behind and in charge of rescuing 12 horses from being abused with your friends."

"Well, they all deserve to be around safe environments, and have people care and tend to their every needs. That's where you all come in. I'm asking you to please make it happened. It would mean more then anything in this world to have my jockey licenses reinstated so I can ride Flame in the DuPont Stakes and full fill Wildfire's legacy." said Kris as she pleaded with the Racing board.

…

Junior and Ken were waiting to be seated as they watched a wedding ceremony taking place. Junior was distracted as he watched the bride and groom so in love.

"Lets go" Ken said as he turned to Junior.

"Lenox Paul" Ken said as they shook hands.

"Ken" he said. "Good to see you."

"This must be" Lenox started saying.

"Junior Davis. Thank you once again for meeting with me Mr. Paul."

"My pleasure. Come, come, let's sit down." he said as they all took their seats.

"You know as CEO of my company, I want our company to be the first to offer our clients new energy technology. From what your father has been telling me Junior, this wind turbine project that you and your partner have been working on is pretty cutting edge stuff."

"Yes, I believe in the turbine project with all my heart and soul" Junior started saying

"and his wallet" added Ken laughing. "He put his whole trust fund behind this project. You can see how much compassion he has for this project"

"That's exactly what I like to hear." said Lenox

"My generation cant keep using up the plant resources. Uhm, It took me awhile to realize this. Uhm, the future is now and unless we figure out what's going on today, we're going to wake up one day and realize we've wasted everything we've had-" he said. Junior couldn't stop thinking about Kris and the racing board or the wedding that was going on around him. "I'm sorry, will you please excuse me" he said as he got up and left.

Ken looked over at Junior as he walked away.

"Is he okay? Lenox asked as he looked over at Ken.

Ken shook his head as he turned his attention back to Paul.

As Junior stood there lost in thought, he continued watching the wedding party. He then started imagining him and Kris getting married. He stood there admiring how beautiful she was laughing and smiling, holding her bouquet of flowers dressed in a long, white elegant gown, and he was dressed in his tux as they were surrounded by their family and friends. Just then the limo drove by honking which made him snap back into reality. "Just Married" he read. "I should be there with Kris, right now" he thought to himself as he jumped into his car.

…

"Kris" said Dani as she and Matt made their way over towards her.

"Hey what are you guys doing here?" she asked surprised to see them.

"We wanted to be the first ones to get your autograph once you get your career back in track" Matt responded as he gave her a hug.

"So, have you heard anything yet?" Dani asked now hugging her.

"No, not yet." she replied nervously. "I wish they could just tell me so I can move on with my life." she said.

"Hey, good you're still here" said Junior as he made his way over towards her"

"Junior? W-What are you doing here," she asked hugging him confused why he was here. "You have that important meeting today."

"I know, but I had to be here for you." he said kissing her. "I know how important this is to you."

"Yours is just as important Junior." she scolded him. "Honestly, you guys are all so sweet, but you have way more important things to do and worry about then be here with me."

"Kris don't be sil-" Dani started saying just as the door opened.

"Ms. Furrillo," Mr. Fielding began. "The board has come to decision. They feel that due to the severity of your previous misconduct, it's to early to terminate your suspension. I'm sorry Ms. Furrilo, but at this time the Board has ruled not to reinstate your Jockey license."

Dani shook her head in disbelief, as Matt and Junior stood there quietly focusing on Kris.

Kris sighed as she looked at Mr. Fielding. "Thank you and the board for listening to my appeal." she said

Junior walked over and put his arm around Kris.

"Kris, let's just go." Matt said as he put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Kris, are you okay?" Dani asked concerned.

"I'll be right back guys." she said. "Mr. Fielding wait," she said as she ran towards him.

"I can still make other appeals right?" she asked.

"Yes, and normally I would recommend you do so," he responded. "But in your situation, it's a little more delicate."

"Delicate? What are you saying Mr. Fielding" she asked confused.

"Ms. Furillo, Danielle Davis spoke very highly on your behalf today, and you held yourself gracefully and very impressively in front of all of the board, and that should be enough but let me be honest with you. There's a certain congressman who made a request with the racing board specifically regarding your appeal." he began.

"Congress Nichols" she asked calmly and not surprised.

"I think you should understand why now that it's likely that the racing board will never give you back your Jockey license. I'm sorry Ms. Furrillo" he said as he put a comforting hand on her should. "Good luck with everything" he said as he walked off leaving a divested Kris alone to herself.

Dani, Matt and Junior walked over once Mr. Fielding disappeared.

"What did he say?" asked Junior.

"Is there anything you could do?" asked Matt.

"Kris, are you okay? Talk to us." asked Dani.

Kris stood there quietly as she spoke. "T-There's nothing I could do." she said sadly. "Thank you all for coming today, but I-I need to be by myself, will you guys please excuse me." she said as she walked off.

"Kris. Kris." Junior said as he tried going after her.

"Junior, she needs to be alone." Dani said as she grabbed her brother's arm.

"Dani's right Junior. Kris just needs some time to herself." he said.

Junior nodded as he closed his eyes and ran his fingers through his hair. "Why is this happening?" he asked frustrated.

"Poor Kris," Dani whispered as Matt wrapped his arms around her.

"I know." he said as he sighed. "I've got to get back to raintree. I'll drop you off and I'll head over tonight." he said as he kissed her forehead.

"Okay" she said as they kissed.

"I'll see you guys later" Junior said as he walked off.

"Bye" they both replied in unison.

…

"Come on Kris, baby pick up." Junior said a little worried.

"Hey Dani" said Matt as he kissed her walking thru the door.

"Hey" she said smiling as they kissed hello.

"What's up man" he asked as he and Junior did their guy handshake. "How's Kris?"

Junior sighed. "I don't know. She won't pick up her phone. This is ridiculous I'm going to go talk to her." he said as he grabbed his keys.

"Good Luck man" Matt yelled. He then walked over towards Dani as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Something smells good."

Dani smiled as she pulled Matt in for a kiss. They sat down and had dinner.

"Do you think Kris will be okay?" she asked Matt.

"I think she'll be fine. We all know that Kris is strong, and she'll do whatever it takes to get her Jockey License back. It's just a matter of time." Matt replied. "Did you appeal your Jockey's license?" Matt asked Dani.

"I did, but I decided to have Mr. Fielding put in a good word for Kris instead. I knew how much it meant to her." Dani replied.

"That was very nice of you. Do you think you'll ever get back into horse racing?" he asked her.

"I don't know if I really want too." she replied. "I really didn't like the girl I turned into then."

Matt smiled at her. "You mean, Daddy's little side kick" he asked laughing.

"Haha" she said playfully hitting his arm.

"Sometimes I wonder why we even do it." Matt said laughing.

"I guess it's just in our blood." she responded smiling.

They finished dinner as they started clearing up the table.

"Thank you for dinner" he said as he leaned in and kissed her lips down her chin and over to her neck.

"You're welcome" she replied as she giggled eagerly kissing him back.

They continued making out as they made their way over to her room. Matt closed the door with his foot as they made it over to the bed.

"DanI" Matt said as they locked eyes. "I love you." he said as he leaned in for a passionate kiss. "Part of me never stopped."

"Matt" she said as they sat up. "Do you mean it?" she asked.

"What does this tell you?" he responded as he kissed her passionately that left them both gasping for air.

"Oh Matt, I love you too" she said as they pulled apart. "Part of me never stopped loving you either." she replied as she kissed him once again, with tears streaming down her cheeks. "She then started unbuttoning his shirt as their lips met once again.

He then pulled hers over her head. One thing led to the next, they made passionate love.

…


	46. The Proposal

…

"Oh wildfire." Kris said as she petted his mane. "What am I suppose to do. The racing board won't reinstate my jockey license. I really wanted to ride Flame and feel that passion I was missing from all of it. You know, I really thought I did my time with the suspension, I mean I learned from my mistakes. I know that everyone sees it, but that doesn't mean or change anything." she said sadly. "Junior's been calling me, and I'm not at all upset nor blame him for what happened, but it's just that I need to talk to you right now. You'll always be my first love" she said smiling as Wildfire nudged her.

"Hey," Junior said as he walked up from behind her. "I was starting to worry about you." he said as he approached her.

"Hey" she said as she turned to face him.

"This must be pretty hard on you, not being able to race." he said

"I just needed some time alone to think-" she sighed.

"Kris please talk to me." he begged.

"Junior," she said as she closed her eyes and sighed. "Everyone knows that you broke up with Laura because of me, and I know that you never meant to hurt anyone but you did. God, we both did. Maybe this thing between us is a mistake." she said as tears started rolling down her cheeks. "I mean you're dad will never accept us together and I just feel like everyone is trying to come in between us-" she said as she looked down.

"Kris don't say that." he said. "I don't believe it, and I know you don't either. You know that I never and will never care what my father or anyone thinks. Our love is so strong, that no one can come in between us. Where is all this coming from? " he said worried.

"This afternoon, Mr. Fielding told me that I will never get my jockey license back thanks to a special congressman who made a specific request on my appeal."

"Special Congressman, Laura's father called the raci-" Junior started saying. "Kris, I'm so sorry. God!" he said frustrated. "All I wanted to do was to be honest with myself and to you. Kris, I love you and only you. I never loved Laura the way I love you." he said as he lifted her chin with his finger. "You have to believe me."

"Junior-" she began saying.

"Kris let me finish." he said. "I was in the middle of my meeting today with Lenox Paul when you appeared in my head. I don't know why, but I couldn't think straight at all. I knew that I had to be with you today so I left the meeting. My father and Lenox Paul were confused on my behavior, but I didn't care. As I walked out, there was this couple who was getting married that I couldn't take my eyes off of. I lost myself in my thoughts as I imagined us getting married. "Us Kris" he exclaimed.

"Junior-" Kris tried saying once again.

Junior put his hand up to stop her from saying anything until he was finished.

She stayed quiet as she kept her eyes locked on him.

"There I stood in awe, as I looked over at you, You were wearing this beautiful, long-white elegant gown holding your bouquet of flowers, laughing and smiling. "God you were so beautiful Kris, you took my breath away like always. I was dressed in a tux and we were surrounded by our family and friends. Kris," he said as he took her hands in his. "I realized today that I can't live without you in my life. We've wasted so much time apart and that's something I won't ever let happened again." He then gets down on one knee as he gazed up at her. "Marry me Kris?" he said. "We've talked about just getting into my car and driving away, and I know that sounds scary and crazy but I want to be with you now and forever. Marry me?

Kris's was shocked as she raised her eye brows at him. "Is this really happening? Am I dreaming?" she asked herself. She then looked down at Junior as tears rolled down her cheeks. "Junior" she said as she sat down on his bended knee. "Yes! Yes I will marry you." she said excitedly as she wrapped her arm around his neck.

"Yes?!" he repeated in shock as he stood up and twirled her around in circles.

She giggled until their lips met in a sweet and passionate kiss. They kissed like there was no tomorrow.

"Kris are you sure this is really what you want?" he asked as he wiped her tears from her face.

"I should be asking you the same thing." she replied as they locked eyes.

"Well you have the difficult decision to make." he replied.

"Well you're asking me to choose between you and raintree." she responded.

"Yes, I am." he said as there was silence. "But please baby choose me." he begged looking down at her.

She smiled up at him. "I do" she replied.

He shook his eye brows at her as she leaned up for a kiss.

"I love you Junior Davis, so much!" she said with sparkles in her eyes.

"I love you" he replied in between kisses.

Wildfire then blew air at them thru his nostrils.

"Wildfire, mind your own business" Junior playfully said as he wrapped his arms around Kris and picked her up as they continued kissing.

Kris giggled. "Junior" she said as she playfully hit his arm. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she kissed him.

"So we're really going to do this?" he asked her.

"Yes, we are" she replied smiling at him as she stood on her tip-toes as she kissed him.

They walked out hand in hand towards his car. "Junior, I don't want to go home yet." she said.

"Well, what do you have in mind" he seductively asked her shaking his eye brows.

She laughed as he threw his arms around her. "Juuunnniiiioooorrrr" she replied.

"Okay, okay." he said. "How about we put the top of my car down and we could gaze up at the stars?" he asked in between kisses.

"You read my mind" she said as she smiled and kissed him back eagerly.

"Alright, lets go then." he replied as he took her hand.

…

"Ladies! You guys ready yet?" Yelled Matt as he and Junior grabbed their jackets standing by the door.

"Coming" yelled Dani as she walked out pushing Kris along as both girls started laughed coming down the hall.

"Dani I have something really important to talk to you about" she said as they reached the living room.

"Okay shoot. How are you by the way?" she asked concerned grabbing a hold of Kris's shoulder.

"I'm fine" she smiled. "We'll talk later" she said as they reached the guys.

Junior then swung his arm around Kris as Matt grabbed Dani's hand. "Lets go see Flame win" he exclaimed.

As they reached the track, Matt and Kris went over to see Flame. Kris wanted to make sure that the Lance the jockey knew what he was doing.

Matt stood there and smiled as Kris was going over her check list.

"Kris, you did a great job with Flame. Don't worry" said Lance.

Matt walked over to Kris as he threw his arm around her. "Come on" he said as they walked towards their seats.

Jean then stopped Matt as Kris left them alone. "Matt, am I still welcomed in the Raintree box?" she asked him.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." he responded smiling as he pulled her in for a hug.

"I'm so proud of you honey" she said with tears in her eyes.

"I know this isn't the front row you're used too" said Junior as he sat down next to Kris, putting his arm around her. "But it's not so bad up here." he said smiling.

"Oh I don't know" she replied with a chuckle. "No kicking mud in my face" she said looking at him.

"Well usually the waiters just serve champagne, but something can be arranged." he joked.

She flashed him a weak laugh.

"I know you're hurting and I wish there was something I could do." he said sincerely.

"Thanks" she said. "I thought I did my time you know, and I think I deserve my license back Junior. I went in there yesterday, and took full responsibility for my actions and spoke from my heart, but it just wasn't enough." she said sadly. "You know what, it doesn't really matter" she said brushing it off.

"It does to me." he said taking her hands in his.

"You're so sweet" she said as she pulled him in for a hug. Kris let go as soon as she saw Ken walking over to his seat. He doesn't know about them yet so she wanted to leave it like that for now.

Ken and Pablo took their seats in the box next to them since Tamarac was also in the race.

Jean and Pablo smiled at one another as the race was about to begin.

"Okay guys," said Matt. "This day is for us and for Flame. Can you believe it" he exclaimed.

The four of them sat together as they were there for Flame.

"We made it" said Kris as she looked over towards the track. "Flame made it all the way here."

"Alright guys, everything's crossed." said Dani as they all crossed both fingers on both hands.

"He's in the racing gate" said Jean as the looked through her binoculars.

Junior grabbed the guide as he pointed to Flame's name. "That's our baby" he said to Kris as she looked down and smiled.

"That's our baby" she repeated.

"And they're off, Tamarac pulls out and takes the lead, followed by Raisedall, then here comes Rocket" yelled the announcer.

"He's off to a slow start" said Matt.

"Tamarac is neck to neck with Raisedall, Flame's now in third."

"Flame's not paying attention to Lance" exclaimed Kris. "Come on Flame, pay attention!"

"Tamarac is now in the lead pulling ahead of Raisedall."

"Come on boy" yelled Ken as he gets excited.

"Come on Flame" yelled Matt and Dani."

"Rocket now in third leaving Flame in last place. Tamarac and Raisedall are side to side as they come around the strip."

"Good Job" said Pablo.

"What?!" they all said as Flame trots behind.

"Come on Flame!" they all yelled once again.

"Looks like Flames coming around, he's making his way past Rocket"

"Switch the lead" yelled Kris. "Switch the lead" she yelled once again now catching Junior, Matt, Dani, and Jean's attention.

"Flame is now coming up in between Raisedall and Tamarac."

"Alright, come on now" yelled Matt as Junior started clapping in excitement.

"Go, go, go!" yelled Kris as Flame moved closer to Tamarac."

Everyone is now on their feet. "Come on Flame! Go Flame" they all yelled excitedly.

"It's now, Tamarac, Flame and Raisedall neck to neck as they compete for first place. It's Tamarac, no, now it's Flame."

"Get in the lead" yelled Matt.

"Here he comes in between horses. Flame pushes out in the lead as pulls out way ahead. And it's FLAME who wins!!" yells the announcer. "This has been an amazing race!"

Everyone was now cheering. Matt and Dani hug as Kris throws her arms around Junior in excitement.

Ken sat down as he was disappointed. Jean jumped up and hugged Pablo as they made their way towards the winners circle.

"Damit!" exclaimed Ken.

Matt hugged Kris and Junior. "We did it! We did it! I'll see you guys down at the winners circle" he said as he took Dani's hand.

"Our baby did it!" exclaimed Junior as he and Kris sat down. Kris then reminisced about the times she won races and her relationship with Junior. "Everything I love was at distances reach but it seems so far away." she thought to herself.

…

"Mom I saw how happy you were when Flame won today." Matt said as he sat next to her on the couch. "Why don't you just admit it."

"Yeah Jean, just admit it" said Jesse as he handed her all the photos he took of Raintree since his return.

"Don't you two dare gang up on me" she pointed and laughed as she flipped through the album.

"Look at all these pictures mom. They don't lie." added Matt "Just admit it mom"

"Admit what?" she said laughing.

"You've got the Fever" he said putting his arm around her.

"Look at Raintree, does this really look like a dude ranch to you?" asked Jesse. "What will it take to get you back into racing?" he asked.

Matt turned to his mom. "Hmmm??" he asked smiling.

She smiled and chuckled at him as she hugged him.

…

"Danielle Davis" said Mr. Fielding as he stopped by the Equine Center.

"Mr. Fielding," she said in surprise.

"I've got some important news for you." He said as he opened his brief case. "Rather then you appealing for yourself, you stepped up for Ms. Furrillo. The racing board took that as imitative and we've decided to reinstate your Jockey's license" he said as he handed her, her license.

"Omg" she said with all smiles. "Thank you, I wasn't expecting this at all."

"Welcome back to racing my dear" he replied.

"Please thank the racing board for me" she said as she was shocked to be holding her racing license.

…

"I need to know why you're still so against me" said Kris as she confronted Pablo.

"I'm not against you" he replied glancing between her and the horses. "I brought you to Raintree, and everything that has happened is my responsibility."

"Those were my mistakes, my responsibility" Kris yelled.

"Matt and I have gotten past that, and Jean has made her peace with me-" she said

"Don't even tell me how Jean feels" he yelled at her. "You don't even know what you put her through, I won't let you do it again" he snapped.

Kris was shocked. "This isn't about Matt, Raintree or Wildifre. This is about Jean" she said looking at Pablo. "That's why you've been acting like this, you L-Love her" she said as Pablo couldn't keep eye contact with her. "That's it, isn't it" she asked.

"Hey, you promise me-" he began saying.

"I-I won't. I promise" she said. "You can trust me, you've never told her?" she asked.

Pablo shook his head.

"I know what its like to tell someone how you feel and worry what they'll think. Pablo, I need you back in my life. I am so, so sorry" she said as tears started gliding down her cheeks.

Pablo looked over at her as tears filled his eyes and glided down his cheeks. He wrapped his arms around her as she cried on his shoulder. "I'm so sorry that I've been so hard on you" he said as he hugged her tightly.

"Pablo, you are so important to me. I love you, and I promise I will never hurt you or anyone else again. Let's just put the past behind us and move on okay?" she begged.

"I love you too Kris." he said as he nodded. They both cried in each others arms.

…

Jean knew what she had to do as she raced over to Davis. She runs into Pablo as he was walking out of the stalls. "I have great news." she said as Pablo listened. "Flame's win proved to me today that we need to be in racing" she began. "I want you back at Raintree" she said excitedly.

Pablo looked away sadden unable to open his mouth to say anything. He watched as Jean's face went from excitement to sadness.

She sighed as she knew her answer. "You gave Ken your answer already." she stated.

He closed his eyes as he sighed. "I'm sorry Jean." he replied as they stood there in silence.

…

"Here's to Flame's Victory" said Matt as he held his glass up.

"Cheers, Cheers, Cheers, Cheers" they all said as their glasses met.

"We did it!" Kris added with a smile.

"Kris, I've got Flame's schedule down. I was thinking we should keep up our memento since the win and all. Maybe we should-" he said looking up at her as he paused.

Junior and Dani were now looking at her confused.

Kris shook her head no. "I'm sorry Matt. I can't" she said sadly.

"Kris, what are you saying?" he asked.

"I know I said I could, but after today I realized that it's just to painful for me. I'm trying to be a team player Matt, I am" she said looking at him.

He closed his eyes "I know Kris" he said as he put his drink down.

Junior put his arm on her should as Dani sat there quietly looking from Kris to Matt, Matt to Kris.

She knew that now wasn't the right time to bring up her good news. She wasn't sure to begin with if she wanted to share it, but she knows now not too.

"I didn't realize until race day how hard it was for me to give up that bond. That bond between me and the horse as we head towards the finish line in sync'd." she said as she sighed. "I just have too." she said as she looked down at her glass.

Junior looked over at Matt as he knew it bothered him that Kris was giving up but he couldn't blame her. "This is all my fault" he said as he pushed his glass forward.

Dani, Matt and Kris were now looking at him.

"Junior this is not you're fault" Kris replied right away. "I- We, don't blame you at all."

"Yes it is. Damn Senator Nichols" he said frustrated. "If it wasn't for him, you'd have your license and you'd be able to go back to what you love doing."

"Junior, Kris is right, this isn't your fault" added Dani. "No one blames you for something Laura and her father can't get over."

"They're right man. Who would have guessed Senator Nichols would stoop that low to try and hurt Kris like that."

Junior sighed as he looked down at his glass. "I swear to you Kris" he said out loud in his head. "I will do whatever it takes to get you your jockey license back." Junior then smiled at Kris who pulled him in for a hug.

"I love you" she whispered.

"I love you too" he replied as he sighed.


	47. Come Home

…

"Is your dad here?"Matt asked as Junior jumped out of his car.

"Nope, just me. Pablo is on his way with Tamarac though.

"I didn't expect you here." he said surprised as they did they're guy handshake.

"Me neither. He had some important business to attend. So here I am." Junior said. "I was looking over the guide and it looks like we have one race against each other."

"Yeah we do" said Matt shaking his head.

"Well, let the competition begin" Junior said as he and Matt laughed.

…

"The dirty dozen are in for the day" said Kris as she walked towards Jean.

"That's great" she replied as she nervously smiled. "D-Do you want to join me for lunch?" she asked.

"Sure, that would be great." Kris replied as she walked towards the house. "Since Junior was out of town, why not" she thought. "Dude ranch gone?" Kris asked trying to make small talk.

"New batch next week." she replied. "It's really nice to have the ranch to ourselves again. Don't get me wrong, the incomes great but it's so much work." she laughed.

Kris sat there quietly and nodded her head.

"Kris, I'm still trying to get use to this. Having you back at Raintree, and us being alone together for the weekend." she said now looking at her.

"I understand." Kris replied.

"You're the reason Junior and Laura broke up aren't you?" Jean asked.

Kris stayed quiet. She wasn't sure if she should tell Jean that they were actually engaged or not. "No matter what I say, it'll look that way." she said as she sighed. "But in my defense, all I can really say is that Junior and I love each other." she said looking at Jean.

Jean smiled as she shook her head.

"We are back together." Kris added

"And Matt?" she asked.

"Matt knows and he's happy for us." she said.

"Kris, I-I ask because I'm worried about you. I just want to know how you're doing. I hope that's okay" she said sincerely.

"The truth is, I've always considered you to be more of a mom to me then mine ever was."

Jean smiled as she took Kris's hand in hers.

…

While waiting for all the different races to begin, Junior and Matt decided to grab a few drinks. They reminisced about the past laughing and joking.

"Why is it that when we rip on each other we always go back to our childhoods?" Matt asked Junior laughing.

"I guess it's because back then we not our families competed against each other." Junior replied shaking his head.

"It's been awhile since we've goofed around, ripped on each other. Actually hung out like boys" Matt said. "Do you ever regret dating Laura?" Matt asked.

"No, I don't. I mean, I'm not going to lie, she wasn't the one man. I thought that starting something new with Laura would help me get over Kris, but in the end it just made me realize that it was impossible. My relationship with Laura should have ended a long time ago." said Junior as he took a sip of his beer.

"How did you know she wasn't the one?" Matt asked.

"That day my dad threw that party at his house." he replied. "I walked into the barn and I just kind of knew." he said shaking his head.

"Kris? I take it."

"Yeah. Look Matt, I hope there's no hard feeling between us."

"There's none man. I'm happy for you both." he said as both guys did their handshake. "The past is the past. By the way, I've got something to tell you" he said happily.

"What's that?" Junior asked

"I'm in love with Dani." he said smiling. "I realized that spending time with her resurfaced all my old hidden feelings for her."

"That's great man! Does she feel the same way?" Junior asked hope full.

"Yeah man, she does" he replied with excitement in his eyes. "We talked about it the other night when you went to find Kris." he added as he took a sip of his beer.

"While we're on the sharing subject" said Junior as they both laughed. "I've got something else to tell you." Junior said.

"O-okay"said Matt with a smirk on his face. He grabbed his drink as he took another sip

"I proposed to Kris that night." he resplied.

Matt was shocked and in result of that out comes his beer. "You did what?" he asked wiping his mouth.

Junior wasn't sure if Matt was upset or just shocked. "I proposed to her. I got down on one knee and spoke from my heart. I love her man. I can't live without her in my life."

"And-?" he asked with anticipation.

"And she said Yes!" Junior exclaimed.

" Wow, that's big news man. I guess Congrats are in order!" he said "Miss, another round over her" Matt said as both guys did their guy handshake. "We need to celebrate!"

"Phew" Junior thought. "Another round!" he repeated happily. "I don't know if Dani knows yet, but you're the first person I've told. You're my best friend man."

"We're boys!" Matt added as he put his hand out for Junior to shake.

…

"Come on Lapple" yelled Kris and Jean as they watched the races after lunch.

"And their off" yelled the announcer. "Tamarac pulled out ahead"

"Tamarac? That's Davis's horse" Kris said surprised.

"Yeah, you didn't know they were racing against us?" Jean asked.

"No, I mean I knew that Junior was going this weekend in replace of Mr. Davis, but I had no idea that they'd be in the same race." she replied.

"Here comes Lapple" yelled the announcer.

"Look at him go!" shouted Kris as Jean got excited. "Come on Lapple" they yelled once again as they got on their feet.

"Lapple and Tamarac now neck and neck as they come down the strip"

"I can feel it, yelled Kris. "This is his" she yelled.

"You got it, you got it!" yelled Jean.

Kris and Jean jump up and down as they cheered. "He almost beat Tamarac" beamed Kris.

"He placed on his first race. That's amazing" yelled Jean as they hugged. She looked over at Kris who had her eyes glued to the tv.

Kris looked over at Jean as she smiled. "What?" she said as she chuckled.

"This feels like old times. You here, me, us watching tv together." she said as they both smiled. "I've missed it, didn't want to admit it at all." she said as she sighed. "I know that you've been living with Dani. What would you say if I asked you to move back?"

"I thought you'd never want me back." she asked shocked.

"I do, this feels so right" Jean replied. "What do you say?"

Kris didn't know what to say. She has always wanted to move back to Raintree ever since she got back into town, and now that Jean's really asking her she was conflicted.

"You don't understand how long I've waited to hear those words" she exclaimed excitedly. Please don't take this the wrong way, but can I think about it. I need to figure some stuff out with Dani, Junior and Matt first."

"Of course" said Jean as she and Kris embraced in a hug.

"I've missed you Jean" Kris said with tears in her eyes.

"Oh honey, I've missed you too." she replied.

…

"Whoa whoa, wait a minute. If I haven't mistakem Tamarac beat your horse" said Junior as he and Pablo walked towards the truck.

"No no, point taken. But the point is that I had two horses in races. Caibaita won his race by three lengths. Three lengths."

"Pablo help me out here" said Junior as he laughed.

"Come on guys, we all did good here" he said

Matt and Junior started laughing.

"Pablo this is for bragging rights here." said Junior

Pablo started laughing. "Good Job guys" he said. "I've got to go. See you back at the ranch"

"Matt, why don't you ride back with me and have the crew take care of everything else. Top down, wind blowing in our hair and no smell of horse manurer" suggested Junior

"Alright man, sounds good" Matt laughed.

…

"Dani, thank you for coming with me today" said Ken as they walked towards all the different horses.

"This is magic" he said. "This horse can't miss, beauty isn't he."

"You don't need me to tell you that" she said as she walked away.

"Well I would love your input" he said. "Besides you use to love doing those things with me." he added.

"Yeah, well but that was all before I got kicked out of Davis Farms" she replied.

Danie walked over to the next horse. She couldn't shake how beautiful this horse was as she started petting it.

"Tigerseye" said Ken "What a name"

"Good linage, 3 starts, placed twice." she said.

"To bad she's a philly" stated Ken.

"That's right, Philly's a bad word over a Davis Farms.

"You like her don't you" asked Ken as he watched Dani admire Tigerseye's beauty.

"What? She's got good lines, that's all."

"Just admit it Dani. You miss it, all of it."

"You don't know what you're talking about dad" she said as she smiled. "Besides I have a wonderful- successful veterinary clinic that I run. That's good enough for me. Tigerseye will be someone else's champion someday" she said as she walked away.

Ken had something up his sleeve as he smirked.

…

Kris was still over at Raintree as she sat down at the table. Once again, her mind got the best of her. A smiled formed to her face as she thought back to when Jean asked her to move back in. "What would Junior, and Dani think? What about Matt? Things are a lot different now" she said as she shook her head. "Living with Dani is great, and now that Junior and I are engaged, I don' t know how well Jean's going to take our sleep overs" she chuckled. "I need to talk to Junior first" she said to herself. "That's that."

Just then Matt and Junior walked in through the back door.

"Hey baby" Junior said as he walked over towards Kris. "I missed you"

"Hi. I missed you too" she replied as they embraced in a kiss. "Congrats on Tamarac."

"Thank you" he beamed.

"How about a congratulations Matt" she said as she hugged him. "We did so great today."

"We did better than great." he replied. "Zack Wright wants us to put together a 6 horse cart together" he said excitedly.

"You're kidding" she said

"I think the dirty dozen are finally paying off" he added.

Junior just stood there quietly as he smiled. He was feeling like the third wheel right about now.

"Your mom asked me to move in" Kris said excitedly.

"Really? That's incrediable" he replied as he hugged her. "Everythings going back to the way it used to be."

"Pretty much" she said smiling.

Junior stood there shocked.

Matt turned to Junior and he just smiled at him. "Isn't that great Junior? I think she's finally accepted everything."

"Yeah, that's great" he said looking at Kris. "I know how much you wanted this."

Junior was a little upset.

"Where's mom?" he asked her.

"At the bunk house. Uncle Jesse asked her to email him something" she replied smiling glancing between Matt and Junior.

"This calls for a celebration dinner" he said as he turned to Junior. "You in man?" he asked as he clapped his hands together.

"Uh, actually I have to get home. I have some stuff to take care of. Congrats to you guys. You really deserve it" he replied.

"Yes we do" Matt said as he walked out excitedly.

Junior was about to follow.

"Junior" said Kris as he turned around to face her. She knew what he was thinking by the expression on his face. "It's not what you think?" she said trying to reassure him. "I think we should-"

"That's funny," he said as he cut her off "That's exactly what I think." he replied as he walked out.

"Junior-" she called after him, but he didn't listen. She stood there shaking her head in disbelief as she watched him walk out.

After dinner, she went back to the condo first, where as Dani had decided to stay a little while longer. She wasn't enjoying herself knowing that Junior was upset with her over nothing.

She walked into the condo as she threw her keys on the counter. She was hoping Junior was there so they could talk but he wasn't. She sighed as she changed and got ready for bed. She tossed and turned unable to sleep. She looked over at the clock as it read 12:58am. She picked up her cell phone as she dialed Junior.

"You've reached Junior, leave a msg after the beep. Voicemail, just great" she said as she sighed. "Junior, I'm sorry about tonight. I-I just wanted to say good night. I love you." she said as she hung up.

Junior was at his house tossing and turning as well unable to fall asleep. Tonight was the first time in a long time he slept in his own bed and not Kris's. He knew why he was upset and he knew that it was stupid of him to take off. "Voicemail?" he said. "Who could that be?" he thought. He knew it couldn't be Kris since she was mostly upset with him by now so he threw his phone back on top of the night stand.

They both had gotten used to falling asleep and waking up next to each other. They both grabbed a pillow and put it long ways next to them pretending it was one of them lying there. After awhile they both drifted to sleep.

…

Junior pulled up to his house as he got out of his car. He was upset with himself over the whole thing with Kris. It's not like them to go a few days without talking and it was killing them both. His phone beeped reminding him he had a voicemail. "Junior, I'm sorry about tonight. I-I just wanted to say good night. I love you." he heard as he checked his msg. "Ahhh!" he thought. He grabbed his keys and threw it as far as he could out of anger and frustration.

Pablo happened to walk by.

"I wished you hadn't seen that" he said as he rotated his throwing arm.

"Responding to what's bothering you?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

"Kind of, yeah pretty much." he said nodding his head.

"Kris?" he asked.

"Yes. Apparently everyone knows that Kris and I got into a fight."

"Well, it doesn't take Dr. Phil to figure that out Junior." Pablo said shaking his head.

"Funny" he remarked.

"You'll also know that she's moving back into Raintree."

"Says who?" Pablo asked stunned.

"Jean. I mean she asked her back not as Matt's girlfriend" he added. "Okay how come every time I talk to you about Kris, I feel like I'm asking a dad if I can go out with his daughter."

"You love her?" Pablo asked.

"More then you could imagine." Junior replied as he sighed.

"Then do something about it." Pablo said as he put an arm on Junior's shoulder.

…

"Seems like I'm seeing more of you then Junior," Ken said to Dani as they had dinner.

"Well he's been busy" replied Dani. "Horse racing, Wind Turbine"

"I don't know about the whole wind turbine thing, but when it comes to horse racing, it seems like he's lost his focus, which brings me to you." he said as he put his menu down. "What do you think about coming back?" he asked her.

"No thanks" she replied. "I'm not interested." She said not looking at her father at all.

"I just recently got a call from a friend who was on the racing board congratulating me on you're reinstatement. "Why didn't you tell me you got it back."

"Because it's none of your business and I don't even know if I want to get back into horse racing." she said.

"Listen we both know that Junior will never fully embrace his Davis Farms birth rights as heir, you're the real heir here."

"No, I'm the owner of an Equine Center."

"Then why did you go for your racing license?" he asked her

"I didn't it just happened. Besides I'm a lot happier and healthier."

"Racing will always be in your blood honey" he said with a smirk. "Come on Dani" he said as he picked up his drink. "Move back home and help -"

"Dad, don't" she said as she put up her hand to stop him.

Ken leaned back against his chair as he picked up his drink. He just sat there across from Dani as he kept his eyes on her.

…

Junior jumped out of his car as he went to look for Kris. He walked around the corner and spots her talking to wildfire. He stood there quietly as he admired her from afar.

"Hey boy" she said as she patted him. "I know I promised you a ride today, but it's going to have to wait until later." she said smiling.

Wildfire nudged her.

"I know, I know" she said as she petted his mane.

Junior walked over to her from behind. "Hi" he said as she turned around.

"Hi" she replied.

"I'm sorry about what happened between us." he began. "I know that I've been acting like a real idiot and it's unforgivable." he added.

She stood there quietly as he continued.

"It's just that when you told us that night that Jean asked you to move back in, I felt like you should have told me first. I mean that's major news Kris. I know that I over reacted and I guess I did it because I felt like I was going to loose you." he said sadly as he looked at the ground. "

"Junior, why would you think that?" she asked him. "If you would have let me explain that night, you would have understood everything. You were the first person I wanted to tell, and I'm sorry that it didn't happen that way. I guess I blurted it out because for once since I've been back everything at Raintree is slowly coming back together. Jean and Pablo have finally forgiven me and I was just excited that's all. Nothing has changed between us." she said as she took his hands into hers.

He smiled as he sighed. "I love you" he said as he pulled her in for a kiss.

"I love you too." she replied smiling. "That's so cute, you were jealous." she said pulling him for a hug.

"Ha ha, you would be too. By the way you two were talking. "Mom, uncle." he said hurt.

Kris looked at him as she smiled shaking her head. She took his face in her hands as they were face to face. "The Ritter's are my first family, but you are my first love. I can't wait until we are married" she said excitedly. "Matt and I are way over, and he's happy with Dani. Junior, my heart will always belong to you." she said as she pulled him in for a sweet, passionate kiss.

"Can we try that one more time" he asked smiling as they pulled apart.

She laughed and nodded as their lips meant once again.


	48. The Accident

…

"Coffee?" Jean asked as Matt walked into the kitchen.

"Yes, please" he replied as he yawned. "The dirty dozen, man they need constant attention, but I'm not complaining" he chuckled. "Have you seen Kris yet?"

"No, I haven't" she replied.

"Kris, where are you? We're 10 days away from Hollywood park-" he began saying as she answered her phone.

"I know, I know I'm sorry Matt. I'm on my way."

Matt shook his head as he laughed. "We have to get in as-" his words trailed off.

"Alright, Alright I said I'd be there" she replied chuckling as she hung up on him.

"Kris? Hello?" he said as he shook his head laughing.

"Well, I could help." Jean blurted out smiling. "If that's okay with you two?"

"You really want to help?" he asked her excitedly.

"Yes, I do in anyway I can."

"Alright then" he exclaimed. "Lets go" he said as they walked out.

…

"What is so important that you have to talk to us both about dad" Junior asked irritated as he glanced at this watch. "I have plans and I'm already running late as it is." he added frustrated. "Kris is going to kill me." he thought to himself. He smiled at the thought of seeing her soon.

"Well, I've asked Dani to come back and run-" he began.

"Dad stop" she said as she interrupted him. "Look I'm not coming back, lets make that clear."

"But you love racing honey." Ken added.

"Yes I do, and maybe someday I will get back into it but it won't be here. I'm tired of you making Junior and I compete against one another for the farm and for your approval." she said looking from Ken to Junior.

"What are you talking about honey?" he asked confused.

"Oh come on dad. Stop making Junior and I rivals." She added as she looked over at Junior.

"That was never my intentions" Ken responded glancing back and forth between his kids.

"Well dad you sure fooled us." Junior remarked as he twirled his phone.

"Okay, I'll admit, I never thought a little Davis competition would hurt anyone of you."

"That is the reason why I moved out, why can't you see that?" Dani asked her father.

"Things will be different here, I promise" he responded.

"Dad, you are who you are, Junior is who he is and I am who I am. Things for Junior and I are a lot different now, but as for you it will never be. You can't change who you are. So please understand that I'm never coming back to Davis Farms."

"Alright." he replied. "I hope this doesn't stop you from accepting a gift from me" he asked.

Junior walked over to Dani as he swung his arm around her. "I'm proud of you lil' sis" he sad as Ken walked toward Pablo.

"Thanks" she replied as she hugged him. Her mouth dropped open as soon as she saw Tigerseye.

Junior rolled his eyes at his father. "Okay, I take that back" he smirked. He knew exactly what his intentions were.

Dani elbowed him in his side. "Doesn't change anything" she whispered with a smile.

He stood there rubbing his side as he chuckled at her.

"I bought Tigeseye for you hoping we could race her together. That's if you want too. No strings attached honey. We could keep her here until if or when ever you're ready we could race her together." he smirked.

Dani couldn't stop petting her. She was speechless. "Hi honey" Dani said as she ran her fingers along Tigerseye's soft mane. "You are beautiful aren't you?"

Ken beamed with joy. He knew Dani couldn't refuse.

"Are we done here?" he asked as he reached into his pockets and grabbed his keys. He put his arms around Dani as he pulled her with him.

…

"Okay Nicaya. Easy there boy" Matt said as he and Jean walked out towards the track. "You know, they were all okay once we rescued them, but now things seems to be getting out of hand here."

"Well some horses aren't meant for racing. You do have 6 other horses you can try." Jean said in suggestion.

"I know, but he's got so much energy cooped up inside. Kris, thinks we should give him another try."

Jean nodded. "Alright then, what can I do" she asked eagerly as she clapped her hands together.

"Well, while we wait for Kris why don't you watch Nicaya gallop and I'll prep Flame."

"Alright, let's do this. Lance, since Kris is not here yet, why don't you take him out fast and see if Nicaya likes that." Jean instructed.

"Okay Ma'am" Lance replied as he got positioned.

Jean then spots Kris walking towards them. "Actually, never mind here comes Kris"

"Hey, sorry I'm late" Kris said as approached them. "You're going to be helping us today?" she asked surprised to see her out on the tracks.

"Yes I am." Jean replied excited "Matt went to prep Flame, so why don't you take Nicaya out fast and see how he likes it."

"Sounds good." she responded. "Okay, Nicaya, lets show them what we can do." she said smiling as she got positioned. As she got near him, he got spooked.

"Whoa, whoa, Hey! Hey! Nicaya" the three of them shouted. Nicaya was being very violet and fussy.

"It's okay Nicaya" Kris said in her soothing words as she petted him. He then started calming down.

"Kris, Lance you okay?" Jean asked worried looking at them.

"Yeah, we're fine" they said in unison. "What's gotten into him today?" she asked shocked still petting him. "It's almost like he's scared of me" she pointed out.

"Just be careful Kris" Jean replied as she sighed.

Lance helped Kris up on Nicaya. As soon as she got settled on him he started acting up again. "Whoa, Hey! Nicaya" Kris yelled as she tugged on his ropes.

"Easy, Hey there! Easy Nicaya!" Jean yelled trying to calm him down.

They were now going in circles as the other 3 horses started getting excited.

Kris felt like she was riding a bull. For some reason he was really acting up and she didn't know why. "Nicaya, whoa, what's wrong boy" she asked calmly even though she was a little scared at this point. "It's okay! It's okay Nicaya." He then tried throwing her off of him as she held on tight. "Nicaya easy boy easy" she kept saying as he dragged her in circles.

"Kris, you alright up there?" Jean asked scared and worried

"Yeah, I'm fine" she smiled nervously. "What's wrong Nicaya?" she asked still trying to calm him down. Just then Nicaya then leaped up as he jerked Kris backwards. He then threw her off of him sending her flying. "Nicaya NOOOOO!!" she shrieked as she fell off of him. She hit her head so hard when she hit the ground that it made a loud thud sound. Her helmet flew off as she lost consciousness as Nicaya trampled over her.

"OMG KRIS!" Jean yelled as she hands covered her mouth in shock. "Don't move her! Kris, Kris honey can you hear me?!" Jean asked as she was now at Kris's side.

Nicaya made his way back towards Kris and Jean trying to get away from Lance.

"Get him out of here" Jean yelled.

"Calm down boy!" Lance said as he tried to grab his ropes.

Jean could tell Nicaya was ever more spooked as a few of the hands ran towards him. He leaps up as Jean throws her body over Kris's to protect her once again.

"Mom! Mom!" Matt yelled as he ran towards Jean. Nicaya NOOOO!" "MOM! Someone call 911.… open the gate! Open the gate! OMG MOM!" He then looked over and saw Kris lying there not moving. "How is she Lance? Don't move her! Talk to me" he shouted

"It doesn't look good Matt" Lance responded hesitatingly.

"No, No this is not happening" he yelled

…

"Tigereye's huh?" Junior asked as he and Dani walked towards his car. "You know what he's doing right?" he asked her.

"Yes I do. But like I said, that doesn't change anything Junior" she replied.

"Uh-huh. Who are you calling?" he asked her.

"Hey Noah, it's Dani" she said as he answered.

"Hey Dani, what's going on?"

Just then Junior's phone rang.

"I was wondering if you could swing by Davis Farms and check out a horse for me?" she asked.

"Hey Matt, what's up?" Junior asked as he answered his phone.

"Yeah, I can swing by in a few hours. I have a few other appointments to take care of." he replied.

"There's been an accident. It's Kris and my mom-" he replied.

"What kind of accident? Are they okay?" he asked frantically as he felt his heart drop.

"Okay, thanks Noah. I'll see you in a bit" she said as she looked over at her brother worried.

"She was knocked unconscious and she hasn't woken up yet." he sighed. We don't know the details yet but I think you should get down here right away" he exclaimed. "Is Dani with you? Junior, Junior are you still there?"

Junior's phone slid out of his hands as it hit the floor. "Unconscious?" he repeated as he almost lost his balance.

"Junior, Junior W-What's wrong? Dani asked frightened as she seized his arm.

"Kris-Jean- accident-horse-hospital" was all he could get out of his mouth.

"Junior slow down. I c-can't understand you." She replied now scared.

"We've got to get to the hospital now."

…

"Any news?" Junior asked as they approached Pablo.

"No, not yet. Matt's in there with Jean now. Immediate family only"

"Where's Kris?" Junior asked almost in tears.

"The doctor's in examining her now." Pablo replied as they stood in front of Kris's room.

"I'm going to wait for Matt. Dani paced back and forth. How is she?" Dani asked as she walked over and hugged Matt tightly as he came out.

"I don't know yet. They're still running tests." he replied.

They walked hand in hand towards Junior and Pablo.

"What happened today, Matt?" Junior asked as they hugged.

Matt sighed as he shook his head. "I didn't really see what happened, but from what the hands told me Kris was about to take Nicaya out for a lap when he started acting up. My mom tried helping her calm him down but things got worst. Nicaya then jerked Kris and threw her off of him backwards. When she fell, her helmet flew off and she hit her head really hard. Nicaya trampled over her and when Lance tried to get him away from Kris, he must have gotten spooked so my mom threw her body on top of Kris's to protect her and in result of that, she got kicked in the head and trampled on as well."

"Mr. Davis we meet again." said the doctor as he put out his hand for Junior to shake.

"Dr. Michaels" Junior replied shocked as he shook his hand. "W-What are you doing here?"

"I'm treating Ms. Furillo" he replied.

"You two know each other?" Pablo asked confused.

"Yes, Dr. Michaels saved Kris's life from the pool incident."H-How is she?" Junior blurted out.

"Excuse me, but Mr. Ritter, Dr. Stanley is asking for you."

"Keep us posted Matt" said Pablo.

"You too" he replied as he and Dani walked off.

Pablo and Junior followed him inside Kris's room.

"When she fell off that horse, that really jerked her. She was knocked unconscious, and to be frank it didn't help her situation at all that her helmet flew off. I'm sorry to tell you this, but in result of that accident it put her into a coma.

"WHAT?! Junior and Pablo exclaimed in unison.

'This can't be happening" shouted Junior as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Is she going to be alright?"

"We have to watch her brain activity for any abnormal behavior to make sure that there's no excessive bleeding." he began.

"You go in, I'll wait out here" Dani said as she and Matt kissed.

"Thanks for being here" he said as they hugged.

"Mr. Ritter" said Dr. Stanley.

"How is she?" he asked nervously.

"The horse got her right in the chest. Broke a couple of her ribs. We're going to keep her here sedated and run a few more tests. We gave her some pain medication so when she wakes up she won't be in that much pain. We're going to keep her here in ICU until then."

"Any injuries to her head?" he asked concerned as he flashed back to her blocking Nicaya.

"No" she replied. "At this point her brain shows normal activity."

"Thank god" he added as he shook his head . "Dr. Stanley, when can we expect her to wake up?" Matt asked.

"Probably in a few hours at the most." She replied. "I'll be back to check on her in a little bit"

"Thank you" he said as he shook her hand. He then turned to face her as he watched her lying there. "I'm sorry mom" he said. "W-What was I thinking leaving you alone with Nicaya when Kris and I had problems with him to begin with." he said shaking his head. "This is all my fault." tears soon rolled down his cheeks.

"Dr. Michaels, how long could it be until Kris wakes up?" inquired Pablo

"It's undetermined at this point. It's too early to tell, it could be a few hours, days, weeks or-"

"Please, don't say months or years" Junior begged as he threw his head in his hands.

"I'm sorry." Dr. Michaels responded. "I-I have to prepare you though." he said glancing back and forth between them both.

They looked up as they listened to him speak.

"This is something I have to prepare everyone for" he began as he sighed. "People who normally have injuries to the head like Ms. Furillo could wake up fine and every things normal, **BUT**"

"BUT WHAT" Junior exclaimed unable to bare the silence

"BUT in some cases, they could wake up with Amnesia. We just have to monitor her every step of the way."

"Amnesia? D-Did you just say Amnesia" uttered Junior as he felt like he was going to pass out. "You're telling us that not only if and when she wakes up, she could have a case of Amnesia?!" he lashed out. GOD! Why is this happening!"

"Yes, there's a possibility that could happen"

Pablo put a comforting hand on Junior's shoulder as he could tell he was very upset. "Doctor, is there anything we could do to prevent that from happening?" Pablo quickly asked.

"I'm sorry, but no. It really all depends on the patient's state of mind." he replied. "She may be in coma, but she can still sense everything that's going on around her. Talk to her, she can still hear you. That may even bring her out of her coma sooner." he added.

Junior kept his eyes locked on Kris as tears glided down his cheeks.

Pablo felt like his stomach was at his throat. "Matt told us that the horse trampled over her. Any other injuries we should know about?"

"How is she?" Dani asked as Matt walked back out." She knew it wasn't good news by the expression on his face.

"She hasn't woken up yet. The horse kicked her in the chest, she's got a few bruises and broken ribs, but with rest, and no excitement she should be back to normal within a few weeks" he cried.

"Oh Matt, I'm sorry" she expressed as she pulled him in for a hug. "I'm here for you" she said as she pulled him in for a kiss." They sat there in silence.

"Yes, she has a few broken ribs." he replied as he showed them the X-RAYS. Until she wakes up from her coma, we can't tell the extent of her injury"

Junior stood by Kris's side as he brushed her soft cheeks with his hands. "I'm so sorry baby" he said as tears kept rolling down his cheeks.

"If there's any change, I will let you know right away. All we could do now is, wait and hopefully this will pass through quickly. We're going to keep her here in ICU until further notice."

"Thank you Dr." Pablo said shaking his hand.

"Stay strong Junior, have faith." he said as he put a hand on his shoulder.

Pablo closed his eyes as he sighed. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he looked over at Kris. He walked over to Junior as they embraced in a hug. "Why Pablo? Why is this happening to her? Hasn't she gone through enough" he cried. "I-I can't lose her again"

...

"I wonder how Kris is doing" Dani asked as she and Matt sat outside Jean's room.

"This is all my fault" he exclaimed as he looked down.

"Matt, it's not. It was all an accident."

"Dani, you don't understand. Kris and I both knew that Nicaya was a fussy, violent horse. She begged me to give him another chance and I was very hesitate at first but I caved into her stubborness."

"Stop beating yourself up Matt. Kris is a great Jockey and if she saw the good in Nicaya, then giving him another chance-"

"But look what happened in results of that" he snapped out in frustration. "Kris and my mom are both hurt!"

Dani stayed quiet as she let him vent.

"I'm sorry baby" he whispered as he pulled her in for a hug"

"They'll be fine. You'll see" she whispered back as she sighed.

"Pablo, how's Kris?" Matt asked as they stood up.

"She's in a coma, has a few broken ribs. They have to monitor every step of the way. They're hoping that once she wakes up, everything will be fine."

"Why wouldn't it be?" Dani asked confused.

"They said that in some cases like Kris, some patients come out fine and every things good, and in some cases they come out with Amnesia."

"A-Amnesia?" repeated Matt shocked.

"I-Is she going to be okay?" asked Dani

"It's too early to determine that." he replied. "The doctor told us to talk to Kris, show her we love her, that might even pull her out of her coma sooner. Every bit counts."

"How's Jean?" Pablo asked eagerly.

"Horse got her in the chest, few bruises and broken ribs. She should be waking up in a couple of hours."

"Any internal damages?" he asked.

"They can't tell yet. They still need to do a few more different tests.

"When can she have visitors?" he asked.

"Once she's out of ICU."

"That goes for Kris too." he sighed. "I'm going to go get some coffee. Can I get you both anything? We're going to all need it after what happened today." He sighed.

"I'd love some" Matt replied.

Dani shook her head in "no thank you" She kept her eye on Kris's door, waiting for Junior to come out.

Matt looked over at Dani as he took her hand in his.

Tears streamed down her cheeks as she cried softly.


	49. The Plead

...

Junior stood there speechless as he looked down at Kris. He leaned down as he kissed her forehead down to her nose to her lips. "Kris, baby I'm here. Open your eyes" he said as tears rolled down his cheeks. "Please open your eyes. Come back to me." Junior sat down in the chair next to Kris's bed. He took her hands into his as he sighed. "The doctor said that we should talk to you, show you how much we love and need you. He also said that it could help you come out of your coma sooner. Kris, do you know how much I love you?" he asked. "I love you more than life itself. Please be okay. I-I can't lose you. I already came too close once and I won't allow that to happen again. We're supposed to get married, move in and start our lives together. Do you remember that?" he asked as he sobbed. "H-How am I suppose to live without you. We can't be apart, we have to be together forever and always." He laid his head next to her arm as he drifted off to sleep.

…

"Dani, why don't you go home?" he asked as he gently shook her. "It's late"

"No, I want to be here with you." She said with her eyes still closed as she snuggled up to him.

He smiled "But it's so uncomfortable in these chairs" he pointed out. "Honestly go home and sleep. One of us should" he smirked.

"But-" she tried saying.

"You could come back in the morning, and we'll start all over again with this conversation" he playfully joked.

She smiled up at him as he leaned in and kissed her. "I love you" she said.

"I love you too. Come on, I'll walk you to your car."

"How's Junior?" she asked worried as they stood up.

"He hasn't come out yet. I don't think there's anyway we could get him to leave Kris's side."

Dani nodded as she knew that was the impossible.

…

Once Pablo's eyes adjusted to the darkness in Kris's room, he glanced over and saw Junior asleep next to her. He walked over and put his hand on his shoulder as he lightly tapped him. "Junior," he said quietly.

"Is it Kris?" he asked startled as his eyes flew open"

"No, no it's not Kris Junior. There hasn't been any change yet."

He sat down as he sighed. "I can't believe I fell asleep."

"Why don't you go home and I can take it from here." Pablo said looking at his watch.

"No, no. I can't and I won't leave her side." he said sternly. "You should go get some rest. You only have to be up in about 4 hours." he added.

"Are you sure." he asked.

"Yes, even if you won't take me on my offer, I'm not leaving" added Junior.

"You're just as stubborn as she is" he chuckled. "She'll pull through this Junior. You will see. Just have some faith." he said as he patted Junior's shoulder.

Junior sighed as he nodded his head. "How are you staying so strong? As you can tell, I'm slowly falling apart"

"I know exactly how you feel. She's just like a daughter to me. Being strong is just one of my responsibilities when it comes to Kris. I know we had a fall out, but I never once stop loving or caring for her." he sighed. "Call me if you hear anything."

"I will." he said as he and Pablo walked to the door.

Just then they walked into Matt and Dani.

"Junior, how are you?" Dani asked as she hugged him.

"Could be better." he responded. "How are you holding up Matt?" he asked now looking at his best friend.

"Could be better" he repeated.

"Alright I will see you guys tomorrow. Call me if there's any change on either one of them."

"I'll just walk out with Pablo." Dani said as she turned to Matt. "Call me too if there's any news. I love you both she said as she hugged them.

Matt and Junior watched as Pablo and Dani walked towards the elevator.

…

Matt went in to check on his mom. There was still no change, so he walked back out as he sat in the chair. He drifted off to sleep as he woke up a few hours later. He peeked in on Jean as she still hasn't woken up yet. His eyes then looked towards Kris's room, as he made his way over. As he approached Junior, he put a hand on his shoulder. "She's strong, she'll pull through." He said trying to comfort him.

Junior stood up as he and Matt did their guy handshake. "I feel like those words are embedded in my brain" he said as he sighed. "How's your mom?" he asked.

"No change."

"Jean will pull through this. She's such a strong woman. You have nothing to worry about." he said patting Matt on the back"

"Come on, lets go get some coffee" Matt suggested.

They sat down with their coffees in their hands. "I-I'm sorry this all happened Junior" Matt blurted out.

"What are you talking about Matt. None of this is your fault. It was all an accident man. Your mom and Kris both got hurt and you're apologizing. What is that all about?" Junior asked appalled.

"Kris and I both knew that Nicaya was a fussy, violent horse and still she begged to give him another chance." he said as he looked down at his coffee. "At first I was very hesitant because he's such a temper mental horse. But of course I caved in to Kris's stubbornness like always" he chuckled.

They both looked up and smiled at the nurse who went in to check on Jean.

Junior let out a small laugh too. He knew Matt was right when it came to Kris. "That's Kris" he said sadly. "Always giving each of the horses she works with the benefit of the doubt."

"Benefit of the doubt" Matt repeated. "Look where it got them. 2 doors down from each other in a hospital bed"

"Matt, stop beating yourself up. Time will heal all. They have to pull through this. They just have too." he said sadly.

"Mr. Ritter," said the nurse as she came out. "Your mom's asking for you?"

"S-She's asking for me?" he repeated in shock. He looked from the nurse to Junior as Junior had a smile on his face. Matt wanted to jump up for joy, but he couldn't move. His legs felt like bowling balls.

"Come on Matt" Junior said as he tugged him up by the arm.

"M-Mom" he said as he walked to her side.

"Matt" she said very weak. "How's Kris?" she asked glancing between the two of them.

Matt looked to Junior for answers, but Junior closed his eyes as he had none for him.

"How are you feeling mom?" Matt blurted out trying to change the subject.

"I-I'm alright, could be better" she joked as she coughed. "Ow" she bellowed.

"That sounds like the answer of the day" Junior joked.

Jean chuckled once again. "Ow" she yelled as she held her side.

"Mom are you alright" Matt asked scared.

"Mrs. Ritter?" Junior asked concerned.

"I'm okay boys. Please stop worrying." she begged.

"Thank you for trying to protect Kris Ms. Ritter" Junior added as he kissed her on the forehead.

"We love her just as much as you do. I would have done the same thing for you and Dani" she replied as she held his chin in her fingers.

Tears rolled down his cheeks. "Thank you. Well, I'll leave you two alone to talk. If you need anything Matt, Ms. Ritter-" Junior said as he and Matt hugged.

"Thanks man" he said. Once Junior left, Matt turned back to his mom. "I'm sorry about everything mom" said Matt as tears glided down his cheeks. "I should have never left you alone with Nicaya. I should have protected you but instead you got hurt. This is all my fault!"

"Matt, honey stop beating yourself up. It was an accident. No one blames you." she said.

I love you" he replied as he hugged and kissed her.

"You should go get some rest, who's taking care of the Raintree?"

"I'm fine right here. Uncle Jesse and Todd." he replied. "I know, I know that's not reassuring but until you get up on your feet that's all we've got. We'll trade places back and forth. Don't you worry mom."

"I have faith in you Matt" she said as she smiled. "I love you. You didn't answer my question. How's Kris?"

Just then the nurse came back in. "You need to get some rest Ms. Ritter. That's enough excitement for now. You can catch up tomorrow."

"No, no I'm fine" Jean replied quietly as she turned back to Matt.

"Mom, listen to the nurse. You need to get some rest okay." he said smiling at her.

"Matt-"

"Mom-" he said sternly

"Okay, we'll talk tomorrow." she replied taking small breaths

"Phew." Matt thought to himself. "Saved by the bell" He wasn't sure how she was going to take it, or how to break the news to her. "Get some rest, I'm going to make a few calls." He said as he grabbed his phone.

…

"Is everything alright?" Pablo asked as he paced back and forth.

"Yes, she's finally awake. She's taking it slow and resting now. She asked about Kris, but Junior nor I had the heart to tell her."

"That's good. We don't want her to worry right now."

"We can't hide it from her forever Pablo."

"I know Matt, she needs to get strong and hopefully Kris will wake up soon so she can tell her herself." he added. "I take it there's no progress with Kris since I haven't heard from Junior yet."

"No, not yet."

"Alright Matt, I'll swing by tomorrow." said Pablo as he sighed.

Pablo stood there once he got off the phone with Matt. "Thank god, she's okay" he said smiling. "Now Kris, it's your turn" he begged.

…

The next day Dani and Pablo stopped by like promised, but they still weren't allowed to see Jean nor Kris yet since they were still in ICU. Within a few days that all changed since Jean was recovering slowly.

"I've decided to move Ms. Furrillo out of ICU even though she hasn't woken up yet. I feel that if she has visitors and is surrounded by memories she'll recover sooner."

"You really think that will work?" Junior asked.

"Yes, I really do especially when she wakes up to all of her surroundings."

"Okay" Pablo said. "We'll give it a try."

"We'll do whatever it takes." Junior added.

"I'll give you some time with Kris" Junior said as he followed the doctor out. "I've got to check in with Kalvin and Dani"

Pablo walked over to Kris's side as he sat down. He kissed her forehead. "Kris, Please wake up. Come back to us. Do you know how much I love you?" he asked. "When I first met you, I knew there was something special about you. I saw your love for Wildfire even though at the time you hated horses" he laughed. "You've grown so much over the years, and yes you did make that one mistake, but Jean and I have forgiven you. When you first came to Raintree, you were this young girl who was lost but had a good head on her shoulders. You proved to us all that you belong here in our lives. We can't lose you. We said that we'd forget about the past and move on with the future, but we need you to get better. You hear me. I've never told you this, but you're the daughter I've never had" he said as he took her hands into his as he sobbed. "I have and never will stop loving you. I need you to wake up Kris. Please" Pablo begged. He sat there silently as he watched her lay there. He felt helpless. "I should have never left Raintree" he said quietly. "You and I both know that's where I belong." he sighed.

...

"Matt, why don't you go back to the Raintree and I can keep Jean company for awhile. You have those horses to train, and the dude ranch to attend too." said Pablo.

"Matt, Pablo is right. You've been here for a few days and I'm getting better."

Matt was very hesitant.

"Come on Matt, we'll go together" Dani said as she took her hand in his. "It'll be good for you to leave the hospital for awhile. Besides, there's a few things I want to do for Junior and Kris" she whispered.

"Okay, Pablo you good here?" he asked.

Pablo smiled and nodded.

Danie walked over as she kissed Jean on the forehead. "Get better soon. We'll be back in a little bit" she said.

"Bye mom" he said as he kissed her.

Pablo and Jean spent a few hours talking about old stories from childhood to Raintree to the present as they laughed and joked. Every time she laughed she flinched because of her broken ribs. She took small little breaths to ease the pain.

"Jean, you okay?" he asked nervously.

"Yes I'm fine" she smiled.

…

Junior sat there with his eyes locked on Kris. It's been 4 days now, and he's talked and shared stories with her about everything hoping she'd wake up. "Baby," he said as he took her hand into his. "Please wake up. I need you, I miss your smile and your kisses. I miss being able to fall asleep and waking up next to you." he said as he closed his eyes. "Do you remember the first time when we met?" he asked her smiling. "You just arrived at Raintree with Pablo, and you were introduced to all of us for the first time. I introduced myself to you" he said as he laughed. "God, you were so beautiful. Do you remember our first kiss? He asked. "Well, I kissed you" he chuckled. "It was that night at OPM, I put in a claim for wildfire since you were so afraid of losing him and in return you went on a date with me. That night changed my life Kris. I got to dance, kiss and spend the night with you. I was one very lucky guy. We didn't do anything that night as much as I wanted too" Junior admitted "but I respected you to much. Kris, please come back to me" he begged. "We have so many memories to make together and reminisce about."

Just then Dani knocked on the door as she came in.

Junior looked up at her as her hands were full.

"What's all that?" he asked her very confused.

"Well, you said that every little bit counts right?"

"Yes" he answered.

"Well, I brought in some things that I made and a few things here and there that she loves. It might help Kris wake up sooner if we talked about it." she added.

Junior smiled as he walked over and hugged Dani. "I love you" he said as they embraced.

"I love you too. How are you holding up?" she asked him.

"I would be better as soon as Kris wakes up." he replied.

"So what do you have there?" he asked.

"Well, I put together a college of pictures of everyone in Kris's life. Junior stood there as he admired her masterpiece. "There's you two at that party at Matt's in the photo booth. Here's one of us four at Bobby's. There's that one of you two with Flame. Jean and Kris working in the stalls. "Matt and Kris when she won the Bristol's. Pablo and Kris once they arrived at Raintree. There's the other love of her life" she joked. "Wildfire. There's that one of you and Kris on you're picnic. Her and Todd hanging out at the house. There's one of us four sitting on the front porch of Matt's house. "You three on the couch watching tv eating ice cream" she said. "Here's one of Kris and I at the condo and a few other ones.

"This is amazing, how did you get all these pictures?" he asked.

"Kris. She keeps everything as good memories."

"She'll love it Dani" he said beaming. "Thank you"

"Wow, that's the same flower I picked for her when she first returned to raintree." he exclaimed with a smile.

"You got it big bro. I thought if she saw these yellow ones it'll bring a smile to her face as well as these red beautiful roses. She'll know you love her for sure" she winked as they both laughed. "I also brought in that trophy from the bristols and some of her jerseys she wore when she raced."

…

"Pablo, you want to tell me what's going on here?" Jean asked locking eyes with Pablo.

"What are you talking about?" he asked confused.

Just then Matt walked in. "Hey mom, how are you feeling?" he asked worried.

"No," she replied. "I want to know where Kris is. How is she doing? Every time I ask about Kris, no one will answer me. Now please just tell me what's going on." she asked upset.

"Okay, okay" Matt said. "Mom calm down." he said as he walked towards her.

Pablo and Matt looked at one another as Matt nodded his head.

"Alright Jean." he said as he sighed. "As you know when Kris fell off Nicaya, she fell backwards and hit her head really hard. In result of that, she's in a C-Coma." He was almost unable to say it.

"NO!" she shrieked in anger. "You're lying Pablo! Tell me he's lying Matt? Where's Kris?! I want to see her now!" she yelled screaming and crying as she tried to detach herself from all the machines. "Ow, Ow" she yelled in pain from her broken ribs.

The nurses came running in. "Is everything alright here?"

"Yes" Matt and Pablo said in unison

"No, everything's not right here. Where is Kris Furrillo Nurse?"

"Is that Jean shouting?" Dani asked Junior as they ran out.

"Mom, stop" Matt yelled. "Please stop." he begged.

"What's going on?" Junior asked as they entered the room. "Ms Ritter is everything okay?" Junior asked.

"We just told her about Kris" he replied.

"Junior, Dani where is Kris?" she asked.

All eyes were now on Jean.

It brought tears to their eyes as they looked away.

"I have to see her. Why did you all keep this from me" she cried. "Ow, Ow" she yelled in agony. I want to see her now! I should have protected her-" she yelled in frustration.

"Mom, there was nothing you could have done" Matt replied.

"Jean, please" Pablo begged.

"I'll go myself if you all won't help me!" she yelled. She held her side as she took in small breaths, slowly trying to get up.

"Jean" Pablo said as he grabbed her shoulder, looking her straight in the eyes. "Kris is strong, she will get through this. She needs you to get better so you can help fight for her. We all need you to get better. Do you hear me?" he demanded.

She then covered her face with her hands as she sobbed. Matt and Pablo had tears gliding down their cheeks as they threw their arms around her, trying to calm her down.

Junior had tears falling down his cheeks as he comforted Dani as she cried.

…

"Junior, it's been a week and half now and you haven't left the hospital. Why don't you go and get some air. I will stay here with Kris until you get back. Besides I want to talk to her for a little while." she begged.

"Come on buddy. You need to eat. You've got dark circles under your eyes." added Matt.

"Looks who's talking" Junior shot back at with a chuckle.

"Come on, it's my treat." Matt said as he extend Junior his arm to grab.

"Alright" he said as he stood up. He walked over to Kris as he kissed her. "I won't be gone to long I promise. Please try and wake up today. It's been too long and I really miss you. I love you" he said as he kissed her forehead.

Matt walked over to Dani as he kissed her. "I love you" he said as he held her in his arms.

"I love you too" she added with a smile. She walked over and hugged Junior. "and you too"

Seeing Dani and Matt's affection for one another made him miss Kris even more. "I love you too" he said as he kissed her forehead before they walked out.

She walked over as she sat in the chair Junior just got out of. "Oh honey" she said. "Please wake up. We all miss you around here. Wildfire misses you dearly. My brother is going crazy without you Kris. He hasn't eaten or slept in a whole week and half. He won't leave this hospital because he doesn't want to be away from you. I know Junior to well, he's going to talk Matt into going to the cafeteria downstairs" she said as she chuckled with tears streaming down her cheeks. "He's slowly dying inside Kris. Please come back to him, to all of us. We love you. Just open your eyes honey, please" Dani begged. After a couple of hours Dani got up and rearranged Kris's room. "Lets see what's going on today" she said as she grabbed the newspaper.

Just then there was a knock at the door.

Jean and Pablo came walking in. "Hi guys" she said completely shocked to see Jean up and about.

"We talked the doctor in letting her see Kris for a few minutes, then off to bed she goes" said Pablo.

Jean made her way over to Kris with Pablo's help. She sat down in the chair that Dani just got up from.

"I'll leave you guys alone" Dani said as she walked out the door.

"Jean, if you need anything." Pablo said as he walked out behind Dani.

"Kris, Oh honey" Jean began as tears glided down her cheeks. She caressed her face with her fingers. "I-I'm so sorry we couldn't protect you." she began. "You're just like the daughter I've never had. Please wake up honey. We want to see your beautiful smile, and hear your laugh. We want to see you get back up on those horses you love so much. Wildfire is eagerly waiting to see you, do you know that. And Junior- oh that boy does he love you" she chuckled. "We all do. We want you back at Raintree, you hear me?" she said as she put Kris's hands to her face. "I'm getting well day by day, moment by moment and I'm trying to be strong for you, but you need to wake up for us. Please wake up." Jean sat there quietly as she watched Kris lying there.

"Jean we should get you back to your room" Pablo said as he came in.

…

"Well, Jean" said Dr. Stanley. "Looks like you're recovering very well. You're going to be very sore and weak for the next week or so, but I think it will be smooth sailing from here on."

"That's great news mom" Matt said as he stood next to her.

She smiled as her mind was on Kris.

"I'm going to be discharging you in a few days." she said. "You're going to have to take it very easy and no extreme excitement. Your ribs still need to heal."

"Thank you Dr Stanley" he said as he shook her hand.

"Did you hear that mom, you get to go home in a few days. Todd and Uncle Jesse will be happy to see you. The hands sure miss you around too." he added.

"I can't wait to get home either honey" she smiled. "Thank you for taking so much on."

...

Later that evening, Junior sat there by Kris's bedside. He followed his regular routine which was telling her a bedtime story of their love and relationship. Before he drifted off to sleep he got down on his knees. "Please god, I'm asking you once again to please not take her away from me. We love each other and we're supposed to start a family together. You probably already know that I asked her to marry me, and she said YES! I also asked her to move in with me and she said YES!! Our lives are just beginning, so I'm begging you please bring her back to me." He said as tears rolled down his cheeks as he sighed. Junior slowly got up as he kissed Kris's hand. "I love you." He settled back down in his chair next to her bed as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

A few hours later a nurse came in to check up on her. She does her regular routine, even adding a "Poor guy" as she looked over at Junior, who has fallen asleep at Kris's bedside. She stuck her pen back into her pocket as she washed her hands.

Just then Kris slowly started waking up as she opened and closed her eyes. She made quiet moments in bed which Junior nor the nurse noticed.

The nurse then grabbed a paper towel. "Poor thing" she said sadly wiping her hands as she glanced over at Kris through the mirror. She then noticed that her eyes were opened looking around as she rushed over and grabbed a pen light out of her pocket.


	50. The Long Awaited News

The nurse poked her head out the door. "Page Dr Michaels now STAT" she exclaimed as she walked back over towards Kris. "Honey, can you hear me?" she asked as she shined the bright light into Kris's eyes. "Do you know where you're at?" she asked still waiting for a response.

Junior was now slowly waking up from all the commotion. His vision was groggy, but his eyes flew open once he realized who the nurses were talking too.

"K-Kris, K-Kris!" he yelled as he shot right up from his chair as he took her hand into his.

"Honey, do you know what happened to you? What's your name?" she asked again as she continued shining the light into her eyes.

"Sweetie, you're going to have to talk to me. Use your words." The nurse said as she looked over towards the monitor.

"Kris" he said once again with a gentle smile.

Once Kris was fully awake and functioning, she was confused and scared. "W-Where am I? W-What happened to me?!" she yelled as she pulled her hand away from Junior. She flinched each time the lights hit her eyes.

"You're at the hospital. You were in an accident." Junior tried to explain.

"Hospital? Accident? That's impossible" she screamed as she tried to disconnect herself from the machine. "Where's my family"

"Kris, No" Junior said as he tried to stop her.

"Kris, you need to keep those in." The nurse tried explaining.

Dr Michaels walked in.

"Who's this Kris person you guys keep referring too." she yelled.

"Why is she acting like this Dr. Michaels?" Junior asked worried as he stood there helpless.

"Kris, I'm Doctor Michaels, I need you to please calm down." He said. "Take a deep breath and let me explain.

She inhaled as she held her side as she nodded.

"You were in an accident. You were thrown off a horse, and when you fell, you hit the ground really hard. It knocked you unconscious, and as a result of that, you were in a coma for two weeks." he began.

As he spoke Kris closed her eyes as tears streamed down her face. She continued to hold her sides, taking in small breaths to stop the pain and from hypervenalating.

Junior watched helplessly as it brought tears to his eyes.

"Let me ask you a few questions" he said as he began examining her. "Do you know your name?"

She sat there quietly thinking as she sobbed. "My name?" she said panicking. "What's my name? Oh god, I don't even know my own name" she exclaimed.

"It's okay. Lets move on to the next question. "Do you know who this young man is over there?" he asked hoping it would trigger her memory.

Junior and Kris locked eyes as she studied him very hard.

"Kris?" he whispered quietly.

After a few minutes, she closed her eyes as she shook her head "No. I've never seen him before. Who is he?" she asked as she cried." Why can't I remember anything?" she sobbed as she hugged a pillow.

Junior felt like his heart was ripped out from his chest as those words replayed in his head over and over. "No. I've never seen him before. Who is he?" He stood there frozen as he kept his eyes locked on her. "Kris, baby it's me Junior" he exclaimed as he tried to comfort her. "I'm your fiancé" he added as tears quickly filled his eyes.

She sat there still hugging her pillow as she cried. "I'm sorry, I don't remember you. I don't remember anything. What's wrong we me" she shouted as she threw her pillows. "Ow, ow" she yelled in pain from her broken ribs.

"Kris, please" Junior begged with sadness in his eyes.

"Please just get out! Get out!" she yelled as she sobbed.

Junior wanted to hold her in his arms and tell her everything will be okay. "Kris, please don't do this."

"Get out!" she yelled. "Everyone just get out!" she screamed.

"Junior, come with me" Dr. Michaels said as he put an arm on his shoulder. "Let's talk. Nurse, why don't you stay and calm Kris down. Please take her vitals and monitor her. I will be back shortly" he said.

Junior felt helpless. His whole body was numb, he felt like this world was crashing.

"Junior," Dr. Michaels began as he put his hand on his shoulder.

"Please Dr. Michaels, tell me this isn't happening" he cried. "Wake me up from this horrible dream. Tell me that she didn't just kick us out of her room. Tell me that I heard her wrong and that she remembers who I am." He said as tears streamed down his face. "Tell me that she's going to be okay."

"Junior, I know this isn't what you wanted to see or hear when she woke up. This was what we had hoped would never happen." He said as he sighed

"Will she be okay? How long will this last?" he asked as he felt his legs were about to give up on him.

"I can't give you an answer Junior. She's in shock and I can tell you that in time she will be okay, but I don't know if and when she will get her memory back. She's scared and she's going to feel like she's alone in the world so she's going to need each and every one of you to be patient with her. I know that this is going to be difficult but don't give up on her. I'm sorry Junior"

"If or when?!" Junior shouted. "You don't know if she will ever get her memory back?!" he roared. "No, that's not possible! She has to get her memory back! She has too." He yelled angrily.

"Junior, I'm sorry."

Just then Matt came running towards them. "Junior, is everything okay?" he asked worried.

"What am I suppose to do? The love of my life has no memory of me or of anything that happened to her almost 2 weeks ago. How is this happening" he exclaimed as he hit the wall sobbing. He then slid down to the ground as he sat there with his arms on his knees. "She doesn't remember me Matt. She doesn't know who I am."

Matt put a hand on Junior's arm. "We'll get through this."

"I'm going to go check on Ms. Furrillo. I'll be back shortly." he said as left

Junior picked up his phone as he dialed Pablo. "You need to get here now" he said as he hung up.

Junior turned to Matt as Matt had tears in his eyes. "I-I'm sorry" he said as they both sat there in silence.

…

Kris sat there quietly in tears as Dr. Michaels finished examining her.

"We have a few other tests we need to run since you're finally awake."

She didn't respond as she sat there and watched him talk.

"After we run those tests, I will go over those with you. Please try to get some rest and relax." He said as he patted her shoulder. "Kris, I feel that if you let your family in, they're help you remember your life sooner. They will explain everything to you once you're ready to listen" He replied.

"Family? But I don't have any memory of any one of them."

"I know that everyone to you now is a total stranger and it's a scary feeling but let them help you."

"Are you sure they're my family?" she asked scared.

"Yes, they are. I promise you that I'm telling you the truth."

She nodded as he left.

She looked around the room as it was filled with many different things she doesn't recognize. She then closed her eyes as she cried. "Why can't I remember anything?" she asked out in frustration.

…

Pablo arrived within 10mins as he ran towards Junior and Matt sitting on the ground. "H-How is she?" he asked as he approached them.

"She doesn't remember me" he sobbed as he ran his hands through his hair. "She doesn't remember what happened or where she is." He said. "You should have seen her, she's so scared Pablo" he said as he looked up at him.

"What did the doctor say?" Pablo asked eagerly.

"He said that it's a possibility that she may never get her memory back? Can you believe that" Junior chuckled. "Kris not get her memory back that's a joke."

Pablo's hand turned into fist as he put it against his forehead. Tears streamed down his face as he turned away from the guys.

"He said that we have to be patient, and surround her with the things she loves in her life. He said that could trigger back her memory." Matt added.

Just then Dr. Michaels came back out.

"Is there anything we could do?" Pablo asked.

"Like I told Junior and Matt, you just have to be patient and surround her with things she loves and hopefully that will trigger her memory."

"Hopefully?" Pablo repeated in anger.

"I'm sorry." He sighed. "She's a lot calmer and I've told her the basics of what happened when she asked. I also explained to her that her family will explain the rest once she's ready to hear it. We have a few other tests to run now that she's woken up and I will keep you posted" he said.

"Thank you Doctor."

…

Matt grabbed his phone as he called Dani. He filled her in on everything that has happened. "I'm on my way. Tell Junior I love him" she said as she hung up.

Pablo went to check in with Jean. She was being discharged tomorrow.

"What's wrong Pablo?" Jean asked as he walked into her room.

He filled her in as they cried together.

The nurse came out as Junior stood there. "I'm sorry Mr. Davis, she's doesn't want to see anyone."

Junior nodded as he puts his hand on the door. "Kris, don't push me away" he begged.

A few more days go by and still she didn't want any visitors.

"Kris, why don't you talk to him." one of the nurses said as she went in to check on her.

"I don't even know him" she replied looking at her.

"Well obviously you're very important to him. He's been here since you've been admitted, and honestly it looks like he's not going to leave."

"Junior why don't you-"

"No Dani, I'm not leaving. I'm going to stay right here until she's ready to see me."

Dani put an arm around her brother. It was killing her to see him in so much pain.

Junior got up as he knocked on Kris's door. She didn't respond so he went in. He walked over and sat in the chair that sat next to her bed for the last 2weeks. "Kris, you have to remember our love" he said quietly trying not to wake her up. "I will do whatever it takes for you to get your memory back. I won't lose you again" he said. He sat there as he watched her sleep. As much as it hurt him that she couldn't remember who he was, he was glad that she had woken up. After awhile, he fell asleep next to her like usual.

Kris started waking up as she slowly opened her eyes. She looked over and saw him sitting next to her bed asleep. She studied his face as something told her she needed to remember him. "Who is he? Is he really my fiancé?" she asked as she sighed.

Junior was slowly waking up as he opened his eyes. He woke up to Kris staring at him which caught him off guard. "Kris, please let me explain before you get upset" he begged.

"It's okay, I'm willing to listen" she replied.

"You are?' he asked shocked.

"Yes, the nurses told me that you've been here since I was admitted and you're still here now and that you weren't planning on leaving. There must be a reason for that." she replied. "You're a perfect stranger to me, H-How do I know you're telling me the truth?" she asked.

"You can trust me" he quickly replied. "I promise you that I would never hurt you. I would rather die then let anything happened to you."

She looked at him questionably.

He looked around the room for some proof to show her. He then remembered the picture collage Dani made. "Okay, look I'll show you." he said as he got up and went to grab it.

"What is that?" she asked.

"Oh it's a collage that Dani put together for you. Hoping that it would jog your memory, once you came out of the coma."

She took her finger as she glided it over all the pictures. ""I-I'm sorry that I can't remember you or anyone else in these pictures." she said looking at him. "I was very happy and in love, wasn't I?" she asked.

"Yes you were" replied Junior as he smiled at her.

"I want to listen now" she said as she put the picture down and gave him her full attention.

Junior smiled as he got teary-eyed. "My name is Kenneth Walter Davis but Junior for short. You're Kristine Furrillo and we call you Kris for short. You moved here about 4 years ago when Pablo" he said as he pointed to his picture. "brought you to work for Raintree Farms. You're their jockey."

"Jockey?" she asked confused.

"Yes. A jockey is someone who has a license to race horses." he said.

"Oh okay" she nodded.

"You saved the life of a Wild horse named Wildfire. "That's him right there. He's your best friend and you both love each other to death. He's part of Raintree Family as well. Pablo is just like a father figure to you and The Ritter family consist of Jean, who's your boss and her son, our best friend Matt and his brother Todd." he said as he pointed to them. "Over the years they've become your family including myself and my sister Dani.

"Junior?" she said. "Where's my real family?" she asked.

Every time she said his name, it made his heart flutter. "From what you've told me, your father left you, your mom and your brother when you were 3yrs old. Pablo brought you here when you were 18." Junior didn't want to get into too much detail about her past so he left it at that.

"So I live at Raintree?" she asked.

"You did when you first came into town. Then some things happened and now you live with my sister Danielle Davis, Dani for short. You both didn't get along at first but now you're the best of friends." He said as he smiled. "You both live together in a condo about 10mins from Raintree. "Is this too much for you today?" he asked concerned.

"No, please continue." She begged.

"That's my girl" he thought to himself as he nodded.

"We met when you first came into town. I knew I was in trouble once you got off of Pablo's truck. We dated for awhile then we broke up and got back together. You and I share a love that's real. We have chemistry and everyone except my father approves of our relationship"

"Then why are we together?" she asked confused.

"We're together because we love each other. I told you from beginning that I didn't care and I still don't care what my dad thinks about us. He will never come in between us and I promise you that." He said as they locked eyes. "I asked you to marry me and you said yes. We also decided that we were going to move in together, and we were going to tell our family and friends but the accident happened." He said sadly.

"I-I'm sorry that I can't remember anything" she said as she looked down at her hands.

"Please don't apologize Kris. It's not your fault."

"Why is this happening?" she cried.

He just wanted to reach out and hold her but he knew it was to soon. "We'll get through this. I promise you that. Our love is too strong for us to lose one another now" he said as he put a hand gently on her arm.

She felt something familiar about his touch as she smiled at him through her tears.

Just then there was a knock at the door. Dani, Matt, Jean and Pablo wanted to stop by to check in on her.

"Hi guys" Junior said as they came in. Junior introduced them to Kris as they just spoke about them.

"Hi" she said as she smiled nervously.

"How are you" Dani asked as she walked over to Kris as she put a gently hand on her arm.

"I could be better" she replied. "I'm sorry I c-can't remember any of you" she said as tears streamed down her face.

"Oh honey, its' okay. You will in time." Jean reassured her.

Kris closed her eyes.

"Please let us help you remember." Pablo said as he smiled at her.

She returned the smile.

They stayed for a little while longer as they reminisced about the past.

Kris laid there as she listened to their stories.

"Kris, you must be tired. We're going to get going. Jean just got released today and we wanted to stop by to see how you were." Pablo said as they all stood up.

"Why were you here? What happened?" Kris asked now looking at Jean.

"We'll tell you another time." Matt replied. "You get some rest and you'll be out of here in no time." he added.

Junior walked them out.

Once Junior returned, he smiled as he laid eyes on Kris fast asleep

…

As the days go by, Junior kept up his stories to share with Kris. He never left her side as she slowly started letting him in. She smiled and kept apologizing that she couldn't remember, and he did his regular "Please Kris, stop apologizing, it's not your fault." Then they laugh about it.

The nurses came in and out as they ran tests.

"Well, everything looks good Kris." Dr. Michaels said as he reviewed the lab work. "I'm going to discharge you tomorrow. We're just hoping that sooner or later your memory will return and you can enjoy the rest of your life."

"W-What if I don't get my memory back?" she asked in tears.

"That's a possibility Kris, but we're thinking positive. You're young and healthy. Once you get home please take it easy and relax."

"Junior, please take care of her and you have my number just in case of any questions or changes." He added.

"Thank you Doctor" he said as he smiled. "You get to go home tomorrow, aren't you excited" Junior exclaimed.

"Home? Where's that Junior?" she asked sadly. "I can't even remember where that is." She sighed.

"Kris, don't give up." Junior begged.

"I-I'm tired. Can we finish our stories later? I just want to get some sleep."

"Okay" he nodded.

…

"We can do it here at Raintree" Jean said as she got up and grabbed a pen and paper. "Maybe it will be good for her to come back to where she spent most of her time."

"That sounds good" Matt and Dani replied. "She can see Wildfire and Flame too."

"We'll set up for the party" added Dani

"And I'll take care of the food." Said Jean. "I'll fill Pablo in on it."

"We should make her feel at home and that she's loved." Added Matt.

"I want to help too" Todd added as he walked into the living room.

"And you shall" replied Matt as he fussed with his hair. "You can help Dani and I set up."

"Come on Matt" said Dani as she grabbed his hand. "You can help me make a list of things to buy."

Jean smiled as they walked out.

"Mom, it'll be okay. Kris is strong. Our love for her will bring her back to us." He said as he hugged her. "Wildfire and Flame will be a big part of that." He added.

"It's so hard to see her so scared and alone." She said all teary eyed.

"Come on mom, lets get to work."

…

"Alright, Ms. Furrillo, you ready to go?" Junior asked as they signed the paperwork.

"As ready as I'll ever be." She replied nervously. "

They walked to his car as he opened the door for her.

"Kris, what's wrong?" Junior asked

"You're taking me home, but I don't even know where home is." She replied. "I-I'm scared" she admitted.

"I know you are, and you don't have to be. Just remember that you're surrounded by people who love you." He replied with a smile.

She returned the smile.

"Are you guys almost set?" Jean asked as she finished with the food preparations.

"Just about" Todd yelled.

"They'll be here any minute." She exclaimed.

Just then they pulled up.

"They're here yelled Todd" as he got excited.

"Where are we Junior?" Kris asked confused.

"You'll see it's a surprise." He replied.

She smiled as he led her towards the house.

"Surprised" everyone yelled as they walked in.

Kris was startled that she jumped into Junior's arms.

Junior felt his heart melt as he embraced her. He felt a chill go down his spine as she hugged him hard. He looked down as he smiled at her.

"I-I'm sorry" she said as she straightened herself out."

"We're sorry Kris, we didn't mean to scare you" Jean said as she made her way over and hugged her.

"Krissssss" Todd yelled as he approached her. "I've missed you." he said.

"Kris, this is Todd my little brother" Matt said.

"Hi Todd" she said as she smiled at him.

"You really don't remember me?" he asked her hurt as he ran off.

"Todd, honey" Jean yelled after him. "Kris, I'm sorry" Jean said. "He's young, and –"

Kris closed her eyes as tears formed. "I-I'm sorry" she said. "I-I'm really trying."

"We know. Why don't you grab some food and drinks" Pablo suggested.

After awhile Kris walked around the room. She tried very hard to see if anything would trigger her mind. "Nothing" she said out of frustration.

"Don't worry Kris" Matt said as he came up to her. "Don't beat yourself up. Sorry about Todd, he's still young and you guys spent a lot of time together when you trained. He was always at your side."

"Trained because I'm your family's jockey?" she asked.

"Yes. I see Junior's told you about that."

"Yes he did" she replied as she looked over towards him.

He waved as he waved back.

Junior admired Kris from across the room. "God, she's beautiful as ever" he said smiling.

"How are you holding up Junior?" Dani asked as stood next to him looking over at Kris.

"I'm hanging in there. It's hard you know. I just want to grab her and kiss her. Hold her in my arms and never let her go." He replied.

"I know" she replied as she put a hand on his shoulder

They all sat down and talked. Brought up old stories and memories hoping once again it would trigger her memory.

They laughed and joked as Kris smiled and looked around the house.

"You ready to go home?" Dani asked Kris as she looped arms with her.

"Where ever that may be" she said as she sighed.

"I'll see you tomorrow Dani" Matt said as they kissed. "I've got to get up early tomorrow and train the dirty dozen."

"Okay" she said as they embarrassed in another kiss. They said their "I love you's"


	51. Bits and Pieces

…

"Welcome Home" Dani said as they entered the condo.

She smiled as she walked around touching everything. "It's a beautiful place."

"You're probably beat. Go get some rest Kris and I will see you in the morning" Dani said as she walked over and hugged Kris. "I'm glad you're home."

"Thank you" Kris responded.

"Come on, I'll show you your room" Junior said as they headed down the hall. He opened the door for her as she walked in.

She walked around the whole room as she touched everything. Her fingers ran along all the photos from the wall, to the night stand, to the dresser, and to the bathroom counter. She picked up a picture of her and Junior kissing as she smiled.

"That was from when we first started dating. You were my date to a party my dad threw."

"How did I break my arm?" she asked as she pointed to the picture.

"Well you weren't a jockey then. I introduced you to one of our jockey's and she asked you to race with her. Half way around, some how you fell off and landed on your arm. Jean and Pablo were very upset because 1. they had other plans for you and 2. You skipped classes and lied to them."

Junior watched as Kris opened her drawers and pulled out her clothes. She then folded it neatly as she put it back.

"Well, I will see you in the morning" he said.

"You're leaving?" she asked him nervously.

"No, no" he said with a smile. "I'm going to sleep on the couch. If you need anything, you know where to find me" he said.

"Thank you" she replied.

He stood there as he took one last look at her before leaving.

"Good night" she said as she closed the door once he walked out.

Junior took his shirt off as he changed into sweats. He got settled in as his eyes got used to the dark. He tossed and turned unable to fall asleep. He missed waking up and falling asleep with her. His mind was on over load, still getting used to everything that happened. "How long is this going to last?" he asked as he sighed.

Dani's head hit the pillow as she was out. She was more tired than she thought.

Kris laid there with her eyes closed as she tossed and turned slowly. Her ribs were still very bruised and healing from the breaks. She was a little scared sleeping in a new place by herself. At least at the hospital Junior kept her company. She sat up as she turned on the light. She walked around the room as she looked for anything that could trigger her memory. She found a few newspaper articles from her winnings as she sat down and read them. She found a few Jerseys neatly hung up in the closet that she admired. "Was I really a jockey?" she asked herself as she held it up to her body. "These must be Junior's clothes neatly hung up" she said as she held one up and smiled. "What am I doing," she thought. "Why does it make me happy every time I see or think about him? I don't even know him" she said as she shook her head." She hung his shirt back up as she turned off the light on her way out. "I need some air" she said out in frustration as she made her way down the hall. "Now, which door leads to the balcony?" she asked herself. She opened up a few wrong doors. "Bingo" she said as her eyes adjusted to the dark. She walked past Junior, not wanting to wake him up.

Junior was lying there awake as he watched Kris find her way around in the dark. He smiled as she tip toed quietly past him heading towards the balcony.

She pulled the screen door open as she sat in a chair looking up at the stars. For some reason she knew it would relax her.

Junior got up as he made his way over. "Hey" he said as he stood by the door.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you" she said as she looked over at him. She blushed at the sight of seeing him shirtless.

"Mind if I join you?" he asked her.

"Not at all" she replied.

"Couldn't sleep?" he asked

"Yeah. Everything's still so new to me" she replied.

"That's understandable." he replied. "If you were at Raintree, you'd be sleeping in Wildfire's stall."

"Really?" she asked "Tell me a little more?" She begged.

"Well, you love being a jockey, and you love Wildfire and Flame."

"Flame?" she asked.

"Flame is Wildfire's son. We, together helped deliver him at Raintree. That's why he means so much to the both of us. He's our baby."

"Our baby huh? Good to know" she said smiling. "Go on"

"You mostly drink club soda with lemon, occasionally you'll have a soda here or there or sometimes you'll drink a little champagne. You love giving horses that you work with the benefit of the doubt. You hate animal cruelty. You're more down to earth and you speak your mind. You're not afraid to take risks, and you always shut everyone out when it comes to your feelings or secrets, but I always see through you. You love sitting under the stars and you love camping out with Wildfire in his stall."

She smiled amazed that Junior just told her all that.

"Wow" she said.

They spent a good hour talking as she drifted off to sleep.

He shook his head as he couldn't take his eyes off her. He carefully picked her up not wanting to hurt her ribs, as she wrapped her arms around her neck. It felt like old times as he tucked her back into bed. He moved a piece of hair out of her face as he leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Kris, come back to me" he begged. He closed the door behind him and walked back towards the couch as he smiled.

…

A week and half goes by as there's no change.

"Kris, why don't you come down to Raintree and watch me train Flame and the dirty dozen" Matt said as they all had lunch.

"Flame and the Dirty Dozen?" she asked.

"Yeah, they were the horses we rescued from the fire." replied Dani.

Just then she had a flash back

_**"Well if it all goes well, it'll be nice to have Flame back." Said Junior as he pulled Kris onto his lap.**_

_**"You were going to leave Flame in the fire" said Kris**_

_**"I knew Matt was going to save him" he said with a smile.**_

_**"No you didn't" responded Kris**_

_**"If I had to choose you or Flame, I'd choose you like I would every time baby." He said sincerely.**_

_**"Well, if you're going to say it like that" she said with a smile.**_

_**"I am." He responded as he pulled her in for a kiss.**_

_**Kris starred into Junior's eyes as they pulled apart. "Thank you for saving my life" she said smiling down at him. She then wrapped one of her arms around his neck as she pulled him in for another sweet kiss.**_

_**Just then Matt and Dani walked over towards them hand in hand.**_

_**"Well?" Junior and Kris asked in unison**_

_**"I get to keep all 12" said Matt as he smiled from them to Dani.**_

_**Junior and Kris got up as Junior and Matt did their guy handshake.**_

_**"The dirty dozen" replied Junior as they all smiled at one another.**_

"I think that would be a great idea. I mean, you'll get to see what you once loved doing." added Junior. "What do you say Kris?"

Just then she snapped back into reality as all eyes were on her.

"If it's to soon we understand" said Matt quickly.

"No, no. If you guys think it's a good idea, sure why not."

"Great it's settled then." said Matt.

…

A few days later, Kris and Junior arrived at Raintree.

Matt spotted them as he waved them over. "Glad you came."

"Thanks for inviting me" she replied as she looked around.

"So which horse did I fall off of?" she asked.

"It would be that one over there" Matt pointed out "That's Nicaya."

"Why is he over there and not here with these 6?" she asked him.

"Well, ever since the accident I've decided that I'm not willing to give him another chance" he replied. "I'm gonna go prep Flame." he said as he ran off.

Kris's eyes wandered around the ranch as they waited for Matt.

Dani pulled up as she made her way over to Matt. As they were walking out of the stall Flame spots Kris from afar as he shook his way out of the hands grip and galloped towards her.

She wasn't paying any attention to her surroundings since her focus was on Nicaya. All of a sudden as she looked up, she spots this big, horse galloping towards her as she gets frightened.

"Junnnioorrrr she yelled as she ducked behind him and used his body as a shield.

"Kris-?" he said trying to calm her down. "Kalvin, I'll call you back in a little bit." he said as he hung up. "Kris, what's wrong?" he asked her not noticing that Flame was running towards them. Just then he spots Flame. "Whoa, whoa Flame" he said as he put his hand out to stop him."

"Get it away, get it away" she cried.

"Kris, it's okay. It's just our baby Flame" Junior replied.

_**"Okay guys," said Matt. "This day is for us and for Flame. Can you believe it" he exclaimed.**_

_**The four of them sat together as they were there for Flame.**_

_**"We made it" said Kris as she looked over towards the track. "Flame made it all the way here."**_

_**"Alright guys, everything's crossed." said Dani as they all crossed both fingers on both hands.**_

_**Junior grabbed the guide book as he pointed to Flame's name. "That's our baby" he said to Kris as she looked down and smiled.**_

_**"That's our baby" she repeated.**_

"He would never hurt his mommy. Isn't that right boy"

She then snapped back into reality...

Flame tried to nudge her but she wouldn't look up at him.

"I'm sorry Kris", Matt said as he approached them with Dani at his side.

"Kris, are you alright?" Dani asked.

"Whoa Flame. We didn't mean to scare you. Father like son, first thing he does is run to you."

"Please just get him away" she begged still not looking up at Flame. She was shaking so hard that Junior wrapped his arms around her.

"Okay, Okay Kris." He said trying to comfort her with a worried look on his face.

"Kris, Wildfire nor Flame would ever hurt you. They love you" Matt said trying to comfort her." "Kris-"

Matt, Dani and Junior looked at one another worried as they shrugged their shoulders.

"Come on Flame, lets go" said Matt as they headed down towards the track.

"You okay?" Dani asked her as they sat down.

"I-I'm sorry, It's just that I looked up and this big horse came running" she tried explaining.

"Kris, it's okay. I promise you, he would never hurt you." Junior added.

She nodded as she kept her eyes on Flame.

…

Later that afternoon Matt was sitting in the kitchen thinking just as Jean walked in.

"Hey honey' she said.

He was lost in thought as he didn't notice she came in.

"Matt? You okay?" she asked squeezing his shoulders.

"Sorry mom," he said as he snapped out of it.

"Something wrong?"

"I just can't stop thinking about what happened this morning with Kris and Flame." he replied.

"What happened?"

"Well I went to prep Flame and when we walked out of the stalls he got away and ran towards Kris like he normally does if he sees her just like wildfire would."

"How did she react?"

"Scared, frightened even. Did you know that she had asked us to get Flame away." he asked as he sighed.

"Matt, Kris experienced something very traumatizing and all this is very new to her."

"I know, I guess we were just hoping that if maybe when she saw either Wildfire or Flame it would jog her memory." he sighed.

"How did she react when she saw Wildfire?" Jean asked.

"She hasn't yet, and we're thinking that we should hold off until she's ready."

"Yeah, that's a good idea. Being a jockey is a very big part of Kris's life, I mean she fought Pablo and I about it especially when we had other plans for her. We've known for years it's in her blood."

"Yeah, you're right mom." Matt said as he smiled at her.

…

Kris woke up as she headed into the living room. She was now getting the hang of things. "Hey" she said as she walked over towards him.

"Hey sleeping beauty" he replied smiling.

She stood there quiet as a flash back popped into her head.

_**She stood there smiling as she admired Junior from afar. He had Flame with him. "You're here already?" she asked as she walked over towards them. **_

_**"Only since dawn, where have you been sleeping beauty?"**_

_**"What's that?" she asked**_

_**"Magnetic Therapy" he replied**_

_**"Where did you get it?" **_

"Kris, Kris? You okay?" he asked looking over at her worried.

"I-I'm sorry, I'm fine" she said as she snapped out of it. "What's all this?" she asked surprised.

"Well I thought you'd be hungry. I ordered some take out hoping you'd join me for a dinner and maybe a movie?" he asked.

She shook her head Yes. "Juniorrrr, that's sooooo nice" she exclaimed as she put her hands on his chest. "Thank you"

Just then she had another flash back..

_**"Veterinary school from the university. It's experimental but they think it should help." he replied petting and comforting Flame.**_

_**"That's like a 100 miles from here." she stated shocked.**_

_**"140 but who's counting" he replied smiling.**_

_**"So you drove all night?" she asked excitedly as she put her hands on his chest. "That's soooooo nice" she exclaimed as they locked eyes. **_

_**"Well, someone's got to do all the work around here" he added as they both laughed.**_

A smile formed at Junior's mouth as he remembered how she always said his name that way when she got excited. "I hope you're hungry"

"Kris, Kris?" he said as he walked over and stood in front of her. "Are you sure you're okay?"

She jumped as he touched her shoulder. "I-I'm sorry, what's wrong with me?" she asked as she sighed. "What were you saying?"

"I was saying that I hope you're hungry. Kris, are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine, let's eat" she said as they walked towards the dinner table. "So tell me, why was Jean in the hospital?" Kris asked as they sat down and had dinner.

"Well when Nicaya threw you off, Jean rushed to your side. Nicaya got spooked and tried to get away from the hands but got closer to you instead. He leaped up and Jean threw her body on yours since you were already trampled on once by him."

"Jean threw her body to protect me?" she asked

Junior nodded her head. "Let me guess, that happened because I must have given Nicaya the benefit of the doubt right?"

Junior nodded yes. "She would have done it for any one of us." He said as he put his hand on her arm sending a chill down her spine.

She smiled at him.

"Sorry about a few days ago. I don't know what got over me, I mean jumping behind you and using you as my shield." she said embarrassed. "I was really afraid of him though" she added.

"Kris, stop. You can use my body as a shield anything" he joked as they both laughed.

She shook her head and playfully hit his arm.

"Where's Dani and Matt?"

"They went out to dinner" he replied.

Junior put in a movie as they made their way over towards the couch. She sat down next to him as she put a blanket on her lap. Half way though out the movie, Junior leaned up against the arm of the couch as he got comfortable. They both fell asleep not knowing it. Kris tilted towards Junior's side as she snuggled up against him. He wrapped his arm around her as she pulled the blanket over them. She was now in his arms as she rested her head on his shoulder.

Matt and Dani unlocked the front door as they walked in. "Uh I'm so ready for bed" she exclaimed as she yawned.

"You're telling me" he replied rubbing his eyes.

"Sounds like the TV's on. I wonder if Junior and Kris are-" she started saying as she walked into the living room. She got excited as she saw them wrapped up in each other's arms. "Matt, Matt look" she shrieked.

"What is it Dani?" he asked walking up behind her. "His eyes open wide as he smiled at Kris and Junior asleep together on the couch. "Come on, lets go to bed." he said pulling her hand.

She couldn't help but smile. "Do you think her memory's back?" she asked him as they made their way down the hall.

"I-I don't know. We'll find out tomorrow that's for sure." he said smiling as he kissed her. They changed as they headed to bed.

The sun peaked through the blinds as it hits Kris in the face. She started slowly waking up as she opened her eyes. As she tried to get up, she had a pair of strong arms wrapped tightly around her waist. She looked down at his beautiful face as she caressed his cheek with the back of her hand. "You are such a sweet and amazing guy" she said as she smiled. She then ran her fingers across his lips. "I'm sorry that I can't remember anything about us Junior." she said whispering so she wouldn't wake him up. She then sat there frozen as she had another flash back.

_**"What are you doing?" she asked him confused.**_

_**"Remembering this. All of it" he replied as he looked her up and down.**_

_**She smiled up at him as he leaned down and their lips met. They then rolled over as she was on top of him as they fell off the bed laughing but continued kissing eventually making love.**_

_**"What are you doing?" he asked her as she ran her fingers across his lips.**_

_**"Remembering this." she replied as she looked into his eyes.**_

_**"Well, I'm still here" he replied.**_

_**"You better be" she responded as they both laughed.**_

_**He then leaned in as their lips met in a sweet but passionate kiss.**_

As Junior's eyes slowly opened, he couldn't help smile at the thought of Kris sitting up next to him. He knew that last night wasn't a dream, and that they really did fall asleep together on the couch. As he looked up at her, he could tell that she was lost in thought once again. He couldn't help but notice that she had the same expression on her face just like last night during dinner. "Should I be worried?" he thought. "Kris" he said.

It startled her as he touched her arm.

"Kris, what's wrong. You've been acting strange since last night. Did I do something?" he asked confused

"I'm sorry Junior. It's just that I'm getting these images in my head like flash backs and -" she started saying as she massaged her temples.

"Talk to me Kris. Let me help you" he said.

"I don't really understand it myself. It's just that when you say something or do something, I get flash backs of things."

"Well that's a good sign" he said excited and hopeful.

"But it's still so vague-" she said shaking her head. "I-I'm really trying" she said sadly. "I just don't want to get my hopes up yet"

Junior took her face into his hands as he looked into her eyes. "I know that you don't remember anything and it's okay." he began. "Kris, I love you. I don't want to scare you but I do. More then life itself" he expressed. "I will do whatever it takes to help you remember our love."

Tears slowly glided down her cheeks. "Junior, I-I'm sorry, but w-what if-" she started saying. "Maybe you shouldn't wait-"

"No," he said shaking his head. "We're not giving up, you hear me? Our love is to strong."

She looked up into his eyes as she could feel his love and compassion for her. She felt her heart flutter as he said her name and as his fingers softly wiped away her tears, she felt butterflies in her stomach.. As he leaned down and kissed her passionately she felt a spark of electricity run down her spine.

As their kiss grew stronger and intense, she started having more flashbacks of bits and pieces of them together _**from their first kissed in his room, to kissing at a party in a photo booth, him telling her that he was falling in love with her when he hardly knew her, and to them kissing in the hot sauce commercial.**_ She all of a sudden snapped back into reality gasping for air as she pushed him back pulling away from their heated kiss. Her eyes opened with shock as she realized what just happened. "I-I'm sorry" she cried as she got up and left.

"Kris wait" he yelled after her. "Please Kris, what's wrong."


	52. Walk Down Memory Lane Part 1

...

"Hey man" said Matt as he walked out into the living room rubbing his eyes. "Where's Kris?"

"Don't ask" he replied as he leaned back against the couch.

"I take it last night didn't go well?"

"I don't know." Junior replied frustrated.

"What do you mean?" Matt asked confused. "Dani and I saw you guys asleep together on the couch looking very cozy." he pointed out.

"I mean everything was great. We had dinner, sat down watched a movie, and even fell asleep together which was awesome by the way" he chuckled as he explained. "When I woke up this morning, I could tell that her mind was somewhere else. So I asked her if she was alright, I mean I was getting a little worried there. She told me she was getting flash backs Matt, bits and pieces of things."

"Really, well that's great!" he replied excited. "That's a sign."

"Exactly. That's what I told her too. She then told me that she was afraid that her memory may never come back and that maybe I should pretty much move on and not wait for her."

"I'm sorry man. God, I wish there was something we could do to help her you know, other then what we're doing now."

Junior nodded his head. "I told her that it didn't matter to me that she doesn't remember anything and that I still love her more than life itself and that I will do whatever it takes to help her remember our love. Matt, you should have seen the look in her eyes. I just wanted to hold her and tell her everything will be okay." he said as he sighed. "She had tears in her eyes and it was breaking my heart that I just couldn't help myself so I leaned down and kissed her."

"You kissed her?" Matt asked shocked now sitting on the edge of his seat.

"Yeah, it just felt so right. It was full of passion and it was so intense Matt that I knew deep down she felt something. God, I even felt it. I could just tell by the way she kissed me back" he said looking down at the ground.

"I know that we all miss and love her and we're pushing hard for her memory to come back, but we also have to remember that it's a lot for her to take in. I know that I'm guilty of that because frankly I don't think I can handle the dirty dozen on my own." he said as he sighed. "I was hoping that with Kris being around them, it would have an effect on her; but instead we find out she's afraid of them. Can you imagine Junior, honestly waking up one day not knowing your name, or who you are, or where you came from let alone who your family is? Maybe we should just give her some space and let her deal with it at her own pace." he replied as he put a hand on Junior's shoulder.

Junior stayed quiet as he kept his eyes on the hallway. "Ugh! I hate this! I guess you're right. She doesn't need us to baby sit her, that's for sure" he said as he sighed.

"Well, I've got to go head over to Raintree. You gonna be alright?"

"Yeah, Thanks man. I've got a long overdue meeting with Kalvin today."

"Good luck man" replied Matt.

"You too." Junior got up and headed to his house to get cleaned up.

…

Kris stood with her back to the door as she slid down to the ground. She then hugged her knees as tears slowly glided down her cheeks. "I-I'm sorry Junior" she said as she closed her eyes. "I'm sorry I can't remember anything about us." She was overwhelmed by all the flash backs that she saw when their lips met. She then opened her eyes as she placed the back of her head on the door. She wiped away her tears as she got up. "I can't just sit here, I have to do something about it" she yelled frustrated. "Raintree should hold the key to a lot of my answers so that's where I'll start" she exclaimed. She got dressed and headed down the hallway; she realized it was really quiet. "Junior?" she called out. "Dani?" anyone home?

…

"Junior you alright?" Kalvin asked confused now looking at him.

"Yeah I'm sorry, I've just got a lot on my mind"

"How's Kris?" he asked.

"She's doing okay. Her memory hasn't returned yet but she's starting to remember some stuff which is great." he added.

"You don't sound to happy." replied Kalvin.

"No, no. I am. It's just that I feel so helpless. I wish there was something I could do. You know."

"I know" he said as he nodded his head. "I know this is tough for you but just hang in there. She'll come around." he replied as he placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks man. Sorry I haven't been around lately, but I promise you once Kris is okay things will go back to normal."

"Junior, don't worry I've got it under control." he replied.

"Thanks Kalvin. Let's get back to work."

…

"So this is tigersye." said Noah as he and Dani stood in the Davis Stalls.

"Yes, she's the great grand daughter of a firmed. My father bought her at an auction last week." she replied excitedly. "She's mine."

"You're going back into horse racing?" he asked her shocked.

"Maybe, I mean it all depends if Tigersye's a valuable horse or not."

"And you want me to check her out?" he asked.

"Yes, please. Your opinion is very important to me." she begged.

"Oh okay" he replied.

"I know that her confirmation could be better."

"Actually her confirmation is pretty good." he said as he examined her.

Dani smiled.

"But you see this scar here?" he asked as he pointed out. "That's a calcium build up in the bones probably from a fracture that healed."

"Is that a problem?" she asked concerned.

"Maybe not, it's hard to tell how strong the bone is. If you're really serious about getting into horse racing, I'd suggest you do it with a different horse."

Dani stood there with a frown on her face. "Thanks Noah" she said as she flashed him a weak smile.

"Anytime Dani" he replied.

…

"Hi Jean" Kris said as she walked through the back door.

"Kris, honey come in"

"Is Junior with you?" she asked.

"No, I came by myself." she replied.

"How are you feeling?" she asked as she handed her a cup of coffee.

"Good, other than being frustrated" she replied.

"I know. Hang in there." she said as she placed a supportive hand on her arm.

"I wanted to ask you if you mind me spending some time here. I'm curious if anything would trigger my memory?" she replied.

"Oh heaven's no. You stayed here for a good 3 years. I honestly think that's a great idea. You take your time and if you need anything." Jean responded.

"Thank you." she replied as she sipped her coffee. "I-I also wanted to thank you for trying to protect me that day with the accident. Junior told me that you threw your body over mine and as a result of that, you ended up getting hurt yourself." she said now looking at her cup of coffee ashamed.

"Kris, don't be silly. You're a big part of this family and I'm just so glad that you're okay. I love you as one of my own." she said as she pulled Kris in for a hug.

Kris smiled as she had tears in her eyes as she had another flash back…

_**"Why can't she just love me? Why do I keep wanting that?" Kris asked. **_

_**"Because that's what a mother's supposed to do. Everybody wants that." Jean replied. **_

_**"Yeah well that's not enough."**_

_**"And that will never be. Kris you're doing the best you can.**_

_**"No I'm not. I should be there for her. What if she takes all these pills and dies- Look you say that it won't be my fault but I know it will be." she shouted. **_

_**"You're going to have to believe me. I've been through this." Jean replied.**_

_**"I should fire you for what happened yesterday, but Junior Davis told me what his sister did to you." **_

_**"I shouldn't have hit her."**_

_**"Yes, you shouldn't have." repeated Jean.**_

_**"I didn't know what else to do." Kris replied.**_

_**"You come to me. It's hard for you to trust me isn't it?**_

_**"Yeah it is."**_

_**Well you're going to have to take a chance. I'm here and I'm telling you that. You're safe now Kris."**_

_**"So you and Junior"**_

_**I ask because I'm thinking about you. How are you doing? I hope its okay?" Jean questioned.**_

_**"The truth is, I've always considered you to be a mom to me more than mine ever was." **_

"Kris, you okay?" Jean asked with a worried look on her face. "Kris"

"Huh? I'm sorry. I'm fine" she replied shaking her head. "Thank you again" she said as she walked back outside.

"Jean is more of a mom to me then mine ever was" she whispered as she walked away from the house.

…

"Hi baby" Matt said as Dani answered her phone.

"Hi" she replied a little upset.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"It's nothing" she replied.

"Doesn't sound like nothing."How did it go with Noah and Tigersye this morning?"

"Not well. He told me that she had a calcium build up from a fracture and that if I'm planning on going back into racing I should get another horse."

"Isn't there anything you could do?"

"Like what Matt?"

"Like maybe get a second opinion?"

"But that might offend him, and besides we work together I don't want it to get awkward."

"It's nothing personal, it's just business." Matt replied.

She stayed quiet.

"What do you say we go out for drinks, we'll invite Kris and Junior?" he asked

"I don't know" she sighed as she replied. "I'm not feeling really up to it"

"Come on, I promise, it'll cheer you up"

"Okay," she said with a smile.

"I love you"

"I love you too. See you tonight then." she said as they hung up.

…

Kris was now walking around. She saw the dirty dozen near the tracks but Matt was nowhere to be seen.

"Kris, you're here" exclaimed Todd excitedly.

"Hi Todd" she replied with a smile. She didn't get to spend much time with him that night he ran off but she knew somehow he was important to her. "Yeah I wanted to see if anything could give me my memory back." she replied.

"Can I join you?" he asked eagerly. "I could be your tour guide"

"Of course. I would love that" she replied. "So where to first?" she asked as they walked off.

"Your trailer." he replied as they stopped.

"My trailer? Uh, Todd, there's nothing here." she pointed out confused.

"I know that silly. This was where it sat." he replied.

"Uh- okay" she smiled. "What happened to it?" she asked.

"It caught on fire-" he responded as they looked at one another.

She closed her eyes as she had a flash back…

_**"Do you smell smoke?" she asked Matt. **_

_**They both used their noses looking around. **_

_**"Matt, Matt my trailer's on fire" she yelled.**_

_**"They think it was a faulty connection to the circuit box. The water and smoke damage is pretty bad." said Jean as she walked over to them.**_

_**"All my stuff, what am I going to do."**_

_**"You can stay with us" she replied.**_

_**"No, no I'll just sleep in the barn. I've done it before." **_

_**"Can I sleep in the barn?" asked Todd. **_

"You asked your mom if you could sleep in the barn with me and she said that no one was sleeping in the barn"

"That's right Kris" Todd beamed excitedly. "You remembered something"

She stood there as she closed her eyes trying to remember her trailer. Just then she had a few flash backs of different memories. Bits and Pieces…

_**"Kris, I was just going, cleaning out the attic and these are some things my wife packed away and they don't fit anybody here. You know I was thinking you should freshen up a little." said Henry.**_

_**"You know, they're really very nice but I don't think I'm going."**_

_**"Really oh I didn't think you scared that easily." he said as they locked eyes. "Well suit yourself, if you change your mind I'll just leave these with you" he said as he walked off.**_

_**"There's a pay phone by the stables if you need one" said Pablo as he showed her the trailer.**_

_**"First two weeks in advance" he said putting down an envelope. **_

_**"250 a week"**_

_**"I made more than that, turning burgers"**_

_**"Well that's what it is, that all right with you" he asked**_

_**"Yup" she replied**_

_**"Put your stuff down and I'll show you around-" **_

_**"I want you to know that I'm an honorable man" said Junior "I could have waited and you could have been entirely -" **_

_**"Go home, if Pablo sees you" she started saying**_

_**"Pablo's in his house, his lights on. I could see him from here."**_

_**"What are you doing here?" **_

_**I thought you'd like to go to a hot tub party with us."**_

_**"I don't have a suit"**_

_**"Who said anything about a suit?"**_

_**"Cute" she said as she chuckled.**_

_**"I would rather stay here with you anyways. We could stay here." he said with a smile.**_

_**"Go home Kenny"**_

_**"Kenny is my father, I'm Junior. **_

_**"I was trying to get rid of you." **_

_**Kiss me good night and I'll leave"**_

_**"Hey wake up, we got to be on the track in 10mins."**_

_**"I'll be right there"**_

_**"Kris come on"**_

_**"I'm coming." she yelled as she opened the door.**_

_**"I brought lunch my mom made an extra baloney sandwich."**_

_**"Cool."**_

_**"Kris you okay, I'm never up before you."**_

_**"Yeah, I couldn't really sleep last night. You ready?"**_

_**"Yup, lets' go" he said.**_

_**"Todd, Todd come back here!" She yelled after him.**_

_**"What's up with him?" Junior asked.**_

_**"I totally forgot I promised I'd have lunch with him." she said feeling horrible.**_

_**"This is so screwed up" yelled Junior. **_

_**"So what you dad controls everything in your life." she screamed back. **_

_**"Not anymore. I won't let him come in between us. If I have to choose between him or you, I choose you." **_

_**"No" she yelled. "Why I'm not going to run away from this. **_

_**"Well, I'm not going to let you leave your family because of me. "I'm so sorry, but I c-can't see you anymore" she said as tears streamed down her face **_

_**"I thought this is what you wanted. I t-thought you love me." he asked hurt. **_

_**"I do" she replied. **_

"Come on Kris, lets' go." Todd said looking at her. "Kris?"

Todd then grabbed Kris's hand as he startled her. She jumped at the touch of his hand

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. You okay Kris?" he asked her.

"T-Todd I remember somethings!" she exclaimed excitedly as she explained it to him.

"Kris that's great" he said pulling her hand. "Lets' keep going"

"Where to next?" she asked with a smile

…

"Hey" Junior said as he walked into Dani's office.

"What do you want?" she asked him.

"Nice to see you too" he shot back.

"I'm sorry" she said putting work down now looking up at him. "I've just got a lot on my mind"

"Well that makes two of us" he replied. "Everything okay?" he asked her.

"Yeah, it's fine. It's just Tigersye. I had Noah check him out today and I didn't like what I heard" she responded. 'What's up with you? Where's Kris? I saw you two last night" she said excitedly as her mood changed. "Does that mean-"

"No" he cut her off shaking his head.

"Oh" she replied.

"Matt and I were talking this morning and we think that maybe we're pushing Kris a little too hard. All this pressure isn't really helping her and it's getting her more frustrated than anything, so maybe we should let her deal with it at her own pace."

"Yeah that makes sense especially since this is a lot for her to take in."

Junior nodded his head.

"Well hey sounds like you need some cheering up yourself. Matt and I are going to go out for some drinks tonight. You and Kris should come too."

"I don't know. I haven't talked to her since this morning.

"Did something happen?" she asked concerned.

Junior filled her in.

"You kissed her?" she asked shocked now looking up at him.

"Yeah, it just felt so right Danni." he said shaking his head. "It was full of passion and so intense. She felt something, I could just tell by the way she kissed me back" he replied.

"Give her some time Junior. She'll come back to you. I know she will. Come out with us tonight for a few drinks. "

"Man, that seems to be the quote of the day." he replied looking at the ground.

"Come out with us. It's been so long since we've all gone out and just had fun."

He stayed quiet as he looked over at Danni. "Alright" he said. "Lets do it"

…

"Matt must be finished for the day" she said as she viewed an empty track.

"Come on Kris" Todd said as he walked out onto the track.

She then jumped over the little white fence/rail and walked out and joined him. She looked around as she put her hand over her eyes to block the sun from hitting her face.

Just then she had another flash back bits and pieces…

_**"Take him out nice and slow. No speed" Pablo said.**_

_**"What's his name?" she asked Matt**_

_**"Oklahoma Cruz" he replied**_

_**She tried to get up on him as she fell on her bottom. **_

_**"What's he doing?" Kris asked Todd while watching Pablo with wildfire.**_

_**"He's testing him for claustrophobia. If he pushes wildfire against the rail and he doesn't pick up he'll do fine in the starting gate." explained Todd.**_

_**"Kris, 1-2-3" up she went. "How does it feel?" he asked her.**_

_**"Nothing could be better" she replied.**_

_**"Alright take him a couple of times around slow and we'll see how he does in the gate" replied Pablo.**_

_**"You want to tell me what's going on?" Pablo asked her disappointed as he looked at his stop watch.**_

_**"Nothing" she replied.**_

_**"You lost 4 seconds off your time from yesterday.**_

_**"I'm sorry" she replied. **_

_**"He knows your mood, he knows your exhausted and so do I."**_

_**"I'm sorry, it won't happen again." she replied**_

"And over there- Kris- did you have another flash back?" he asked her.

"Yes!" she replied shaking her head.

"I was first introduced to you guys here and Oklahoma Cruz was the first horse I got to ride here on the tracks" she pointed out.

"That's awesome" yelled Todd.

"You were always my little side kick buddy when it came to me practicing" she said as she hugged him.

"Hey guys" said Matt as he approached them. "I didn't even know you were here. My mom just told me as she sent me out looking for Todd."

"Yeah I've been here for a few hours. Todd's been showing me around." she replied

"I'm her tour guide"

"And a really great one too" she added with a smile and a wink.

"I'll see you later Kris" Todd said as he hugged her.

"Thanks Todd."

"I didn't see you out here earlier. How's it going?" she asked Matt

"It's going" he replied with a chuckle. "They're a hand full I tell you."

"I-I'm sorry I'm not helping you out"

"Kris, it's okay. In time you will remember all the things you love. Don't worry." he replied as he gave her a hug.

"Thank you Matt" she replied.

"So, we're going to go out for drinks tonight you want to join us?" he asked.

"Well, I was thinking I'd like to stay here for a little while longer and do a little more exploring. You guys go have fun." she replied.

"Are you sure?" he asked her. "You can always come back tomorrow or the day after that or the next. Raintree's your home."

"Thanks Matt" she said as she smiled. "I just feel like I'm getting closer you know."

"I understand. How about you and I explore a little bit longer together, and I'll go get cleaned up; take you home so you could get dressed and well all go out together. Huh? Sound like a plan or what?" he asked laughing. "Or if you need to think about it, Junior could always pick you up later just in case you change your mind?"

She shook her head as she laughed. "We'll see."

"Alright then" he said as they walked off.

"Matt, tell me some stories" she asked.

"Stories, oh where do I begin?" he laughed as they sat down on a hay stack. "Well lets' see. How about the time my mom and Pablo went out of town for a day and left the house to us.

"A day?" she asked laughing.

"Yeah, a day. Junior had this smart idea to throw a party and of course I went along with it." he said as he laughed. He ordered this cotton candy machine thing and a photo booth. You're wondering who needs a photo booth right? Junior Davis does." he said as they both laughed. "There was suppose to be only like 30 ppl but we ended having more than that. It got a little out of hand-"

She then had a flash back…

"_**Kris are you okay? I should have never let you out of my sight" yelled Matt as he punched Winn.**_

"_**Matt stop" she yelled grabbing his arm.**_

"_**He could have killed you" he yelled almost about to hit him again.**_

"_**You don't understand, he was trying to kill himself." she replied.**_

"_**Is that true" Matt yelled**_

"_**All I ever do is hurt you Kris" Winn said in tears**_

"Oh the mess." he said laughing. "We had you to thank that morning for helping us clean up." he said as his voice trailed off. "Kris? Matt said now looking at her.

"W-Winn brought a gun into my trailer and you thought he was trying to kill me" she blurted out. "H-He was trying to kill himself because of his guilt" she replied with a blank stare on her face.

Matt was in complete shock. "K-Kris you remembered that" he said with tears in his eyes.

"I grabbed the gun and you told me to give it to you. I told you No because you're not involved in it but you said that you already were." she continued.

"Kris this is amazing" he yelled as he pulled her into a hug.

She smiled. "Bits and Pieces are coming slowly back to me" she replied. "It happened earlier with Junior then with Todd and now with you."

"Lets' keep going and see what you can remember" he replied.

"Okay" she said shaking her head.

"Do you remember the time Wildfire, whodini, stedson and Argo took off with a herd of mustangs? You, me and Junior set off to go find them. Dani showed up later to tell us 2 horses got home safely. We ended up camping out in the middle of nowhere and the four of us ended up talking, dancing and hanging out all night. That was actually a really fun night. We played this game where-"

She listened as she closed her eyes trying to think… she had a flash back

"_**Will everybody tell a secret?" asked Dani**_

"_**Well I don't have a lot but I'll try" replied Matt.**_

"_**Do I have to go again?" Kris asked.**_

"_**Well that was a pretty lame secret" said Dani.**_

"_**To me it's not" replied Kris." "Alright only if you guys tell a better one."**_

"_**Dani's still first" added Junior.**_

"We told a secret about each other no one knew" she replied.

"Yes, Yes!" he exclaimed. "Do you remember what we talked about?" he asked.

She closed her eyes as she sat there. "You guys were swimming and Dani went first. She talked about finding hers and Junior's mother. You went next saying you were allergic to horses something about getting shots, and oh yeah you caught your mom making out with Charlie. We skipped Junior" she said laughing.

"Yes Kris. You got it."

She smiled as tears formed in her eyes.

"Do you remember when you punched Dani?" he asked laughing.

"I punched Dani?" Kris asked shocked.

"Try and remember" said Matt.

Kris closed her eyes as she had a flash back...

"_**Still working?" Junior asked Kris as they started walking.**_

"_**I'm done. I'm going home" she replied.**_

"_**I've got to tell you something" he said. "I'm really sorry about getting you busted that night"**_

"_**Yeah, well just forget about it" she replied.**_

"_**There's more" he said. "When I took you to the meadows, it was stupid. I should have waited till I got to know you better. And even if Dani put me up to it I want you to know that I really like you"**_

"_**Dani" Kris asked shocked.**_

"_**I didn't know that was going to happen at the drag racing."**_

"_**Dani knew the cops were going-"**_

"_**Really, Dani knew" she asked upset as she walked towards her.**_

"_**Kris, I just wanted to tell you. Kris wait a second." Junior yelled after her.**_

"Oh my god I did" she exclaimed as she covered her mouth from shock laughing.

Matt started laughing at her expression.

"I-I ran up to her asked her what she was doing to me. She said something, I got upset and then I hit her"

"Don't tell her this, but she deserved it" he added as they both laughed hysterically. "Dani wasn't an easy person to get along with, but you stuck around like a champ."

Before they knew it, it was getting dark. "I'm going to go get cleaned up, Dani's waiting for me. You decide what you want to do. I'm so glad we hung out today" he said as he pulled her in for another hug.

"Me too Matt." she replied. "Do you mind if I look around in my-your old room?" she asked.

"Not at all. Come on champ" he replied as he put an arm around her shoulder. "A lot of your old stuff like magazines and clippings are still there."

…

Junior unlocked the front door as he walked in, the place was dark. "Kris?" he yelled out. "Kris you home?"

Just then Dani walked in through the front door. "Hey" she said going through her mail.

"Where's Kris?" he asked her.

"She's not with you? I haven't seen her all day. Last time I saw her was when you two were asleep on the couch."

"I haven't seen her since this morning." he replied nervous as he grabbed his cell phone. "Kris, hi where are you?" Junior asked as she answered.

"Hey" she replied. "I'm over at Raintree. I've been walking down memory lane all day" she said with a smile."

"How's that going?" he asked her.

"Really good actually."

"That's great. Did Matt tell you about Bobby's tonight?" he asked her.

"He did, but I think I want to stay at Raintree a little bit longer. Junior I feel like I'm so close. I have to find out."

"Okay then, you have to find out." he replied as he smiled. "How about some company?" he asked her.

"Junior you should go out with Dani and Matt. You shouldn't feel like you have to keep me company." she replied.

"Kris, I want to be with you" he said.

She stayed quiet as she smiled. "O-okay, I'll see you here."

"Great, I'm on my way"

…

"Kris at Raintree?" Dani asked walking past him to her room.

"Yeah, she's been hanging out and exploring all day. We're going to take a rein check on Bobby's tonight. She wants to stay a little bit longer, thinks she might be close."

"That's great" Dani yelled.

"If you guys change your mind, you know where we'll be."

"Alright, have fun, see you later" he said as he walked out the front door.

…

(Attn: any Kris and Matt Fans- I wanted to apologize now that I'm not describing in detail any of their relationship. Reason is that … I couldn't find the episodes I wanted from season three on youtube and abcfamily wildfire video's were taking too long to upload. So, I just wanted you all to know that I'm not leaving them out on purpose or intentionally. Trust me… I'm a very detailed- scripted person as you can tell from my writing. Yes, I am all for Krunior Love but my apologies to any Matt and Kris fans.)

Kris walked around the room as she pulled out a few photo albums, few newspaper clippings. She sat down on the desk as she skimmed through a Modern Jockey Magazine she pulled out. She came then saw a picture of herself as she pulled the magazine up closer to eye sight.

She then had a flash back..

"_**Modern Jockey? You read this?" she asked Junior as she picked it up.**_

"_**Yeah .When your pictures in it I do."**_

"_**What are you talking about?" she asked him confused.**_

"_**Where is it? Here" he said as he showed it to her.**_

_**She closed her eyes chuckling not wanting to see it. "I can't believe you bought this" she said as she closed it.**_

"_**Hey besides Maxims, Modern Jockey is my favorite magazine. I never miss an issue" he said laughing.**_

She smiled as she closed the magazine. She got up as she put it back. She sat on the bed as she closed her eyes. She had a few more flash backs …

_**"Her and Matt having a water gun fight laughing and playing around. Her and Matt making love and having a relationship without telling Junior at first, but he finds out himself"**_

"Me and Matt?" she asked as she opened her eyes quickly. "Me and Matt" she said again as she covered her mouth. "I would have never done that to Junior or to Matt. They're best friends. No, that can't be true" she said "Matt and I are like brother and sister. Junior must have hated us. How did Matt feel? And Dani? Oh god did it really happen." she asked herself as she threw her face into her hands. Her brain was now on over load. She then got up and walked over to the book shelf. She ran her finger along a few books as she pulled one out halfway. All of a sudden she had another flash back….

"_**Instructions" she said as Junior handed them over. "Here help me with this" she said as they flipped the shelf on its side.**_

"_**I've been thinking about our talk last night"**_

"_**Yeah" she replied listening to him and working on the shelf at the same time.**_

"_**Pretty pathetic" he replied as he chuckled.**_

"_**Well you and I are alike when it comes to pushing people away." **_

"_**You have your sense of humor"**_

"_**You have a great right hook"**_

"_**Yeah well that's because men are dogs"**_

"_**All men?" he asked with a cute look of his face.**_

"_**Well different breed, same goal" she replied.**_

"_**Well what am I?" he asked her.**_

"_**Uh, a good snout, plenty of attitude, smart, graceful. I'd say you're a jack russell." she replied as they laughed.**_

_**The finished assembling the shelf as Junior helped her stand it back up.**_

_**I think I'm in love with you" shouted Junior as she was about to leave. **_

"_**Y-You can't be. **_

"_**Y-You don't even know me." she replied. **_

"_**But I'll get to know you and I won't quit. We jack Russell's are a very determined breed." he replied with a smile. **_

Junior knocked on the open door as Kris had her back to him. "Hey Kris" he said as he placed a hand on her shoulder

She jumped as she dropped the book she had her hand on. Her heart was now beating rapidly. "Junior- you scared me" she said as she chuckled.

"I'm sorry." he said as he walked over and picked it up for her. He placed it back on the book shelf as he turned towards her. "You know this was the shelf you helped me build and this room was the first place-" he began saying.

"You told me you were falling in love with me." she finished his sentence for him with a smile.

Junior was in complete shock as his eyes and mouth opened wide. "Y-You remembered that?"

"You asked me what kind of dog you were" she laughed. "I answered Jack Russell"

Junior pulled Kris into his arms as he hugged her with tears in his eyes.

She smiled as she hugged him tighter.

"Junior, I had so many flash backs today from being here." she said very excited as tears streamed down her face. "When I was talking to Jean today, I remembered her telling me that I was safe and that she was there for me. I also told her that she I considered her to be more of a mom to me then mine ever was. I hung out with Todd and he showed me where my trailer sat and I remember it catching on fire and I remembered our first time together and our break up" she added as she went on.

For the past almost 3 weeks now, Junior has never seen Kris this excited. He watched how beautiful her smile was as her face lit up. "Kris, slow down" he said as he chuckled.

Junior it was amazing and scary at the same time. "I remember the time when Henry brought me clothes to wear for that festival and you coming over later that night trying to be Mr. Charming. Then I saw me and Pablo on the tracks working together with Todd always at my side." she said chuckling.

"Junior it's slowly coming back to me. I don't want to stop, I-I'm afraid that if I do I'm going to lose it all" she confessed with tears still coming down her cheeks.

Junior took her face into his hands. "Kris, everything will be okay, you'll see."

"Junior, take a walk with me" she asked.

"Of course" he replied as he kissed her on the forehead. He took her by the hand as they headed towards the door.

She smiled as she followed. Just then she saw something from the corner of her eye. "Junior wait" she said.

"What's wrong?" he asked her.

She walked over towards Matt's desk as she bent down to try and grab whatever it was.

"Kris, what are you doing?" he asked confused as he approached her.

"There's something here. I-I can't get it?" she said. "It's stuck"

"Here" he said as he walked around and lifted up the desk.

"Thank you" she said as she grabbed it.

"What it is?" he asked as he watched her wipe off the dust.

"I don't know" she responded as she shook her head. It has my name on it."

"Well, let's open it and find out" Junior said as he smiled down at her.

She nodded her head as she slowly started opening it.


	53. Walk Down Memory Lane Part 2

_"A Glass of champagne and a beer for me please" said Matt as he ordered their drinks._

_"So it looks like it's just the two of us tonight" said Dani as she smiled at Matt_

_"and your father, don't look now but here he comes." Matt replied flashing a smile at Ken who was heading their way. "Mr. Davis-"_

_"Dad, what are you doing here?"_

_"Matt" said Ken as they shook hands. "What can't a father come over and say hello?"_

_Dani rolled her eyes at her father. "He's not here dad"_

_"Who's not here?" he asked confused._

_"Junior. I know that's why you came over."_

_Matt glanced between Ken and Dani as he stayed quiet._

_"Dani, don't be absurd. I'm actually here with some business associates." he stated as he motioned his head in their direction. "Speaking of Junior, where has he been? I feel like he's avoiding me."_

"_He's with Kris." she replied knowing that it would upset him._

"_Kris?" he repeated surprised. "Huh. Well, you two enjoy yourselves. Good seeing you Matt. Say hello to your family for me. Honey, I will see you later" he then kissed her on the forehead as he walked away._

_"I will. You too Mr. Davis" responded Matt as he nodded his head at him._

_Just then their drinks arrived. _

_Dani grabbed it as she inhaled it. _

_"Baby, slow down" he said as he placed his hand on her arm._

_"I'm sorry, but god sometimes he just-" she replied irritated._

_He smiled at her as they locked eyes. "You know what lets' not let him ruin our night." Matt said as he cut her off._

"_I'm sorry, you're right." she replied as she leaned in and kissed him._

"_So, what's going on with Tigersye?" he asked as they pulled apart and he took a sip of his beer._

_"I don't know" she sighed. "I just feel like Noah's not giving me his best judgment, even when he knows how important this is to me." _

_"Well like I said earlier Dani, get a second opinion. It's nothing personal, it's just business." _

_She sat there as she smiled at him shaking her head. _

_"If racing is something you're serious about or could get serious about again, then I honestly think that you should go for it."Dani," he said as he took her hand into his. "Look, if you're not going to get a second opinion, then my advice to you is talk to Noah. See if there's another reason behind his diagnosis."_

_"Thank you. Your opinion is one of the most important ones to me, and I agree with you every bit. As you and I both know, horse racing has always been in my blood" she said smiling "and like you said it wouldn't hurt." she replied as she pulled him in for a kiss. _

_"Yeah, sometimes I wonder why we both even bother with it." he said with a chuckle._

"_It's just who we are Matt" Dani replied with a smile. "Come on, lets dance" she whispered as she grabbed his hand._

"_Well, I see someone's feeling a lot better now." he responded laughing._

_"Well, you bring out the best in me"_

_He sat there not moving with a smile on his face. _

_"Please, for me" she begged with her puppy face._

_"Dani, you know I can't dance" he replied shaking his head._

_"Please" she begged as she pulled him with her smiling._

…

_"Before you open that, lets' go for our walk first" he said as he pulled her up off the bed. "The stars are shinning and it's very nice outside, and besides there's a personal tour I want to give you of my own."_

_Kris smiled as she got up. "Okay, let's go" she said as she got excited._

_Junior then grabbed 2 flash lights from Matt's room before they headed downstairs._

_"You kids leaving?" Jean asked as she poked her head out of the kitchen. _

_"No. Not yet. We'll be around for a little while longer if that's okay with you" replied Junior._

_"Of course, do you want me to leave the front door unlocked?"_

_"No, I think we're just going to head back to the condo after this." responded Kris._

_"Oh okay, you kids have fun." she yelled out as her voice trailed off._

_"Thank you" Kris shouted out after her. She and Junior then walked out the front door. "Ms. Ritter is something special isn't she?" _

_"Yeah, she sure is" Junior replied as he nodded. "You know, she was actually the only mother Dani and I really knew." _

_"So, where are we going first?" Kris asked as they were still hand in hand. _

_"You'll see" he replied as they kept walking. _

_Just then after a few minutes they stopped._

_"A tree-log" she asked with a confused look._

_"Can you remember why this tree log is important?" he asked looking at her. _

_She shook her head no as she shrugged her shoulders._

"_This was the tree log you were relaxing on, from a long days of hard work. I came up to you and-" _

_She walked over towards the tree log as she sat down on it. Just then she had a flash back… _

_**"You look beat" said Junior as he walked over to her. "Yeah I am" she replied laughing. **_

_**"I have just the solution, a delicious dinner featuring lobster ravioli, fresh Cesar salad piping hot-" **_

_**"Yes I'm in. Where we going?" She asked excitedly. **_

_**"I was thinking chateau Davis." he replied. **_

_**"Your house?" she asked shocked. **_

_**"Yeah with my dad and Dani. **_

_**"Yeah because Dani's my best friend and I've met your dad like once"**_

_**"You're a part of my life and my dad will understand why once he spends some time with you. Please this is important to me. I want you to feel at home in my home." he replied as they locked eyes. **_

_**"Okay" she said as she smiled. **_

"and you invited me over for dinner with Dani and your dad for the first time" she replied now looking up at him.

"Yup, you got it" he said smiling as he moved a piece of hair behind her ears. 

"I was so nervous that night" she replied with a giggle.

"Why?" 

"Because Dani hated me and your dad would have never approved of me"

"I told you, you had nothing to worry about. I didn't care back then what my family thought or think now." 

"Lets' keep going." She shrieked with excitement. "I want to know what else I could remember."

They walked towards the track. "Do you remember what happened here when they filmed that first Commercial of you?" he asked her with a smile on his face.

She stood there next to him as she thought long and real hard. "Commercial" she repeated as she looked around. Just then she had a flash back...

_**"Great, great work Kris" said the director. "Now you get to kiss your boyfriend." **_

_**"Boyfriend?" she asked confused as shocked.**_

_**"Okay, now what I want is passion, heat. You stand here. Wrap your arms around her tight." he said to the male model. "Heat" he repeated as he walked back towards his chair. "Okay, roll camera. Marker. Action"**_

_**"Kerry, Kerry" she yelled.**_

_**"Passion, Passion, did I not say Passionate." he yelled. "Give me a minute"**_

_**"Hey, I thought you might need this to uh wash your mouth out with" Junior said as he walked over to her and handed her a water bottle.**_

_**"Thanks, that was weird uh" she replied as she took it.**_

_**"Yeah, I felt like kicking his ass" he said as they talked amongst themselves.**_

_**"Hey you, hey" said the director pointing at Junior.**_

_**Junior and Kris both looked up.**_

_**"Hey, yeah you. What size are you?" he asked now walking over towards them. "Your shirt size. Wardrobe… Scratch that I like you just the way you are. He's in and your out."**_

_**Junior and Kris looked up at him confused.**_

_**"Oh but, I'm not an actor" Junior exclaimed. "I was just -" he tried explaining.**_

_**"You just kiss her. Kiss her" the director expressed. "Passionate" as he motioned **_

_**Junior and Kris looked at one another embarrassed. "He's kidding right?" Junior asked as he turned to Kris.**_

_**Kris didn't know either.**_

_**"Roll camera" he said once again as Kris and Junior looked at one another shocked.**_

_**"Kiss her" he motioned. "Kiss her"**_

_**Junior and Kris gave each other a peck as they laughed.**_

_**"Cut, Cut" the director yelled. "That's a wrap"**_

_**Just then Kris and Junior locked eyes still laughing as they just went for it. They kissed with passion and heat. **_

"_**Roll Camera" the director whispered once again.**_

_**Everyone was standing around with their eyes and mouth opened wide.**_

Kris had a big smile on her face as she blushed.

"You remember don't you?" he asked her now with a smile forming at his face.

She stood there as she they locked eyes. She then pulled him in for a very long passionate and heated kiss. "What does that tell you?" she asked as they both smiled

He then wrapped his arms around her waist as he picked her up as they continued kissing for a few more moments. 

Just then she had this eerie feeling that someone or something was watching them. She pulled Junior in closer as he wrapped his arms tighter around her waist.

"Kris, you don't know how long I've waited for you to do that" he said as they were nose to nose, forehead to forehead.

"Junior, every time we kiss or touch, it brings me a step closer on realizing how much we love each other. I know that this morning I ran off on you, and I'm sorry. When we kissed, all these images just rushed into my head and I wasn't sure what they meant. I was scared and that's why I' haven't really let you in." she said as she sighed. "Thank you" she said as she put her hands on his chest "for being so patient with me Junior. You, Matt, Dani Jean, Pablo and Todd have been so great. You guys are my family now and I'm ready to believe in your love for me. I promise you, that I will do whatever it takes to remember our love" she replied with tears in her eyes.

He leaned down and kissed her for a few more moments as she felt more at ease.

"Come on" she said now blushing as they pulled apart. "Where to next"

...

Matt walked over with another glass of champagne and a beer. "I have some exciting news." he said sitting down.

"What's that?" she asked turning to him.

"Kris is slowly getting her memory back." he replied.

"Really? How do you know" Dani asked excitedly.

"Well, we were hanging out today at Raintree and she had asked me to share some of our old stories. I was telling her about the party Junior and I threw at my house."

"Oh the time your mom and Pablo was gone for that one day." she laughed.

"Yeah, that's the one. She also remembered the time the four of us camped out that night while we went looking for Wildfire, whodini, argo and stedson." 

"Oh yeah, that was a fun night. You brought your music and we danced-" 

"Remember that one game you brought up." he added.

"Oh yeah, the one where everyone told a secret about themselves no one else knew? She asked. "God, that feels like ages ago."

"I know. Kris actually remembered that game and the secrets we told."

"No way! That's great! Did she remember anything else?" she asked now sitting on the edge of her seat?" 

"Well, we didn't really get that far because it was getting late" he replied.

"Hey at least she's making progress. "Lets' toast, here's to Kris getting her memory back sooner" 

Their glasses clinked against each other. 

"You ready to dance again Mr. Ritter?" she said with a smile on her face slowly standing up.

He sat there shaking his head as he chuckled.

...

They walked towards the stables as they stopped right in front of it. 

"What are we doing here?" she asked confused.

"Do you remember the time Matt left you in charge of Raintree by yourself?" 

Kris stood there as she started thinking real hard. "Matt left me in charge by myself" she repeated.

Just then she had a flash back ...

"_**You've got 15mins" said Junior as he got out of his car.**_

"_**I'll take whatever I can get" she replied as she plopped herself down on hay.**_

"_**Not that I'm not superman or anything, but this would go a lot quicker if there was two of us" he answered as he picked on stack up.**_

"_**I was afraid you were going to say that" she said as she got up.**_

"_**So is this the part of being friends?" he asked.**_

"_**Well if there was anyone else I could call-"**_

"_**Next time call that number" he replied cutting her off.**_

"_**I appreciate it. I owe you"**_

"_**Yeah, like a kidney or two" he replied.**_

"_**Oh god" she replied from the heaviness of the hay stack she was carrying.**_

"_**You got it?" he asked walking behind her carrying one of his own.**_

"_**Yeah" she chuckled. **_

"_**That was the last barrel of hay." She said out of breath. "I didn't know you were that strong." **_

"_**Me? You could tear me apart. I don't know that many girls who could carry a squeeze of hay"**_

"_**Well, I don't know many guys who would do this"**_

"_**Well maybe you need more friends" he answered with a smirk on his face.**_

"_**Maybe I have to be nicer to the friends I already have" she replied**_

_**Just then the phone rings.**_

"_**I should get back to the club" he said.**_

"_**No, no wait. Please don't leave. Please" she said as she ran off to get the phone.**_

_**She hangs up after talking to Jean as she heads back over towards Junior. They stand face to face as he makes his way over to her. **_

_**His phone rings. They both chuckle as he turns his phone off.**_

_**They now move closer and closer, so close that their noses are touching. They then walk over to her trailer as they started making out.**_

"_**What was that" she asked as she heard horses call out.**_

"_**Ah a horse" he replied as they continued kissing. "Can you believe it?"**_

"_**It was wildfire." She replied still kissing him.**_

"_**He's fine, we just left him" he answered taking off his jacket and still kissing her.**_

_**They moved in circles as he picked her up and headed over to her bed.**_

_**They ended up making love that night.**_

She snapped out of it as soon as she realized what they did. She looked over at him as she blushed. "Junior" she said hitting his arm playfully."

"What?" he replied as he pulled her in closer to him by the waist. "That was a very magically night"

She smiled and shook her head. "Yeah, but trying real hard to imagine this with you standing right there is a little embarrassing" she chuckled. 

"Why?" he mischievously asked.

"Because you're the only one who could read me" she replied a little flushed.

"But that's what I love most about you. I see you" he said sincerely.

"Junior," she said as she looked up at him. "I-I'm sorry that I said that night was a mistake. To be honest, it wasn't at all. It was an amazing night" she replied as she kissed him eagerly.

"I knew you felt the same way" he replied smiling as they were nose to nose, forehead to forehead.

"So are you going to help me remember other stuff besides us?" she asked teasingly.

"Yeah, but "us" is our first priority" he replied.

…

Matt and Dani walked into the condo as it was nice and quiet. 

"Junior's car wasn't out there. They're probably still at Raintree" said Dani 

"Well, Ms. Davis" Matt said as he swooped her up and carried her down the hallway.

"Matt" she screamed as she giggled. He leaned down as he kissed her making their way towards her bed.

She kissed him back eagerly. "Dani, I love you" he said as they locked eyes.

"I love you too Matt" she replied as they started kissing each other passionately. One thing leads to the next as they ripped off each other's clothing as it piled up on the floor. 

They ended up making passionate love.

Matt wrapped his arms tightly around Dani's waist as she kissed him on the nose. They closed their eyes as they drifted off to sleep.

…

"Kris, it's 3:30am. You want to call it a night and go home?" he asked her.

"But we're making progress" she replied. "If you want, you can head home and I can stay out here. For some reason tonight I just want to be here." 

He looked over at her as he smiled. "Then here is where we'll stay" he replied. "Come on, there's something else I want to show you." he said as he started walking off. 

Just then she felt like someone was watching them as she slowly turned around and looked over her shoulder. "Huh?" she whispered to herself. She could have sworn she saw someone starring at them.

"Kris" he said now turning around to face her. He put out his hand for her to grab.

She felt a chill run down her spine as she ran over towards him. She grabbed his hand as they walked off.

"J-Junior I don't know if it's a good idea to be going into the stables" she said as she stopped walking. 

"Kris most of the horses are put away. You have nothing to be scared about, now come on. I promise I won't let anything happened to you" he said with a smile on his face.

She nodded as she followed him.

"Why are we in here?" she asked looking around nervously.

He pulled her closer as they stood side by side. "Do you remember what happened in here?" he asked.

She stepped in closer as she looked into the empty stall. "I don't know." she answered. Just then she heard one of the horses nay as she jumped into Junior's arms. 

He laughed as he held her tight. "Kris, I promise nothing will happened to you. Now try and remember. You'll understand why it's important to the both of us"

She took a deep breath as she ran her fingers across the gate of the stall.

"_**Kris, what's going on? You okay?" Junior asked as Kris jumped into his arms.**_

"_**I'm so happy to see you" she replied.**_

"_**Hi" he said.**_

"_**Belladonna is going into labor. Here I need you to take this lead line and help me lay her down. I need to go in and check the position of the fold."**_

"_**Oh my god, so what you reach in and pull it out?" he asked her.**_

"_**Well the vet thinks one of the four legs is behind the other and it's slowing down the birth so-"**_

"_**What a second, isn't that the horse that killed someone?" he asked a little worried.**_

"_**Look, they both could die" she replied.**_

"_**Whoa, sorry to hold you down like this girl but its for your own good" said Junior. "How's it going back there?"**_

"_**Hold on, give me a second" she replied as she reached in. "I feel a huff" she replied.**_

"_**Whoa whoa, you got to work with me here" Junior said to Belladonna. "She feels a huff, what's next?" he asked the vet.**_

"_**Great, now tell her to feel for the other one." replied the vet.**_

"_**Kris, I can't hold her down forever. Come on Kris, you could do this."**_

"_**I'm trying. I swear I don't feel it." she yelled. **_

"_**Come on Kris." he yelled. "Shhhh … Shhhh"**_

"_**Okay wait-" she said still looking.**_

"_**You find something? Please tell me you found something."**_

"_**I feel it, I feel it. It's just it's pushed back" **_

"_**Try to pull it forward slowly. Slowly" he said.**_

"_**I got it. I got it." she said excitedly. "They're even"**_

"_**You got it?" he asked with excitement. "Whoa, whoa. Okay, she's got both feet even" he said to the vet.**_

"_**Great, she's ready." replied the vet.**_

"_**That's it? Okay, we'll call you right back" he answered as he hung up. "Okay"**_

"_**That's it?" asked Kris.**_

"_**She said she should deliver any moment" replied Junior**_

"_**Look at him" she said as she smiled up at wildfire. "Thanks" Kris now said looking over at Junior.**_

"_**You're welcome."**_

"_**Junior look" said Kris as she grabbed onto his arm.**_

"_**Oh my god" exclaimed Junior as they both were shocked. "Is that feet? Wait a minute I think I see a nose too."**_

"_**That's incredible" she replied as they continued standing there watching Belladonna give birth" They then held hands as they smiled at one another.**_

"_**It's a boy." she yelled.**_

"_**Oh look, he's trying to stand" **_

"_**Almost, almost buddy." she said.**_

"_**Come on little guy you can do it."**_

"_**There you go." she said with a smile**_

"_**Yeah." said Junior**_

"_**He did it." she said.**_

"_**Hey wildfire you owe me a cigar" added Junior as they both laughed.**_

Kris snapped out of it as she heard the horse nay once again. "Flame was born right here!" she shrieked with excitement as she jumped into Junior's arms. 

He laughed and smiled as she leaned down and kissed him. "Yes he was" 

"You helped me with his delivery, and that's why he's so important to us. If it wasn't for you, I couldn't have done it" she said as she leaned down and kissed him again. "I-I can't believe I was actually scared of him. He's our baby"

"Yup, he's our baby Kris" he replied with a smile on his face. 

Just then she had another flash back… 

"_**What's with the bow?" Kris asked confused as she and Junior looked over at Flame. **_

"_**Uhm, he wanted to look spiffy for his new owner" replied Junior as Kris was sadden. "You" he said. **_

"_**W-What?" she asked confused. **_

"_**I bought him for you." "Junior- you didn't." "He's all yours. I was thinking while you're away I could start his training." "Training?" she asked shocked. "I would do anything. Kris-please don't go. I love you" he said. **_

_**She smiled and had tears in her eyes**_

They were now walking over to Flame's stall. He stuck his head out as they stood there in front of him.

She smiled as her hand ran smoothly against Flame's mane. "Hi boy" she said as tears rolled down her cheeks. "I-I can't believe I was afraid of you" she said laughing as he nudged her. "I-I remember when you gave him to me" she said glancing between Junior and Flame. "That was one of the sweetest things you have ever done for me." she said as tears formed in her eyes. He looked so cute with that red bow on" she said as she chuckled. "I think that was the first time you actually said that you loved me." she replied looking up at him. 

Junior shook his head as he nodded. "I will always love you." he said with a smile.

She looked up at him as she pulled him in for a passionately kiss. "That's what should have happened that night" she said as they pulled apart.

"Flame, mind your own business" he said as he picked Kris up and kissed her.

Kris laughed as she wrapped her arm around his neck deeping the kiss.

She then heard another horse neigh as she jumped. Just then she had another flash back …


	54. Oh Wildfire!

_She had a flash back …_

"_**Hey Wildfire" she said as she walked up to him. **_

"_**Yeah I have them" she said as she pulled carrots out of a bag for him.**_

"_**How's training going this week? They teaching you how to be a good police horse?" she asked.**_

"_**You like it here better don't you" she asked him as she petted him.**_

"_**I have a court date coming up. I might have to go home. **_

"_**Dang horse has no confidence" exclaimed the police officer who was training him.**_

"_**Confidence?" asked Kris appalled. She then jumped on wildfire as she rode him.**_

"_**I'll be damned" he said as he stood there with Pablo.**_

"_**I don't care how many races you came up last place, but you listen to me. You can do this. This is a whole new start for you, you've got to make it work. "I'm not going to be around as much, but I'm going to be thinking of you and I'll be back as soon as I get a day off of work, and that's a promise" she said in tears. "Hey, I'm going to miss you."**_

_**She then whistled for him.**_

"_**Where he is?"**_

"_**Who?" asked the police officer**_

"_**Wildfire the horse you were training." she answered.**_

"_**He's gone. Sent him off for auction." replied the police officer**_

"_**Auction? What happens to him. Does someone buy him as a pet or something?"**_

"_**If he's lucky" he replied.**_

_**She ran into the auction as she whistled for him.**_

_**He stuck his head out as he looked her for.**_

"_**Excuse me Ms. You can't be in here." the officer said**_

"_**That horse is in here by mistake" she tried explaining.**_

"_**That's your horse?" he asked**_

"_**It's a mistake. He's a thorough bread race horse." she replied.**_

"_**We get that a lot here" the officer replied.**_

"_**Has he been sold already?" she asked **_

"_**Hey, hey. It's me" she said as she approached wildfire. "You think I'm going to let them get you" she added as she started saddling him up. She then stole him from the auction as they were now on the run.**_

"_**Do you think it's safe to drink that water?" she asked him as they were far in the woods. **_

"_**I'm not use to drinking water from the ground. You on the other hand don't mind either way."**_

_**He then put his feet in the water.**_

"_**Do you mind not putting your feet in the water" she asked. "I know were those feet have been" she added. She bent down as she took a sip of the mucky water.**_

_**Wildfire then started splashing her with the water with his feet.**_

"_**Hey" she yelled out as they played for awhile.**_

"_**I know you need your rest too" she said as they stopped. "Easy. They won't be able to see us from down here" she said as she started taking the harness off of him. "Hey that's mine" she yelled at him as he laid down on her blanket. "Fine" she said as she relaxed against him as they fell asleep.**_

_**They then heard helicopters as they got up. She started saddling him up once again. "As long as they don't see us, they won't find us" **_

_**The horse chase begins as police jeeps and police on horses can't catch her or wildfire. The helicopter then scares him as she's about to fall off Wildfire Matt catches her.**_

"_**Matt don't let them hurt him." she begged. "Promise me that" she said in tears as the police officers took her into custody.**_

Just then she had another flash back …

"_**At your beckon call, as always" said Junior as she arrived.**_

"_**Thanks. Wildfire's going to be sold. The Ritter's put him in a claiming race and some farm put a claim on him." she explained. **_

"_**Okay? You want to get out of here and grab a burger?" he asked.**_

"_**No, please just listen" she begged. "He shaved 3 seconds off his time within the last month and Pablo said his stride is the longest he's seen since war emerald at full lengths."**_

"_**Sounds like you're selling me a horse" he replied.**_

"_**Yeah I am. I looked up at the rules of the race and it says that if more then one person puts more then one claim on him, there's this sort of raffle thing at the end. I just thought if you could put in an offer there's a good chance he can go to a good far. I mean you'd be getting a real deal." she continued.**_

"_**Okay" he said.**_

"_**Okay" she repeated shocked.**_

"_**I'll put the claim on him if you'll come out with me tonight. You'll get a chance to save your horse, and you get to wake up to a good looking, incredibly charming guy" he replied.**_

"_**Why would I say yes to something like that?" she asked appalled.**_

"_**Because it's a win win."**_

"_**You want me to sleep with you and you'll put a claim in on Wildfire" she asked**_

"_**That's not how I mean it" he responded. "We're friends, you want me to do something for you-"**_

"_**and I do something for you?"**_

"_**For both of us"**_

"_**Forget it"**_

"_**Okay fine. Buying horses isn't my thing anyway" he answered.**_

"_**Your serious about this?" she asked**_

"_**What's the big deal? We go to a club, spend some time together, friends plus benefits."**_

"_**I don't know" she answered.**_

"_**One night of fun and romance, I guarantee you'll be back for more and if not no hard feelings." said Junior.**_

"_**Pick me up at 8:30" she replied**_

Kris snapped back into reality as she whistled for him.

She started panicking since there was no response. She whistled again. "nothing." She then turned around to face Junior.

"Give him some time" he replied.

She took a deep breath as she whistled one last time.

Moments later, he stuck his head out for her. "Wildfire" she said as tears came streaming down her cheeks. "Oh I've missed you boy" she said as she ran up to him. "I've missed you so much." she managed to get out in between cries.

He nudged at her as she rubbed his mane. "I'm so sorry I haven't been around to see you. I promise you, I will be around more and we'll go riding, and everything will go back to normal."

Junior then walked up behind her as he started petting him. They smiled as they locked eyes. "See, he couldn't forgot his best friend" he exclaimed excitedly.

She wiped her tears away as she smiled. "Junior, all these memories of him just rushed back into my head" she replied. "How could I forget that he saved me as much as I saved him. He was always there for me when I felt alone and scared. He was always a great listener" she added as she smiled. "He's my best friend, has and always will be there for me. Isn't that right wildfire?" she said as he nudged her. She laughed.

Wildfire then nudged at her once again. "Wildfire, can you believe that Junior asked me to sleep with him so he would put a claim on you for me" she asked as she chuckled.

Junior was shocked that Kris remembered that. His mouth dropped open and his eyes widen with excitement. "Hey, I had to get you to go out with me somehow" he laughed "Besides, I did say I guaranteed you'd be back didn't I" he laughed as he shrugged his shoulders with a smirk on his face.

She laughed as she playfully poked him with her elbow. Wildfire then nudged both of them as he blew air at them. They laughed as they continued petting him. "I remembered that I saved him from the auction and ended up getting myself back into camp La Grange. When I came back to Raintree, he lost all trust in me, and I had to earn it all back. I was so afraid that I lost his trust once again, since it's been so long since I've seen him" she explained still petting him. "I have to remember my life Junior, I have too. I'm getting so close that I can feel it" she said smiling.

"And you will Kris." he replied smiling at her. "Hey it's 5:30, I think we should head back to the condo and get some sleep" he said as he yawned. "We've got a another day ahead of us"

"I have a better idea. Since we're already out here, why don't we go watch the sunrise?"

He smiled. "Sounds like a great idea" he replied as he shook his eye brows at her. He put out a hand for her to grab.

She laughed. "Good night Wildfire. I will see you tomorrow" she said as she took Junior's hand. Wildfire nudged at her one last time before she took off.

As they walked out of the stables towards his car hand in hand, her smile faded away as that eerie feeling she felt all night came back. She couldn't shake the feeling that someone or something was watching their every move. She kept glancing over her shoulder as they kept walking, but there was nothing there.

"Kris what's wrong?" he asked her as he opened the car door for her.

"I-I don't know." she replied. "I could have sworn there was someone over there" she said as she motioned her head in that direction.

Junior walked over to her as he looked around. "I think someone's tired" he joked.

"Junior" she said. "I can't shake that feeling that someone has been watching our every move" she replied as she had goose bumps.

"Kris," he said as he put his hands on her shoulder "I promise you I won't let anyone or anything hurt you" he said as he pulled her in for a kiss.

She smiled as their lips met.

A few minutes later, they reached their destination as they got out. Junior grabbed a few blankets from the back of his car as they walked off. He laid out the blanket as he sat down first.

"There it was again" she thought to herself as she continued to look around.

Junior looked up at her as he put out his hand. She happily grabbed his hand as she sat down in his lap. "Kris, you're shaking" he said as he wrapped his arms tightly around her.

She smiled as she relaxed her body against his. "I feel so safe in your arms" she said as they looked up at the sky.

He smiled as he kissed her on the cheek.

They watched the beautiful sunrise together as they both fell asleep.

Just then there was a body who stood above them. He knew that they were deep asleep from being up so late as he made his way over towards Kris. He knelt down beside her as he quietly and softly moved a piece of hair from her eyes behind her ears. He brushed her soft cheeks with the back of his hand as he admired how beautiful she was. "Oh Kris, I've missed you." he whispered with a smirk on his face. "You'll be mine again. We'll be happy and together soon. I promise."

As she laid there asleep with Junior's arms wrapped tightly around her waist, she could hear his even breathing next to her. She smiled as she slowly started opening her eyes, squinting to the bright sun. She didn't recognize the face of the stranger who was smiling down at her, but at the same time she thought she was dreaming.

He caressed her cheek one last time before he took off.

She rubbed her eyes as she fully opened them to nothing there. She sat up shocked as she continued to look around. "What?" she whispered as she touched her cheek like someone had slapped her.

"Good morning beautiful" Junior said as he slowly opened his eyes. He looked over at Kris who had a confused but scared look on her face. "What's wrong?" he asked her now sitting up.

"T-There was someone here" she exclaimed. "He knelt down right here. His fingers t-touched my cheek" she cried as she started wiping her face disgusted.

Junior got up as he looked around. "Are you sure you weren't dreaming?" he asked her from afar.

"Yes, I'm positive. H-He was right beside me." she said as chills ran down her spine. "I thought I was dreaming at first because the sun was in my eyes, but there he was smiling down at me. I didn't recognized him though, but as soon as I opened my eyes again, he was gone." she replied as she got up and searched around.

"Who was it?" Junior asked himself as he continued looking around.

She walked over to him as she wrapped her arms around his waist from behind. "Junior, I felt his fingers brush up against my face" she whispered as she buried her face in his back.

"It's okay Kris. I'm right here. You're safe" he said as he hugged her tightly as his eyes scanned around.

…

"Good Morning" Matt said as he walked over and wrapped his arms around Dani.

"Hmmz Good morning to you too" she said as she smiled.

She handed him a cup of coffee as they sat down for breakfast.

"Hey guys" said Dani as Kris and Junior walked through the door.

"Morning" Kris and Junior replied in unison.

"Have you guys been out all night?" asked Matt as he and Junior did their guy handshake.

"If you guys will excuse me, I'm going get cleaned up." said Kris as she smiled and walked off.

"Is she okay?" Dani asked Junior a little worried.

"She's a little spooked." Junior explained. "See, while at Raintree Kris had a lot of flash backs, which is great, but this morning we decided to watch the sunrise since we were already out. After that we both feel asleep, she woke up saying that someone caressed her cheeks as she heard them say something. She slowly opened her eyes, as her vision was still a little blurry. She said that she didn't recognize the stranger who was starring at her but once she rubbed her eyes to fully wake herself up he was gone. She's certain that someone was there."

Dani gasp. "Oh my god. I just got goose bumps." she said as she rubbed her arms.

"Who do you think it was?" asked Matt trying to think.

"I don't know, but Kris did tell me that she had that feeling all night long that someone was watching us."

"That's horrible. I can't imagine waking up to that especially not knowing who he was. Do you think he's out to hurt her? I mean why is it happening now? Do you think he knows she has amnesia?"

"I don't know. I asked myself all those questions too. I'm not sure what his intentions are. I need to find out who he is first." Junior exclaimed.

"Yeah, but do you think he's dangerous?" Matt asked.

"I don't know. We'll see how it goes." he replied as he sighed. "I'm going to go check on her. I'll see you guys later."

Dani and Matt nodded as they headed out the door.

Junior walked down the hall as he headed towards Kris's room. "Kris," he said as he knocked and entered the room.

She was sitting on the edge of the bed holding the envelope in her hand. "I'm afraid to open it" she said as she looked up at him.

He smiled at her as he sat down next to her. "We can open it together. Kris, you don't have to open it now" Junior replied.

Kris then had a flash back

_**"Junior, I really don't want to get out of this car" Kris said as they sat there. "I just really need to say that out loud.**_

_**He chuckled. **_

_**"Just tell me everything's going to be alright?" she begged.**_

_**"Everything's going to be alright" he said as she leaned in and kissed him.**_

Kris turned to face Junior as she sat there. "I hate not knowing who he was Junior. Why was he there and why did he touch me" she cried. "I have a feeling that he's someone from my past."

"Kris, hey look at me" he said as he took her hands into his. I promise you everything's going to be alright. Who ever he is, he'll never come near you or touch you ever again. We'll figure all this out."

Kris had tears in her eyes as they locked eyes. She saw how sweet, caring and wonderful Junior really is. She pulled him in for a long passionate kiss which he then deepened as they melted into each other. She could feel that this was something they both wanted and waited for, for so long. It felt so right as they got lost in their emotions. She then started unbuttoning his shirt as they continued kissing. They then tore off each other's clothing as it landed by the foot of the bed. "Junior," she whispered in between kisses. "I know that in my flash backs you are the love of my life, and each moment I spend with you I've realized that I'm falling more and more in love with you" she said as they starred into each other's eyes.

"Kris, I love you and I will always love you." he said as he leaned in for a long passionate kiss. "You will remember the love we share. I promise you" he said as he kissed down her chin, down her neck which then led them to making passionate long awaited over due love.

As they made love, all her flash backs of them together rushed through her head. She knew their love was real, it was at reach but she knew she had to fight for it. It was just a matter of time.


	55. He's Back

...

"I'll let you know all about it once I talk to him Matt. I love you too" she said as she hung up.

"What's that?" Dani asked Noah as he walked to her office.

"Oh, well I met this company's rep at the conference. They make a digital X-Ray system that allows client to see their images in real time on a lab top. It's really cool stuff, they make this stuff totally mobile.

"That's really interesting. Not sure if that's in our budget but I'll take a look." replied Dani as she skimmed through the information.

"You're mad at me" he said as he sat down

"Why would I be mad?" she asked appalled.

"Probably because I didn't give your Philly the thumbs up." he answered.

"I asked you for your opinion and you gave it to me" she replied.

"Right" he answered

"I just hope you're not mad at me. I entered her for the Hollywood park."

"So you're keeping her?" he asked

"I got a second opinion Noah. Dr. Po dell, he didn't think the leg was going to be a problem."

"Okay" replied Noah

"I'm sorry. Please don't take it personally." she added

"I'm not taking it personally, I just think it's a mistake" he said as he walked out the door.

…

Kris laid there smiling as she admired Junior.

He started waking up as he looked over at her. He smiled as they locked eyes.

"That was-" she started saying

"Amazing" he replied as he leaned down and kissed her.

"Umm hmmm" she said as they continued kissing. "Junior tell me something" she asked as their fingers enfolded.

"What's that?" he replied as he kissed her on the forehead.

"Well each time I've had a flash back I see and hear the name Kerry. Who is he?" she asked confused. "I mean I try to picture who he is or what he looks like but I can't. Why is that do you think? How is he linked to me?"

"Do we really have to talk about Kerry right now?" he asked as he started nuzzling her ear.

"Juniorrrrrrrrrr" she shrieked as she laughed. "Please" she begged.

Junior sighed. "Are you sure you want to know?" he asked her.

"That bad?" she asked confused.

"His name is Kerry Connelly. He signed on as your agent, and at the same time you two started dating."

"Dating" she asked a little shocked.

Junior nodded his head yes. "He booked races for you and helped publicized you as a jockey. To be honest, I never liked the guy." he added.

"I wonder why that is?" she added sarcastically with a chuckle.

Junior laughed. "I found something fishy and odd about him, but I could never put my finger on it. You won the big breeder's cup for Raintree. 1million dollars put Raintree on the map. He wasn't there to watch you race, but from what you told me he was on his way back. His plane crashed and there was no sign of him. They actually found his plane the next day as they brought him to the hospital."

"His plane crashed?" she repeated.

Just then Junior's phone rang. He looked at the caller ID. "I'm sorry, it's Kalvin. I have to take this" he said.

Kris nodded her head. She eyed the envelope as she grabbed it. She slowly exhaled as she started opening it. "What?" she whispered as she pulled out airplane tickets, a full- timed racing schedule, list of names with figures next to it, snapped photos of her and Junior, and what looks like copies of forms. She put everything else down on her lap as she went through the forms and unfolded a piece of paper.

Kris then had a flash back …

_**"Kris, listen no wait" Jean said frantically. "Do you remember that envelope we put together for the breeders?" **_

_**"Uhm yeah the entry forms" she replied now looking from Jean to Pablo.**_

_**"You were the one who dropped it off for us right?" She asked her.**_

"Alright Kalvin, I'll see you in a few hours"

Kris gasp as her hands covered her mouth.

"Kris, what's wrong?" Junior asked as he hung up his phone.

She handed him the copy of the entry forms and a written request with Jean's instructions to deposit the money the day after the race. "He did it" she said as she held her stomach.

"Who did what Kris?" Junior asked confused as he went through the forms.

"This wasn't addressed to me, it just had my name on it. It was like he kept tabs on me. All that money" she exclaimed as she closed her eyes.

She then had a flash back….

_**"What are you doing?" Kris asked as she walked into Kerry's room**_

_**"The doctor's what me out of bed, and the hospital gowns isn't really my color" he said as he put on his shirt.**_

_**"Kerry I know that you're dealing with a lot, but Kerry I have to ask you about something important that happened before the accident."**_

_**"Well my plane fell out of the sky Kris, I don't even remember my own name." he said with a chuckle.**_

_**"I know, but try for me okay. There's been a mix up with the purse money."**_

_**"Really?"**_

_**"I need to know the truth"**_

_**"You don't think I had something to do with it?" he asked **_

_**"I don't know. Kerry I feel crazy, I haven't slept I feel exhausted.**_

_**"Hey look why don't we take a walk, stretch our legs"**_

_**"You did it. You took the money" she shouted as she saw his over night bag on the floor.**_

_**"No, no" he replied trying to calm her down.**_

_**"I told the police you didn't do it" she yelled**_

_**"The police" he asked shocked**_

_**I get my money but Raintrees. Kerry how could you do that to them." she shouted**_

_**"I can explain" he replied.**_

_**"Explain what that you took off without a trace. OMG that's exactly what you were doing when your plane went down. I- "**_

_**"Hear me out, I know that this looks bad. What I did was for you-" he replied**_

_**"Where's the money?" she asked as she pushed him down on the bed.**_

_**"Ow. I don't have it. I ran into money trouble. Some guys bailed me out. Bad guys, really bad guys. They took it all"**_

_**"Save your sob story" she said furious and disgusted.**_

_**"I know that I didn't handle this right, if you ever stop yourself to think if the Ritter's hadn't given you a chance"**_

_**"Every day, and now I'm going to have to remind myself that I have to keep earning it" she replied **_

_**"That's all I'm asking for" he said as he stood up. "A chance to earn your trust back. I'm sorry" he said now looking at her.**_

_**"No your not, but you'll be" she said as she walked out of the room.**_

_**He continued to grab his stuff as he was going to make a run for it.**_

_**"Kerry Connelly you're under arrest. You have the right to remain silent-" said a few police officers who walked right in.**_

"Why would Jean put in writing to have the money transferred into Raintree's special account?" Junior asked as he read on. "I didn't even know Raintree – OH!" he exclaimed.

"He lied about everything. He owed a lot of people money." she said now looking at the list of names with figures next to them. "This all makes sense now, why he purchased these tickets for us to go to Paris." she said as she smacked them against her hand wrinkling them. "He said it was time the Europeans saw me the way he saw me, but really it was all about me winning all these stupid races for him to pay off all his debts. He told me that some guys really bad guys bailed him out and took all the money. God, I'm such a fool to have actually believed him" she said all fired up. "When you asked me not go, I was actually about to tell him that I changed my mind."

"You were going to stay for me?" Junior asked in shock.

"Yeah, I was, and besides who could resist Flame in a little red bow." she added with a chuckle.

He pulled her in for a kiss, as he took the photos from her hands. "These are all of us" he said shocked. "Now, I understand why everything was timed so perfectly."

"What do you mean?" Kris asked confused looking at him and still glancing at the forms.

"Well, think about it Kris. Every single time we got close to each other, a phone call would interrupt us or he would just pull up out of no where. It was like he knew our every move."

"I-I can't believe he stole Raintree's money Junior. I get mine but Raintree's" she said as she sighed. "I felt so guilty and so horrible. Everyday, I had to remind myself that I had to somehow repay them back. I was the one who turned Raintree into a dude ranch Junior. Everyone told me that he was bad news including you" she said as she looked over at him. "But I wouldn't listen."

"Kris, stop beating yourself up. Who knew things would turn out that way? It's done and over with. It's all in the past now, and Raintree has forgiven you, so we just have to look to the future. He's in jail and we don't have to worry about him anymore." Junior said as he hugged her.

Kris nodded as she sift through the forms once again. "I didn't think I had to relive through this nightmare twice" she said rubbing her temples. "This might sound crazy Junior," she said as she laid her head on his shoulder "but I swear it was him this morning. I know that you said he was in jail but -" she stated as she closed her eyes.

"Kris," Junior said as he shoved everything back into the envelope "Lets' not think about him. "He's our past and lets keep him there."

"Okay" she said as she leaned up and kissed him. "We should get going since you have that meeting with Kalvin and I want to spend some time with Wildfire and Flame."

They laid there cuddling and kissing for a little while longer as they got up and got dressed.

…

"Hey you" Dani said as she handed him a cup of coffee.

"Hey" he replied as he kissed her. "So, how did it go today?"

"I went to Dr. Po dell for a second opinion and he said everything was fine." she replied

"Well what do you think?" he asked her.

"My gut thinks Dr. Po dell is right but Noah's diagnosis still bugs me." she replied.

"Well, what does Noah think about you getting back into racing?" Matt asked.

"Uh, I don't know. I don't see why it should bother him anyways." she replied

"I understand that Dani." Matt replied "Maybe he doesn't feel that way. There has to be a reason why he would give you that diagnosis should talk to him and make sure you guys are on the same page. You know, I'm not a sharing type of guy" he added as he pulled her in for a long passionate kiss.

"Matttttttt" she shrieked laughing as she deepened the kiss . "Noah and I are business collages" she replied as they pulled apart.

"Then why does he have such an issue with you going back into horse racing?" he remarked.

She sat there thinking long and hard as she sipped her coffee. "I don't know" she responded shaking her head.

…

Kris whistled as she ran into the barn excitedly.

Wildfire poked his head out as he greeted her.

"Hi boy" she said as she petted him.

He nudged her as she laughed. "I've missed you so much. Not having my memory of my life is very difficult Wildfire. Everyone's been so great but it's so hard and frustrating. Junior's been amazing through all of this." she said laughing. "He keeps telling me he loves me, and I do love him. I know that he's the love of my life. I can feel it when he touches me or kisses me, but I guess part of me is still holding back. I'm scared Wildfire. What if for some reason I'll never remember?" she said sadly.

He blew air at her as he nudged her. "I know, I know boy" she said. "You want to go for a ride?" she asked as he continued nudging her hand. "Alright, alright." she replied as she grabbed his saddle. "Let's go" she said laughing.

They started galloping away from Raintree as she smiled and inhaled the fresh air. "Oh Wildfire" she said. "This feels just like old times." They continued riding throughout the forest for awhile, just then most of her memories came flooding back. "Wildfire" she exclaimed excitedly. "Who would have guessed going for a ride with you would help me remember so much" she cried as tears streamed down her face. She slowly started remembering her mom Barbara, and brother Jace. She also remembered stealing a car for Winn and taking the blame. She remembered doing her time in Camp La Grange, then getting sent back for saving Wildfire. She remembered how her and Dani hated each other and never got along. She remembered getting arrested with Matt and Junior for the drag racing even though she wasn't driving. She remembered mile a minute Molly as she laughed and Amber, Dani's very blunt-unthinkable best friend. She also remembered taking part in the illegal horse race with Junior, Gillian and Omar.

"You tired yet Wildfire?" she asked as they slowed down out of breath. They stopped to give him a little break. As she got off of him, she grabbed a blanket she packed as she laid it down. She turned her back for a few seconds as he made himself comfortable on it. She turned around and laughed. "Some things never change huh boy" she stated as she laid down half way on him. "Just like old times buddy, but this time we're not running away from the police" she added as she chuckled. They fell asleep for a little while not realizing that it was getting a little late. "That was nice wasn't it Wildfire?" she asked as she started petting his front mane. "Come on, we should get going" she said getting up stretching. Just then she heard galloping in her direction, as she paused. Now she heard footsteps coming towards her direction. "Matt" she called out as she looked around. "Junior? Dani? Guys?" she called out as she continued saddling Wildfire up. The foot steps came in closer as her heart started beating rapidly. "Guys if you're trying to scare me, it's not funny." she shouted. She quickly jumped on Wildfire now very on edge. "Let's go boy" she whispered as she made a clicking sound motioning for him to move.

"Well hello Kris." she heard from behind her.

Kris closed her eyes as she took a deep breath and counted to 3. She knew she recognized the voice as she got goose bumps. She and Wildfire slowly turned around, as she locked eyes with him. "is it really him?" she asked herself as she slyly pinched her thigh.

"I know what you're thinking, and Yes it is really me" he answered with a smirk.

Her mouth dropped open. "I never thought I'd see you again" she replied harshly.

Wildfire leaped forward as he sensed that Kris was appalled. He felt like he had to protect her so he neighed at Kerry wildly. "It's okay boy, it's okay" she said running her hands against his neck to calm him down.

"Whoa Wildfire, Whoa" he yelled patting him. "Do you remember me boy" he asked with a chuckle

"Don't you dare touch him. What do you want Kerry" she snapped glaring at him.

"Well, I'm glad to see that you haven't forgotten all about me" he replied with a snort."I heard you had an accident, and I wanted to see how you were doing. I've missed you." he said as he walked closer to her.

"Don't come in any closer" she yelled. "It was you wasn't it Kerry. You followed me and Junior all night at Raintree and this morning, you touched my face didn't you." she roared. "Why are you following me. Why aren't you in jail where you belong?"

"What's with the 20/20 questions Kris. We'll have all the time in the world to catch up." he said as he smiled at her. "Of course it was me silly. What are you doing with him!" he lashed out in anger as his attitude changed within a second. "It should have been me and you watching the sunrise happy and in love together." he stated. "We had plans- You haven't changed one bit, you're still just as beautiful as you were since the day I laid eyes on you." he said smiling as she shook his head in awe. "Do you really think jail could keep me away from the love of my life" he asked.

Kris had a chill run down her spine as she got goose bumps. "You watched me sleep. How long have you been following me?" she asked furious "Happy and in love together? Plans? Kerry what are you talking about? I've never loved you. I've always loved Junior even when we were together. My heart belongs to him and only him"

She could tell he was getting upset. "NO!" He yelled. "We belong together. Me and you. We could still go to Paris, live our life and start a future. Why can't you see that I made a mistake. Give me a second chance" he begged. "I've changed into a new man. You'll see, I love you." he said looking up at her as he put his hand out for her to grab.

"Kerry you've lost your mind. Give you a second chance?" she chuckled. "I would have never given you the time of day if I knew what kind of man you really were. I made the mistake once, trusting you as my agent and as a boyfriend, so I'll never make that mistake again. You stole Raintree's money! Mine I can understand but Raintree!" she exclaimed. "I will NEVER forgive you as long as I live" she shouted in frustration.

He stood there shocked as his mouth dropped open. All of a sudden he just snapped as he saw the disgusted expression on her face. "YOU'RE COMING WITH ME" he yelled "YOU BELONG TO ME!! WE'RE GOING TO GET MARRIED, START A FAMILY AND BE HAPPY TOGETHER!! JUNIOR WILL NEVER HAVE YOU" he shouted.

…

"Hey Matt" Junior said walking up to him as they did their guy handshake.

"What's up man" Matt replied. "Where's Kris?" he asked.

"What are you talking about, where's Kris?" Junior asked confused. "I dropped her off here a few hours ago. She said she was going to spend some time with Wildfire and Flame. You haven't seen her all day?"

Just then Dani arrived. "Hey guys" she said as she walked up to them giving Matt a kiss.

"No" he replied. "Flame's been with me all day. Maybe she went on a ride with Wildfire." he said as they walked towards the stalls.

"Kris" Junior yelled.

"Kris you in here" Matt called out.

"Wonder where she could be" Dani asked looking around. "I'll go check up at the house." she said walking away.

"I wouldn't worry to much. She's probably around here somewhere" said Matt. "You know what, she's probably on her way back now" he added.

"Yeah, you're right. Wildfire wouldn't let anything happened to her." Junior replied as he sat down on a hay stack. "Hey what do you say we grab dinner after Kris gets back?"

"That sounds good to me. I'm starved" Matt replied. "Hey did Dani tell you you're dad was looking for you the other night?" Matt asked as he started locking up the stalls.

"No, she didn't. I'm actually not surprised" he replied as she chuckled. "My dad doesn't know about Kris and I."

"Yeah I figured that. Dani was upset that he only came over to ask about you. She told him that you were most likely with Kris, so like she figured he got irritated and avoided the subject as he walked off"

Junior shook his head as he rolled his eyes. "He's going to have to accept it sooner or later."

"Hi Jean" Dani said as she walked into the house.

"Hi honey" Jean replied as she looked up.

"Is Kris here?" she asked grabbing a few grapes.

"No, I actually haven't seen her all day. Didn't even know she was here. Why what's going on?"

"Hey buddy" Dani said as she messed with Todd's hair as he walked in

"Todd, have you seen Kris today?" Jean asked looking up at him

"Kris? No, I haven't seen her. She normally stops by and says hello." he replied.

"Huh" said Dani. "Well Junior said he dropped her off here a few hours ago since she wanted to spend sometime with Wildfire and Flame. Matt said he hasn't seen her all day and just like you guys he didn't even know she was here in the first place. I wonder where she could be." Dani said looking out the window."

"Maybe she's out riding Wildfire. She's mostly likely around here" Jean added

"Yeah you're right. She did say that her memories are slowly coming back to her. I'll check with the guys. Thanks, I'll see you both later" she replied as she walked out the back door.

"Dani, keep me posted" Jean yelled out.

"Okay I will" she heard her shout.

Junior and Matt both looked up as Dani headed their way.

"So no sign of her inside. Jean nor Todd have seen her all day. They didn't even know she was even here."

"Where could she be?" Junior asked a little worried now. "We should go look for her" he said looking to both of them. "It's getting dark."

"Maybe we should giver her a little more time. I mean, she probably went on a longer ride with Wildfire since it's been so long. If she doesn't show up then, we'll go look for her." Matt replied trying not to sound scared.

"Alright" Junior replied as he looked at his cell phone. 30mins!"

Dani could tell they were both nervous and anxious but they didn't want to admit that they were scared or that they wanted to frighten her.

"Kris asked me about Kerry" Junior blurted out as they sat there.

"Kerry?" Matt asked surprised.

"What brought him up?" Dani asked as she froze from pacing back and forth.

"Well when we were exploring Raintree last night, she kept hearing or seeing him in her flash backs. She couldn't put a face with the name, but then when she found this envelope with her name on it she put 2 and 2 together. Can you actually believe that she had a flash to him stealing the breeders and purse money." he replied as he sighed.

"Poor Kris. She had to re-live that horrible nightmare again" Dani added.

"Man, that's got to be tough on her" Matt said.

Junior nodded his head. "She told me that she thinks it was Kerry this morning-"

"Who caressed her cheek?" Dani asked shocked cutting Junior off.

"Yup" Junior replied nodding his head.

"I just got goose bumps. That's so creepy"

"Wait a minute, isn't he in jail doing time for his crime?" Matt asked confused.

"That's exactly what I told her, but she said she swore it was him."

Dani walked over and sat next to Matt as she rubbed her arms. He pulled her in as he hugged her.

"What do you think man?" Matt asked as he and Dani starred over at him.

"To be honest, anything is possible." Junior replied.

"He would have had to escaped. Do you really think they'd let him out on bail for such a big crime?" Dani asked.

"I don't know" replied Junior.

"Matt? Don't you think this is absurd? There's really no way."

"Yeah but money can get you very far" Matt added.

"If any of this is true then we've got a real problem on our hands" added Junior.

"Let's not jump to conclusion, I mean for all we know Kris and Wildfire went for a ride and Kerry Connelly is still in jail where he belongs." Just saying his name gave her the creeps.

They then sat there as they waited for Kris. They couldn't help wonder where abouts she was. "Kris, where are you?" they all asked out loud in their own heads not trying to worry the others.


	56. Its All Coming Back

...

She could see the anger in his eyes as he shouted in outrage moving towards her. Wildfire then leaped up onto his hind legs from all the commotion between the two. "Wildfire its okay boy" she said trying to calm him down as she petted him. "It's okay" she repeated. Just then, Kerry grabbed her by the arm as they pushed and pulled against one another. "Kerry don't touch me! Let go now!" she shouted.

"I'm not going to lose you again Kris" he smirked.

"KERRY LET GO OF ME" she screamed pulling backwards-

Just then he let her go as Wildfire started attacking him.

"NOOOOOO!" she screamed as she lost her balance and fell to the ground hard, hitting her head against a rock.

"KRIS" he yelled as he leapt towards her. "Phew you're still breathing, that's a good sign" he said as he found a pulse. He picked her up and he threw her over his shoulders heading towards his horse. "I'm not going to let you go back to that Junior Davis" he yelled angrily. We belong together; it's just you and me now." He heard footsteps coming up behind him as he quickly turned around. He then realized that he infuriated Wildfire. "Just great" he thought to himself.

Wildfire snarled at him, as he kicked his hind legs.

"GET" he yelled at Wildfire "GET" he yelled again trying to move towards his horse. "YOU DAMN HORSE … GET AWAY FROM US" he shouted. Kris wasn't making it easier as she started slipping off of him. He put her down on the grass as he spotted a few big rocks. "Bingo" he said as he grabbed it, and started throwing it towards Wildfire to try and scare him.

Wildfire then kicked dirt as he leaped back and forth at him. He then once again charged angrily towards Kerry at full speed.

Kerry started running backwards keeping his attention on Wildfire. "How am I going to get rid of you, you god forsaking horse" he bellowed frustrated in his head.

Wildfire backed off as he headed over towards Kris. He then softly nudged at her as he blew air out of his nostrils, trying to wake her up.

"GET!" he yelled at Wildfire. "Get away from her" he said as he moved towards Kris. He forgot that he had a whipping tool for his horse as he dashed up to Wildfire, not realizing that he was in his kick zone.

Kerry stuck Wildfire on his side as he leapt up startled. In result of that, Kerry was kicked in the arm which sent him flying backwards as he lost his balance. H e then started yelling in pain as he hit the ground. "I think it's broken" he cried rolling around in the grass moaning and groaning.

Wildfire continued neighing as he nudged at Kris, trying to get her to wake up. He then blew air out of his nostrils again as he continued to protect her.

"Wildfire" she whispered as she slowly opened her eyes. "Ow, ow" she moaned as she felt like she just got the wind knocked out of her. She rolled over in pain holding her right arm as she slid her fingertips slowly across a cut on her forehead. "Ow, ouch" she groaned as she saw a little blood. She had a few scratches on her chin and over her eye brow as she wiped the dirt and rocks from it. She then massaged the back of her head as she felt a bump form. She grabbed her side as she took small breaths. She looked over as she saw Kerry rolling around yelling in agony.

…

"Something's wrong" Junior shouted frantically as he got up.

"Dude will you chill out. You're making us nervous" shouted Matt.

"I'm sorry, but ever since she's had amnesia I've been on edge." Junior replied.

"We all have" Dani replied

"We can't just sit around and do nothing. We have to go look for her. It's been too long." he said now looking at Dani and Matt. "You guys with me or not?" he asked

"Junior it's only been 15mins since you last checked the time." replied Matt.

Junior then started walking towards the stalls irritated

"Okay, okay, lets' go" said Matt as he walked over and grabbed a few flash lights. He handed them to Dani "Junior, help me round up a few horses"

"Where are you Kris?" Dani asked nervously looking out past the drive way as she smacked the flash lights against the palm of her hands. "It's getting late" she said as she sighed.

…

Wildfire then nudged for her to get up on him. She knew she had bruises all over her body from the fall as she was in a lot of pain. "Wildfire, I think it's sprained" she whispered as she laid there still holding her right arm. She had a feeling that if she didn't pull herself up now before Kerry got to his feet, she may never see her family again.

Just then she had a flash back…

_**"There I stood in awe, as I looked over at you, you were wearing this beautiful, long-white elegant gown holding your bouquet of flowers, laughing and smiling."God you were so beautiful Kris, you took my breath away like always. I was dressed in a tux and we were surrounded by our family and friends. Kris," he said as he took her hands in his. "I realized today that I can't live without you in my life. We've wasted so much time apart and that's something I won't ever let happened again." He then gets down on one knee as he gazed up at her. "Marry me Kris?" he said. "We've talked about just getting into my car and driving away, and I know that sounds scary and crazy but I want to be with you now and forever. Marry me?**_

_**Kris's was shocked as she raised her eye brows at him. "Is this really happening? Am I dreaming?" she asked herself. She then looked down at Junior as tears rolled down her cheeks. "Junior" she said as she sat down on his bended knee. "Yes! Yes I will marry you." she said excitedly as she wrapped her arm around his neck.**_

_**"Yes?!" he repeated in shock as he stood up and twirled her around in circles.**_

_**She giggled until their lips met in a sweet and passionate kiss. They kissed like there was no tomorrow.**_

_**"Kris are you sure this is really what you want?" he asked as he wiped her tears from her face.**_

_**"I should be asking you the same thing." she replied as they locked eyes.**_

_**"Well you have the difficult decision to make." he replied.**_

_**"Well you're asking me to choose between you and raintree." she responded.**_

_**"Yes, I am." he said as there was silence. "But please baby choose me." he begged looking down at her.**_

_**She smiled up at him. "I do" she replied.**_

_**He shook his eye brows at her as she leaned up for a kiss.**_

_**"I love you Junior Davis, so much!" she said with sparkles in her eyes.**_

_**"I love you" he replied in between kisses.**_

"You damn horse! OW, OW" she heard Kerry groan as she snapped back into reality. He was slowly trying to get up.

"Junior" she whispered as she pulled herself up biting her bottom lip trying to keep herself from screaming in pain. "I have to tell him I love him Wildfire" she cried as she took a deep breath "Wildfire" she whispered. He nudged her as she smiled. She then pulled on him for strength as she slowly got to her feet. Kris then took a deep breath holding her arm as she held on to him for balance. As weak as she was, she knew what she had to do. She slowly pulled herself up on him as she whimpered in pain. It took her a few tries but eventually she straddled him as she wrapped his cords around her left wrist. "Lets' go home boy" she said as she motioned with her mouth making clicking noises for him to take off.

Kerry took a deep breath before he got up. From the corner of his eyes he spotted them galloping away. "KRIS NOOOOOOOOOO!" he yelled as he pulled himself up, limping over to his horse. He fought through the pain as he climbed up on his horse, ranting and raving in pain. "KRIS HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!! COME BACK" he yelled as he took off after her. "GET!! GET!" he yelled at the horse. "KRISSSSS" he ranted.

Kris continued motioning for Wildfire to pick up his speed as she turned around and saw Kerry in the distance. "Come on boy, we have to lose him." she cried. As they continued on, she could feel that he still had some racing in him. "That's it boy" she whispered in excitement. "I know you're trying to tell me something Wildfire" she said in between grunts. Each time he galloped up, she closed her eyes as it sent a shooting pain down her right arm. "Junior, I'm coming home to you" she whispered.

…

"Dani why don't you stay here just in case Kris comes back" Matt said as he handed her a walkie-talkie.

"Okay, you guys be careful" she said as she hugged them both.

Junior and Matt jumped on their horses as they took off.

"Any news yet?" Jean asked as her and Pablo walked over towards Dani 30mins later.

"No not yet. We're starting to get worried since it's getting darker and darker by the minute" Dani replied.

"They'll need all the help they can get, so I'll go help them" Pablo said as he ran into the stables to grab a horse. "I have my cell phone so call me if there's any news"

"Who are you calling?" Dani asked as she looked over at Jean.

"The police. We should have gotten them involved a long time ago. I'm sorry I didn't think it would turn out like this" she said frantically.

"Jean, It's okay. No one knew." Dani replied as she placed her hand on Jean's shoulder.

…

"KRIS, YOU CAN'T GET AWAY FROM ME" he yelled. "WE BELONG TOGETHER. I WON'T LET YOU GO!! I WON'T LOOSE YOU AGAIN" as he resumed on their trail.

Kris could feel her heart beat rapidly as Kerry got closer. "Come on Wildfire, we could do this." she said as he picked up his speed. "Wildfire, I need to tell Junior I love him." She exclaimed. "Lets' get home buddy"

"Kris!" Junior and Matt both yelled in unison. "Kris! Where are you?"

"You go that way, and I'll go this way. We'll meet up down by the river in about 30mins okay. Radio me in if you find her" Matt instructed.

"Okay" Junior replied as he took off in the other direction.

"KRIS" Matt yelled.

"KRIS, CAN YOU HEAR ME" Junior shouted. "Where are you Kris?" he asked as he sighed.

"KRIS-" Matt tried again. "Dani, come in?" he said as he radioed her. "Dani, can you hear me"

"KRISSSSS" Junior yelled once again.

Kris then thought she heard Junior's voice as she slowed down a little. She stayed quiet as she listened once again.

"KRISSSSS" she heard him call for her. She smiled as she knew he'd come. "JUNIORRRR" she screamed now scanning around for him. "I'M OVER HERE!! JUNIORRRRRRR!! MATTTTTTTTT!! DANIIIIIIIII!! Are you out there?" she yelled frantically.

She heard footsteps pick up again as she turned around and saw Kerry beaming at her.

"Come on Wildfire" she yelled.

"KRISSSS, I LOVE YOU!! I NEED YOU, I WANT YOU!" he exclaimed. "KRIS, WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?" he barked upset. "YOU NEED TO COME WITH ME"

"GET AWAY FROM ME KERRY. YOU'VE LOST YOU'RE MIND." she lashed back. She couldn't help but think of Junior. "The love of my life" she said as she smiled.

…

"Any news?" Junior asked Matt as they met up at the River

"No, I'm sorry" he said shaking his head.

"Have you heard from Dani?" Junior asked.

"No, I radioed her in, but I think we're too far out." he said as he sighed.

Junior grabbed his cell phone. "I've got nothing damnit!" he shouted.

They heard galloping in their direction as they looked up. "Any news?" Pablo asked.

"How did you find us?" Matt replied.

"It's not too hard to track."

"Nothing" Junior replied as he kept his eyes on the lookout.

"I'm going to head up the river, if you guys go back down the creek."

"Alright" Matt replied as he and Junior took off.

"KRIS" Pablo yelled as he made his way up the river. "KRIS- Where are you?" he called out.

"KRIS-"Matt and Junior shouted.

Just then Junior spotted someone dashing by them.

"Was that?" Matt asked.

"KERRY CONNOLLY!! Come on" Junior shouted as he took off with Matt closely behind.

Kerry heard galloping right behind him as he turned around.

"KERRY, YOU'RE A DEAD MAN" Junior roared.

"KERRY, WHERE IS KRIS?!" Matt yelled as the three of them were neck to neck.

"KERRY, ANSWER US NOW!!" Junior exclaimed.

"GET OFF ME!" he snapped.

"DON'T MAKE ME ASK AGAIN CONNOLLY" Junior barked

"GO TO HELL DAVIS!!" he replied.

Junior then leaped off his horse as he tackled Kerry. "Oh, aw, ow!!" they shouted as they rolled down the hill and into the water.

"OW, OW" Kerry roared. Both guys threw punches back and forth as they pushed each other's heads holding it underwater. Kerry's right arm is for sure now broken if it wasn't before.

Matt then jumped in and pulled them apart. They were both covered in cuts and bruises.

"Watch the arm Ritter" Kerry lashed out.

"Where's Kris?!" Matt shouted as he held Kerry by the shirt.

"I don't know" he replied with a smirk on his face.

"YOU TELL US RIGHT NOW CONNOLLY OR YOU'LL BE SORRY!" Junior shouted as he punched him in the face.

"KERRY, DO YOURSELF A FAVOR AND TELL US OR I'M GOING TO LET HIM CONTINUE PUNCHING YOU"

He stood there with that smirk on his face. "Her skin is so soft"

Junior then made a fist with his hand as he punched him twice.

"Ow ," he yelled.

"She's just as beautiful as she always was and she smells wonderful" he said with a chuckle

Matt then twisted his arm causing him to scream for mercy.

"Okay, okay I don't know where she's at" he shouted as Junior's hand came close to his face.

"What are you talking about Connolly" Junior shouted as he lowered his fist.

"She jumped onto Wildfire and took off. I couldn't catch up to her and that's when I ran into you two" he shouted back.

"What did you do to her?" he roared.

"I just wanted to talk to her" he started saying.

"You guys okay?" Pablo asked as he rode up towards them. "Connolly what are you doing here?" Pablo asked confused.

"He was with Kris tonight" Junior exclaimed.

"Let's take him back to Raintree." Matt said as he pushed him along.

"You guys going to be okay?" Junior asked "I'm going to keep looking for Kris."

"She probably headed back to Raintree" Pablo said as he jumped off his horse to help Matt.

"I know, but I want to be sure" he replied.

"Alright buddy. See you back at Raintree" Matt said as they did their guy handshake.

…

"Matt?" Dani asked confused as she saw Kerry with them.

"I don't really know what happened tonight" he began "but Junior and I ran into Connolly" he went on explaining.

"Where's Kris and Junior?" she asked.

"Junior wanted to continue looking for Kris. She'll come back to Raintree" he said

Jean came running out. "Matt why are you all wet?" she asked confused. "What the hell are you doing here Kerry Connolly?" she lashed out livid. "I KNEW I SHOULDN'T HAVE TRUSTED YOU WITH KRIS!" she yelled. "YOU ARE A PATHETHIC SON OF A- you know what, I'm not even going to go there. The police will have a parade with you when you're back in their custody."

He stood there with a smirk on his face.

"I just want to wipe that smirk off your face" Matt said fuming.

"No Matt" replied Jean. She then grabbed her phone as she called the police.

"Any sign of Kris?" Jean asked worried as she turned her attention back to the kids and Pablo.

"No" replied Pablo. "Junior's still looking for her, but I know she'll come straight here."

Dani walked over as she kissed and hugged Matt.

They sat around talking as they waited for news.

"KRIS!" Junior yelled still looking for her. "Kris, can you hear me?" "KRISSSSSS, where are you?" he shouted.

He then turned around as he headed back to Raintree. It was getting darker and darker and looking by himself wasn't helping.

Dani and Matt walked up to him.

"I'm sorry buddy" Matt said as Junior jumped off his horse.

"KERRY, I SWEAR IF YOU HURT HER IN ANY WAY" he shouted as he darted towards him.

"Whoa, whoa Junior." Pablo and Matt said as they held him back.

"Relax Davis, if Kris really loved you she'd come back" he said chuckling.

Junior was furious as he leapt forward towards Kerry again

"Shut up Kerry" Pablo snapped.

"WHERE IS SHE!" he snapped. "TELL ME WHERE SHE IS!"

"I already told you Davis. She rode off with Wildfire. You and I both know that no one can catch up to her." He replied. "She probably got tired of being with you" he chuckled.

"SHUT UP CONNOLLY" Junior snapped.

"Am I bursting your bubble Davis"

"I'M WARNING YOU" Junior yelled as he rushed towards Kerry again

"Whoa, whoa Junior, don't let him get to you" Matt said as he pushed him back away from Kerry.

The police then arrived as Jean and Pablo talked to them. They handcuffed him as they read him his rights and into the police car he goes.

"Watch the arm" Kerry yelled.

"I know you're tired Wildfire, but don't give up on me now buddy." Kris said really tired.

"Do you think he's hiding her somewhere?" Junior asked pacing back and forth.

"I don't know" Dani replied as she put a comfort hand on her brother's arm


	57. Finally Home

…

Junior hated not knowing if Kris was okay or not. He paced back and forth as he slowly headed over towards the stables.

"Junior, where are you going?" Dani asked

He kept walking as he waved his hand in the air.

"Isn't there anything we could do?" Dani asked as she turned to Matt. "What if Kris is in danger?"

Matt closed his eyes as he sighed. "I'm going to go check with the officer okay" he said.

"Okay" She nodded as tears filled her eyes.

"Hi boy" Junior said as he walked up to Flame. Flame stuck his head out as he nudged Junior's hand. "Where is she Flame? Why hasn't she come back to us yet?" he asked frustrated. "I don't even know if she's okay or not" he said as tears filled his eyes. "She's probably scared at least she has wildfire with her" he said as petted Flame's mane. "I'm turning into Kris" he chuckled. "I-I never thought I'd be talking to a horse, but you're not just any horse are you now? You're our baby boy." He said as he smiled.

"Isn't there anything we could do?" Matt asked the officer.

"Well we have officers out there with dogs, and officers on horses who are trying to track her down. If you'll excuse me for a second." he said as he stepped away.

"What are you thinking Pablo?" Jean asked.

"I'm positive she'll find her way back to Raintree, especially since this is her comfort zone." He replied.

"I'm just afraid that this whole thing might traumatize her. I mean she has amnesia and do you remember the time she rescued Wildfire?" Matt began saying.

Jean and Pablo shook their heads.

"She's probably lost out there in the woods all by her lonesome and here you all are standing around helpless." Kerry said with a chuckle.

"Shut up Kerry" Matt snapped. "I know you had something to do with this, and if I find out you did hurt her you-."

"Watch it Ritter, be careful on what you say" he remarked.

Jean placed her hands on Matt's arm. "Matt please-"

Dani walked over as she glared at Kerry. "Any news?"

"Only that they're still searching for her." Matt replied.

…

"They're searching for us Wildfire." She said with a smile. "They really do love us. Come on boy, lets' get home to our family" she said as they picked up speed. Just after 10mins, her eyes lit up with excitement as she saw lights coming from the house and stable. Her heart started racing as she spotted everyone from afar. "Junior, I'm coming home to you" she said with a smile. As she rode in closer, Junior was nowhere to be found. Her eyes search rapidly for any sign of him as her smile slightly disappeared. She was happy to see everyone she loves again but the one person she was dying to see wasn't there.

"Why don't we go inside and sit and wait. It's a lot warmer and I can put a pot of coffee on" said Jean.

They all nodded as they turned to walk towards the house.

"I'll go and get-" Dani began saying but stopped in mid sentence as they heard galloping coming up from behind them.

They slowly turned around as smiles formed at their faces.

"KRIS?" Dani cried as she grabbed Matt's arm. "That is her" she shrieked as they made their way up to her.

Pablo helped her down as one by one they all pulled her in for a hug.

"Omg Kris, honey" Jean said. "Are you alright?" she asked as she saw all the cuts and bruises.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me" she replied.

"Doesn't look like it" Pablo replied as she protected her right arm.

"It's not broken, I think it's sprained" she responded.

"Where's Jun-" she began saying but was cut off.

"We warned you Connolly" he yelled "if you had hurt her in a-anyway" he shouted as he leapt at Kerry livid.

"Whoa, whoa Matt" Pablo said as he held him back.

"Sir, please calm down" said the officer

Kerry stood there as he kept that smirk on his face. "Welcome back Kris" he said chuckling.

Kris felt safe and protected now that she was with her family as she glared at him.

"If looks could only kill" Matt joked as everyone starred at her.

Kris snapped out of it. "Where's Junior?" she quickly asked with a smile.

"He's in the stables going cra-" Dani tried to explain but Kris took off running.

…

"I just want to know if she's okay Flame. Is that so hard to ask, huh boy?" he said as Flame neighed. "God, to think Kris and I were there for your birth, then Gillian sold you and now we rescued you from that burning barn. You're one lucky fella" he chuckled as Flame nudged his hand.

As soon as she heard Junior's voice, tears started streaming down her cheeks. She felt her heart flutter as she had butterflies in her tummy just like every time he was near or around her.

"I love her so much and this is killing me" he confessed. "I can't just sit here and do nothing! I have to go back out there and look for her again even if it takes all night." Just then he snapped out of his train of thought.

Flame got excited as he nudged Junior kicking dirt and banging up against his stall excitedly at the sight of Kris.

"Flame, what is it boy?" he asked looking at him.

"I LOVE YOU TOO JUNIOR DAVIS" she exclaimed as she stood a few feet away from him.

Tears filled his eyes to the sound of her voice. He closed his eyes as he took a deep breath. He slowly turned around and was face to face with the love of his life.

"KRIS" Junior said as tears rolled down his cheeks. "Baby, we were all so worried abou-" he began saying.

"I love you so much Junior Davis" she said as she placed her hands on his shoulders moving down to his chest.

He stood there in awe as they locked eyes.

She then pulled him in for a long passionate kiss which he deepened.

"I love you Kris with all my heart and soul" he replied in between kisses. He then leaned down for another long passionate kiss as they stood there wrapped in each other's arms.

"What did he do to you?" he asked concerned as his fingers slowly caressed her face when they pulled apart.

"I fell and hit my head when he yanked me off Wildfire. But you know what Junior that's not even important" she said as her hands where back on his chest. "What important is that we're here together" she said as their lips met in another embrace.

"Uh huhmm" he said in between kisses.

"What happened to _**your**_ face Junior?" she asked as she placed her hand on his chin moving it side to side.

"Kerry and I got into a fight" he replied.

Flamed neighed and nudged at her.

"Hi Flame, I've missed you." She said as she walked over to him rubbing his front mane."Did you know your daddy Wildfire saved my life" she asked with a smile. "Yes, he did" she chuckled.

"Flame, sorry fella but this is my time" he joked as he smiled pulling her towards him. He wrapped his hands around her waist as she pressed up against him.

"Stop" she said as she laughed looking from Flame to Junior.

"Kris, everything's back to the way it used to be" he said as they were forehead to forehead. "I'm so glad your home safely. I-I don't know what I would have done without you." He said as he kissed her on the forehead down to her nose and to her lips.

They're kiss got very intense as it was full of passion, just the way it has always been. It left them gasping for air as they stood there holding each other when they pulled apart.

...

"We called off the search so we just need to ask Ms. Furillo a few questions" said the office.

"We'll be up at the house when you're ready for her." Jean said as she and Pablo thanked the officer.

"I'll meet you inside, I'm going to go get them" said Dani as she kissed Matt.

Matt shook his head as he watched her run towards the stables. "Ugh! Enough already! Get a room!" she exclaimed laughing as she walked in on them kissing.

Kris tried pulling away as Junior ignored both of them as he deepened the kiss.

She blushed as she finally pulled away from him. "Juniorrrr!!"

"Sorry couldn't resist" Junior smirked as Kris playfully hit him on the arm.

"Ew" Dani said as they all laughed "Hey we're all waiting for you guys inside. Jean wants to check out 

your cuts and get them cleaned up"

"Okay" Kris replied as Dani threw her arm around her shoulder.

"I'm so glad you're okay" she said as they walked off with Junior trotting behind them.

"Ms. Furillo," said the police officer as he stopped them.

"I'll see you inside" Dani said as she walked off.

"We're going to take your statement and ask you a few questions inside" he stated.

Kris then spotted Kerry who had a smirk on his face as she was lost in thought.

Just then she had a flash back that gave her chills…

_**"KRIS, YOU CAN'T GET AWAY FROM ME" he yelled. "WE BELONG TOGETHER. I WON'T LET YOU GO!! I WON'T LOOSE YOU AGAIN""KRISSSS, I LOVE YOU!! I NEED YOU, I WANT YOU!" he exclaimed. "KRIS, WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?" he barked upset. "YOU NEED TO COME WITH ME"**_

"CONNOLLY, I WARNED YOU THAT IF YOU TOUCHED OR HURT KRIS IN ANY WAY" he shouted as he darted towards him.

She snapped out of it as soon as she heard Junior's voice "Junior, Junior" she yelled as she held him back.

"CONNOLLY YOU'RE A DE-"

"Sir, I advise you to watch what you're saying" said the officer as he cut him off.

"Junior he's right. We don't want to make it sound like you're threatening him. He's not worth it" she said as she put her hands on his chest.

"WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO DAVIS?" Kerry shouted trying to edge on Junior.

"You have the right to remain silent Connolly" snapped the Officer.

"You're right Kris, I'm sorry" replied Junior as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Lets' get you inside."

She shook her head as she smiled at him. "I love you and only you" she said as she pulled him in for a kiss.

"We'll see you inside officer" said Junior as they walked off.

Kerry wanted to kill Junior for taking Kris away from him. He watched with rage in his eyes as they walked into the Ritter house together. "YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE LAST OF ME KRIS FURILLO. WE WILL BE TOGETHER, THAT'S A PROMISE" he said with a smirk.

…

"Alright in you go" said the police officer as he pushed his head into the car. "Take him away boys" said the officer as he tapped the police car.

Meanwhile everyone settled down as they got comfortable.

"Ow, ow" she whimpered as Jean cleaned up her cuts.

"Maybe we should get you to the hospital to get looked at" Junior said.

"No no. I want to be right here." she replied.

"What about your arm Kris?" he asked as she held it close to her.

"It's not broken, it's just sprained"

"Either way, I think it's best that you get it checked out" instructed Pablo.

She sighed as she knew he was right.

"I'll take you right after the officer talks to you." Junior added

"Kris what happened to you?" Dani asked as she sat next to Matt.

"Did he hurt you?" Matt asked.

"Look at her Matt" Junior snapped. "Of course he hurt her" he yelled out in frustration.

Kris put her hand on his. "Junior-" she said eying him.

"I'm sorry buddy. I didn't mean to snap at you. I'm just upset that he was near you" Junior replied looking at her.

"Its' okay man" Matt responded.

"Junior what happened to your face?" Dani asked shocked since she didn't see it earlier.

"I got into a fight with Kerry." He replied.

The officer knocked before he came in. "Ms. Furillo, I have some questions I have to ask you."

She nodded as Junior squeezed her leg.

"Can you tell me why he would want to go after you?"

"Not that I know of. I mean, I was the one who put him in jail, but that was because he stole the breeders and Raintree's money" she sighed. "He did say that he loved me and wanted a second chance. But I told him that it would never happen."

"Can you tell me exactly what happened?" The officer asked.

She shook her head yes."Well, it all started when I went on a ride with Wildfire. We were riding along, and after awhile part of my memory started coming back to me. I knew that he was tired so we stopped and relaxed a little bit as we both ended up taking a nap. When we woke up, I realized that it was getting dark so saddled him up so we could head back into Raintree.

"Did you tell anyone that you were taking him for a ride?" the officer asked.

"Well when I arrived my plan was just to spend time with Wildfire. I wasn't expecting to ride him, but he kept nudging at me so I knew he wanted to ride. I did look around for Matt, Jean or Todd but no one was around. I figured I'd be back in just a few hours not knowing, that this would happened.

"Why does it matter if she told anyone or not?" Pablo asked.

"We trust Kris with Wildfire, always had and always will" added Jean.

"Well, it's just for safety. If anything had happened to Wildfire we would know who was with him last. Please continue Ms. Furillo.

"Well, as I saddled him up, I heard galloping coming my way thinking that it could have been you guys" she said as she turned to Junior, Matt and Dani. I yelled that it wasn't funny if you guys were trying to scare me." she said as she continued. Since you guys didn't come out after awhile, I figured I better get going since I by then I had a strong bad feeling. Then a few mins after that I heard footsteps coming my way which made my heart beat rapidly. I jumped onto Wildfire because I knew that I'd be safe and protected on him." She said as she closed her eyes.

Kris could sense that Junior was upset as she saw his hands rolled up into a fist.

"Then what happened next?" the officer asked.

"Then" she said as she then had a flashback…

_**She closed her eyes as she took a deep breath and counted to 3. She knew she recognized the voice as she got goose bumps. She and Wildfire slowly turned around, as she locked eyes with him. "is it really him?" she asked herself as she slyly pinched her thigh.**_

"_**I know what you're thinking, and Yes it is really me" he answered with a smirk.**_

_**Her mouth dropped open. "I never thought I'd see you again" she replied harshly.**_

_**Wildfire leaped forward as he sensed that Kris was appalled. He felt like he had to protect her so he neighed at Kerry wildly. "Its' okay boy, its' okay" she said running her hands against his neck to calm him down.**_

_**"Whoa Wildfire, Whoa" he yelled patting him. "Do you remember me boy" he asked with a chuckle**_

_**"Don't you dare touch him. What do you want Kerry" she snapped glaring at him.**_

_**"Well, I'm glad to see that you haven't forgotten all about me" he replied with a snort."I heard you had an accident, and I wanted to see how you were doing. I've missed you." he said as he walked closer to her.**_

_**"Don't come in any closer" she yelled. "It was you wasn't it Kerry. You followed me and Junior all night at Raintree and this morning, you touched my face didn't you." she roared. "Why are you following me. Why aren't you in jail where you belong?"**_

_**"What's with the 20/20 questions Kris. We'll have all the time in the world to catch up." he said as he smiled at her. "Of course it was me silly. What are you doing with him!" he lashed out in anger as his attitude changed within a second. "It should have been me and you watching the sunrise happy and in love together." he stated. "We had plans- You haven't changed one bit, you're still just as beautiful as you were since the day I laid eyes on you." he said smiling as she shook his head in awe. "Do you really think jail could keep me away from the love of my life" he asked.**_

_**Kris had a chill run down her spine as she got goose bumps. "You watched me sleep. How long have you been following me?" she asked furious "Happy and in love together? Plans? Kerry what are you talking about? I've never loved you. I've always loved Junior even when we were together. My heart belongs to him and only him"**_

__

_**She could tell he was getting upset. "NO!" He yelled. "We belong together. Me and you. We could still go to Paris, live our life and start a future. Why can't you see that I made a mistake. Give me a second chance" he begged. "I've changed into a new man. You'll see, I love you." he said looking up at her as he put his hand out for her to grab.**_

"_**Kerry you've lost your mind. Give you a second chance?" she chuckled. "I would have never given you the time of day if I knew what kind of man you really were. I made the mistake once, trusting you as my agent and as a boyfriend, so I'll never make that mistake again. You stole Raintree's money! Mine I can understand but Raintree!" she exclaimed. "I will NEVER forgive you as long as I live" she shouted in frustration.**_

_**He stood there shocked as his mouth dropped open. All of a sudden he just snapped as he saw the disgusted expression on her face. "YOU'RE COMING WITH ME" he yelled "YOU BELONG TO ME!! WE'RE GOING TO GET MARRIED, START A FAMILY AND BE HAPPY TOGETHER!! JUNIOR WILL NEVER HAVE YOU" he shouted.**_

"Ms. Furillo" the officer said as all eyes were on her.

"He came up to us and I told him not to touch Wildfire or me. He told me that he heard I had an accident and wanted to see how I was doing. I lashed out at him in anger asking why he had been following me and why he wasn't in jail. He then started talking crazy saying that He and I belonged together and that he's changed. He said we could get m-married, start a life and family together. I told him that I loved Junior always have and always will. He then shouted No" she explained as she closed her eyes. "He said that he knows he made a mistake and begged me to give him a second chance. He said he loved me as he reached his hand out for me to grab. I shouted that he lost his mind and that I should have never trusted him as an agent nor my boyfriend."

"So the two of you were involved?" the officer asked.

"Yes, for a short period of time." She explained.

"What happened next?"

"Take your time Kris" Jean said.

"I told him that I would never ever forgive him as long as I lived and that's when he lost it. He started shouting that I was to go with him and that Junior will never have me.

She then had another flash back…

"_**Wildfire its' okay boy" she said trying to calm him down as she petted him. "It's okay" she repeated. Just then, Kerry grabbed her by the arm as they pushed and pulled against one another. "Kerry don't touch me! Let go now!" she shouted.**_

"_**I'm not going to lose you again Kris" he smirked.**_

_**"KERRY LET GO OF ME" she screamed pulling backwards-**_

_**Just then he let her go as Wildfire started attacking him.**_

"_**NOOOOOO!" she screamed as she lost her balance and fell to the ground hard, hitting her head against a rock.**_

She felt Junior's hand at her low back as she snapped back into reality.

"We started yelling back and forth and it scared wildfire. I was trying to comfort him as Kerry rushed up to me, grabbed my arm. I told him to let me go as we pushed and pulled. Wildfire started attacking Kerry as he let go of my arm, I fell backwards losing my balance. I hit my head as I hit the ground."

Dani and Jean covered their mouths with their hands as they listened.

"Wildfire kept nudging me, as I finally started slowly waking up. I looked over and saw him rolling around on the ground holding his arm shouting "Its' broken, its' broken." I took that as my que to get up onto of wildfire, thinking that I may never see my family if I don't. That's when we took off and Kerry followed closely behind me." She said now looking at everyone.

"I realized that when woke up, I had my full memory back." She said smiling at them.

"Full, as in everything" Junior asked with excitement.

"YES! I guess when I fell and hit my head that did it." She added. "My memories just came rushing back"

Everyone was ecstatic.

Matt sat there as he crossed his arms across his chest. "You know, I still can't believe he yanked you off Wildfire" Matt exclaimed angry.

"Well, he had to do whatever he could to make sure she didn't go back to her family" Jean stated.

Kris nodded her head. "Officer, did he escape from jail or was he released on bail?" she asked nervously

"He escaped. "The FBI has been looking for him for the past 6 weeks now" he said

"Escaped" Kris and Dani asked in unison. They both rub their arms from the goose bumps.

"So he's been following me around for 6weeks?" Kris asked shaken up.

Junior wrapped his arms around her.

"Don't worry Ms. Furillo he will be serving time, probably and most likely for the rest of his life. This time he won't be so lucky, trust me. We do apologize that you had to go through this tonight" he added with a sigh.

"That's it, you're just apologizing to her." Junior and Matt asked in unison.

" I understand that you're all upset-"

"You're darn right I'm upset." Junior snapped. "What if something had happened to her, and what if she wasn't sitting here next to me? Then what-" he shouted

"Junior, I'm fine." Kris said as she put her hand on his leg. "Everything's okay now" she said as she smiled up at him.

"Yes, the important thing is that she's back safe and sound" added Jean.

"I assure you all that this shall never happen again. We can't promise you it won't but we can promise you we will do our best. He will be on lock down and supervised at all times. After escaping and attempted kidnapping, I bet the judge will remove the bail priviliages." The officer added.

"That's a sign of relief" Dani exclaimed.

"Lets' just move on with our lives" Kris said as she took a deep breath. "I just want to act like this night never happened"

"That'll be all Ms. Furillo. Thank you for being so cooperative. If you have any questions, please give me a call right away." He said as he handed her his card.

"Thank you" she said.

Jean and Pablo walked him out as they stood there talking to him.

"You guys want something to drink?" Matt asked.

"No thanks" they both replied in unison.

Matt held his hand out for Dani as she smiled and took it.

"God, I just want this night to be over already" she said as she slowly got up.

"It will be, but first lets' get you to the hospital" said Junior.

"Lets' not. Can we please just go home?" she begged. "I'm beat and I just want to feel your arms around me" she said with a smile.

"What about _**your **_arm?" he asked concerned.

"We'll get it looked at first thing tomorrow morning. It's already 4:30am, what's another 6 hours?" she said as she pulled him in for a long passionate kiss. "Please" she begged as she kissed him from his lips down to his chin over to his neck.

He stood there with a grin on his face. "Okay" he replied as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Thank you" she whispered.

"Lets' go home" Junior said as Matt and Dani walked back over.

"Lets" replied Dani as Matt nodded his head.

They headed over towards the front door.

"We're going to take off" said Junior. They said their good nights to Jean and Pablo as they both hugged her. "We love you. You know that right?"

"I do. I love you both too." She replied as she got teary-eyed.

"And your arm?" Jean asked.

"Will get checked in about oh 5 hours" she replied

"Okay" Jean said as she smiled at her.

Jean and Pablo said their good byes as Pablo walked out with them.

"Kris" Pablo said as she turned around.

"Welcome Back home"

"It's good to finally be home" she said as she smiled at him.


	58. Picking Up The Pieces

...

"Home sweet home" Junior said as they walked through the door.

"I'll see you guys in the morning" Dani said as she and Matt headed down the hall. "Night!"

"Good night guys" Junior and Kris said in unison.

"You ready for bed?" Junior asked as he caught her yawning. He put his hand out for her to grab.

"You have no idea" she said as she placed hers in his.

"So how do you feel?" he asked her as they changed for bed.

She stood there as she had a flash back

_**"He stood there shocked as his mouth dropped open. All of a sudden he just snapped as he saw the disgusted expression on her face. "YOU'RE COMING WITH ME" he yelled "YOU BELONG TO ME!! WE'RE GOING TO GET MARRIED, START A FAMILY AND BE HAPPY TOGETHER!! JUNIOR WILL NEVER HAVE YOU" he shouted.**_

"Kris?" Junior said as he looked over at her. "Kris" he said once again as he walked over placing his hand on her low back.

She jumped as she snapped back into reality.

"Kris, you okay?" he asked concerned.

"I'm fine" she replied as she looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"Kris come here" he said as he took her into his arms as she buried her face into his chest sobbing quietly.

"I could kill Connolly for what he did" he exclaimed livid.

She looked up at his beautiful face as they stood wrapped in each other's arms. She kissed his heart as she made his body tingle to the touch of her lips. "I love you" she said smiling as they looked into each other's eyes.

"I love you too" he whispered holding her tighter.

She then kissed his bare chest working her way up to his neck, moving across his jaw line to his chin and melting into his lips.

He eagerly kissed her back as he slowly and carefully pulled off her shirt throwing it on the floor. He picked her up as they made their way over towards the bed. They continued kissing each other with force as if their life depended on it. He laid her down as he placed kisses on her tummy making his way up to her neck towards her chin, now finding her lips. They deepened the kiss as they undressed the remaining of their clothes.

"What about your arm?" he asked her as he moved a piece of hair from covering her eyes.

"What about it?" she replied as she wrapped her arm around his neck pulling him closer to her.

He shook his eye brows at her smiling as he leaned down hungrily kissing her. One thing leads to the next they make hot, passionate, steamy love.

…

"You're up early?" Matt said smiling as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I couldn't sleep." She replied. "I'm so glad Kris has her memory back."

"I am too" Matt replied.

"You must be relieved that now she can help you train the dirty dozen again"

"You have no idea" he replied with a chuckle.

"Matt, can I ask you something?"

"What's that?" he asked giving her his full attention.

"D-Do you still love Kris? I mean can you tell me that you're ready to move on with us?" she asked as she looked at her hands.

"Dani, where is this coming from?" he asked really confused. "I accepted that Kris and Junior are together a long time ago."

"Matt you still didn't answer my question" she replied.

He sat there as he sighed. "Dani, Kris will always be important to me, and I do love her."

"I knew it! I knew it" she shouted cutting him off as she got out of bed.

"Dani Davis, will you please let me finish" he exclaimed as he grabbed her by the arm stopping her from leaving.

She stood there as she listened.

"Like I was saying; I will always love Kris, but like a sister. I have accepted that she and Junior belong together, just like you and I. So to answer your question, yes I'm ready to move on with US. I love you and only you"

She looked down at him as tears streamed down her cheeks. "Oh Matt" she exclaimed as he pulled her on top of him. They started kissing, as they ripped off each other's clothes and made love.

Junior slowly opened his eyes as the sun beamed through the blinds. He smiled as he felt Kris's body snuggled up to him from behind. He slowly turned over as he kissed her on the lips, softly brushing her cheek with the back of his hand as he couldn't take his eyes off of her.

She woke up to a pair of beautiful eyes gazing down at her as it made her blush. "Good morning" she said as she leaned up and kissed him.

"Yes it is" he replied with a smile that always made her heart melt. He leaned down as he passionately kissed her. "We should get up and get your arm looked at." He said as their fingers enfolded with one another.

"But Juniorrrrr, It feels so much better though, and besides why move when I could lay here all day with you" she replied with a smirk as she snuggled up closer to his body.

"I know what you're trying to do and it's not going to work" he said with a chuckle slowly sitting up.

"And what's that?" she asked teasingly as she wrapped her arms around his shoulder, kissing his neck working her way up to nuzzling his ear which drove him wild.

He pulled away from her as he stood up with a smirk on his face.

"You're no fun" she playfully grinned as she stood up on her knees smiling at him. She grabbed his shirt as she threw it on. "Alright" she said as she motioned to get up.

"What?? I'm no fun?" he mocked as he swooped her up in his arms.

"Juniorrrr" she squealed caught off guard.

He leaned down and kissed her as she eagerly intensified it. "Do you know how much I love it when you wear my shirts" he asked shaking his eye brows at her.

"Just as much as I love taking it off of you" she winked with a smirk.

"What do you say we go shower" he asked carrying her to the bathroom. He then closed the bathroom door with his foot as they laughed behind clothes doors.

…

"You're pacing" said Noah as he looked up.

"Yeah, here's a crazy idea. Your opinion of Tigersye's was influenced by the fact that my getting into racing will take me away from the clinic" replied Dani.

"What?" Noah asked confused

"You're afraid that I won't be around here as much. I mean racing is a totally different world."

"Dani come here. I knew from very beginning that you wanted to get back into racing. I'm just happy that you're able to do something you love."

"So you were just giving me your professional opinion then?" she asked

"It wasn't 100 professional" he replied. "You always made it clear that you wanted to get back into horse racing, without your father's influences. But your father got you the horse. His finger prints are all over it."

"No, no there's a no strings attached deal."But it's a deal. There are always strings" he replied. "Dani, listen I care about you. If I see something that's going to make you unhappy I have to tell 

you."

"Yeah, but you should have just told me that instead of giving me a false diagnosis." she yelled.

"It wasn't a false diagnosis" he replied.

"Okay, but you expect me to believe that now?" she asked appalled as she walked out the door.

…

Kris was feeding Wildfire as she sat down on a hay stack, lost in thought as she had a flash back.

_**"Everything looks good Kris" Dr. Smith said as he examined her. He felt the bump behind her head and checked out her arm. "It's just a little sprain which should heal in no time. I advise you though, not to lift anything for the next 48hrs."**_

_**"Well that's great news" replied Junior as he looked to her.**_

_**"Dr. Smith, can I at least ride?" she asked hoping he'd say yes. **_

_**"I honestly think you should wait a few days. Please promise me though, that when you do get back to your daily routine, you will take it slow. You haven't ridden in a full month since your amnesia, and I don't want you to push yourself to fast."**_

_**Junior could see the disappointment in her eyes.**_

_**"A few more days? To fast" she repeated. "But-"**_

_**"Baby, it's only a few days. Trust me it will fly by so fast you won't even realize it" he said as he walked over and threw his arm around her shoulder comforting her.**_

_**"Yeah, well I guess a few more days wouldn't hurt right" she sighed as he kissed her on the cheek.**_

_**"That's the spirit Kris" Dr. Smith said as he stood up. **_

Kris jumped as Wildfire nudged her arm. "Wildfire, you scared me" she said smiling as she petted him. "Only a few more days to go" she exclaimed excitedly. "We'll ride soon I promise"

…

"Hey Todd" Kris said as she walked into the living room.

"Hey Kris" he replied excitedly as she sat down next to him.

"What's going on?" She asked him as she messed with his hair.

"Nothing much." He said as his eyes went back to his PS2.

"It's such a beautiful day, why aren't you outside watching Matt train?" she asked him.

He looked up at her with the "Not really my thing" expression as she laughed. She threw her arm around his shoulder as she started tickling him.

He tickled her back as they sat there laughing.

"Hey Kris" Jean said smiling as she sat down across from them with mail in her hands. "How's your arm?"

"Good. Just a little sprain, nothing too it" she replied smiling.

"Well that's great. You must be excited."

"Oh you have no idea." She chuckled. "I've waited long enough to help Matt train Flame and the others.

Jean laughed. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure Matt's ready for your help" she replied. "Why don't you kids join us for dinner tonight." she asked now standing up. "I just checked with Matt and Dani, they'll be here"

"Well, that sounds good. I'll check with Junior and I'll let you know" she said.

"Okay honey," Jean replied making her way to the kitchen.

"Bye Todd" Kris shouted as she headed out the front door.

…

"There you are Kris" Matt shouted as he made his way over. "Do you mind taking over for the rest of the afternoon? I have a few err-" said Matt as he began

"Sure" she replied cutting him off not letting him finish.

"You're so ready aren't you?" he asked laughing.

"You have no idea" she replied.

"Alright, thanks Kris. You're a life saver. I'll see you guys for dinner okay?" he said as he pulled her in for a hug.

She nodded as she ran over towards the track.

Matt stood there as he watched her smiling. "She's baaaack!" he exclaimed as he turned and ran towards his truck.

A couple of hours go by, as she's still down by the tracks. She clocked in Lance's time as she ran downstairs. "Did you give it everything you had?" she asked him.

"Yeah" Lance replied out of breath.

"Well, that wasn't very impressive" she said glancing back at the stop watch. "There's no point in running them in pairs if First Look can't keep up." She sighed. "Why don't we go a few more times and see how that goes."

"Okay" Lance said as he got into position.

"Come on Flame" she exclaimed watching him from a far.

They tried it to more times, but still not a good outcome.

"Why don't we ah, give them some lunch and we'll pick it up tomorrow" she said petting Flame.

"Okay" Lance said as he rode him towards the stable.

…

"What are you doing here?" she asked Junior surprised to see him pulling up.

"Davis, party of four? I brought lunch- burgers for me and you carrots for Flame and wildfire." He replied as he held them in his hands.

"Ah so we're a family now?" she asked with a big smile on her face.

"Soon enough" he said as he pulled her in for a kiss. He threw his arm around her shoulder as they walked off. "Ketchup?" he asked as he held up the bag.

They sat down on a tree log as he rested his back against a stub and she sat in front of him. He placed a French fry in his mouth as he leaned in shaking his eye brows at her.

She laughed as she bit into it, meeting half way as their lips embraced.

"Hmmmmz" he expressed smiling as they pulled apart. "How's the training going?" he asked her as he took a sip of his drink.

"I don't know, I promised I'd help but I feel like I should be doing more to help Matt. I mean, for a whole month he literally did it himself." She replied. "It's already difficult enough trying to concentrate on breeds times when I can't fully help for another 2-3 days"

"Kris, you heard what Dr. Smith said, besides the best thing for Matt is for you to get those horses ready to race, and to do that you have to take care of yourself first" he said as he placed his left hand on her knee cap."

She sat there as a smile formed at her mouth. "How did I get so lucky to have you in my life?" she asked as she leaned in for another kiss.

He nudged at her to get up and sit in front of him.

She got up as she leaned against him. "Jean wants us to come over for dinner tonight what do you say?" she asked him.

"That sounds like a plan." He replied as he wrapped his arms tightly around her.

…

"I'll have a salad" said Dani as she ordered.

"And I'll have a cheese burger with fries" Matt added. "So what's going on baby that's got you so worked up?" he asked.

"I spoke to Noah today and he basically told me that the diagnosis he gave me wasn't a 100 professional." She replied upset.

"Okay?" Matt asked confused.

"He told me that he knew that eventually I'd get back into horse racing and that there's always strings attached when it comes to my father. He said that if he sees something that's going to make me unhappy he's got to do something about it."

"So why didn't he just tell you that in the first place?" Matt asked baffled.

"That's exactly what I asked him" she exclaimed.

"Dani, I think you should talk to Noah and set your "Professional" relationship in order. I should be the only one besides your dad and Junior who should be worrying about your happiness." He smirked. "That's my job" he added playfully.

"Oh that's your job?" she asked teasingly as she pulled him in for a kiss.

"Uh huh" he replied laughing nodding his head in between kisses.

"You and I both know that you're going to get back into racing and that the second opinion you got confirmed that Tigersye's healthy and going to be fine when she starts racing. Lets' just go with that and put this whole mess behind us."

"I'll talk to him and we'll clear up this whole mess. I just hope there's no awkwardness between us"

…

Kris was walking over to Wildfire's stall when she spotted Nicaya.

"So you're responsible for all this Nicaya." Kris said as she walked over to his stall. If it wasn't for you, I would have never lost my memory in the first place." She joked.

Nicaya kicked at his stall.

"Okay, not funny" she said as she kept her eyes on him. I know you're a good horse."

Nicaya turned his back on her as she continued talking.

"Yeah, you're a good horse" she said looking at Nicaya. "It wasn't your fault. You're a nice guy"

Nicaya then walked over to her as he nudged her hand.

"Yeah, it wasn't your fault. I know" she said as she petted him. "Yeah you're a good horse" she said smiling as a light bulb clicked in her head.

…

"Hi baby" she said as she ran up to him excitedly.

He leaned in and gave her a kiss. "What's going on?" he asked her as she walked over and grabbed Nicaya. They then started walking out of the stables down towards the tracks.

"I know that this looks crazy, but here's my theory" she replied

"Lay it on me" he said with all ears.

"All the buzz on Nicaya is negative. He's fussy, he's an under achiever, the accident with me and Jean. Everybody blames the horse. I think he senses it."

"Could be" Junior replied.

"So, I think that's what's holding him back. I mean in order for him to run at his best we need to courage him and not criticize."

"That's your theory?" he asked

"Yeah sometimes you have to tell the horse what he wants to hear. Sounds like mumbo jumbo?"

"He's been abuse, sensitive to people. I'd buy it" he replied

"Good answer"

"Kris?" Matt asked confused. "What are you doing with Nicaya?"

"I wanted to give Nicaya another chance" she said.

"Well, he doesn't deserve another chance. He put you and my mom in the hospital remember." He replied as he snapped.

"I understand how you feel Matt. We had a break-through-." she tried explaining

"I don't care. I don't want the horse involved at all" he exclaimed furious

"Chill out Matt. Give her a chance to explain. She has a good idea" Junior stated stepping in to defend Kris.

"No offense Junior, but this doesn't concern you" he added. "What are you doing here anyways? You're on the rivarily team, shouldn't you be at Davis" he barked

"Matt-" Kris said appalled.

"Put the horse back in the barn" he replied cutting her off as he jumped into the truck and drove off.

Junior and Kris stood there looking at one another confused at what just happened.

…

"For the record, here's all the contracts from David Jennings office" he said as he tossed over a manila envelope in front of Pablo. I closed the deal last night." Said Junior.

"That's good" replied Pablo.

"See my dad and I have different way of doing business. He likes to tackle everything that gets into his path, where as I like to play it a little looser if I know it will pay off. And in this case leaving Jennings hanging for a day made him a little hungrier."

"You know what I think?" Pablo asked him.

"No I don't" Junior replied.

"I think you got lucky. Missing that meeting wasn't any angle, you were with Kris"

Junior shifted in his chair. "You think I'm lying to you?" he asked

"I think that you're letting that relationship get in the way of your responsibilities here."

"Well, you're wrong. And you were the one who told me to tell her how I feel"

"Yeah, and that was to get your head on straight, and it didn't work" Pablo said as he got up.

"My head is fine Pablo" Junior replied.

"Not from where I stand" Pablo stated.

"Then maybe you shouldn't stand to close, partner"

Junior and Pablo glared at each other neither willing to back down.

…

"Matt, Matt. I know that you're upset, but the Hollywood Parks is a great way to put Raintree on the map. So, please, for the sake of Raintree, let me show you what Nicaya can do." She begged.

"NO! Not that horse." He replied. The sooner I can sell him, the better I will feel" he added.

"You really think that's going to make you feel any better?" she asked.

"Don't-" he shouted.

"Neither your mom nor I blame Nicaya for what he did, so why do you? Sometimes things just happened and people get hurt, you can't control it. Please Matt, give him a chance."

Matt stood there silent as he thought about it.

"Ugh Kris!" he exclaimed. "Okay one breeze" he replied

"Thank you, thank you" she shouted excitedly as they hugged. "I promise we won't let you down" she said running out of the stables.

"One breeze" he shouted again after her.

"He'll pick up whatever your feeling. When he starts to get fussy, show him you like him. He'll calm down okay?" she said explaining all this to Lance.

"Okay. Come on buddy" Lance said.

Nicaya starts to walk in circles.

"Talk to him, act like you like him" Kris shouted as she stood next to Matt. "Lance, let him you like him."

"This is ridiculous" Matt said as he kept his eyes on Nicaya and Lance

"Here, hand me that helmet" Kris said turning to Matt.

"Kris, you can't ride for ano-" Matt tried explaining

She walked over and grabbed it herself. "Here give him to me Lance" she shouted as she ran over towards them

"Sorry, it's not working." He said as he slid down.

"I know." She replied as he helped her up.

"Come on boy." She said. "Good boy. Lets' show Matt what we could do."

"She has a way with them doesn't she" Lance expressed as he walked over towards Matt.

"She sure does" he replied chuckling.

"Well?" she asked making her way towards the fence.

"Great time" he said as he showed her the stop watch. "You always know when to show me up" he joked as they laughed. He pulled her into a hug. "Great time!"

"Nicaya, we did it" she shrieked as she petted him.

"I'm sorry Kris, but it's not going to do us any good anyways" Matt added. "We don't have anyone to ride him" he said shrugging his shoulders. "Great timing though" he repeated as he 

gave her a little squeeze on her shoulder.

Kris sat there alone on the fence with sadness all over her face as she watched Matt head back towards the stables.

…

"To celebrate your return to racing and to apologize" he handed her some flowers.

"They're beautiful Noah" she said as she took them from him. "I'm sorry that I stormed out upset. I get very offensive when it comes to my dad. Look, we need to talk about some things. "First off" she said as she handed him a gift.

"Understandable. Okay, I'm all ears" he replied as he sat down. "Digital X-ray system. This is great, thank you Dani" he said as they pulled into a hug.

"Noah, you're a great vet, and a great guy and you deserve the best. I do feel lucky having you look out for me. I honestly think that I can balance the racing world and the clinic with no problems as long as we're working as a team but-."

"I agree with you. I have faith that you can do it" he replied as he stood there with his eyes on her. "But what?" he asked now confused.

"Noah," she said as she sighed. "I don't know if I'm reading too much into this or not, but you do know that our relationship is strictly business right?"

He stood silent as he was caught off guard. "Of course" he answered a little embarrassed realizing that she didn't feel the same way he did. "Strictly business" he repeated with a smile. He felt like he just got his heart ripped out.

"Okay, good" she said smiling."That's what I told Matt but- you know what that doesn't even matter anyways. I'm glad we cleared that up." She said smiling. "I just don't want this to get awkward you know?"

"Awkward? Of course not" he said squeezing her shoulder. "We're friends, collages, business associates. Thank you again for the gift Dani" he said as he got up and walked away.

"You're welcome" she replied smiling as she watched him walk out of the room.

…

"Hey Kris," Pablo said as he walked into the stables.

"Hi Pablo" she replied petting Wildfire. "What's going on?"

"You and Junior seem to be happy" he stated.

"Yeah, it's more than that" she replied. "Pablo I know that you are trying to look out for my best 

interest-"

"Yeah" he replied "but also everyone else's too. Junior's got a business to run and raintree needs you."

"And I'm on it" she replied a little irritated.

"Are you?" he asked.

"So everything's running smoothly over there and for Junior?" he asked. "Where are you going to be a month from now?"

"I don't know" she answered.

"Kris, Raintree needs you and Junior needs you but at the same time, he needs to be there for his Wind Turbine Project as well as Davis Farms."

"And he is" she tried to explain

"You sure about that?" he asked "Kris, people give their lives to a horse ranch. That's what makes it work"

"I understand that, but I think my life counts for something too." She replied.

"Absolutely. You need to decide what you want your life to be not just for today or tomorrow but for the long haul. That's what counts. Think about it" he said as he squeezed her shoulder.

…

"Hey guys" Jean said as she greeted Kris and Junior.

"Can I help you with anything?" Kris asked

"No, no. Go on, they're all in there." She said motioning for them to go into the living room.

"Hey man, sorry about earlier-"

"Matt, don't even go there" Junior chuckled as they did their guy handshake.

Pablo said hello to everyone as he walked through the kitchen door holding food platters.

"Alright, everyone's here so lets' eat" Jean said as she ushered everyone to the dining room.

"Everything looks great mom" Matt exclaimed.

"You out done yourself Ms. Ritter" Junior added as they all sat down.

They said grace as they all dug in chatting, laughing and sharing stories.

Jean looked around the room smiling as she realized everyone who she loved was there.

They all hung out for a another hour or so before dispersing. Pablo headed over to Davis, Dani and

Matt stayed the night at Raintree since they both had a little too much to drink, where as Kris and Junior headed back over to the condo.

"Thanks for all your help cleaning up Pablo" Jean said with a smile.

"I should be thanking you for a home cooked meal" he added with a smile she couldn't resist. He pulled her in for a hug which felt so right to the both of them.

"Oh I'm sorry" Kris and Junior said

Jean and Pablo pulled apart a little flushed.

"We just wanted to say thanks again for dinner" Kris said hugging Jean and smirking at Pablo

He shook his head back and forth with a smile on his face.

"Everything was delicious as always" Junior added as he hugged her as well.

"Bye guys" Dani and Matt said walking them out.


	59. A Mom's Plead

…

"Hello?" Kris whispered groggily as she answered her phone, trying not to wake up Junior who was next to her.

"Kris" the voice asked anxiously.

She rubbed her eyes squinting to the bright light from her cell phone as she checked to see what time it was.

"Kris" he said once again.

"Jace? Is something wrong? Why are you calling me at 3:45?" she asked as she tried to wake herself up. She hasn't heard from her brother for at least a year or so.

"I know, I'm sorry" he said. "But it's urgent Kris. It's mom."

"Mom, what about her?" she asked.

"She was admitted to the hospital a few hours ago."

"WHAT?!" she shouted into the phone as she now whispered. She saw Junior move as he hugged her tighter. "Jace, what happened?" she asked worried.

"I don't know the whole story but I received a call from Mr. Rossini right before I called you, telling me that we both should get down to the hospital right away."

"I don't understand. I thought everything was going okay. She promised me she would change. She said she would get cleaned up and -" she replied.

"Kris, lets' not jump to conclusion. We don't know if it's even related to drinking or drugs." He said as he cut her off. "Remember that we both haven't seen her for almost 2 years Kris"

She bit her bottom lip as she realized that he was right.

"Meet me at the hospital?" he begged.

She stayed quiet as she had a flash back

**"Why can't she just love me? Why do I keep wanting that?" Kris asked. **

**"Because that's what a mother's supposed to do. Everybody wants that." Jean replied. **

**"Yeah well that's not enough."**

**"And that will never be. Kris you're doing the best you can.**

**"No I'm not. I should be there for her. What if she takes all these pills and dies- Look you say that it won't be my fault but I know it will be." she shouted. **

**"You're going to have to believe me. I've been through this." Jean replied.**

"Kris, she is our mom. We need to be there for her." she heard him say as she snapped out of it. She sighed as tears filled her eyes. "I know. I'm just scared. Why is this happening" she asked.

"I don't know" he replied sympathetically. "I'll see you there?"

"Okay, I'm on my way" she answered. She then slowly and quietly sat up as she moved Junior's arm from her waist. She put a pillow where she was laying as she pulled the covers back over him. She then quickly got dressed and left Junior a note as she kissed him on the cheek.

…

"Morning mom" Matt said as he came downstairs.

"Hey Matt" she replied as she poured him a cup of coffee. "So you excited?" she asked him.

"You have no idea." He replied with sarcasm.

"Oh come on Matt, what's more exciting than seeing the kids learn how to ride and have them hangout with the horses all day." She asked. "I wish I could be here so I could take them out on that Indian cliff tour."

"Wait, when is this happening again?" he asked.

"Thursday, so about 3 days from now" she replied.

"And you'll be gone?" He quickly asked.

"Yes. I thought I told you and Kris. I'm going to be going up to see Uncle Jesse. He needs my help with something very important, so you kids are going to have to hold down the fort while Todd and I are gone."

"What's that all about?" he asked

"I'm not sure yet." she replied hesitantly. "So how are you and Dani?" she asked as they sat there.

"Mom" he exclaimed

"What? Can't a mother ask her son how he and his girlfriend's doing" she asked.

He laughed as he shook his head. "We're great mom"

"Are you guys being caref-" she started asking.

"MOM!" he shouted flabbergasted almost spitting out his coffee. His mouth dropped opened and his eyes opened wide with horror.

"What, I just wanted to make sure. I mean I don't have a problem with you kids staying here at the house and all"

"Mom, ugh I already had this talk with dad so we're going to leave it at that" he replied as he stood up and looked at her uncomfortably as he grabbed his cup of coffee and rushed out the back door. "See you later" he shouted.

She sat there as she shook her head.

…

"Hi, do you know where I can find Barbara Furi-"

"Kris, over here" Jace shouted as he walked over towards her.

"How is she?" she asked as they hugged.

"I don't know. I just got here a few minutes before you. Let's find out, shall we" he said as they headed back towards the nurse's station.

"Can you tell us what happened to Barbara Furillo?" He asked the nurse.

"And you two are?" The nurse asked.

"Her children, Jace and Kristine Furillo." he replied

"Why don't you kids go ahead and sit down, the doctor will be out shortly with some information.

"Jace, Kris? Is that you?" Mr. Rossini asked.

"Mr. Rossini" Jace replied as they hugged. "It's been too long."

"It's good to see you Mr. Rossini" Kris said smiling as she hugged him.

"What happened to her?" he asked as they sat down.

"Well, when your mom got back from visiting you Kris, she was excited as can be. She actually told me that you might move home." He said smiling. "She got her life back on track, started going to meetings, got a job and everything was okay. I knew that she was lonely, so the Mrs. And I occasionally stopped by to see how she was doing. A few months after that, we knew that she was seeing this guy-"

"Guy? What guy? We're they romantically involved?" Kris asked with anticipation.

"I don't know if they were or weren't. I just know that he was around, and I've never met the guy to be honest. We ran into her as she was entering the apartment and noticed bruises on her face and on her arms." He said as he closed his eyes. We'd ask her to stop by for dinner, even told her to bring her date with her. She said it was a sweet gesture but told us not to worry about her and that she could take care of herself. We'd hear them fight almost every day, and we'd hear your name come up a few times Kris."

"Me?" she asked shocked. "What about Jace?"

"Never to be honest"

Kris all of a sudden had goose bumps.

"We would often hear her scream and cry, as we'd rush over, knocking and even pounding on the door. She then just started avoiding us so we saw less and less of her. That's when we realized everything went downhill."

"How long has he been around that you know of?" Kris asked glancing over to Jace as she can tell he was furious.

"From when we knew that he was there I'd say about a month or so. But like I said earlier, we never met or saw him come in and out. We'd wait but we'd never see him."

"A month or so?" Kris asked scared.

"I don't understand why she would let this happen" Jace asked stunned.

"It's all our fault Jace. Don't you see it? We should have moved home with her. Then none of this would have happened." she shouted in anger. "Did you know that she asked me to come home but I told her I didn't want too."

"Kris, your mother is a grown adult she knew what she was doing. She didn't need you two to babysit her. Don't you think it's better that you kids weren't here to see her go through this?" Mr. Rossini asked. "I know it's hard and a lot to take in, but she'll be happy to know that you kids are here now."

"He's right Kris. What makes you think that you or I could have stopped her from doing this to herself if we were there?"

"Well we could have protected her" she cried. "I know that I was really young when our dad left us, but don't you remember that almost killed her too?"

Jace threw his arms around her as he pulled her in for a hug as she cried. "I know Kris, she'll be fine. We'll get her all the help she needs."

…

Junior rolled over as his arm searched for Kris's body, but instead he felt a cold pillow. He opened his eyes to a note as he sat up as he read it out loud. "Hi baby, I didn't want to wake you since you looked so peacefully sleeping there. I had something I had to take care of, so I'll see you later. I love you. 3 Kris" He grabbed his cell phone and realized it was only 8:35am. "Huh, what did she have to take care of so early?" he thought as he got dressed and headed over to Raintree.

Matt was listening to his voicemail when Junior pulled up. "Hey Matt, its' Kris. Something came up and I won't be back until later. –"

"Hey man what's up?" Junior said as he and Matt did their guy handshake. "Is Kris-?" he started saying

Matt had a confused look on his face as he turned towards Junior. "Hey, you know anything about why Kris isn't coming in today?" he asked as he snapped his phone shut.

"No, I woke up and she was gone. She left me a note saying pretty much the same thing" Junior replied.

"That's odd. Well hope everything's okay" he added as he grabbed a few saddles.

"I know what you mean. That's not like her" he thought to himself. He grabbed his cell phone as he left her a voicemail. Throughout the day he called her a few more times but it went straight to voicemail.

…

"What happened next Mr. Rossini?" Jace asked.

"Oh well, we heard screams and crying earlier in the day. We didn't go over right away because she had told us to stop bothering her. So as the day went on, we heard fighting, and a slamming of the front door. We couldn't take it anymore so the Ms and I left for the afternoon, but as we got back, we decided to stop by. We knocked and knocked but no answer, so we waited awhile to see if maybe she went out. 10 o'clock rolled around and nothing so we then started getting worried. We thought we'd go over one last time so we knocked and knocked calling her name. Something told me that I needed to get in there so I broke down the door and that's when I found her on the floor beaten up badly and unconscious so I called 911 right away."

"Oh god" Kris cried as she felt like she got the wind knocked out of her. "Beaten, unconscious?" Kris asked shocked.

Mr. Rossini shook his head. "I'm sorry kids, she wouldn't listen to us. We told her she needed to get out of the relationship and we even called the police a few times but when they showed up she would deny everything so we got nowhere."

"Did you ever see the guy then?" Kris asked eagerly.

"No" he replied shaking his head.

"Wait till I find that bastard who did this to her" Jace roared. "What kind of man lays a hand on a woman?" he shouted in anger as he rolled his fist into a ball.

"Jace, what's that going to do?" Kris asked. "Land you a cell in jail?"

Mr. Rossini sat there quietly as he put a hand on Jace's shoulder. "Kris is right. You kids need to report this and get your mom some help"

"How are we ever going to find him? I mean you said you've never met him nor seen him Mr. Rossini." Jace added.

Kris sat there quiet as she starred at the ground. "So, this mystery guy has been around for about a month or so, and you've never met nor seen him right Mr. Rossini?" Kris asked for confirmation.

"Yes, that's correct Kris"

"Kris where are you getting at with this?" Jace asked confused.

"I just want to get to the bottom of this, that's all."

"I'm sorry that this ended this way. I should have called you kids a long time ago-"

"No, no, thank you for trying to help her and finding us Mr. Rossini" Jace replied.

Kris glanced at the clock and it read 4:30pm by now. "If you'll excuse me" she said as she walked towards the elevator. She knew that Junior's probably getting very worried about her so she grabbed her cell phone. "5 missed calls" she said as she dialed him.

"Hi baby, where are you? What's wrong? Is everything okay?" he asked all at once worried.

"I'm sorry I didn't call you earlier" she said as she filled him in on everything that went on just as the doctor walked out.

"I'm so sorry baby. Is there anything I can do?" he asked sympathetically.

"Baby, I'll call you later. The doctor is here." she said as she hung up.

"Kris, wait" he exclaimed as he heard the dial tone.

Matt walked over concerned. "What's going on man? Is Kris okay?"

"It's her mom" he replied as he filled him in on everything that happened.

…

"Mr. Furillo?" Dr. Jones called out loud as he made his way over to the three.

"Yes, I'm Mr. Furillo. You can call me Jace" he replied as he shook his hand. "This is my sister Kris Furillo, and you know Mr. Richard Rossini"

"How is she" Kris asked as she shook his hand.

"Your mother has been beaten badly leaving her with a few broken ribs, a broken nose and bruises here and there. We found her blood alcohol level sky rocket and some drugs in her system. It's almost like she attempted to harm her life. Do you know how long she's been mixing these substances?" he asked.

"Harm her life?" Kris asked shocked as tears formed in her eyes. "I knew she was lonely, but kill herself?" she thought out loud in her head.

"You must be mistaking" Jace added. "She would never try to hurt herself"

"I'm sorry, but that's what it shows besides the broken bones and bruises. We had to pump her stomach from all the pills she took in"

"Pills? I-Is she going to be okay?"

"Well, she's in critical condition and hasn't woken up yet. If Mr. Rossini didn't find her in time-, you know what lets' just say it's a good thing he did. We just have to keep her monitored. I'm going to ask you all one more time. Is there any reason why she would want to hurt herself?"

"We don't know" Jace replied.

Kris stayed quiet as a thought came to her head.

"We haven't lived at home for years and the last time we saw her was probably 2 years ago." He continued now looking over at Kris worried.

"From what we can tell, she was abused and I advise you guys to take that seriously. No one should be a victim and in this case it clearly points out she was."

"Oh we will doctor" Jace and Mr. Rossini said in unison.

"That's good to know. If we find out any information, you'll be the first ones to know. I will keep you posted if there are any changes." He said.

"Thank you doctor. Can we see her?" Jace asked.

"Yes, you can." Dr. Jones replied.

Jace went in first to see her. "Kris?" he asked as she looked up at him.

"I-I can't. Not right now" she exclaimed.

"Okay, okay" he replied as he nodded.

…

Kris fell asleep in the chair as she waited for news. She was then startled as she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Hi" she said surprised as she rubbed her eyes.

"Hi" he replied as he handed her a cup of coffee.

"Where's Jace?" she asked now looking at Mr. Rossini as she stood up

"With the doctor" he said turning his attention to Junior.

"Mr. Rossini, I'd like you to meet my fiancé, Junior Davis. Junior this is Mr. Richard Rossini. One of our neighbors."

"Nice to meet you" they both said in unison.

"You're one lucky man Junior Davis" he said as Junior handed him a cup of coffee.

"I know I am" he replied with a smile as he and Kris locked eyes. He wrapped his hand around her waist as they leaned in for a kiss. "Any news?" he asked as they pulled apart.

"We're still waiting" Mr. Rossini replied.

"We'll I didn't hear anything so I decided to just come down"

"I'm so glad you're here" she said as she smiled up at him.

"How is she?" she asked Jace as he came out.

"She's weak, but she's in and out of conscious mode. She's asking for us"

"That's great" Mr. Rossini replied.

"Yeah" Kris and Junior also said in unison.

Jace was surprised to see Junior there. "Junior Davis right?" Jace asked as Junior handed him a cup of coffee.

"Right" he replied as they shook hands.

"I'm sorry to hear about your mom" Junior added.

"Thanks" Jace replied. "Are you two toget-"

"We'll talk about it later" she said as she walked towards her mom's room with Jace following closely behind.

"Hi kids" she said very weak with tears in her eyes.

"Mom don't try and talk." Jace said as he took her hand into his.

"You need your rest" Kris added as tears filled her eyes.

"Oh Krissy" she cried. "I didn't want you or Jace to see me like this. I've let you both down. I'm a horrible mother" she said as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Mom, don't say that. We let you down. We should have came home with you and none of this would have happened." She exclaimed as tears glided down her cheeks.

"I'm a grown woman Krissy. I don't need you or your brother taking care of me. You left work to come and see me. What are they going to say when they find out?"

"Mom don't worry about that. They'll understand the situation." She replied.

"Yeah we need to get you well and back on your feet mom" Jace added. "Rest up and don't you worry about anything you hear me?"

"Mom," she said as she paused. "Can you tell us who did this to you?" Kris thought it was weird that her mom couldn't keep eye contact with her. "Mom" she repeated

"How long have I been out?" she asked trying to avoid the question. "You kids should go get some rest"

"Kris, maybe this isn't nor the time to ask mom" Jace cut in.

Kris ignored him as she moved closer now standing at the edge of her hospital bed."Please mom" she begged "I, we need to know"

Barbara laid there as her eyes wandered the room.

"Mom, look at me" she said as she cupped Barbara's face into her hands "Please" she begged

Jace ran his fingers through his hair.

"Krissy I'm very tired-" she said as she closed her eyes and turned her head the other direction.

Kris moved her hands to her sides

"Come on Kris," Jace said pulling her out of the room "She needs to rest"

"This conversation's not over mom" she said before walking out.

…

"How is she?" Junior asked as Kris and Jace walked out.

"I need some air" she replied as she walked down the hall.

Jace filled Mr. Rossini in as he sat down next to him.

"Kris, Kris" Junior said as he went after her. They walked towards the elevator as he pulled her into a hug.

She buried her face into his chest as she sobbed quietly damping his shirt.

"Kris what's wrong?"

"Junior-he beat her. Who-ever-he-is, she-let-him-hurt-her" she managed to get out between crying and sobbing.

"I know, and I'm sorry. They'll find him and lock him up for good"

"How? We don't know who he is, and Mr. Rossini has never met him. Why is she protecting him?" Kris asked frustrated. "They've only known each other a month, and he beats her? Something sounds fishy about this story, and I can't put my finger on it. I should have came home with her that day you drove me to the station. None of this would have happened"

"Kris, what makes you so sure?" he asked as he took her face into his hands. "What if he had hurt the both of you, then what?" Junior pointed out getting upset just thinking about anyone harming Kris. "Give your mom some time, she just woke up and maybe she's afraid this guy might come back after her again. She loves you, so stop beating yourself up over it. Nobody blames you two for what happened."

"I can't help feeling guilty." she added as she sighed.

"I know" he replied as he moved a piece of hair behind her ears.

She smiled up at him as she gazed into his eyes. "Have I told you how much I love you? I'm so glad you're here with me. I don't know how I would have gotten through this without you" she said as she pulled him in for a sweet passionate kiss.

"I love you" he replied as he they embraced in another kiss. "Kris, I'll always be here for you. Why didn't you wake me this morning? I would have came down with you."

"I know, but you looked so peacefully sleeping there and I just didn't want to bother you with my family problems" she replied not making eye contact with him.

"Kris, look at me. We're about to get married here, so your problems are my problems and my problems are your problems. That's what married couples do, we share everything together." He replied with a smile.

"Married couple? I like the sound of that" she said as a smile formed at her face. "I can't wait to marry you" she said in between kisses.

He shook his eye brows at her as he smiled deepening each of the kisses.

She smiled as she rested her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his hands around her shoulder as they leaned back into the chair. She eventually drifted off to sleep.

…

"Did Kris come by today?" Jean asked Matt as he entered the house. "I wanted to tell her not to take the kids up to Indian cliff."

"She had some things to take care of." Matt replied as he filled his mom in on everything that happened.

"Oh my god" she shrieked. "Poor Kris, how is she?"

"She's fine. We all know that Kris is very strong mom. I just feel bad for her mom. I'm pretty sure she'll be back in a few days" he replied. "Junior said he'd call if anything happened"

Jean stood there lost in thought as she had a flash back..

**"Why can't she just love me? Why do I keep wanting that?" Kris asked. **

**"Because that's what a mother's supposed to do. Everybody wants that." Jean replied. **

**"Yeah well that's not enough."**

**"And that will never be. Kris you're doing the best you can.**

**"No I'm not. I should be there for her. What if she takes all these pills and dies- Look you say that it won't be my fault but I know it will be." she shouted. **

**"You're going to have to believe me. I've been through this." Jean replied.**

"Mom, you okay?" Matt asked as he stared at her. "Mom?"

"Oh yeah I'm fine" she replied as she snapped out of reality. "It's a good that Junior's there with her and all. I feel horrible now that I'm throwing all this on you kids now."

"Mom it'll be okay. You'll see. You and Todd have a great time with Uncle Jesse and leave the ranch to us."

"Yeah I have faith in you two. I just- Alright, Alright" she said as Matt gave her the stare. "Well, I'll see you later then honey. Tell Kris, I'm thinking about her." She yelled out as she walked back towards the house. "Oh Kris, your mom did it again to you." She whispered as tears formed at her eyes.

…

"I'll go get us some coffee" Junior said as he leaned down and kissed her.

"Okay" she replied with a smile nodding her head.

Kris took a deep breath as she slowly walked in. She kissed her mom on the forehead as she sat down. "Oh mom" she whispered. "What is it that you're not telling us?"

"Hi sweetie." Barbara said as she started opening up her eyes.

"Hi mom, how are you feeling?"

"Like I got hit by a big semi truck" she smirked.

They both started laughing.

"Ow, ow" she exclaimed in pain.

"Mom, you okay?" Kris asked worried.

"I'm fine Krissy" she sighed.

"I'm sorry mom" she began. "I'm sorry that we weren't here to protect you"

"Oh Krissy," she said as she placed her hand over Kris's. "This isn't your fault nor your brother's fault. I knew that Raintree was the best for you and I wanted to be selfish and bring you home with me. Look at you, you've turned into a beautiful young woman with high hopes and dreams."

"Mom-"

"Krissy, I know that I've never told you or your brother that I love you both enough, but I do. We're all we have left."

"Mom, can you please just tell me who did this to you and we'll make sure he's locked up behind bars-"

"NO KRISSY" she snapped as she cut her off.

"Mom?" Kris asked appalled.

"I just can't, it's for your own good that you don't know who he is, so please just drop it already." Barbara begged as she took in small breaths to ease the pain.

"But why?" Kris asked confused. "Why are you trying to protect him? What are you not telling me? Does he have something on you? We can help you mom."

"NO! Kristine Furillo, if you love me, you will drop this. I don't want to talk about it anymore."

Kris took her mom's face into her hands once again as tears streamed down her face. "I love you, and I know that you are hiding something from me. Please, let me help you through this."

"Who is he? What does he want? Why did he hurt you?" she asked searching for answers. "We can get help, I promise you he won't hurt you again."

Barbara closed her eyes at tears glided down her cheeks.

"You promised me you were going to change and that you'd stop drinking and you'd take care of yourself. So all of it was a lie?" Kris shouted in anger. "Why mom, tell me why you would let any man lay a hand on you!

"I did, I kept my promise to you. I stopped drinking and I got my life back on track- Kris please" she begged. "Listen to me"

"LIAR" she lashed out in anger. "If any of this was true, you wouldn't be laying there in that hospital bed, with broken bones and bruises now would you" she exclaimed fumed

"I WAS TRYING TO PROTECT YOU KRIS" she yelled back. Just then something went wrong as the machine went off. "Something's wrong Kris" she cried as her eyes rolled back and she was out.

"Mom, Mom" Kris cried. "Mom, talk to me! NURSE" Kris screamed as she ran out into the hall. "Page Dr. Jones STAT" the nurse yelled as they pulled the curtain.


	60. Aloha Everyone

Aloha Everyone… I'm just quickly checkin' in w/u guys!! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile… but I just got back from Kauai this morning at 5:30am sOoOoOOoOo I'm pretty much beat. I will update as soon as I get a chance!! Mahalo again for reading my fan fic!! YoOoOOouh guys RoOoOoOoCK!! :0)

KruniorLove!!

- Phearywinkle :0)


	61. Almost

"How is she?" Kris asked as the doctor came back out.

"She's stable. She's asking for you, so please no more excitement for today" the doctor instructed.

Kris took a deep breath as she went back in.

"I'm sorry mom" she began.

Barb put her hand up to stop her from apologizing. "Krissy, stop. It's not your fault. I should have-"

"Mom, please-"

Barb closed her eyes as she tried to block the pain. It hurt her to breathe so she stayed quiet for a few minutes with her eyes locked on Kris. "Kris, it's best that you don't know. I put up a lot with him so I could protect you."

"Protect me how? Look where it landed you mom. I can handle it, trust me. I'm a big girl now, I've handle more than you think. Let me help you." She begged as she sat down at the foot of her mom's bed.

"We never dated, or were in anyway romantically linked. I met him at the diner while I was working one night and he asked if we ever met. I told him that he was must be confusing me with someone else."

Kris sat there as she listened.

"He kept coming back and he would have this look on his face but I never really looked into it. Then one day I waited on him once again and he asked me if I had a daughter."

"Me?" Kris asked confused now getting goose bumps.

"Yes. I asked him where he knew you from. He answered Raintree."

Kris grabbed her arms as she tried to get rid of the goose bumps. She thought long and hard who it could be.

Barb coughed as she cried in pain.

"Mom are you okay." She asked worried.

"I'm fine. He told me that you two were-"

"Mom, are you okay?" Jace asked as he barged in worried.

"Were what mom? We were what?" she asked cutting Jace off.

"I'm fine" Said Barb waving her hands at him to slow down.

"Can someone please tell me what's going on?" He asked abruptly.

Kris sighed as she took a deep breath. "Not now Jace. Mom was just-"

"Kris, we'll talk about it later" Barb said cutting her off.

"Kris? Mom?" Jace asked confused. "What's going on?"

Kris sighed once again. "I-I lost my tem –"She began saying

"Oh I got a little excited to see Krissy, that's all" Barb said as she cut Kris off

"But Mom-"

Barb shook her head at Kris as Kris closed her mouth. "Jace, it's nothing really. I'm fine."

Jace looked from his mom to Kris, then from Kris back to his mom. "Okay if you say so" he said.

"Seriously, I'm fine, don't worry about me kids"

"Mom, why don't you get some rest and we'll talk later" he said.

"But Mom was just-"Kris began

"Kris, I need to talk to you" Jace replied as he cut her off.

She looked over at her mom who closed her eyes. She knew that she was really worn out.

"Okay Kris, what really happened? I want the truth" he demanded as they walked out of the room.

She sighed. "I-I got upset at mom and I lost my temper" she said shamefully as her head fell to the ground. "I started accusing her of lying to me about getting mixed up in drinking and-"

"Kris, you know better than that especially since we heard what happened" he said by cutting her off.

"I know, but she was just about to tell me who he was until you barged in" she exclaimed.

"We will find out in time. For now, please lets' let her rest and heal. Alright?" he asked

She sighed as she nodded. "Alright"

Jace gave her shoulder a squeeze as he left her standing there alone to think.

…

"Any word on Kris?" Dani asked as she pulled into Raintree.

"No, I haven't heard from either one of them yet so I'm not sure" Matt replied as he walked Flame down towards the tracks.

"Maybe we should go down there and see how Kris and her family are holding up" Dani suggested.

"Yeah, that's a good idea. It wouldn't hurt, so how about we head down there later today?" he asked

"Sounds good, I'll see you back at the condo." She said as she leaned in for a kiss.

"Love you" he said as she walked off towards her car.

"I love you too" she replied as she blew him a kiss.

…

Kris sat there on the grass as she pulled her knees to her chest. She looked up into the sky trying to hold back her tears. "Look to the right, look to the right" she whispered as she took a deep breath. She felt horrible about what happened earlier. "Mom, what are you not telling me?" she wondered.

"There you are Kris" Junior said as he plopped down next to her. "I heard about what happened. How are you?" he asked concerned.

"I accused her of breaking her promises Junior." She said as she kept her eyes locked to the sky. "I didn't even give her a chance to explain. I was so angry that she wouldn't tell me who he was" she continued as Junior kept his eyes on her.

He noticed tears rolling down her cheeks as she explained what happened.

"Kris, she's okay now." Junior added trying to make her feel better.

"Yeah for now, but how long do you think it'll be before he comes back after her? She told me that it was best that I didn't know who this guy was and that she was protecting me Junior"

"Protecting you how and from whom?" Junior asked confused.

"I don't know." She replied shaking her head. She was about to tell me then Jace came in and we left it at that." She replied as she wiped away her tears.

Junior turned Kris to face him.

"He knows me Junior" she blurted out before he could open his mouth to talk.

"What do you mean he knows you?" Junior asked worried.

"She said that he would come in frequently and one day out of the blue he asked if she had a daughter and he told her he knew me from raintree." She had goose bumps again.

Junior wrapped his arms around her. "Kris, it's okay. We'll find out who this guy is and they'll lock him up."

Kris laid her head on his shoulder. "Thank you for being here" she said as he kissed her forehead.

"Kris, Junior" yelled Dani as she and Matt made their way over towards them.

They both looked up as they rose to their feet.

"Hey guys" Kris said as they hugged

"How's your mom" Matt asked.

"She's hanging in there. You guys didn't have to come all the way down. I was actually thinking about heading home tomorrow since Jace said he'd stay with her."

"Kris, what are friends for silly." Dani said as she put an arm around her.

"Thanks guys" she said smiling

"My mom and Pablo send their hellos. They're thinking about you and your family" he added.

They sat there for a couple of hours talking not realizing it was getting late.

"Hey since you guys are here, why don't I introduce you to my mom" she said as they all headed towards the hospital entrance.

…

"What's wrong Jean?" Pablo asked as he sat down next to her on the couch.

She filled Pablo in about everything. "I feel so bad for her" she said as she sighed.

"Jean, I know that you're trying to protect her but she can take care of herself. She doesn't need us anymore."

"I know, but I'm just afraid that she's going to move back in with her mom and then her life will change all over again." she replied.

"I don't think you have to worry about that"

"I don't understand" she replied looking at him confused.

"Well, if Kris and Junior are serious like they say they are, she would never leave him to return back to her roots. Their lives are here"

Jean bit her bottom lip as she knew Pablo was right. "Do you think Barbara changed at all?" she asked him.

"I don't know to be honest. If she really loved her family then I would say yes but you just never know." He replied.

"I don't know. I mean, I know that I'm not her real mother, but I don't want to lose her" she said with tears in her eyes.

"You won't lose her. Kris loves us as much as we love her."

"God look at me. I'm sounding pretty crazy by now aren't I?" she laughed. "Barbara is the one lying in the hospital and I'm worried I'm going to lose Kris." She exclaimed appalled at herself. "How do you protect someone from their own mother?"

"Look at me" he said as he threw his arm around her shoulder pulling her closer to him. "You don't sound crazy at all" he replied sympathetically. "In fact, you're amazing" he said as they locked eyes.

"Oh Pablo" she said as tears formed in her eyes. "You're so sweet." She then just kissed him which he deepened.

…

Kris knocked before she went in.

"Hi honey" Barbara said as she smiled up at Kris slowly sitting up.

"Mom, I have some people I want to introduce you to" Kris said as they all walked in. "You remember Matt Ritter from Raintree right? Well this is Dani Davis, and this is Junior Davis my fiancé." She said as their fingers intertwined.

"Fiancé?" She repeated shocked but with a smile on her face.

"It's nice to finally meet you Ms. Furrillo" Junior said as he shook her hand."

"You too Junior" she said.

"Congrats went all around" as Junior and Kris stood there with their arms wrapped around each other.

"Good to see you again Matt, how's your family doing? Nice to meet you Dani" she said as she smiled.

"You too Ms. Furillo" they replied in unison.

"Good thank you. They send their hellos" he added.

"Didn't know you had company mom" Jace said as he walked in.

"Hey Jace" said Matt.

"Well hello" Jace said as he walked up to Dani extending out his hand.

"Cool it romeo, her boyfriends standing next to her" Junior stated as he chuckled.

They all laughed as Kris rolled her eyes at Jace.

"So how are you feeling Ms. Furillo" Dani asked.

"Oh sweetie, call me Barbara." she replied smiling as she slowly rose the bed up. 'I'm doing okay. Can't wait until I get to go home though" she chuckled.

"That's why you have to get your rest and heal up" Jace added.

"You kids didn't have to drive all the way here" she said looking at each one of them.

"Well, Kris is family to us, and so are you" Matt replied.

"Kris is lucky to have you guys in her life."

"Yeah, I am" Kris replied as Junior put an arm around her.

"So when's the big day?" Dani asked as she turned back to face her brother and Kris.

"You holding out on me Davis" Matt said as he and Junior did their guy handshake.

"We haven't really talked about it yet with everything that's been going on" Kris replied

"What are you talking about Kris?" Barb asked confused to her statement. "What's been going on that I don't know of?"

"Oh, Kris just meant that she wanted you to get well before we planned anything" Junior replied coming to her rescue.

Kris squeezed his hand as a thank you. She didn't want to worry her mom about what did happened before this incident.

"Is that all honey?" she asked.

"Yes, that's exactly it mom." She reassured her.

Matt and Dani both knew what they were talking about so they stood there in silence smiling.

"Oh Krissy, you don't have to worry about me. I will be fine, you wait and see"

"Big day? What big day" Jace asked confused.

"Kris and Junior are engaged." Dani exclaimed with excitement.

"Engaged? Wow, congrats baby sister" he said as he walked over and hugged her. He then shook Junior's hand. "If you ever hurt her-"Jace started saying.

Kris rolled her eyes at her brother as she chuckled. "Jace-"

"No worries man. I would never let anything happened to her, she's my first priority" he replied cutting Jace off as they finished their handshake.

Kris glanced over and saw the worrieness look in her mom's eyes.

"Mom, you okay" she asked as she walked over to her bed.

"I'm just so happy for you two" she replied as she pulled her in for a hug.

"Mom, everything will be okay so, don't worry about me." Kris whispered in her ear.

Barb nodded as they pulled apart. "Oh Krissy, if you only knew" she thought in her head.

"What's with all the tears" Jace asked as he walked over towards them.

"I'm just a proud mother, that's all" Barb replied wiping away her tears.

They all hung out for a little while longer.

"Kris why don't you head home and get some sleep" said her mom. "I've got Jace here to take care of me"

"Yeah Kris, you've taken enough time off of work. I'm not planning on leaving moms side anytime soon"

"You sure?" she asked. "Because I can stay, Ms. Ritter won't mind if I just-" she started saying

"Yes, positive." They both replied in unison as they cut her off.

"Okay, I'll be back in a few days to visit." She replied as she hugged and kissed both of them.

"I love you honey. Thanks for coming kids, drive safely"

They said their good byes' as they walked out with Kris trailing behind. She stood there as she had her hand on the closed door.

"Kris?" Junior said realizing that she wasn't behind them. "We'll meet you guys at home?"he asked as Dani held open the elevator door.

"Yeah that sounds good." Matt replied. "Drive safely"

"Alright guys, see you soon. You too" He then turned around as he walked back to find Kris.

…

Jean and Pablo were still kissing on the couch as the phone rang.

"Umphz" she said as they pulled apart. She straightened out her blouse as she cleared her throat. "Hello" she answered.

Pablo smiled as he looked at his watch.

"Hi honey" she said smiling as she looked over at Pablo. "That's great news. How's Kris?" she asked.

He filled her in.

"Okay, well you kids drive home safely. I will see you in the morning?" she asked. "Alright honey, I love you too" she replied as she hung up.

"Barbara is doing fine, and the kids are on their way home" she told Pablo.

"That's great news" he replied.

They sat their smiling at one another.

"Well, I better get going" he stated as they got to their feet. "How about dinner tomorrow night?" he asked her as they stopped at the door.

Her eyes lit up as a smiled formed at her mouth. "I would love that" she replied.

"Say, I'll pick you up at 7o'clock?"

"I'll be waiting" she answered as they shared another kiss.

They said their good nights as she closed the door behind him. She cleaned up a little and headed to bed.

…

"Kris, baby what's wrong?" Junior asked as he took her hands into his. He kissed the back of her hand as they drove home.

"I-I can't shake the feeling that this isn't over. Who would know me from Raintree?" she asked as goose bumps rose.

"Well baby you are a jockey. Lots of people know you" he replied.

"I know, but something feels off about how he knows me" she answered a little spooked. Just then as they drove out of the parking lot, she spotted someone from the corner of her eye. She twisted her body around to look again but he was gone. She could have sworn he smirked at her. "It can't be" she thought to herself. "No, no it can't be."

"I won't let anything happen to you I promise" she heard Junior say as she snapped back into reality.

"Kris" he said as he gave her hand a little squeeze. "You okay?"

She smiled as she looked over at him. "I'm fine. I love you"

"I love you too" he replied as he turned his attention back to the road. "Do you mind if we stop by the house real quick? I have a few things I need to pick up before tomorrow"

"Not at all." she responded as she gazed out the window up at the stars.

They held hands all the way to Davis Farms.

"Where's your dad?" she asked him yawning as they got out of the car.

"On a business trip" he replied as they walked in. "He won't be back for another few days."

Kris nodded her head as she looked around. "It's so quiet in here" she said as she followed him up to his room.

"You're telling me." He chuckled. "Since Dani moved out, it's been just me and him but since we got back together, it's been just him" Junior explained as he stacked a few file folders together.

It's been awhile since she's been back in his room so she walked around admiring things. Her eyes glanced to a picture that sat on his night stand next to his bed. She picked it up as a smile formed at her lips. Her fingers brushed against the glass as it was a picture of her sitting on his lap as she kissed him on the cheek. He had a huge smile on his face."

"This will only take a few more minutes" he yelled as he ran down the stairs.

"Okay, take your time" she replied as she yawned. She turned to look at his neatly made bed as she had a flash back.

"_**Tell me something" she asked Junior confused as she turned to face him.**_

"_**Such as?" he replied.**_

"_**Why didn't we do anything last night?"**_

"_**Hey you know how men are, we sometimes get headaches" he replied with a smirk on his face.**_

"_**So you didn't want too?" she asked shocked.**_

"_**No, you didn't" he replied as he kissed her on the cheek.**_

She sat down as she laughed. "Friends with Benefits huh?" she said aloud with a chuckle. She didn't realize how tired she was as she waited for him so she laid down on his bed.

He came back in 10mins later. "Okay, I'm all -" he said but stopped at the sight of Kris asleep on his bed. He smiled as he walked over towards her. "Hey sleeping beauty" he said as he kissed her on the lips taking the picture frame out of her hands.

A smiled formed at her lips as she slowly opened her eyes.

"You ready to go?" he asked her as he kissed her again.

She sat up as they were now forehead to forehead. She shook her head "No"

"No?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

"No" she repeated as she kissed him from his lips down his chin, down his jaw line making her way over towards his neck leading her up to nibbling his ear. She knew that it drove him wild as she then pulled him by the collar of his shirt down on top of her as they started kissing passionately.

"You know the last time we were in here together, we technically never did anything"

"Uh huh" she replied in between kisses. "You were such a gentlemen" she added with a chuckle as she kissed him again

"Well then, lets' change that memory shall we?" he smirked as she nodded her head.

They then ripped off each other's clothes as it went flying all over the floor. He pulled up the covers over their bodies as he kissed her lips down her chin over to her neck.

"I love you Junior" she whispered as she squirmed searching for his lips.

"I love you too Kris" he replied in between kisses. They both deepened the kisses as they grew hungry for each other. After making passionate love, he wrapped his arms around her tightly as they fell asleep.

…

Barb woke up as her heart started racing. "What the hell are you doing here" she shouted as he stood over her. "Get out of here now before I-"

"Before you what?! What are you going to do to me?" He bellowed.

She laid there frozen as her eyes were glued to him. She then grabbed the call button.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" he smirked as he stepped closer.

"Don't you dare come in any closer" she hollered now her finger was on the call button.

"You won't do it." He chuckled.

"Well you're wrong."

"See we both know that by the time you push that button, they're going to buzz in to see what you need and by the time they actually come in to see you, you might even-" he stopped himself right there as a smile formed at the corner of his mouth.

"You sick bastard!"

"Awe, now that's no way to treat your soon to be son in law"

"HA! YOU'LL NEVER BE MY SON IN LAW" she lashed out at him. Kris will never love you. She loves-"

"Don't you dare say it!" he yelled.

"It's the truth. She just told me that they're engaged. She'll never love you."

He then rushed up to her as he started choking her.

She pushed the call button as the light flashed.

"You're lucky you're even still alive Furrillo, so don't push it" he stated as he squeezed tighter.

She was pushing and hitting him trying to get him off of her. She grabbed the telephone as she smacked him with it.

"Is there something you need Ms. Furrillo?" The nurse asked from the intercom.

"I'm not playing games and you know that quite well Furrillo" he whispered as he gave one last squeeze and let go as she smacked him really hard.

"Ms. Furrillo-" the nurse said once again

She coughed as she gasped for air. "Help me" she begged the nurse.

"We'll be in, in just a few minutes" the nurse said as she hung up.

"NO! Now!" she managed to say as she rubbed her neck

"What did I tell you? I could just kill you now and no one would ever know it was me, but lucky for you I won't. Do what I asked Furrillo or you can kiss your daughter good bye. Don't cross me, you know what I'm capable of doing" He snarled before he walked out of the room. "I'll be back."

She sat there trying to breathe as he walked out.

…

Kris woke up early the next day in Junior's protective grip holding her tight. She smiled as she started kissing him.

He slowly opened his eyes as a smile formed at his lips. He then deepened the kiss. "Good morning beautiful" he said as he turned his attention to her.

"Yes, it is a good morning" she whispered as she pulled him in for another long passionate kiss.

"How did you sleep?" he asked her

"Very well" she answered with a smirk.

"Did I ever tell you how sexy you look with my clothes on?" he asked her

"Uh huh" she managed to say as he pulled her up on top of him.

"But you know, you look even sexier with it off" he grinned as he started unbuttoning the shirt she was wearing.

She leaned down as she placed kissed him from his belly button making her way up to his chest over towards his neck towards his jaw line as his lips eagerly searched for hers. Their kisses grew deeper and deeper as it became more intense as their lips locked.

"Juniorrrrr!" she shrieked adding a few occasional moans and giggles as he found her hot spots on her collar bone.

"I can't help it" he whispered as he chuckled. They rolled around so that he was now slightly on top of her. He leaned in as their lips once again met. Their kisses were so extremely passionate that he for sure thought he had left her lips bruised from all the kisses but he didn't care. He loved the way their lips tasted when they were together and he loved the way their tongue wrestled against one another. He loved everything about her. He knew she felt the same way by the way she kissed him back eagerly proving that she was enjoying it as much as he was. Once again, one thing led to the next, they made hot- passionate steamy love.

"That was-" he began saying.

"Yes it was" she replied with a smile on her face. She turned to face him as he leaned in for a kiss. "I love you" she said as they pulled apart.

"Baby girl, I love you more than life its' self" he replied as they kissed once more.

"What are your plans for today?" she asked him as they cuddled.

"Meeting with Kalvin. What about you?" he asked

"I was thinking about heading back to see my mom. I really want to find out a little more about this guy."

"Okay, but not without me" he answered. "Why don't you go back to Raintree and I'll swing by after my meeting and we'll drive up together."

"Junior, I'm not taking you away from your wind turbine project. Kalvin needs you." She started saying

"Yes, and so do you. You're my first priority." He replied as he kissed her forehead.

"But Junior-"

"No buts. I'm coming with you."


	62. Could It Be

"Kris" exclaimed Jean. She walked over and pulled her into a hug.

"Hi Jean" she replied with a smile on her face as she sunk into the hug.

"I'm glad you're home. How's your mom? How are you holding up honey?" she asked worried.

"She's doing well thank you. She gave us a little scare but I think that's past through and she's on the road to recovery."

"Oh I'm so glad to hear."

Kris smiled as she could see the concern look in Jean's eyes. "I'm not going anywhere. My home is here now so you don't have to worry" she said as she reassured her.

Jean threw her arms around her as she held her tightly as they were both in tears.

"I'm sorry Kris, look at me. I'm such an old sap." She added as she chuckled. "I was afraid I might lose you again since your mom needs you-"

"Jace is with her, and he won't leave her side after this whole incident." Kris then filled her in on everything that happened. "I'm going to go see her again today"

"Do you think it's a good idea since you said that Barb's protecting y-"said Jean as she had that uneasy look on her face again.

"Don't worry, I'm going with Junior of course" Kris added. "He won't let me go by myself either ever since I told him what was going on."

"Phew" Jean replied as she breathed a little easier.

"There is something that I want to talk to you and Pablo about though."

"Yes honey?"

"But it's going to have to wait until I get my mom situated"

"Okay. Honey you know that Pablo and I are always here for you, we all are." She said smiling.

"I know, thank you."

"So, how about some breakfast?" she asked now standing up.

"Oh, no thank you. Junior and I had some this morning before he dropped me off. I'm going to go say hello to wildfire. I'll see you later?" she said as she headed towards the back door.

"Okay honey, but please be careful"

"I will thank you"

…

Jace walked over towards his mom as he pulled the covers up over her arms.

"Don't touch me! Leave my daughter alone" she shouted as she panicked swinging her arms as she hits him.

"Mom, mom. It's me Jace" he said as he tried to calm her down. "You're just having a terrible dream."

"Jace, where's Krissy" she exclaimed still panicking.

"She went home last night remember?" he stated now confused. "Are you okay? You're all shaken up"

"I-I'm fine" she replied with a fake smile catching her breath.

"Okay. Do you want to tell me what you were dreaming about that's got you so upset?" he replied as he opened up her curtains. Lets' get some sun light in here" he said smiling as he turned to face her. "What in the world happened to your neck mom?" he asked appalled rushing to her side examining the marks.

"What are you talking about Jace?"

"You've got red marks all over your neck. It almost looks like-"

"Oh it was nothing. I think I got an allergic to something I ate honey, that's all" she blurted out cutting him off.

"Well that doesn't look like an allergic reaction at all mom." He replied still examining her very closely. "Why didn't the doctor or nurses say anything to me about this?" he asked upset heading towards the door.

"Jace honey, really I'm fine." She replied.

"Mom, you're not fine. I want some answers" he said now about walk out.

"Jace, they don't know"

"What?! What do you mean they don't know?" he asked as he stood there for answers.

She looked away as she searched for something to say.

"Mom, are you going to tell me what happened or am I going to have to get the doctor's involved?" He said as he stood there for a few minutes. "Alright then, I'm going to have to assume that you have been hurting yourself or maybe one of the nurses?" he questioned.

She stayed silent as she tried to call his bluff.

"Okay well then the hospital board is going to have a field day with this report" he said as he placed his hand on the door.

"That's absurd Jace. I would never hurt myself and the nurses have been gre-"

"Then tell me what's been going on mom." He cut in.

She closed her eyes as tears rolled down her cheeks. "Why can't you kids just drop it?" she lashed out. "Why can't you both see I'm trying to protect you here" she cried.

"Mom, we're grown adults. We're both capable of taking care of ourselves. We have for the last-"

"Must you remind me that I have been a failure of a mother to the both of you" she cut him off.

He sighed. "Mom, that's not what I meant. I'm sorry. We love you, you know that. I will protect you and Kris. Besides, Kris has Junior now, so we don't really have to worry about her as much. He seems like a really good guy" He pointed out. "Now, please let me help you. Who is this guy? Why did he hurt you and why are you protecting us?" he said as he took her hand into his.

She shook her head. "That's just it Jace. It's Kris he wants"

"What? What does Kris have to do with any of this?" Jace asked really confused as he sat down.

She stayed quiet as she breathed in slowly.

He sat there and waited patiently.

…

"Hi boy, I've missed you" Kris said as she petted Wildfire. "How have you been holding up without me?"

Wildfire neighed at her as he nudged her.

"Oh Wildfire, I'm so glad to see you. I've needed to talk to you boy." She said as she petted him. "What am I going to do about my mom?" she asked. "She's been hurt by this mystery guy and she won't let us help her. Why is she protecting him?" she asked out loud. "Who is he? Why does she keep saying she's protecting me? I don't get it."

Just then she had a flash back to last night as she had goose bumps. She snapped out of it as Wildfire blew air at her.

"Wildfire, this might sound crazy and all but I could have sworn I saw Ker-"she stopped herself from saying his name. "It had to be him last night. I thought I saw him as Junior and I pulled out of the parking lot, so I turned around and he was gone. I know that the police hand cuffed him and taken him away that night, but I swear it was him last night. He had that smirk on his face" she said as a chill ran down her spine.

Wildfire nudged her as her hand ran smoothly against his side.

"Wildfire" she smirked. "It had to be him, last night. I'm sure of it"

"It had to be who last night?" Junior asked as he walked up to her wrapping his arms around her waist from behind.

"Oh, hey you scared me." She chuckled. "You're back from your meeting with Kalvin already?" she asked trying to change the subject.

"Yes, and you can't pull a fast one on me baby." He smirked.

"So it had to be who last night?" he asked again as he glanced from Wildfire to Kris, then Kris to Wildfire.

Kris stayed quiet.

"Wildfire, is she keeping something from me?"

Kris flashed him a quick nervous smile. "Oh baby, it was nothing really"

Wildfire then nudged Junior as he petted him with one hand and still had the other one wrapped around Kris's waist. "Is it really nothing Kris?" He asked as Wildfire then kicked the dirt and banged against his stall.

"Ye-" she tried to say

"Nothing huh? Seems like Wildfire begs to differ" Junior stated as he cut her off with a concern look on his face as he kept his eyes on Kris. "Kris?"

"Thanks a lot Wildfire" she said as she glanced from one to the other. "Okay, okay." She said as she wiggled out of Junior's embraced and sat down on a hay stack. "Last night when we pulled out of the parking lot I could have sworn I saw Ker-." She stopped as a chill ran up her spine.

"Kris, baby who did you see?" Junior asked as he sat down next to her.

She sat there quietly as she opened but then closed her mouth.

"Kris?"

"I swore I saw Kerry" she said as she closed her eyes.

"Kerry Connolly?" he asked surprised. "Baby-"

"I know, I know. It sounds crazy Junior and I know that he was cuffed and taken to the police station but I swear it was him last night. He had that smirk on his face. When I turned back around to double check, he was gone." She added as she crossed her arms at her chest and rubbed her arms to make the goose bumps go away. "He's gotten out once already, what makes you think he didn't get out again?" she asked now standing up as she paced back and forth.

Junior stayed quiet as he knew she could be right. He sighed as he opened his mouth. "Kris-"

She starred at him with that look, and right away he knew she was serious about it.

"Whoa, is this a bad time guys?" asked Matt as he and Dani walked in with saddles

"Hey guys."

"Not at all" Kris replied as Junior and Matt did their guy handshake.

"We didn't hear you guys come in last night, did something happen with your mom?" Dani asked.

"Oh no, she's okay. It's just that-"

"I had to get a few things from the house so we stopped by and since it was late and we both were tired, we decided to stay the night."

"At the house, and Dad was oka-" Dani asked shocked

"Business trip" he replied as he cut her off.

"Kris, what's wrong?" Matt asked now looking at her.

"Nothing" she replied smiling to reassure them.

"Come on Kris, something's bothering you." Dani added. "We know that look"

Kris sighed as she filled them in on what happened.

"Kerry Connolly?" Matt repeated.

"Oh my god- you don't think it's a possibility? Do you?" Dani asked worried as she got chills.

"Well then again, anything's possible" Matt replied

Junior saw that look in Kris's eyes again as she was lost at thought.

"Kris, why don't we call the police officer from that night and ask him ourselves. We do have his number and I'm sure that it will put your mind to rest." He stated as he put an arm around her.

She sighed. "No, no you're right. He's locked up, I'm just over reacting-"

"Kris, I don't think that's a bad idea" Matt added. "I mean, it'll for one put your mind to rest and two if he did get out we'll know what precautions to take."

Kris stayed quiet as she looked made eye contact with all three of them. "You guys are so sweet, but I'm fine really. It was dark, my eyes were probably playing tricks on me."

"Baby maybe your eyes saw what they saw. When was the last time you thought about Connolly?"

"Not since he was handcuffed and taken away" she replied.

"See, if you're positive that you saw him that night, than it wouldn't hurt to call." Added Dani

She stayed quiet as Wildfire's neighing broke her concentration.

"Here how about this, we're going to go see your mom, and if Matt and Dani don't mind, we'll have them call the officer"

"That's a great idea, we don't mind at all. We'll call you first thing once we hear something" Matt reassured them.

"Okay, Are you sure you two don't mind? I mean I know you guys have a business to run and me not helping with either is-" She asked now looking from Matt to Dani.

"Don't be silly" Dani replied as she cut her off. "Matt and I both understand what you're going through and once everything settles down we know that everything will go back to normal again. Kris, what are friends for right?" Dani asked as she hugged her.

"You guys are the greatest" she said as she hugged the both of them.

"I'll always be here for you Kris" said Matt as they embraced.

"Come on, tell me I'm a great guy" Junior added with a smirk

"Yeah you are, _**today**__"_ she laughed as she hugged and kissed him

"You are a magnificent guy" she said smiling.

Junior had a smirk on his face as they all laughed. He put his hand out for Kris to grab as she gladly accepted it.

"Well then, I'll see you guys later and you too Wildfire"

"I've got a few things to finish here with the dirty dozen, before we call it a day" said Matt as he glanced at his watch.

"Since it's 12:15 right now, and you've got that to do, and I've got a few clients that I have to meet; what do you say I'll meet you back here at 4 o'clock.

"Okay, sounds like a plan."

"Do you really think he got out again?" Dani asked a little spooked.

"Knowing Kerry I'd say anything's possible and if Kris said she saw him that night, than I believe her."

"When is this nightmare going to end? He just won't give up will he?"

Matt walked over as they hugged. "I just don't know what his intentions are, but hopefully we're all wrong and he's sitting in that jail cell as we speak"

Dani nodded as she rested her head on his shoulder.

…

"Jace" Barb whispered.

"What is it mom?" he asked worried.

"He can't find out I'm telling you this or-"

"Or what?"

"Kris is in danger. I've been trying to protect her, and now you and Junior have to protect her from him."

"Danger? Mom what are you talking about? Protect her from who?" he asked now really confused. He

She had a dazed scary look on her face. "Him" she repeated once again scared.

"Who is he? How does he know Kris? Is that why he hurt you? To get to Kris?"

"I met him at the diner when I was working there. He kept coming around and he asked if I had a daughter. I asked him how he knew your sister and he said from Raintree. He started coming around more often but I never really paid any attention to him. One night, he followed me home and told me that he was dating Krissy."

"What was he an ex-boyfriend of hers?"

"Honey he had rage in his eyes. He didn't look like Krissy's type but he told me that I had to bring Kris back home and to get him away from Junior Davis or he'd-"

"He'd what mom? Who is this bastard?" Jace was now outraged.

Barb closed her eyes as tears rolled down her cheeks. "He said that he'd K-I-L-L her if he couldn't have her. You should have heard the way he spoke about it" she said as tears kept coming. He said if I didn't make it happen he'd get to her going through us. He said he had goons that would take care of you and I couldn't let that happen, Jace. I told him to go to hell and that I'd call the police if he ever came back around. He told me not to cross him and that's why-"

"That's why you're here isn't it mom. He hurt you to get to Kris. Why didn't you tell us?" he exclaimed as he put two and two together.

"I didn't want you or Kris to find out. I figured if you two stayed where you were you'd be safe and he'd get the hint and leave us alone. I figured I could handle it-"

"How many times mom?"

She stayed quiet.

"How many times mom?!" he snapped.

"3 times, including this time that he's put me in the hospital. He's a very dangerous man Jace."

"WHO IS HE?" Jace asked outraged now getting to his feet.

Barb couldn't even bare to say it.

"Mom, you've already told me what happened. Now tell me, what his name is?" he shouted.

"KERRY CONNOLLY" she shouted as she covered her face.

…

Jean was baking goods in the kitchen as Pablo walked in. "Hi" she said with a smile that formed at her mouth.

"Hi" he replied as he walked closer to her. "I thought I smelt your famous chocolate chip cookies"

"Yeah, well you guessed right. I forgot that I had a group coming over and now I'm scramming, running around trying to get things done."

"Oh I see" he replied a little bummed. "So I take it we s-should we just reschedule our-" he began saying.

"No" she blurted out before he could finish his sentence. She started blushing as she realized how fast she responded to him.

A smiled flashed across his lips as they locked eyes.

"Okay then. 7 o'clock as planned? Is there anything I can help you with?" he asked

"You can try one of these cookies for me and let me know what you think" she replied as she fed him a little piece.

"Delicious as always"

"You've got a little chocolate here" she said as she laughed wiping his mouth with a napkin. As she slowly moved her hand he stopped her.

"Thank you" he replied as they stood there gazing into each other's eyes.

They both then started leaning towards each other as their lips met. The kiss grew deeper and deeper as they embraced into a hug never once parting lips.

…

"Hi baby" Matt said as Dani pulled up. He opened the door for her as she got out.

"Hi" she replied as they kissed. "You all done?"

"Yeah, just about. Didn't go as well as I hoped" he replied a little frustrated.

"Oh I'm sorry. There's always tomorrow"

"Yeah, lets' hope tomorrow's a better day. The Hollywood Park is coming up and they need to be ready."

They walked into the barn as Matt put away the saddles. "Alright guys, clean 'em up and put them away for the night. We'll pick up again tomorrow" Matt instructed.

They walked up towards the house.

"Do I smell your mom's famous chocolate chip cookies?" she asked excitedly.

"That's what it smells like" he replied as they held hands.

Just then his mouth dropped open and his eyes opened wide as they froze at the door.


	63. Not So Good News

"Matt, what is it?" Dani asked confused.

"My M-Mom and P-Pablo" he managed to say out loud with his eyes opened wide and mouth dropped open.

"Your mom and Pablo what?" she asked confused as she walked up from behind him towards the door. Her mouth dropped open as it ended with a big smile. "Awww" she blurted out.

"Awww? How are you smiling? Why aren't you shocked like I am?"

"Oh honey, everyone knew." She said as she turned around and faced him.

He was still speechless.

"Come on, lets' give them some privacy" she said as she pulled him by the hand.

"Privacy, privacy to do what?" he asked stunned

She laughed. "I'm not going to answer that, besides we've got other things to take care of" she said as they walked over to the front door.

Matt grabbed his phone as he sat down on the couch.

"That's the number and his name is Officer Mello" she whispered.

It rang about 3 times before he heard a voice on the other end.

"Officer Mello"

"Officer Mello? It's Matt Ritter" he replied.

"Matt Ritter?" he questioned

"Matt Ritter, Rain tree farms, Kris Furrillo, Kerry Conn-"he replied as he tried to refresh Mello's memory.

"Oh yes. What can I do for you son?" he asked.

"Well, we just wanted to call and find out if you could tell us the status on Kerry Connolly. The reason being is that Kris claims that she saw him the other night, and we wanted to put her mind at ease. You know explain that her eyes were playing tricks on her because there's no way he could be out roaming the streets right?-"he asked with anticipation.

Dani sat at the edge of the coffee table

There was silence as Mello cleared his throat."Where did she see him?" was all he could say as he asked Matt.

"At the Oakland Hospital" he replied confused

"Is Ms. Furillo hurt?"

"No, no. She was there visiting a family member."

"Oh okay, well here's the situation Mr. Ritter."

Matt knew that didn't sound good. "_**Situation**_?" he asked

"See we brought him down to the station that night, booked him and put him in a cell. He was waiting on his court hearing for a few days to see how he was going to plead and at the same time be prosecuted."

"Uh-huh" Matt replied as he and Dani locked eyes.

Matt stayed quiet as he continued to listen

"Someone came in and made bail for him even though the amount was extremely high"

"_**Bail?! Wait**_, I don't understand. How is that possible? Who was he?" Matt asked as he rambled on. "He stole over millions of dollars from Raintree, escaped from jail and now someone made his _**bail**_?" Matt stated appalled as he cut the officer off.

"_**What**_?" Dani shrieked as she covered her mouth.

"Mr. Ritter, please calm down. We don't know who he is since he wanted to stay anonymous, but I think its best that Ms. Furrillo comes down to the station so we could explain the whole situation. What do you say we all meet tomorrow and will discuss this, at her earliest convenience?"

"What if he gets to her again? Then what?"

"You don't have to worry Mr. Ritter; I've got a few of my guys out there who are staying close just in case anything does happen"

"We'll that's a relief"

"I look forward to seeing you all tomorrow Mr. Ritter"

"Thank you Officer Mello" he replied as he hung up.

"_**Bail**_?" Dani asked as she got up.

"Yes" he said shaking his head.

"How is that even possible?" she cried now talking through her hands.

"I don't know. He wants to talk to Kris and explain the situation tomorrow"

"That doesn't sound good" she stated. "_**So Kris was right**_?"

Matt nodded his head. "I've got to call Junior" he said as he grabbed his phone

…

"_**KERRY CONNOLLY**_" Kris screeched as she and Junior walked in thru the door. She felt like the wind was knocked out of her.

Jace and Barbara both looked over at Kris.

"Did I hear you right mom? Jace? Junior did she just say-" she asked unable to speak.

Junior placed a hand on her low back as he tried to comfort her glancing between Kris and her family.

"Yes" her mom finally spoke up. "I'm sorry honey I was trying to protect you, both of you. I didn't want you kids to find out about any of this."

"Kris are you okay? You don't look so good" said Jace a little worried.

"Krissy tell me, how are you linked to him?" her mom asked

Kris had a blank stare on her face as she turned white as a ghost

Junior was worried, since she was slowly recovering from her amnesia, Connolly's encounter and now this. He walked over as he placed his hands on her shoulders. "Kris-?"

She then felt her knees give out as the room went black.

"Kris" they all yelled in unison. "Baby" Junior shouted as he caught her before she hit the floor. "Kris, wake up honey" he exclaimed as he lightly tapped her cheeks.

"Junior, lay her here on my roll away bed" exclaimed Jace.

"Krissy, are you okay?" Barbara yelled from her bed. She then pressed the call button. "Help, my daughter needs a doctor, a nurse? Anyone!" she hollered.

"Ms. Furillo, please calm down. A nurse will be right in"

"Kris" Junior repeated once again.

"Junior, what's going on man? Why did Kris react like that to the name Kerry Connolly? Do they know each other?" Jace asked eagerly

"I'll explain everything to you in a bit" he replied not taking his eyes off of Kris

Just then the nurse came running in. "What happened?" Nurse Pennington asked.

"She fainted" Junior and Jace replied in unison.

"What made her do that?"

"She got some unexpected news that upset her, that's all" Junior replied.

"Is she okay?" Barb yelled now trying to get up.

"Ms. Furillo, please stay in bed." Instructed the nurse. "We need you to stay calm." Nurse Pennington exclaimed.

Jace walked over and helped her settle back in. "Mom, she'll be okay. She just fainted."

Nurse Pennington then rubbed alcohol under Kris's nose as she slowly regained consciousness.

Just then Junior's phone rang. He grabbed it as it read "Matt" on the caller ID. "Hey Matt, this isn't a good time. I need to call yo-"

"What's going on? Is everything okay? Is it Kris?" he asked panicky as Dani stood next to him

"You can say that" he replied. "Kris just found out that Kerry was the one who hurt her mom and she fainted. The nurse is tending to her right now. I'll call you back as soon as she wakes up."

"He did what?!" Matt yelled. "Do you want us to head down?" Matt asked.

"No, no. Thanks buddy but we're planning on going home tonight unless otherwise"

"Junior, Kris was right about Kerry" he exclaimed

"_**What**_?! How's that possible?"

"He made bail a few days ago by an anonymous person"

Junior closed his eyes as his hand turned into a fist. "Damn it Kerry" he shouted in his head. "Matt keep me posted if you hear anything else.

"Okay buddy call me later"

"What happened?" Kris asked as she tried to get up.

"Slowly my dear" Nurse Pennington replied as she helped her sit up.

Junior made his way back over towards her "Kris, you scared me half to death" he said as he rubbed her low back.

She softly smiled up at him.

"How are you feeling honey" asked Nurse Pennington

"Kris thank god" she heard her mother say

"I'm feeling a little bit woozy but I'll be okay."

"Has this happened before?" she asked.

"No" she shook her head.

"I have to ask this, Are you or could you be pregnant?"

"No" replied Kris as she looked up at Junior

"_**Someday**_" Junior smirked

Kris rolled her eyes at him as she grinned.

"When was the last time you had food in your system?

"Uh, I think earlier this morning. I got busy and it slipped my mind" she explained

"I want to run a few tests to make sure you're okay" replied the nurse as she and Junior helped Kris to her feet.

"I don't think that's necessary. I'm fine, really just under a lot of stress that's all."

"Kris, baby I think you should listen to Nurse Pennington" Junior began

"I know, but really I'm fine"

"Kris listen to them, you should really-" Jace tried putting his two cents in.

"Krissy honey, are you okay?" Barb shouted from her bed

"Guys, seriously I'm fine." She said getting a little frustrated. "Thank you all for worrying but-" She paused as she got a little woozy from standing up to"

"Kris, baby you're not fine. Sit down" said Junior as he stood in front of her

"Junior" she sighed

"Okay, okay well if you're not going to let me examine you, please try and take it easy." Stated the nurse as she saw Kris getting upset. I'm going to get you something to eat so I'll be right back"

Kris nodded as the nurse checked on her mom

"Ms. Furrillo, how are you feeling?" she asked now looking up at her

"Fine now that Kris is okay" she replied.

"Do you need anything?" she asked

"No, I'm fine" answered Barb

The nurse walked out

"Krissy, you gave us quite a scare" said Barb.

She put her hand up in the air to quiet her mom down. "How many times?" she asked again getting down to business.

"3" replied Barb as she sighed

Kris felt her head throbbed as she rubbed her temples. "3x! Why didn't you say anything?" she asked

"He told me that he'd hurt us, all three of us"

"Kris don't blame her. She was just trying to protect us." said Jace. "Oh he told mom that you two knew each other? How? Why does he want to hurt you and our family?"

Just then the nurse came back in. "Here honey, eat up. I want you to finish the whole thing and if you'd like some more just give me a holler.

"Thank you" she replied as she took the cup of chicken noodle and crackers.

Junior opened the crackers for her as he crumbled it into her soup

"Thank you baby" she said smiling as he kissed her forehead.

"You prince charming, please let me know if this happens again" said the nurse as she cleaned up and headed towards the door

"Will do, that's a promise. Thank you Nurse Pennington" He said as he handed Kris the food

"So are you going to tell us how you were involved with this Kerry guy" Jace asked

Kris sighed as she explained the situation to her family.

"B-but he doesn't seem like your type" exclaimed Barb

"Long story cut short, it was a big mistake" she replied.

Junior squeezed her shoulder as he looked to the ground. He knew the reason why she even dated Kerry in the first place was because of him. She was trying to get over him but ended up in another man's arms.

Junior didn't have to say anything as Kris read his mind. It was written all over his face. "Baby, it was my mistake getting involved with him. It had nothing to do with you" she whispered as she caressed his cheek with her hand

"I don't get it, if he wanted to get back at you why didn't he go after Junior? No offense man"

"None taken"

"I don't know what his intentions are." She said as she made her way towards her mom. Just then her mouth dropped open and her eyes were full of horror. "MOM, WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR NECK?!" she yelled as she examined it. "Did he do this to you?" she asked shocked as she searched for her mom's eyes.

Barbara turned away to look at Jace.

"Mom, please look at me" she begged as tears streamed down her face. "Was Kerry here today?"

…

"What did he say?" Dani asked as he hung up the phone.

"Kerry was the one who hurt Kris's mom" he replied as he sat down next to her.

"Kerry did?" she asked confused.

"Damn it Kerry" he yelled.

Dani stayed quiet as she tried to think all of this through.

"Baby what are you thinking about?" he asked no realizing she got all quiet.

"This whole thing, it doesn't add up. Doesn't make any sense though?"

"What do you mean?"

"Think about it Matt. Who in the world would want to bail Kerry out of Jail?"

"Well whoever he is has to have connections with him" he replied. "Kerry either owes him money or he owes Kerry money"

"So we should ask Mello for Kerry's time line of when he first got out to now." Said Dani

"Yeah that's a good idea"

"Do you think who ever this guy is, was the one who hurt Kris's mom?" she asked

"Could be" Matt replied

Dani then got the chills. "Kris may be in more danger then we think. Who do you think it is?"

"I don't know"

"Hi Matt, Hi Dani, bye Matt, bye Dani" said Todd as he flew past them.

"Whoa slow down tiger" Matt said laughing."What, hot date or something?"

Todd shook his head at him.

"We're you off to little man?" asked Dani as she walked over and messed with his hair

"Oh, I'm staying the night at Trevor's, he's picking me up in about 15mins.

"Awww, a boys night out" she smirked "lucky you"

"Have fun" said Matt as Todd disappeared around the corner

"See you later" he yelled

…

"Krissy, please-"

Junior rushed to her side afraid her knees might give out again. "Baby, why don't you sit down" he said pulling up a chair for her.

"When?" she asked her mom

"This morning" she replied

Kris's eyes went straight to Jace's as it gave him chills. "Krissy, you're not blaming me; I had to 

check in with work"

"What work?" she yelled. "Stealing cars isn't considered work" she fumed not caring what just came out of her mouth

"Kris, how could you say that to your brother" Barb cut in

"I don't do that anymore, how could you think that? I've changed a lot." he replied as he defended himself.

"Uhm, I don't know, maybe it was because the last time I saw you, you stole Junior's car and took off before saying anything to me. You're lucky he didn't press charges"

"Jace?" Barb said shocked

"Kris, it was so long ago. We were all young and the past is the past-" said Junior

"I know what I did was stupid- besides, there seemed like there was tension between the two of you and he came off as that spoiled rich kid who got whatever he wanted. "_**No offense Junior**_" he said as he turned to him. "So I thought I'd teach him a lesson" Jace tried explaining. "It was all for fun and games.

Junior waved it off

"Fun and games?" she asked beyond appalled. "So just because there was tension between the two of us, it made it okay for you to go and steal his car? God, Jace when are you going to grow up and take some responsibility?" she asked coldly

"Responsibility? Look who's talking. Don't give me that lecture Kris."

"What's that suppose to mean Jace" she asked

"When mom need your help and asked you to come home did you?" he yelled.

"Okay, guys' lets' all calm down" Junior tried saying. "Maybe you shouldn't fight in front of your mom who's trying to recover" he added looking from Kris to Jace, Jace to Kris.

"Don't you dare blame me for that Jace!" she yelled. "Maybe if I didn't get in trouble hanging out with you and your stupid friends, _**maybe**_ I would have come home" she lashed out at him

"O-kay, never mind" added Junior as they totally ignored him and continued bashing at each other.

"Oh so now we're _**stupid**_. Oh I'm sorry that I don't fit in with you and your so-called rich friends. God! I shouldn't have called you!" he exclaimed frustrated. "You know what, I don't need this" he yelled as he headed for the door

"Kids, please stop fighting" begged Barb now in tears

"There you go again Jace, when the going gets tough, you bail. That's what you do best isn't it. You're just like our so called sperm donor" she shouted as tears streamed down her face

They were all so shocked that those words just came out of her mouth

"Don't you dare compare me to that bastard! I'm nothing like him" he shouted appalled.

Jace's facial expression said it all. She never meant to say those things, but she was just so angry and upset that it came all came out.

"Don't speak of your father like that" Barbara cried

"Why are you defending him?" Jace yelled

"What kind of father abandon's their wife and kids," she asked furiously with tears

Junior stood there teary-eyed as his heart broke for Kris. He knew exactly how she felt because his mother abandoned him when he was very young.

Jace was upset with his sister, but at the same time his heart broke for her pain as his eyes stayed glued to her. He knew that when their father abandoned them, it affected them both traumatically. His heart and mind said go comfort her but his legs wouldn't move as they felt like heavy cement bricks. Instead "I'm out of here" was all that came out of his mouth.

"Jace" Barb called after him

"Jace," Junior said as he put a hand on his shoulder as he stopped him from leaving

"I'm sorry Junior, take care of her for me" he said as he walked out

"Kris, how could you say those things to him? He's your brother, he loves you" Barb began saying

Kris closed her eyes as tears continued to glide down her cheeks. She couldn't take it anymore as she left the room.

"Kris!" Junior called after her.

"Kris!" Barb yelled. "Kris, come back here"

Junior stood there silently as he and Barbara looked at one another.

"I'm sorry you had to hear that" she said a little embarrassed about what all just happened

"No, no Ms. Furrillo, please don't be. My sister is just as stubborn as Kris is, so I'm pretty much used to it" he chuckled. "I'm the one who's sorry that you had to hear and see all of that especially since you're not feeling well"

"Junior, I'm so happy that Kris has found someone like you. I can tell you love her."

"I do, more than anything in this world" he replied with a soft smile.

"I've never seen them fight like this before" Barb began saying "She's going to need you"

"I-I'll try and talk some sense into the both of them. You just rest and feel better and hopefully 

we'll be back soon" he said taking her hand into his as he patted it sincerely.

"Thank you" she whispered as tears rolled down her cheeks.

Just then the nurse came in to check her vitals as Junior walked out giving them privacy.


	64. Can't Erase Harsh Words

Hey Sorry it took me so long to update the next chapter but here it is. I just wanted to say thanks to everyone who's been checking in on me and thanks to everyone who's been reading my fan fic!! YoOoOouhz guys ROoOoOOck!! SoOoOo here it is… this chapter is for you all especially.. _**ILuvLucy, Starr33, Ashlyn13**_!! Hopefully I didn't let you down due to my lack of updating! :0)

BTW… If there are any _**Brucas**_ fans from _**OTH**_… I just started a New FanFic called "_**We Belong Together" **_… check it out!! You'll love it!! :0)

**ENJOY…**

...

"Hey I thought I heard voices." Jean said as she came out of the kitchen.

"Well, that's because you were in the middle of a lip lock" Matt whispered under his breath as he and Dani followed her into the kitchen

"What was that honey?" she asked with a smile

Dani poked her elbow into his side as he cringed.

"It sure smells good in here, what's all this?" Dani asked

"Oh it's dessert for the group that's going to be arriving in about 2hours" she replied

"What? 2 hours?" Matt asked as he looked at his watch. "You've got to be joking mom"

"I'm sorry it slipped my mind, besides we've got a ranch to run."

"Yeah, more like a dude ranch" he exclaimed. "You know we wouldn't have to worry about this if you would just get back into horse racing like I suggested. Honestly mom we should do away with the dude ranch and-"

"Matt, please not now." She stated as she cut him off. "I don't want to get into this argument with you again." She begged.

"You don't have too if you-"

Dani once again elbowed him in his side as she mouthed "Stop"

He rubbed his side as he closed his mouth. "Fine" he replied "Just for tonight I'll drop it, but I'm not giving up so easily"

Jean ignored his last statement as she turned to Dani. "Do you think you kids could help the guest settle in?" she asked taking her apron off.

"What hot date?" he smirked.

"Actually, yes" she replied with a grin as she was lost in thought

"Awe mom" he groaned.

"What?" she proclaimed as she snapped out of it. "Honey I was meaning to talk to you about me and Pa-"

"Ah ah ah" he said as he put his hand up. "I'm happy for you guys. Have fun tonight but you be home at 10:30 young lady"

They all laughed. "That's sweet honey, but lets' not forget who the parent is" she replied with a sly remarked.

"Yeah ask me that again tonight when he brings you home" he joked "We'll see who the parent and child is"

Jean laughed as Dani rolled her eyes and shook her head at him

"_**What**_?" he asked "It's true"

"So where's he taking you?" Dani asked eagerly

Matt now rolled his eyes as he chuckled at his girlfriend. "Woman!" he said as he walked away

"I'm not sure. He's going to be picking me up in about 2 hours." She replied.

"Awww, I hope you two have fun on your date tonight. Matt and I'll take care of everything here for you, isn't that right baby?" she yelled as he walked out the door.

"Yeah yeah" he yelled back as Jean's face lit up.

"I'm so nervous I don't know what to wear" she exclaimed cleaning up the kitchen

"You go get ready, and I'll clean up in here" she added taking things out of Jean's hand

"Awe you're a life saver. Dinner is all set and the cookies are all ready and Todd is sleeping over at Trevor's" she replied. Jean walked off with a big smile on her face. "Thanks again Dani"

...

Junior sighed at the sight of Kris crying in the waiting area.

"I know what you were going to say, so please don't" she begged.

He opened his arms to her as she slowly embraced him. "I know I was out of line, but Junior I was so mad at him for not protecting her."

Junior let her vent as he stayed quiet as he kissed the top of her head. He held her tight as he ran his hands against her hair.

"I can understand if he wants to get back at me, but going after my family-"

"I know, but I promise you that we'll get to the bottom of this." he replied

She nodded her head as she shifted in his arms

"There's something I need to talk to you about Kris" he added as she looked up at him

"Okay" she replied a little worried.

"I don't know how to say it"

"Junior, you know you could tell me anything" she added with a hint of nervousness in her voice as he led her to sit down

"I spoke to Matt earlier, and he told me that Kerry's out on bail"

"_**BAIL**_?! Wait, how's that possible?" she asked utterly shocked.

"Matt didn't know much, but Officer Mello does want to talk to you personally though" Junior replied as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"So those marks on my mother's throat were from him today. He was here." she said as she closed her eyes. She got the chills as she rubbed her hands against her arms.

Junior put his arm around her shoulder as he pulled her close. "Everything will be okay I promise"

She laid her head against his shoulder as she was lost in thought.

"Kris, what are you thinking about?" he asked as he realized she got awfully quiet.

"Jace-"she replied.

…

Dani walked back into the living room as she clapped her hands together."I've never seen your mom so excited. Pablo is such a great guy"

"Yeah he is, but Mom and Pablo? Who'd ever guess after all these years?" Matt asked as Dani plopped herself next to him on the couch

"I think it's sweet. You're mom deserves to be happy for once"

"Yes she does" he replied as he wrapped his hands around her shoulder. "Do you know how much I love you Dani Davis?" he asked with a smile

"Just as much as I love you" she replied as she cupped his face in her hands as their lips met in a long passionate kiss.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked pulling her back down as she fell into his lap

"I told your mom that I'd clean up the kitchen while she got ready" she explained

"Well that could wait" he replied leaning down to meet her lips again

"Matt" she shrieked. "Your mom is still upstairs" she said giggling

"Uh-huh" he whispered as he nuzzled her neck now searching for her lips once again

"Matt! That's going to have to wait until later" she whispered in between kisses. She kissed him 

one last time as she got up and walked into the kitchen.

...

Jace pushed open the hospital exit door with a loud bam. "Damn it!" he roared out in frustration as he kicked the garbage can. "How could she assume I still did those things?" he questioned upset as he rolled up his fists. He needed to cool off so he took off towards his car. He couldn't shake the anger and resentment he saw in her eyes as he had a flash back…

_**"Stealing cars isn't considered work" she fumed not caring what just came out of her mouth**_

_**"I don't do that anymore, how could you think that? I've changed a lot." he replied as he defended himself.**_

_**"Uhm, I don't know, maybe it was because the last time I saw you, you stole Junior's car and took off before saying anything to me. You're lucky he didn't press charges"**_

_**"I know what I did was stupid- besides, there seemed like there was tension between the two of you and he came off as that spoiled rich kid who got whatever he wanted. "**__**No offense Junior**__**" he said as he turned to him. "So I thought I'd teach him a lesson" Jace tried explaining. "It was all for fun and games.**_

_**"Fun and games?" she asked beyond appalled. "So just because there was tension between the two of us, it made it okay for you to go and steal his car? God, Jace when are you going to grow up and take some responsibility?" she asked coldly**_

_**"Responsibility? Look who's talking. Don't give me that lecture Kris."**_

"_**What's that suppose to mean Jace" she asked**_

"_**When mom need your help and asked you to come home did you?" he yelled.**_

"_**Don't you dare blame me for that Jace!" she yelled. "Maybe if I didn't get in trouble hanging out with you and your stupid friends, **__**maybe**__** I would have come home" she lashed out at him**_

"_**Oh so now we're **__**stupid**__**. Oh I'm sorry that I don't fit in with you and your so-called rich friends. God! I shouldn't have called you!" he exclaimed frustrated. "You know what, I don't need this" he yelled as he headed for the door**_

_**"There you go again Jace, when the going gets tough, you bail. That's what you do best isn't it. You're just like our so called sperm donor" she shouted as tears streamed down her face**_

_**They were all so shocked that those words just came out of her mouth**_

"_**Don't you dare compare me to that bastard! I'm nothing like him" he shouted appalled.**_

Jace's blood boiled as he thought about how Kris compared him to his bastard of a father. He then didn't realize that a black tinted Lincoln rolled up behind him. Just then two big body guards' look-alikes threw what seems to be a potato sack over his head as they grabbed him.

"Hey, what the- let me go" Jace yelled as he tried to get loose.

They then started beating the living day lights out of him as Jace tried his best to fight back. He then was suckered punched right in the stomach as it knocked the wind out of him, as another one hit him in the head from behind knocking him unconscious. He fell to the ground as they pushed him into the car.

"Let's go" yelled another man as the car screeched down the road.

…

"How do I look?" Jean asked Matt and Dani as she came down stairs

"Their eyes opened wide as a smile spread across their face.

"Ms. Ritter, you look beautiful" Dani expressed

Matt was speechless

"Too much?" She asked as she turned to him

"M-mom, you look amazing" he finally said.

Jean was wearing an elegant, long black slim knee high dress that hugged her body tightly. She finished it off with a pair of black high heels and a clutch purse. Her hair was curled as she wore pearl earrings with a pearl necklace.

"Thank you" she replied smiling as she ran over the checklist with them once again.

"Mom, for the hundredth time" Matt began saying as the door bell rang

"He's here" Dani replied ecstatically

"I'll get it" Matt said heading towards the door. "Hey Pablo" he said.

"Hey Matt, is she rea-" he began asking as Jean appeared

"Hi" said Jean as she smiled at him

"Jean, you look incredible"

"Thank you, you look quite handsome yourself" she replied as they locked eyes

"Uh hum" Matt cleared his throat

Dani stood there with a smile on her face as she held her hands under her chin pleased with what she was seeing

"You ready?" he asked as he extended his hand to her

"I am, lets' go" she replied placing her hand in his

"You two have fun" said Dani

"Be careful, and Pablo, you have her home no later than 1030 you hear?" Matt smirked as he yelled from the front porch

Pablo opened the passenger side door for her as she climbed in.

They were both nervous since it's been awhile since either one of them dated in awhile

"So, where are we going?" she asked trying to make small talk

"It's a surprise" he answered as he smiled over at her

She returned the smile as she breathed in his cologne

…

Kris and Junior sat there in silence as they looked upon a quiet hospital hallway. She sighed as she shifted in his arms.

"Why don't you call him?" Junior asked as he read the look on her face

"I-I don't know if I can" she replied. "I said some awful things and I don't even know where he took off too"

"Kris, don't be silly. You both were upset and you both said things you didn't mean. He's your brother, he loves you. Call him, and work it out."

She nodded as she grabbed her phone. It went straight to voicemail as she left one. "Jace, its Kris, look, I'm sorry for what I said earlier tonight. I was way out of line. Please call me as soon as you get this message. I love you." She said now hanging up.

Junior got up as he walked over towards her. He pulled her into a hug as they stood there.

"Junior, why don't you head home and get some rest. I'm going to stay here tonight with my mom since Jace took off. Besides if he does come back tonight, it'll give us an opportunity to talk."

"Kris are you sure? I could stay with you, I-I don't know if I like this idea of you and your mom staying by yourselves tonight especially without Jase."

"We'll be fine. Besides its' late and visiting hours are almost over, so there's really nothing to worry about." She said trying to reassure him. "Junior, you have a life outside of me and you can't keep putting it off because of me."

"I know, but with everything going on-"

"We'll be fine. I promise. I'll see you sometime tomorrow anyways." She smiled.

Took about 20mins to persuade him to finally go home and get some rest.

"I'll walk myself out. You call me if you need anything okay? I love you" he said as he pulled her in for a kiss.

"And I love you" she replied deepening the kiss.

He stood there for a few minutes before heading over towards the elevator. "See you tomorrow" he waved good bye not wanting to leave her side at all.

…

"Tie him up" Jace heard as he started regaining consciousness. There was blood dripping down his forehead and from his lips as his eyes were black and blue. His vision was too blurry for him to make out who it was but he does know for a fact that he's never seen these guys before.

"What do you want from me?" he manage to shout

"It's not what we want from you Mr. Furillo, but it's what we want from Kris." A man replied.

"You leave my sister alone" Jace shouted as he got worked up. "Who the hell are you?"

"Now, Mr. Furillo there's no need to get upset. I promise I won't kill you as long as Kris does what we ask her too."

Jace then spits in the man's face.

"You shouldn't have done that" the man said as he motioned for the body guards to do their deed.

"OH!" Jace screeched in pain as he gasped for air.

"You don't want to mess with me, so you best do what I tell you to do. You understand me. If you don't I can promise you that your whole family will wish they never knew what was coming to them." He smirked.

"You stay away from my family" Jace roared. "You can do whatever you want with me, but I will never give you Kris."

"Well then, I guess we're just going to have to wait and see what we could do to get you to change your mind won't we? I mean, you must have been upset or even livid in seeing what happened to your mom right?" The man questioned.

"Thaat was you?! You sick bastard! You stay away from my family you hear!" he shouted once again "How dare you lay a hand on my mom let alone be involved with Kris. Go to Hell!"

"That's enough!" the man yelled. "Take him away" the man ordered.

"You stay away from my family you hear me?!" Jace yelled as he was being dragged away.

The man stood there as he smirked.

Jace was thrown into some type of room as they blind folded him and hung him up by the hands. They beat him until he was once again out of it.

...

"I had a lovely time tonight Pablo" Jean said as they sat down on the front porch swing

"I did too. Thank you for coming out tonight with me"

She leaned her head on his shoulder as they slowly rocked back and forth.

Their hearts were beating so fast in their chest as they sat there quietly enjoying each other's company.

She raised her head up as their eyes locked with one another.

He hands lifted up her chin as he leaned in and kissed her passionately which she deepened on her end.

They continued kissing for another 20mins or so. "Wow, Pablo said as they finally once again pulled apart.

"Wow" she said smiling as she repeated his statement. "That was-"

"Amazing" he replied as he finished her sentence.

"Yeah" she responded.

"As much as I don't want to go," he said with a chuckle, "But I really have to get up early" he said not taking his eyes off hers.

"I understand" she said as she kissed him softly once more before they stood up. "Good nite," she said as they embraced in a hug.

"I'll see you sometime tomorrow" he added

"I'm looking forward to it" she replied as she watched him make his way towards his truck.

She took a deep breath as she walked into the house. Dani and Matt were both asleep on the couch as she turned off the TV and hits the light before disappearing upstairs still with a smile plastered to her face.

…

Kris sat out in the waiting area for another 15mins after Junior had left. She finally rose to her feet as she made her way to her mom's room. Barb was already asleep like Kris assumed she would be. Kris then sat down in the chair next to her mom's bed as she took her hands into her own. "Oh mom, I'm sorry about what happened today. I was so out of line with Jace. I didn't mean anything I said but I promise you, we will get to the bottom of this. Connolly will be sorry that he hurt you." She said as she brushed a piece of hair out of her moms face before slowly drifting off to sleep.


End file.
